


The Dragon Chronicles: Community Tales 3

by TiffanyF



Series: The Dragon Chronicles (TDC) [6]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, Criminal Minds, NCIS, Numb3rs, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 119,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continues the tales of the communities. Introduces new friends, new problems, and new enemies. Chapters still alternate between cities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The missile slammed into the water. Gibbs looked at his team and tried not to grin. They had all done a hell of a job figuring out what Ari was planning and thwarting his efforts to kill so many innocent people. Tony and Kate's bantering drifted over him as he looked around. Something just wasn't right. 

Panic spiked along the bond, real sharp panic, and Gibbs reacted, Changing to true form. He spread his ice blue wings and bit back a roar as a bullet pierced the membrane. Gibbs knew that Ari was behind the shot and was still trying to kill his team. He crouched down and covered his team with his uninjured wing and waited.  
********************

"You're good," Tony said as he helped Kate up off the roof top.

"For once DiNozzo's right," Gibbs said.

"Wow," Kate grinned. "I thought I'd die before..."

She broke off as she was surrounded by something leathery and ice blue. "Tony!" Kate screamed.

"Hey, calm down Katie, it's okay," Tony said. "Well, not okay because Gibbs wouldn't have done this otherwise but you're safe. Come on, breathe for me."

"What the hell is going on?" Kate asked.

"I don't know but Gibbs will tell us," Tony replied. "Jethro, what is it?"

"Ari," Gibbs growled. "The dirt bag shot me again."

"Jethro, you need to Change back," Tony said. "Look, spread your wing out and give us cover to the stairwell. Then come join us and we'll get back to Don and McGee."

Gibbs sighed and almost knocked Kate over. "I guess we don't have a choice."

"It'll be okay," Tony grinned. "Come on, Katie, we're leaving."

"Not until I have some answers, Tony."

"Look, you heard Gibbs. Ari is still out there with a gun and wants to kill us. We need to get out of here as soon as we can and Gibbs needs to get to Ducky," Tony said. "I don't know what a bullet through the wing will do when he's back to human form but I'm willing to bet it's going to hurt. I promise I'll tell you everything as soon as I can but I need to take care of Gibbs right now, okay?"

She glared at him. "Okay, Tony," Kate said.  
********************

On the ground McGee picked himself up and looked over at Flack. "Do you think its over?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Flack replied. "But at least no one seems to be shooting at us anymore. Oh shit."

"What?" McGee's eyes followed Don's up to the roof where a large ice blue dragon was perched. "What is that?"

"God damn son of a bitch," Don growled pushing McGee back to the ground. "It's not over," he said. "There's something still wrong and we have to stay under cover until Gibbs and the others get down here."

"Flack, was that a dragon?"

He knew it was futile to deny it. "Yes."

"Dragons are real."

"Yes, McGee, dragons are real," Don said. "And you're talking to one right now."

"What?"

"It's a long story," Flack said with a smirk. "But I guess we have some time. Yes, dragons exist and look like humans until a critical moment in their life when they Change to their true form. We, dragons, are hidden and only those who absolutely have to know about us do. That's Gibbs up there and Tony must have been in danger because I know Gibbs has more control over his Changes than most dragons do."

McGee's mind was spinning. "I think it's going to take me a while to get all this sorted out in my mind," he finally said.

"That's fine," Don smiled. "But you can't tell anyone about Gibbs and me. There are people out there who would love to kill us."

"That's not unheard of," McGee said.

"I'm not talking about people from the job," Don said. "I'm talking about evil bastards who spend their lives hunting down dragons and slaughtering them and their humans. If word gets out that Gibbs and I are here in DC our lives are worthless."

"They won't hear it from me," McGee said.  
********************

Ducky looked up as Tony stormed into the morgue pushing Gibbs ahead of him. "What on earth is going on here?" he asked.

"This stubborn bastard of a dragon won't admit that he was shot," Tony snarled. "And he doesn't want anyone to look at him."

"Oh dear," Ducky said. "Come on, Jethro; hop up on the table and let me see what damage was done this time. You know this rather reminds me of the time when...well, actually, no it doesn't. I don't think I've ever treated a dragon before."

"The bullet went through my wing, Ducky," Gibbs snapped.

"Which manifested as your shoulder when you Changed back," Tony said. "You need to let someone stitch you up and you know it, Gibbs. Then we have to explain everything to Kate and McGee and hunt down the sick bastard who wants us all dead."

Gibbs turned on his human and pinned him to the wall. Tony leaned in and captured Gibbs' mouth with his own. Ducky just sighed and moved to lock the door to the morgue so they wouldn't be disturbed. "I don't mind, Jethro, but could you please move to my office?" he asked. "This is a rather public place after all and you never know who might walk in here."

"Thanks, Ducky," Tony said. He grabbed Gibbs' hand and pulled him towards the ME's office. Ducky just shook his head, sighed and started to pull out the supplies he'd need to patch up Gibbs once he and Tony had reconnected.  
********************

Danny looked up when Mandy started swearing in a language he'd never heard before. "What's wrong, kid?"

"Nothing a few years wouldn't solve," Mandy replied with a sigh. "I have to go to Miami."

"Why?"

"They need my help with Ray," she said. "Have you seen Mac about?"

"I think he's out on a case," Danny said. "And he don't like phone calls when he's working."

"Then I won't push my luck," Mandy grinned. "He's still a little upset about me giving Sam my email address. I haven't had the heart to tell him I also gave him my cell number."

"What?"

Mandy turned around and saw Mac in the doorway, his face turning slowly red. She looked back at Danny. "You told me he was on a case."

"My mistake," Danny said trying for casual.

"Right," Mandy snorted. 

"My office," Mac said. He turned and stalked down the hall and shut the door behind them. "Amanda, have you lost your mind?"

"Not the last time I checked," Mandy said. "In case you didn't hear the entire conversation with Danny, I have to go to Miami. Gil emailed me and they need my help with some community problems. I may be gone some time."

"Are you running away from your problems?"

She glared at him. "No, Mac, I'm running away from yours," Mandy said. "I'll call Danny when I get to Gil's house."  
********************

Tony winced when he took off Gibbs' shirt and saw the bullet hole. He knew that his dragon would heal faster than a human would but it still had to hurt like a bitch. "Lie down, Jethro," he said. "Let me do the work. I don't want you to hurt your shoulder any worse than it already is."

"I need you Tony," Gibbs said. "When I realized the dirt bag was still in the area and heard the gun cock I just knew he was aiming for you. I can't lose you, Tony. I love you."

"I love you too, boss," Tony smiled. He straddled Gibbs' hips and slid slowly back, moaning at the stretch. "God that feels good."

"Yeah, yeah it does DiNozzo," Gibbs grinned. He was never so glad that he had an inventive human to take care of him as he was at that moment as his shoulder was throbbing and he wanted to sleep for a couple of days to heal. But he also needed to reconnect with Tony.

They pair moved together as much as Gibbs' shoulder would allow. Tony ran his hands along Gibbs' chest and up to his lips, moaning as his dragon started sucking on two of his fingers. He moved faster, working himself on Gibbs' cock until the pleasure spiked and he came, body clamping down and holding Gibbs, milking him into his own climax. They lay on the floor exchanging kisses until there was a soft knock at the door.

"It's me," Flack said. "Kate and McGee are getting a little impatient and I think Ducky wants to check you out, boss."

"We'll be out in a minute," Gibbs said. "Tony, I want you to take the lead on finding Ari and then we're going to finish this."

"What are you going to do, boss?"

"Let Ducky patch me up and sleep so I'll be healed in time to teach the dirt bag a lesson," Gibbs replied. "I trust you to do your job, Tony. Just make sure you're not overheard when you're answering questions."

"We'll go to the lab with Abby," Tony said. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Jethro."

"I know," Gibbs said softly.


	2. Miami

Calleigh and Alexx walked around the light blue house to the beach and paused. "I didn't know they were all going to be here," Calleigh said softly.

"We all live here, Cal," Speed replied. "Come on up and join the family."

The two women made their way onto the deck and found not only Horatio, Speed, and Eric but also Gil, Nick, Warrick, Jim, Greg, and Ray Jr. all sitting around finishing up what looked to be a supper meeting. "I'll ask you again, Horatio," Alexx said as she sat down. "What exactly is going on here?"

"It's a story that goes back several hundred years," Nick answered. "Alexx, I know you saw Speed when he made his first Change and we explained a few things then. But you've been noticing more so I guess we have to tell you guys everything."

Gil leaned forward. "This isn't a decision we made lightly," he said. "And ultimately it was my choice. But I believe that you both are smart ladies who care deeply for you friends at the lab and deserve to know the truth. Horatio, Jim, Speed?"

"What's going on?" Calleigh asked as the four men made their way down onto the beach and separated; going to stand in front of their houses. "Oh my lord!"

"Come on, Ray, let's go climb on Horatio," Greg said and the pair went running towards the bright red dragon. They climbed up on his back and settled against his neck. "No throwing us off, H," Greg said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Horatio rumbled fondly.

"You're cool, Uncle Horatio," Ray exclaimed.

"Ladies, we can't stay like this long, it'll call too much attention, but if you want to come down and touch us you can."

"You're, you're dragons," Calleigh stammered.

"Yeah," Warrick said. He took Calleigh's hand and led her towards the silver dragon. "But they don't bite. Jim's a pussy cat."

"Remind me to bite you later," Jim muttered. He lowered his head and looked at Calleigh. "We're real."

Alexx made her way towards Speed with Eric. "Look at my baby," she said. She reached out and ran a hand down his neck. "Timmy, you're so handsome."

"Greg," Horatio said softly.

"Right, come on Ray." The pair slid down so Horatio could Change back to human form. Gil did the same and they joined the others around Speed and Jim.

"Now you understand why we couldn't talk about this at the lab," Horatio said.

"All those notes Stetler had," Calleigh said. "Did he know about this, H?"

"We don't know," Horatio said. "Come on, let's move back so they can Change. We were worried about the wording in the notes Stetler had as they do refer to some very secret things about us that he shouldn't have known."

Gil took the glass of water Nick held out and handed it off to Calleigh. "Come and sit down, Calleigh, I know what a shock this is. I'm the alpha of this community and that means that all the others are under my care and that includes Ray. Now that you and Alexx know the truth you're also members of the community and have that same care as well."

"Who else knows?" Alexx asked. She sat next to Speed and Eric at the table.

"Dr. Al Robbins in Las Vegas is a de facto member as he's an unchanged dragon," Gil replied. "I don't believe anyone else in Miami knows outside of you two."

"Just like everything in this world, Alexx, where's there's good there's evil," Speed said. "And there are some really nasty folks out there who would like nothing better than to kill all us dragons for money."

"Wait, only four of you went out on the beach," Calleigh said. "What about Eric and the others?"

Nick smiled. "We're the human bonded," he said. "It's the equivalent of marriage when a dragon Changes to save us. Gil and I are together and have been for the longest in this community."

"Followed by Jim and Warrick," Gil said. "At the time we believed we would remain in Vegas and have the community there but the hunters learned of our location and we were forced to leave. Horatio Changed to save Greg at a convention in Seattle."

"And Timmy to save Eric from the shark," Alexx said. "I knew I wasn't seeing things but I just didn't know how to believe what I had seen."

"We were trying to keep you safe by keeping you out of our world," Speed said.

Warrick looked up. "As far as we can tell the hunters haven't worked out that we're here in Miami although we've had some people show up that we've wondered about," he said. "And there are other dragons up north in a community and they're always on the look-out as well."

"Do we know them?" Calleigh asked.

"Some of them, yes," Horatio replied. "Mac Taylor, Jethro Gibbs, Ryan Wolfe and a young man named Don Flack. They're spread out in two cities but are one community; Gibbs is the alpha up there."

"This is a lot to take in," Calleigh said. "And if I hadn't seen it for myself I would've said you all were crazy."

"That's why we decided to Change and show you," Speed said. "You're a CSI Calleigh; you're trained to believe the evidence."

"So what does all this mean?" Alexx asked.

"It means that there are times we're going to be weird," Speed said.

"What do you mean going to be?" Calleigh asked.

"Cute, Cal," Speed snorted. "Look, all dragons have a special gift or talent they can use in addition to the normal five senses. Gil and Nick can talk silently; Horatio can tell if anyone is lying to him."

"That's nothing new," Calleigh commented. "Horatio's always been able to do that."

"True," Horatio agreed. "But now my senses have sharpened a little."

"Jim can tell if there is danger coming to our community," Gil said. "But it's a vague sense connected to a person, not necessarily seeing the future."

"What about you, Timmy?" Alexx asked.

"Mine just developed a couple days ago and I'm still trying to figure out all the ins and outs of it," Speed replied. "But it's basically I can walk into any crime scene and watch what happened like it was a silent movie."

Alexx and Calleigh glanced at each other. "You mean you can see the attack happen?" Calleigh finally asked.

"It's more than that but like I said, it just developed so it'll take a few days to settle."

"But Timmy, it's been months since you saved Eric," Alexx said. "Shouldn't have everything happened at once?"

Nick leaned forward. "No," he said. "When a dragon Changes for the first time a bond with his human starts and has to be completed. Then there's a six month window where things are still settling before a dragon has to do what is called a blend. Then once that is done the talent comes into play. And dragons live a lot longer than humans, even in this day and age. I wouldn't be surprised to find these guys live roughly 150 to 200 years."

"How do you explain that?" Alexx asked.

"We'll move when they get close to retirement age," Warrick said. "Probably to Europe where no one really knows us and spend the rest of the time in seclusion. We'll write about our experiences and leave the books for the next generation of dragons who come along behind us."

"What about kids?" Calleigh asked. She looked around at the stricken faces of her friends. "Well I thought dragons laid eggs."

"Um, Calleigh, that's only in movies and even then there has to be a female dragon involved," Nick said. "And that's not possible because of dragon genetics; only men are dragons, never women."

"Well that's sexist," Calleigh snorted. "And you didn't answer my question."

Gil laughed. "There's a very good chance that young Ray is an unchanged dragon who will one day find his human," he said. "And there are two nice young women who have bonded with dragons in the NYDC community and I imagine there will be kids there soon enough."

"Two women?" Warrick asked.

"That was the one thing we didn't get a chance to cover," Gil replied. "Ryan Changed to save a girl named Lindsay."

"Wait, I thought Ryan was gay," Calleigh said.

"So did he," Speed said. "But it's a reverse of what happened with Eric and me. He had never looked at a man before and we had some issues before everything settled down. If Mac calls and says Ryan is having trouble I have no doubt that we'll be the ones to go up and talk with him."

Eric leaned against Speed. "I look back at that now and wonder how I could have been so stupid," he said.

"I love you too," Speed said softly, wrapping his arm around his human.

Alexx grinned. "I'm so glad you two worked out all your problems," she said. "It makes me happy to see my baby happy."

"And you'll kill me if I hurt him again," Eric said.

"There is that," Alexx agreed.

"Horatio, I'll ask again, what does all this mean?" Calleigh asked. "It's kind of hard to put into the slots in my mind; four of you can Change into dragons and the other four are bonded to you?"

"I think Mandy would be the best one to answer those questions," Horatio said, his face flushing a little. "I'll give her a call in the morning and see if she can come down for a visit any time soon."

Ray looked over at his uncle. "Will we go surfing again?"

"You'll have to ask your Uncle Greg about that," Horatio smiled.

"Uncle Greg?"

"I don't see why not, we just have to remember the umbrella so Horatio can hide under it again," Greg replied.

"Horatio, can I talk to you alone for a minute," Alexx asked.

"Sure." He led her down onto the dark beach in front of his house, well away from the noise of the group gathered on Gil's deck. "What's up?"

"What's going to happen if Yelina wants Ray back?" Alexx asked.

"As much as I doubt she will I've got documents filed to fight it," Horatio replied with a small sigh. "We took him to the doctor the other day and found out that he has been beaten and not just by Stetler. I don't know if Yelina ever touched him; I doubt it, but if she's dating then her judgment has been impaired and I will not let him go back to that situation."

Alexx looked back at the deck and saw Ray playing cards with Greg. "He's certainly accepted everyone here with no problem," she said. "And he's a delight when he comes to stay with Peter and me."

"He's turning into a scientist," Horatio said. "Gil's taken him under his wing and is home-schooling him. Ray's going to be into junior high level classes here soon."

"That's a good thing. Its possible school was holding him back," Alexx said. "There are times I don't think they know what they're doing with our kids and it's up to us to make sure the right decisions are made."

"I never expected to be a father, Alexx," Horatio said. "I've known I was gay since high school and was happy to be a doting uncle to Ray. But now that's Greg's job and I'm taking over the father position in Ray's mind. It's a little daunting but I love him."

"Then there's the key, Horatio," Alexx said. "And I've seen you take care of so many kids, so many families that I know you won't make mistakes. You are one of nature's natural parents and more children should be blessed with men like you."


	3. NYDC

Mac stormed out of his office and down the hall to the lab where he could see his human joking around with Adam. "Danny, I need to talk with you, now," Mac snarled leaning in the door.

Adam jumped a foot in the air at Mac's tone and quickly turned away to find something to work on. He didn't care what it was at that point as long as he didn't have to face Mac in a bad mood. Danny just rolled his eyes and followed Mac out into the hall and down to the storage room. Mac held the door open so Danny had to go in first, then shut and locked them in before turning and looking at his human. "What's wrong with me?" he asked.

"Mac?" Danny asked. 

"Amanda told me she was running away from my problems," Mac sighed. He sat down on one of the boxes marked forms and buried his face in his hands. "I think I chased her away, Danny. I don't think she's going to come back to New York."

"No you didn't," Danny said. He moved around behind Mac and started to massage his neck and shoulders gently. "No you didn't, Mac. She called and let me know that Horatio picked her up at the airport and they were on their way to the lab for the day. I think she's looking forward to helping them out with whatever problems they have down there and then she'll be home before we know it."

"But there's still going to be a distance between us," Mac said. He leaned back against Danny. "Why can't I just accept her friends and leave her alone about it?"

Danny snorted. "Because its pretty obvious those guys are in their twenties and the older of the pair is definitely a ladies man," he said. "I think you're just going to have to trust Mandy on this one, Mac. We can only protect her so far and she's going to have to make her own mistakes where guys are concerned."

"What about Sam?" Mac asked. "Amanda is convinced he's a dragon. I don't see him or his brother settling down any time soon with a community and I don't even want to think about Amanda living in a car traveling all the time."

"Why are you so sure they're going to bond?"

"Because she picked him out as a dragon," Mac replied. "Think about how often that's happened and the pair has ended up bonded."

"But not all the time, boss," Danny said. He tilted Mac's head back and leaned in, kissing him gently. "Look, if it bothers you that much get Abby to run them and make sure they're okay for Mandy to be hanging around."

Mac stood carefully and pulled Danny in for a fierce kiss. He backed them up until Danny's back hit the wall and reached between them to undo his human's pants. "I need you, Danny," he said between kisses. 

"Need you too, Mac," Danny said. He pushed his dragon back a little, slid his own pants down and turned so he was braced on the wall. "Need you now."

"I love you, Dan," Mac whispered as he slid home. "I think I'd go crazy without you around."  
********************

Abby came flying out of the back of her lab and into Don's arms. He caught her and held her tight. "I'm okay, Abs," Don whispered. "We're all okay."

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"It was an ambush for us," Tony replied. He kissed Abby on the top of her head and looked around. "Look, lets go back into the ballistics lab to do this, huh? I really don't want us to be overheard."

"Why are Kate and Tim here?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs Changed, Abby," Don said softly. "He saved Kate and Tony's life but these guys saw everything and they have some questions for us. We know you're the best one to answer them."

Abby looked at her friends for a moment then went over to her lab fridge and pulled out two six packs of what looked like beer. She looked up. "What, it's root beer," Abby said. "I'm not going through this without something to drink and I seriously doubt anyone's going to be able to run out and get me a Caff-pow any time soon."

"You're right enough about that, Abs," Tony said seriously. "Donnie thought that Ari might be a hunter and based on this latest stunt I think he's right. I think that sniper shot was for me to force Gibbs to Change. No one is going anywhere any time soon and I don't care what the director says. Until we know his location we're going to turn the tables on Ari and hunt his ass down."

"Um, Tony, you said you'd try and answer some of our questions," McGee said. "I'm all for finding the guy that shot Gibbs and tried to blow up all those innocent people but my mind is still swimming with what I saw out there. Can we take a few minutes and just talk?"

"We might as well, Tony," Don said. "It's going to be a while before Gibbs is awake and able to give us orders again. And distracted agents aren't going to be good in the field."

"Yeah, you're right," Tony sighed. "Tim, Kate, what we're about to tell you can go no further. I'm serious about that and, if you do tell anyone there's an extremely good chance that Jethro, Donnie, Abby and I will be hunted down and killed. Do you understand?"

"Are you serious?" Kate asked.

"Totally," Abby replied. "There are people and things out there that you could only dream about, well, okay have nightmares about but you get the idea. The hunters are nasty people who want only to cause pain and suffering to the dragon communities."

"Wait a minute, you mean there are more dragons out there than Gibbs and Flack?" McGee asked. "Why haven't I run across this before?"

Don, Tony and Abby all snorted. "Because, probie, it's a need to know basis only," Tony said. "And if you hadn't seen Jethro today then you wouldn't be hearing about this. Look, I know it's hard to come to terms with, believe me we've all been there and done that but we're not lying."

"So what's with the sudden first name basis with Gibbs, Tony?" Kate asked.

"They're together," Abby replied with a grin. "And have been for years. In fact I'm a little surprised Tony's down here answering questions with Gibbs hurt up in the morgue."

"He gave me an order," Tony sighed. He ran his hand through his hair. "Believe me, I'd rather be up there with him but this needs to be done and he trusts me to take care of everyone until he's back on his feet."

Kate walked towards the front of the lab. Abby shooed the men back into their chairs and went after her friend. "What's wrong, Katie?"

"Why didn't I know Gibbs and DiNozzo were sleeping together?" Kate asked. "I'm a profiler, Abby. I'm supposed to notice the things people try to keep hidden."

"Are you sure its not the fact that they're sleeping together?" Abby grinned and moved to where she could see Kate's eyes. "Come on, be totally honest, Kate. It's not like we haven't dealt with Catholic beliefs before. In fact a couple of my friends almost died because the human believed it was wrong to sleep with another man. They've worked through it now but we were all worried there for a while."

"Okay, fine, I'll admit it doesn't exactly make me comfortable but if they've been together for years and it wasn't a problem before then I seriously doubt making it a problem now will solve anything," Kate said. "Besides, I can't see Gibbs as the type of man to be all lovey-dovey no matter what's going on."

"That's good to know, Kate," Gibbs said as he strode through the lab. "Where's Tony?"

Tony came through the door. "Jethro, you're supposed to be resting. What was Ducky thinking letting you out so soon?" he asked.

"He stitched me up and told me I could come join you if I promised to sit and rest," Gibbs replied. "I needed to be with you, Tony."

Abby started snickering. "So much for no affection," she said. "There's root beer in the back, boss-man. I figured we'd need something to help us plan out what we're going to do next."

"Thanks, Abs," Gibbs said. "Look, call Mac and see if he and the others can come down. I don't want us isolated right now. Ari might know about New York as well and they don't have a clue what could be coming there way. And get in touch with Mandy. I have some questions for her."

"She's in Miami," Don said. "Danny called me while we were waiting for Tony and said that Mandy and Mac had a slight falling out over this Sam guy and she went to Miami to help them on a couple things."

"Then call down there," Gibbs ordered. "I want answers and I want them now.


	4. Miami

It was Horatio who picked Mandy up at the airport and took her to the lab for the day. He knew that he was going to need help with Ray but he also wanted to let her work on a couple of small projects that would not only help Speed and Nick get caught up on their case work but help train Mandy as well.

"So what all has been happening down here, H?"

"Too much," Horatio sighed. "We're waiting on a DNA test to find out if Stetler's been found. We told Alexx and Calleigh the truth about us and Ray wants to know more."

"Hence the email," Mandy smiled. "Honestly it couldn't have come at a better time. Mac is acting like an angry father."

"That's unusual."

"How much do you know about Sam and Dean?"

"Just what Mac told Gil," Horatio said. "It sounds like you really went out on a limb with them. Was it worth it?"

She nodded. "I trust them, Horatio. Maybe I'm a young fool but Sam took a chance telling me the truth about what he and his brother do," Mandy said. "And he was lucky that I'd run across it in my research otherwise I would have believed him mad."

"Now this I didn't hear about," Horatio said. "What exactly do these young men do?"

Mandy took a deep breath. "They hunt the supernatural," she said. "Ghosts, demons; pretty much anything that could possibly go bump in the night and hurt humans. It's not an easy life and they're likely to be killed young but they do it to help others."

"Is there any chance I could meet them?" Horatio asked.

"Because you know if anyone is lying and you could put Mac's mind at ease," Mandy said.

"That too; I mainly wanted to see if they were crazy."

"Horatio," Mandy exclaimed.

"Sorry kiddo, it just seems a little strange."

"And turning into a dragon isn't?"

"Touché."  
********************

Mandy settled in at a computer and started inputting figures from a recent arson fire. Her interest in fire and arson investigation was no secret and it made her happy that her friends encouraged it.

"You're on my computer," a cold voice said from behind her.

"I'm sorry," Mandy said knowing full well it was a lie because Horatio had told her the computer wasn't in general use so she wouldn't be disturbed. She didn't turn around. "I'll just be another minute."

"Miss Boa Vista," Horatio's calm voice said softly. "I suggest you use the computer in your office and leave Mandy alone."

"Oh, it's um, it's being updated and I can't," Natalia said.

"There are several computers you can use," Horatio said.

"Its okay, H," Mandy grinned. "I'm done. I'll go hang with Greggo until its time to go home."

Horatio smiled down at his young friend. "And call your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Mandy protested as she left the lab.

The red dragon watched her leave and turned back to their newest DNA tech. "Two pieces of advice, Miss Boa Vista," he said not looking at her. "Mandy is a consultant here to help me with a case. Do not bother her again." He turned slowly and made eye contact. "And do not lie to me again."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did," Horatio said. He slipped on his sunglasses. "I don't appreciate it."

He made his way out of the lab towards the DNA main lab where he knew his human would be working on some samples for Nick. "Greg?"

"Hey H," Greg grinned. "So I got the results back and it's not Stetler. CODIS kicked back a match to a missing gang member."

"Well that will make Yelina happy although I almost hate to tell her," Horatio sighed. "It's just getting her hope up for nothing."

"But what are we without hope?" Greg asked.

"In this case happier in the long run," Horatio replied. "Greg, what do you know about your newest technician?"

"Boa Vista, not much," Greg said. "She came highly recommended by the city and the directors put her in here. I didn't have a lot of say in the process which kinda made me mad, you know, because I'm supposed to be the supervisor in here and they're dumping people on me rather than letting me choose my staff and it makes it harder to work out the schedule because she's only supposed to be working on cold cases and not touching anything fresh but she's taking up space that we could be using to keep the back log down on current cases."

"I wish we were at home," Horatio said softly.

"Why?"

"Because I'd be able to kiss you to shut you up," Horatio smiled. "I know you hate your job of traffic director but I'm going to go talk with Jim."

"I'll tell anyone who asks," Greg said. "But I'm not volunteering the information."

"Thank you."  
********************

"Jim," Horatio said softly. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure," Jim replied. "What's up?"

The both glanced around to make sure they weren't overheard. "Do you feel anything?" Horatio asked.

"There's a twinge in there but nothing I can put my finger on," Jim said. "Why, what's up?"

"The new DNA analyst," Horatio said with a small sigh. "I put Mandy on an out of the way computer that no one touches to help with a couple of cases and Boa Vista went out of her way to basically tell Mandy to get out of the lab. And then she lied to me about her reasons."

"It sounds to me like she's been coached on us," Jim said. "What did Greg say?"

"That she was forced on him," Horatio said. "By the city and the directors. Now what does that say to you?"

"There's someone who wants her here. I wonder why and what they're planning."

"I don't know, Jim, I don't know. But I don't like it a bit."  
********************

Dean looked over when his brother's cell phone rang. They were on the road heading south to look into reports of a violent spirit in Miami. He was a little disturbed when Sam smiled, dimple showing, and answered.

"Hey Amanda, how are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Wishing I was 21," Mandy replied. "My father just found out that I gave you my phone number and I think there's going to be trouble there. He sent me to some friends in Miami for a few days and, while I don't mind being on the beach, I do wish I was at home."

"That's weird," Sam said. "Because we're about a day out."

"That is weird. How'd it go with the werewolf?"

"Son of a bitch tried to bite Dean," Sam said. "I only just managed to shoot it."

"Is Dean all right?"

"Pissy as hell but fine," Sam said. "Ouch, Dean! Big brothers, I tell you."

"As bad as fathers," Mandy laughed. "Tell you what, give me a call when you reach town and finish your hunt. My dad's friend, Horatio, wants to meet you and promised that, if he likes you, he'll call dad and tell him to back off."

"Now that's a request I don't think I can turn down," Sam said. "It shouldn't be more than a day or two so I'll give you a call. And I think Dean wants to talk to me so I should probably go before he hits me again."

"Take care, Sam."

"I will." Sam put his phone away and turned to glare at his brother. "Dude, what?"

"You told her?" Dean asked. "After all the grief you gave me about Cassie you turn around and tell a perfect stranger what the hell we do?"

Sam snorted. "She believed me," he said feeling a little smug about the fact. He knew that Cassie had broken up with Dean because she thought he was lying about hunting. But he didn't rub it in because he also knew it was a sore spot with his brother. "And she's having trouble with her father because of us."

"Why, it's not like you slept with her."

"Dean, is your mind always in the gutter?" Sam asked. "She's sixteen; of course her father is going to be touchy about us being around. He's going to be concerned about our intentions."

"And just what are your intentions, Sammy?"

"To be her friend and research partner," Sam replied. "And we have a dinner date with her once the hunt is over. A friend of her dad's is going to check us out and make sure we're suitable to be around Mandy."

"Great," Dean muttered. "I still think we should run in the opposite direction."

"There's something going on, Dean," Sam said. "Something to do with that book and the translation. And don't you think it's a little strange that I spend months trying to work out that blessing and she does it in two nights. There's something she's not telling us."

"And you just have to know."

"Yes, Dean, I do."


	5. NYDC

Mac was back at his desk working on some papers when his desk phone rang. "Taylor."

"Hey, it's Flack."

"Donnie, what's wrong? Is Gibbs okay?" Mac asked. 

"He got shot through the shoulder again," Don replied with a sigh. "He's on the phone with Mandy asking some questions about hunters. We think we've got one here in DC. Can you see Danny, Ryan and Lindsay from where you are?"

"Just Lindsay," Mac said. "But I know they're all in the lab. What's Gibbs want us to do?"

"Truthfully he wants us all together here in DC but I told him that probably ain't gonna happen," Don said. "So he wants you guys to stick together, stay at the lab and don't leave until you hear from one of us. We're going after this guy as soon as the FBI idiots give up his location and we're ending this once and for all."

"Tell Jethro to call me when he has a second," Mac said. "And be careful. I'll talk with my guys right now and let them know what's going on."

"You guys be careful too, Mac," Don said. "Abby's on the phone with Nick so Miami knows what's going on up here. I'm sure we'll all be talking about it over the next week or two."

"No kidding," Mac snorted. "Watch your back, Donnie. I'll talk to you soon."

Mac put the phone down with a soft groan. *Dan*

*Mac, what's up*

*Is Ryan with you*

*Yeah, right here. Why, what's going on*

*Can the two of you find Hawkes and bring him to my office, please* Mac asked with a small sigh. *I'm going to get Stella and Lindsay. I think its time we came clean to Stel and the rest of us need to talk*

*Yeah, you got it* Danny said.

"Hey Mac, you got a minute?" Stella asked leaning in the door.

"What's up?"

"I don't know," Stella said. "That's what I was going to ask you. You had this weird look on your face and I was a little concerned about you."

He sighed. "Go grab Lindsay, please," Mac said. "Danny and I have some things to tell you and then we need to have a meeting."

"Okay, now I'm worried. Is everything okay?"

"In the long run, yes," Mac said. "Right now it's kinda up in the air."  
********************

"What the hell do you mean you can't leave Miami?" Gibbs barked into the cell phone.

"Jethro, there are issues down here that only I can deal with," Mandy replied. "You know as much as I do about the hunters at this point. Look, if you really want to be sure they're dead then all you have to do is..."

"I think I know how to kill someone," Gibbs snapped. "But we are talking about this when you get home."

"No, actually we're not, because it has nothing to do with my new friends," Mandy said. "Horatio's brother is here and making trouble for the community. Young Ray is asking dragon questions that only I can answer and there's a new bitch at the lab who might be trouble. So, all in all, I think I have enough to deal with besides your attitude."

Gibbs looked down at the phone in shock. "She hung up on me."

"Are you sure the two of you aren't related, boss?" Tony asked. "Ow."

"Flack, what did Mac say?"

"They'll stay put until they hear from us," Don reported. "There's no way they can all come down right now."

"As long as they're in a safe place," Gibbs said. "McGee, how are you coming with those FBI files?"

McGee didn't look up from the computer where he and Abby were team-hacking. "We're almost there, boss," he said. "Although, if I were Ari, I think I'd have left town after I failed."

"If he's a hunter then he won't leave until Flack and I are dead and chopped up," Gibbs said. "And there's no way that's going to happen. If we have to go out and play bait then it'll be Tony and me and I don't want any arguments on that one."

"Jethro, you're the best shot out of all of us," Tony said. "I know Donnie doesn't have your control so it wouldn't be a good idea for him to play bait but what if Abs and I went out to get coffee and Caff-pows? You could shadow us at a safe distance, still be able to react in case of danger, and take out any threat we had to deal with."

"Only if we can't come up with anything better and more strategically sound," Gibbs said.  
********************

"Okay, let me see if I understand all this," Stella said. "Dragons are not only real but both Mac and Ryan are them?"

"I know it sounds crazy, Stel," Hawkes said. "But we can't prove it to you here in the lab. Just trust us for now, okay? Mac, what's really going on?"

Mac quickly went through his conversation with Don and also what Gibbs wanted them to do. "Stella, I doubt that you or Hawkes would be in any real danger but I don't want to take a chance. Do you remember when you asked me what was going on and I told you that it'd be too dangerous to fill you in?"

"Of course," Stella said.

"Well now it's too dangerous for you not to know," Mac sighed. "Dan, do you want to order pizza for us? We're going to be here most of the night. Gibbs wants us somewhere secure where these guys can't get to us and I promised him via Flack that we'd stay here until one of them calls."

"Gibbs as in that creep from NCIS?"

"Bastard," Mac and Danny said automatically. "Stel, he's just focused on his work," Danny continued. "But he cares more about his people than anything else. And we're his people now because he's our alpha dragon, our leader and we gotta listen to him or he'll get really, really upset."

"These people we're hiding from are evil, Stella," Hawkes said. "I've only read the basics about them but they scare me."

"Ryan and Lindsay don't know much about them either," Mac said. "So I thought Danny and I could fill in the blanks for all of you and then you'd all have a fair idea of not only what we're up against but what to look for as well. I wish Amanda was here."

"Mandy?" Stella asked.

Mac snorted. "Stella, Amanda knows more about this world than Danny and me and Gibbs and Flack put together," he said. "She's the one who has been teaching us everything but we had a fight and she's in Miami right now."

"You cannot keep blaming yourself for that, Mac," Danny said. "I known Mandy don't."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Not in so many words, but her tone was soft," Danny said. He put his hand over Mac's. "Trust me, Mac, when she gets home it's gonna be like nothing ever happened."


	6. Miami

Jim made his way into the lab and looked around finally spotting his human in the ballistics lab with Calleigh and Nick. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Hey Jim," Nick said. "Greg found a DNA match to the body in the glades and it wasn't Stetler so we were hoping that Calleigh might be able to do something with the bullet Alexx found."

"What's up with you?" Warrick asked.

"Curiosity more than anything else," Jim replied. "I'm trying to learn all I can about that new DNA gal, Boa Vista. Have you heard anything?"

Nick and Warrick exchanged a look. "Why do I have a feeling that Jim's getting one of his feelings here?" Nick asked.

"Probably because he is," Warrick sighed. "Tell us about it, Jim."

"Okay, now I'm lost," Calleigh said.

"It's his talent, remember?" Nick asked. "He can tell if there's danger or problems coming to our community."

Calleigh grinned. "To tell you the truth, guys, I'm still trying to file away everything I learned that night and some of it might have slipped away," she said. "But I'll keep my ear to the ground for you, Jim. What do you want to know?"

"Anything I can," he said. "It's vague right now which means nothing is going to happen for a while but I'd rather be prepared than caught off guard. I'm going to go check in with the others. I'll catch you later."

"Bye," Warrick said with a soft smile.

"So we have another problem in the lab," Nick sighed. "Why does it seem like something is always happening here?"

"Because it is," Calleigh said. "This is Miami after all."  
********************

"Manders," Greg exclaimed when Mandy made her way into the DNA lab. "I'm so glad you're in town."

"I'm just glad someone is glad to see me," Mandy grinned. She perched on one of the rolling stools Greg kept around. "What's going on with you?"

"I want to redo my hair but don't know what I want to do," Greg said. "And you have such awesome taste I know you'll be able to help me come up with some totally cool."

"That Horatio can live with," Mandy said. "Why don't we bleach it to get rid of the red and purple and then pick out a couple of new colors for you to try?"

Greg smiled. "I've been wanting to shave the sides too, and maybe do a pattern in there but I've got this new position of responsibility and have to look somewhat presentable if I have to go to court," he said. "Don't grow up, Mandy, it totally sucks."

"So I'm finding," Mandy sighed.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Greg asked. He sat down and rolled over to where Mandy was sitting almost sending both of them into the wall and it too a couple of minutes for them to calm down from the giggle attack the action inspired. "Come on, Manders, tell Greggo all about it."

"I met this guy at the library in New York," Mandy said. "He's a hunter but not one of our hunters. He goes after the supernatural."

"You're kidding," Greg exclaimed. "I've read about those guys. They totally rock! And you've met one of them? You so have to introduce me."

"Thanks," Mandy said. "Mac, Jethro and even Horatio are all out of joint over the fact that I gave Sam my email and cell number. I think they believe he's a hunter hunter and after the communities."

"Has Gibbs or H talked with him yet?"

"No, but Sam and his brother are in Miami and we're going to meet up with them for dinner," Mandy replied. "Horatio wants to be sure its safe for me to be around them."

"Why wouldn't it be? It sounds like he was totally honest with you about what he does and that's more than I can say for most men," Greg grinned. "Face it, we're bastards."

Mandy snickered. "No, that's Gibbs," she said. "But what am I going to do if they really are hunters, Greggo? What if they're lying about what they do and all they want is to hurt you guys?"

"Hey, I think you have better instincts than that," Greg said firmly. "You know what to look for, you're the expert around here, remember? Now come on, let's get my stuff taken care of so we can go and work on my hair."

"You're such a girl sometimes," Mandy smiled.

"I'll get you for that later," Greg said. "And I think I'll ask Ray to help. Oh, speaking of; he wants to go surfing again while you're here. You up for that?"

"Definitely."  
********************

"So tell me again why we have to go to this dinner when we're done here," Dean said as they cleaned their guns. "Why can't we just kill this son of a bitch and leave town?"

"Because Mandy's in trouble and we're the reason for it," Sam replied. "Try taking a little responsibility in your life, Dean. Its one dinner and we're not going to have to pay for it so relax."

"You think we can convince Mandy we need to go somewhere they serve lobster?"

"Oh god, grow up, Dean," Sam exclaimed. "And focus on the job for once."

"It's a simple salt and burn, Sammy," Dean said. "So I'm going to plan out a nice dinner for once."

Sam just rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing. He just hoped that Dean would keep his mouth shut while they were at dinner so Mandy didn't get into more trouble than she was already in.  
********************

Horatio knew he was being followed. He'd gone to the beach for a crime scene and was walking towards the hotel when he first picked up that there was someone behind him. "Tim," he said softly.

"I feel it too," Speed replied. "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Horatio said. "But we are going to find out. I want you to turn and go around the block. See if you can spot anyone who seems to be more intent on me than anything else around here."

Speed snorted. "That's saying something with all the girls in those things they call swimsuits."

"Too true," Horatio agreed with a smile. "Be careful, Speed. If it's a hunter or spy."

"I know, H, I know."

The dragons separated, Speed turning like he was going back to the beach and Horatio continued along towards the hotel. He could still feel the eyes boring into his back and worked to stay calm and collected, acting like there was nothing wrong. Horatio ducked around a corner and paused, waiting, until someone followed him into the small alley. Then he pounced and pinned the man to the ground. "I need your help," the man said.

"Raymond."


	7. NYDC

Gibbs was sitting at his desk when he smelled a familiar person. "What can I do for you, Tobias?" he asked not looking up from the case file in front of him.

"You hacked our computers," Fornell snarled. "What the hell gave you the right to do that, Jethro?"

"When you wouldn't tell me what I needed to catch the son of a bitch who wanted to not only kill me and my team but a group of innocent military families," Gibbs said. He looked up slowly. "Where's Ari now, Tobias?"

"I have no idea," Fornell said. "He's vanished."

"Is he still under federal protection?"

"What happened to your arm?"

"The dirt bag shot me again, Tobias," Gibbs said softly. "And he is mine now. Wrap that up as fancy as you want and shove it up your director's..."

"Hey Gibbs, I think we've got something," Tony said. "Hey Fornell, I'm surprised you're brave enough to show your face around here right now."

"Let's go, Tony," Gibbs said ignoring the FBI agent in front of his desk. "I want to find Ari and explain a few things to him."  
********************

Everyone sitting in Mac's office glanced down when a cell phone rang. "It's mine," Mac said with a smile. They really needed to get different ring tones because this happened far too often. "Taylor."

"So I hear there may be a hunter in DC."

"Hey Horatio," Mac said. "Yeah, Gibbs and the others are looking into it. Danny and I would be down there with them but that'd leave Ryan and Lindsay exposed here so we're just hanging out at the lab until we can hear something."

"Gil's calling Gibbs," Horatio said. "We'll send some help up if Gibbs asks for it. But everyone is okay in New York?"

"We were all in the lab," Mac replied. "And we took a page out of your book and told Stella the truth. She's a little shocked but seems to be doing okay otherwise. How are things in Miami?"

"Crazy," Horatio said. "I'll have to fill you in later but I would like your professional opinion of Sam and Dean if you don't mind."

Mac sighed. "I don't know how professional an opinion I have because my personal feelings keep getting in the way," he said. "And I haven't spent more than a few minutes around them. Why?"

"Because they were arrested for grave robbing tonight," Horatio said. "And Mandy asked for my help to get them out."

"Did you do it?"

"They're telling the truth about hunting down ghosts and stuff," Horatio replied. "I talked with them, Mac. Now I don't know if that means they have another agenda with us or not but they'll be staying in the community for the next few days so I'll have a chance to study them closer."

"You make them sound like an experiment," Mac snorted.

"It's a chance to make sure Mandy's going to be safe."

"Did she tell you about Sam?" Mac asked.

"Tell me what?"

"I'll take that as a no," Mac said. "She says he's an unchanged dragon but she's not sure about Dean. And Sam, somehow, managed to run across a blessing in the old draconic language."

Horatio was silent for a moment. "It could be he's connected to one of our communities," he said. "I'll have to talk with Mandy about telling him the truth. She said she's waiting for a phone call from Abby."

"With everything that's going on down there it could take a while," Mac said. "As much as I hate to say it we may just have to go off her feelings on this one and trust to luck. It's not like we can't kill them."

"But if he is a dragon," Horatio pointed out.

"Then its homicide," Mac sighed. "Hang on a minute, H." He moved the phone to the side. "What, Stella?"

"We need to talk," she said firmly. 

"H, I've got to go; Stella's got that look on her face."

"You can always hide under your desk," Horatio laughed. "Good luck, Mac, and I'll call in a few days once everything settles down a little more."  
********************

Gibbs was looking at the map Abby had found when his phone rang. "Gibbs."

"It's Gil; I hear that you're having problems with a possible hunter."

"Yeah, the guy took another shot at me," Gibbs snarled. He ignored the fact that several of his team members took a step back. "I don't know if it was to force a Change or not but he's dead just as soon as we work out where he's hiding."

"Do you need help?" Gil asked.

"Probably but I don't know how we'd attach any of you guys to the case," Gibbs replied. 

Gil sighed. "I don't suppose we could just call it unofficial help and they stay out of your building?" he asked. "I know I'd feel better if there were more than just you and Flack for this, Gibbs."

Gibbs stalked back into the middle lab where he wouldn't be overheard. "Honestly, Gil, I would too," he said softly. "I really would but do you think its right to place your community members in danger to help us out?"

"There are times I feel like we're one big community," Gil snorted. "Look, Jim and Warrick are sharp and, while Jim's a little territorial at times, I think they'd be the best to help you guys out."

"Are they willing to come up and help us out?"

"They're right here and both nodding," Gil said. "I think they can be there in a few hours if you can have someone pick them up at the airport."

"I'll send a car," Gibbs said. "I'm not letting anyone leave the Yard until I'm positive I know where this creep is and we can deal with him. The only way I picked up on the gunshot was I heard the sniper riffle cock."

"How positive are you it was aimed at Tony?"

"He and Kate were standing right next to each other," Gibbs said. "I suppose he could have been aiming at either of them but we're saying it was Tony for the sake of appearances right now. Both Kate and McGee are in shock at the moment."

"I can imagine," Gil said. "We'll have to get more chairs for the community meetings."

"You guys told your team?"

"Just Alexx and Calleigh," Gil replied. "Jim and Warrick are heading out the door, Gibbs. They'll give you a call when they get to DC."

"Thank, Gil."

"You're welcome, Gibbs," Gil said. "And call to keep my updated, please."  
********************

Mac put down his cell phone and looked at Stella. "Yes?" he asked calmly.

"I want to know how you can sit there so calmly and talk about killing someone," she demanded. "And then think that it's not murder until later."

Danny snorted into his pop and started choking. "I'm fine," he croaked as Hawkes hit him on the back a few times. "I just swallowed wrong."

"Are you sure?" Mac asked. He moved over to the sofa where Danny was sitting and sank down next to him. "Look at me, Danny."

"I'm fine, Mac," Danny said softly with a smile. "I promise. And you'd probably answer Stella's question before she bursts."

Hawkes looked over. "Stella, one thing you have to understand is that the dragon world has its own set of rules and laws that don't always fit in with modern society," he said. "I promise you that Mac hasn't broken any laws no matter what it might sound like."

"We're still trying to work out a way to make people forget about us if they find out when we don't want them to," Mac said. "And our lore masters are as lost as we are in that regard so we're just kind of playing it by ear right now."

"You've met the lore masters?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied. "Alphas and betas have the power to make the jump. They're nice."

"Mac, would you really kill someone without another thought?" Stella asked.

"If they were threatening Danny or another member of my community," Mac replied calmly. "Stella, you have to remember I'm not a human anymore. I'm still learning how to control my emotions and, at times, they can get away from me. Deep down I suppose you could say that I'm a logical wild animal."

This time both Ryan and Danny snorted. Mac looked at his human and took away his pop. "Go get some water before you kill yourself," Mac sighed with a fond smile. "Stel, that man means the world to me."

"And Lindsay and Ryan?" Stella asked.

"They just bonded but I'm sure the base feelings are there," Mac said.

Lindsay nodded. "It's not something we can explain, Stella," she said. "It's something you have to experience for yourself. But I know that if anyone tries to hurt me, Ryan will be right there to protect me. It makes me feel safe."


	8. Miami

Speed turned the corner just in time to see Horatio haul a familiar man to his feet and punch him hard enough to knock him back to the ground again. "H!" Speed called, jumping in-between them. "You're glowing, calm down."

"He betrayed his family," Horatio growled. "And now he has the nerve to come back and ask for my help. After everything I did, all the pieces I picked up and put back together he just waltzes back in."

"Horatio, go back to the Hummer and take a deep breath," Speed said. "I'll deal with this, I promise, and he'll leave. I don't know what's going on but he's not going to take what's yours. Go call Gil and let him know what's been happening and that he needs to close ranks at the house."

The red dragon looked down at his brother. "My family is everything to me, Raymond," he said softly. "But things have changed since you left and I don't think you're going to like what's happened."

Speed sighed. "You want to tell me what's going on here?" he asked the younger Caine. "Because right now you're lucky your brother didn't kill you."

"Horatio would never hurt me," Raymond said.

"The old H wouldn't hurt you," Speed said. "But now I wouldn't bet on it. And you'd better tell me the truth because I'm guessing no one knows that you're here and I'm really good at hiding corpses if I have to."

"I had to leave," Raymond said. "I was made as a narc and they were going to kill me. I didn't have any other choice but to vanish. But someone in my agency leaked that I'm still alive and the gang wants to finish the job. I need money to get out of the country and I wanted to take my family with me."

"If all you want is money then you can be on a plane in an hour," Speed snarled. "But you will never have custody of Ray again. He's Horatio's son now and there's no way in hell you're taking him away from that."

"What? Is Yelina okay?" Raymond asked.

"She's fine," Speed replied. "I'll even take you to her if you want but you will not be allowed to Ray. He's just come out of his shell and I'm not going to let anyone push him back into it again. If you even try to come near him I will kill you; forget about what Horatio might do."

"Why won't Horatio talk to me?"

"You abandoned your wife and son," Speed replied. "You also abandoned a young woman named Suzie, remember her? She had your daughter, Madison. We only found out about her too late to do anything, she had cancer. Suzie killed herself rather than live without her daughter. How many lives do you plan to destroy, Raymond?"

A small noise made Raymond turn and he found himself staring into the deep blue eyes he thought he knew so well; Horatio's eyes, eyes that had been so caring his whole life. Now they were cold but with an amber glow behind them. Horatio folded his arms across his chest. "Do you know what happened to your son because you ran, Raymond?" he asked.

"What could happen to him? He was with his mother."

"Wrong answer," Horatio replied. He held out an envelope. "Yelina is at the police station working but she'll be home around four. I suggest you attempt to make things right between you and then get out of town. I never want to see you again."  
********************

Mandy found Horatio on the beach after she helped Greg with his hair. He had to stay in the house while they waited for the dye to set and then they were going to style it and set up a mock date for him and Horatio; Mandy was going to take Ray to Gil's for supper and a slumber party. "So, do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

"What?"

"Whatever has you in such a horrible mood that you're going to ruin Greg's surprise," Mandy said with a small smile. "Nothing can shock me, Horatio. You don't know everything about me but I've lived through a lot more than you guys all think I have."

"My brother came back today," Horatio said. "We were told he died years ago, killed in the line of duty. Yelina went to pieces but held on for Ray. And Ray had problems at school with kids picking on him, telling him that because his father was a dirty cop Ray was evil as well. And then there was Suzie. She was a drug addict whose real mistake was sleeping with my brother. Suzie was too ashamed to come and talk with me when her daughter, Raymond's daughter, was sick with cancer. When Maddie died Suzie killed herself. The note said she didn't want to live without her princess. I had them buried in the family plot close into Raymond's empty grave. And then he comes waltzing back today obviously expecting everything to be fine."

"He's lucky you didn't kill him," Mandy said. "A dragon, especially an alpha or beta, can be quite lethal when protecting a hatchling from danger. Young Ray is yours now and you'll react to danger around him as equally as you would a threat to Greggo."

"My family has always been everything to me, Mandy," Horatio sighed. "And now I had a chance of having it back and all I could think about was killing him."

"I seem to recall a quote from a book I read not long ago that said we have to make a decision and make another because we cannot make a decision for an action that has already happened," Mandy said.

Horatio snorted. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Okay, fine; what it actually said was make a decision, make another, remake one past you cannot," Mandy said. "Just don't tell anyone I'm a closet Star Wars fan, please."

"I won't," Horatio said. "I told Raymond to go and talk with his wife. Do you think that was the right choice to make?"

"I think it was the only one you could make," she said. "Now you need to go see to your human and send Ray out here. He and I have a hot date at Gil's for scrabble and supper."  
********************

Horatio made his way into the kitchen and paused in the doorway. His human was dancing around cooking dinner but what drew Horatio's attention was his hair. Greg's hair was shorter, shaved at the sides with a small dragon above his left ear. The spikes were blond and red, a red that mirrored his scale color. "Greg," he growled.

"Hey H," Greg smiled. "Ray's gone for the evening and I know you had a hard day at work so I made your favorite but it'll reheat just fine. I have plans for you."

"Your hair," Horatio said. He was across the kitchen in three strides and had his human flush against his body. "What did you guys do?"

"Do you like it?" Greg asked.

"I love it," Horatio replied with a smile. He ran his hands through the dyed spikes. "But I don't love the gel you use in it."

"Then we'll just have to go shower," Greg said. He leaned in and captured Horatio's lips with his own. "We have all night."

The red dragon made short work of his human's shorts and spun Greg around so his weight was braced on the kitchen counter. He leaned in and started kissing Greg's neck, sucking gently until there was a faint mark, as he undid his own slacks and stepped out of them. With a soft laugh he took the lube Greg pulled from one of the drawers and used it to slick his erection and then slid slowly into his human's body. "I need you so bad, Greg," he whispered as he started to thrust. "I need you."

"I'm here, H," Greg replied. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going to leave you."  
********************

Sam looked around the dark cemetery. "Are you sure this is where he's buried?" he asked. "Because this looks awfully, well, deserted."

"Sam, it's a graveyard," Dean replied. "Yes I'm sure and do you really want an audience while we're doing this?"

"Of course not, but something's not right," Sam said.

"Sure, psychic-boy," Dean said. "Get your ass in gear and move. I want to be done with this before anyone comes by and wonders what the hell we're doing out here in the middle of the night."

The younger Winchester bit back the retort that was on the tip of his tongue and picked up his shovel. He knew they had to dig up, salt and burn the corpse to stop the haunting but the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. There was something seriously wrong with the whole situation and he needed to make Dean understand what was going on because it could be dangerous for them to get near the grave.

But neither of them noticed the symbol carved on the headstone.  
********************

Greg moaned as Horatio plunged home again. They'd left the kitchen, detoured through the living room and office and were now in their bed and it seemed that his dragon wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon. Greg thrust back against Horatio as much as he could in the rather awkward position they'd landed in, earning a growl from his dragon. Horatio's thrusts were becoming more and more erratic and Greg reached around to stroke his own cock, determined to come with his dragon.

Once they were both panting Horatio rolled Greg over and looked down into his eyes. "Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Of course not," Greg replied with a smile. "But I think I need to sleep to recover a little. There's still the bathroom and the back deck to go."

Horatio laughed and buried his face in against Greg's neck. "What would I do without you, Greg?" he asked.

"Wither away and die," Greg replied. "And if your so-called brother shows up here looking for Ray he's going to have to go through me to get him. My nephew isn't going anywhere with that bastard."

"Thank you, Greg," Horatio whispered. They settled against each other and drifted off to sleep.  
********************

Mandy had just put down the last tile in the word dissent when her cell phone rang. "Excuse me," she said. "Hello?"

"Mandy? Hey, it's Sam."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Dean and I kinda got caught and are in jail," he replied. "Do you think you could help us out by calling a friend of ours? He's out of state and the people here won't let us make a long distance call."

"Sam, don't worry," Mandy said. "I'll be there in an hour and we'll get this sorted out. I have some friends in high places in this city. Just relax and don't do anything stupid."

He snorted. "That would be Dean," Sam said. "Just hurry, Mandy, I don't know how long they'll keep us here."

"Not long if I have anything to do with it," Mandy promised. She closed her phone with a sigh. "As if you guys didn't have enough reasons," she muttered.

"What is it, princess?" Nick asked.

"I'll explain when we get home," Mandy replied. She opened her phone again and dialed a familiar number. "H, it's Mandy. I know you were planning to stay in tonight but I kinda need a favor and fast."


	9. NYDC

Gibbs was in the lab studying a map Abby had somehow created on her computer when he heard a couple of familiar voices in the outer part of the lab where his team was working. With a small sigh he grabbed his coffee cup and went out to join them. "Jim, Warrick," Gibbs said, "welcome to NCIS."

"Thanks Gibbs," Jim replied. "Is there any more coffee around?"

"Abby?"

"I'm sure there is somewhere," Abby said not looking up from her computer. "Guys this is Kate Todd and Tim McGee."

"They know?" Warrick asked.

"Wait, you two are dragons?" McGee asked. Everyone could tell he was trying not to take a step back. Everyone could also tell that it wasn't fear that was making McGee so unsure; it was the fact that he was trying to fit everything he'd learned into his view of the world and didn't want to offend anyone while doing it.

"He is," Warrick said with a grin. "I'm his human."

"Yes, Kate, most of us are," Gibbs said. "Jim, come take a look at what we've put together so far."

Jim snorted. "You looked up my record, didn't you?"

"Sure did," Gibbs grinned. "Why didn't you mention you're a Marine?"

"That makes three," Warrick commented to Tony and Abby. "Where's Don?"

"He's in the back working on something," Abby said. "I don't know what we're going to do short of killing this guy but with the mood Gibbs has been in since he was shot I think that's enough of a plan to work with."

Gibbs snorted and led Jim back into the room where Don was waiting. "We need to be able to keep the humans safe," he said once the door shut behind them. "Ari already tried to take out Tony today and I do not want to give him another chance at them."

"Good luck keeping them away," Jim said. "When Gil and I first Changed and Greg was kidnapped Nicky and Rick decided that they would go with the SWAT team to find him. They told Gil and me to stay at the lab or at Gil's house and they'd be back."

"It's different for a dragon than a human though, ain't it?" Don asked. "I mean we have the almost genetic need to protect the humans."

"But at the same time it's supposed to be a partnership," Jim replied. "And I don't think I want to try and explain to Rick that he has to stay here while I'm off hunting down some creep that wants us all dead."

"Put like that we might have to come up with something else," Gibbs said. "Abby and McGee think that Ari is hold up in this warehouse and we can get to him with no problem. Jim, you're a little harder to explain but I think if you vanish before anyone else shows up we shouldn't have a problem."

"What about Don?" Jim asked. "How's your control doing?"

"We think as long as Abby is out of danger I should be okay," Don replied. "Although I could Change just as a result of the danger around us."

Jim sighed. "That in and of itself is a reason to keep the humans here," he said.

"I see what you mean," Gibbs said. "Right now I'm the only one they know is a dragon. If we can keep Don from Changing then we have the upper hand."

"And I have my Changed under fairly firm control," Jim said. "I seriously doubt that any dragon can totally control them. Not if his human is threatened in any way."

"Well then, let's get the plans for this warehouse and get to work," Gibbs said.  
********************

Mac was relieved when his phone rang. He couldn't believe that Stella was taking things to heart the way she was. And it didn't help matters that Hawkes and Ryan didn't know enough about the dragon world to head her off. "Taylor."

"It's Gil," the Miami Alpha said. "I just had a call from my old ME from Vegas and he told me that a friend of his knows of a young man who has been studying not only dragons but hunters as well."

"That's great, Gil, but why call me?" Mac asked.

"Because I think he's in your lab," Gil replied. "I recognize the name and I'm fairly sure it was from your lab."

"Okay, I guess this day can't get any stranger," Mac said. "And I am so handing the phone off so you can talk to Stella for me. She's got a few issues with how we deal with people."

"A few issues?" Stella demanded. "Mac, you're talking about killing people!"

"So I hear," Gil laughed. "When the NYDC crisis is over send her down and we'll have a nice long talk about how vital it is that dragons stay hidden and, as of this moment, that's the only option we have of dealing with people we don't want spreading the word about our communities."

"How true," Mac said. "So who has been hiding in my lab not telling me something so important?"

Danny looked over at his dragon's words. *Mac*

*Later*

"Okay, Gil, lay it on me," Mac said.  
********************

It took some arguing but, when Gibbs pointed out that someone needed to stay and guard Abby in the lab, the humans agreed to stay at the yard as long as Gibbs promised to take Kate and McGee along as back-up. He tried to debate the point but, as Tony pointed out, it was either that or the community humans were going along.

Jim was surprised that Warrick agreed to stay put like he did and pulled him off to one side. "What are you guys planning?" he asked softly.

"What makes you think we're planning anything?"

"Because you've agreed to stay here while I go and face an armed gunman," Jim said. "It's not like you, Rick."

"If my being there is going to put you in more danger, no matter how much I hate it, I'm going to stay here and wait for a phone call," Warrick said. He reached out and cupped Jim's face gently. "I love you and I'm not going to do anything to put you in danger."

Jim put his hand over Warrick's and pulled his human down for a kiss. "I love you too," he whispered. "And we'll be back before you know it. I promise."  
********************

The warehouse was smaller in real life than it had looked on the plans and there were only three doors. The main one was the shipping door, large and most likely locked. The other two were smaller and Gibbs knew those were the ones that were most likely being watched. He and Jim worked their way slowly around the building, keeping to the shadows, and found another way in. It was a window at the very back of the warehouse that opened into an office that was not only completely empty, the door was shut. Gibbs knew he could get his team in and into position even if Ari and his back-up were in place around the main room. Now the element of surprise was in his favor.

"Tell me what you smell," Gibbs whispered once the other two dragons were in the room with him. They'd left Kate and McGee outside to watch the other doors.

"Two people, one female," Jim said just as softly. 

"One of them is Ari," Gibbs said. "I don't smell any poisons or other herbs or chemicals; do you?"

"No," Don said. "But does that mean there's not something just as deadly out there?"

Gibbs snorted. "There's something even more deadly in here; us. When you hear the gun shots we move," he said. "Change if you have to but I want both of them dead."

Jim and Don nodded. Don knew he had to stay back because his control was far shakier than the older dragons and his Change could cause more problems than help. Gibbs and Jim both knew that they would most likely end up Changing to true form so they put their guns back in the holsters and secured them.

When two shots echoed through the empty warehouse Gibbs kicked the door open and the dragons made their way into the larger room. There were two people, Ari and a younger woman, one covering each of the side doors. Gibbs Changed and lunged towards Ari, picking the man up in his mouth. The woman turned at his scream and was promptly crushed by Jim. 

"Ziva," Ari yelled.

"You're dead," Gibbs said in a low growl, his voice muffled only slightly holding the terrorist in his fangs. He moved his head to the left and threw Ari into the air. The man twisted a couple of times before crashing to the cement floor. One look was all it took to know he was dead as well.

The dragons Changed back and the first thing they did was call their humans. Then Gibbs called Ducky and the director to let him know what had happened.  
********************

Mac sighed in relief at the call from Tony letting him know the threat had been eliminated for the moment. Now he just had one other small matter to deal with; other than Stella anyway. He made his way to the trace lab, the name Gil had given him still echoing in his head.

"Adam, we need to talk."


	10. Miami

Horatio looked at the arrest report and then over at Mandy. "They were digging up a grave?" he asked.

"Oh boy," Mandy replied. "H, I told you what they do. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for them to be out there like they were. Please talk to them before passing judgment."

"I will," Horatio said. "But I want you to go in and talk with them first. Let them know I'm here to help and that I will know if they lie to me."

"Okay. Oh, and H; we've kinda been acting like Mac is my father," Mandy said. "So if you could go along with it..."

"He certainly acts like it," Horatio grinned. "That won't be a problem, sweetie. Now go on and talk with them. I'll meet you guys in the interrogation room, okay?"

"Thanks, H," Mandy said. "I owe you one."

"I'm just doing my job," Horatio replied. He slipped on his sunglasses and made his way down the hall. He wasn't sure what was going on with Mandy and the two young men she had befriended but Horatio was more than willing to help out anyone his friends cared about.

"Horatio."

"Yes, Yelina?"

"Ray's back," she said. "He wants me to leave with him and go to South America."

"What do you want to do?" Horatio asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I mean, I've got my work and my mother is here but I've missed Ray so much and the thought of having him back makes me so happy."

"Then you should do what your heart is telling you, Yelina," Horatio said. "Did Raymond tell you that he also spoke with me?"

"He said you gave him the money to leave," she said. "And that you were going to keep Ray Jr."

"That's true," Horatio sighed. "Yelina, I took Ray to the doctor the other day and found out that he was badly abused over the past year. The lieutenant in me finds that punishable; the uncle unforgivable. I know you didn't actually touch him but you did bring the men into your home and, from what I understand, didn't listen to Ray when he tried to tell you what was going on."

She sighed. "Maybe you're right, Horatio," she said. "Maybe Ray and I need a chance to get away together, alone, for a while and try to rebuild what we had. And I do feel better knowing that Ray Jr. is with you. I know you'll keep him safe."

"I will, Yelina," Horatio said. "Tell you what, why don't you take a leave of absence from the department and go to Brazil with Raymond? That way you're not severing all ties with Miami and you'll have something to come back to if things don't work out."

"Thanks, Horatio," she said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"My family is everything to me, Yelina," he said. "And we're only a phone call away."  
********************

Mandy walked into the holding cell and found Sam sitting on the bench with his face buried in his hands. Dean was pacing around the room. Both looked over when the door shut behind her. "Mandy," Sam smiled.

"It wasn't easy," she said. "But as I told you I have friends here in Miami, some are friends of my father's, and I think we can get this worked out if you keep two things in mind."

"Your dad's a cop?" Dean asked.

"Yes, well, a crime scene investigator," Mandy replied. "But he holds the rank of detective. Now, I got in touch with a Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the crime lab but he has a lot of influence here. Also I believe Detective Jim Brass will be in the room as well. But you guys have to tell the truth to them or they can't help you. And Horatio will know if you're lying."

"Wait, Horatio; isn't that the guy we were going to go out to dinner with?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Mandy said. "Look, guys, I know you probably don't like cops because hunters have to break a lot of laws but H and Jim can get you out of this if you trust me, trust them and tell the truth. There's more to both of these guys than meets the eye."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged at the same time. "It's not like we've got a lot of choices here, Dean," Sam said. "And I don't think Mandy would lie to us about this. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, I don't know, Sammy; we could end up in jail," Dean replied. "I don't see why we can't just make up some sob story about why we were out there in the first place and get the hell out of here."

Mandy sighed. "It won't work, Dean," she said. "And if you're going to be like this I think it might be a good idea if Sam goes to talk with Horatio and Jim and you wait here. The truth is the only thing that will get you out of this. Now, I'm going to find the officer waiting to take you to the interrogation room and you guys decide what you're going to do. Because we can't help you if you lie."

Dean stared at the door. "Are you sure she's human?" he asked. "And why the hell is she going on about the truth like that?"

"I don't know, Dean," Sam said. "But yes, I'm sure she's human; she's just mature for her age. Look, I trust her and I'm not getting any bad feelings about this. Yeah, maybe we could lie our way out of this but if her dad's a cop then he knows cops down here and they might have heard about us already. You know as well as I do that he doesn't exactly like the fact that Mandy's befriended us."

"So why make more trouble for the kid?" Dean snorted. "Fine, Sammy, do whatever you have to do to get us out of here so we can finish the job, go to that dinner and then get the hell out of here."  
********************

Jim looked over at Horatio. "So what is it about these guys?" he asked. "Why is Mandy so dead set on defending them like this?"

"I don't know, Jim," Horatio replied. "I haven't had a chance to call Mac and ask him about them, and I probably should, but with everything that's happened over the past couple of days I'm feeling a little back-logged."

"It's a simple enough charge," Jim said as he flipped through the folder. "I don't see why it can't be brought down to a fine and we can get them outta here. I'm willing to go off of the whole 'any friend of Mandy's is a friend of mine' premise until I actually get a chance to meet them."

"Thanks," Mandy said softly as she slipped into the room. "H, I think Sammy is willing to work with you but his brother is another story. They'll be here in a minute. Sam's the taller of the pair with brown hair and Dean's the older so I don't know how much Sam'll follow his lead in this."

"Do they know about us?" Horatio asked.

"Not yet," Mandy said. "But I've been debating telling them as they're good at keeping secrets. I'm just waiting to hear back from Abby on a couple of things before I do. Gibbs got shot, again, but he was in true form protecting his human. The NYDC community is more or less in a lockdown until they figure out what to do about the dirt bag hunting them."

Horatio and Jim glanced at each other. "Hunting?" Jim asked.

"Donnie figured it out," Mandy replied. "They think the guy might actually be a hunter. Having Gibbs Change like he did certainly threw a wrench in the gears but Tony's alive so I say that's all that matters in the long run."

"Now I really do have to give Mac a call," Horatio said. "Jim, will you call Gil and fill him in, please? I know he'll want to call Gibbs and see if there's anything we can do to help them out."

"Sure, Horatio," Jim said. He left the room just as Sam and Dean were brought in. 

Horatio nodded to the officer. "Thank you," he said. "Will you wait outside, please?"

Mandy pulled out a chair and sat down across from Sam and Dean. Horatio stood behind her and studied the young men. They didn't look anything like he had been expecting. Both were young, much younger than he'd originally thought, and he could see why Mac would be worried as they were both attractive as hell. And they looked back at him with certain defiance in their eyes that he'd seen far too many times from gang members. "Gentlemen," he said softly, "my officers tell me you were found in a local cemetery digging up a grave tonight. Will you please tell me what you were doing out there and why you felt the need to do this?"

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy," Sam started, ignoring a glare from his brother, "but there's a spirit here in Miami that's hurting people. We worked out who it is and the only way to stop it, him, permanently is to salt and burn his bones."

"So you went out there tonight to open his grave and burn him," Horatio said. "What happened?"

"We're not sure," Sam said. "One minute we're digging and the next we're on the ground with our hands cuffed. I didn't like how the place felt though."

Horatio stared at them for a moment. "I appreciate you telling me the truth," he said. "Mandy, what do you think?"

"It sounds like there might be more research to do," she said. "Can you pull the strings to get them out of here, H?"

Jim ducked back into the room. "Gil's on the phone, Horatio," he said. "It sounds like there's going to be a trip in our future. Now what's going on here?"

"Sam and Dean were just explaining what they were doing," Horatio said. "And I think we need to not only get them out of here but help them out as best we can."

"Okay, I'll go see what their bail is set at," Jim said. "I think we can probably cover it with no problem but you know the judge will want a guarantee."

Horatio smiled. "I think we can manage that," he said. "If these young men don't mind staying on the beach for the next few days while they do their research."

"What?" Dean asked speaking for the first time.

Mandy looked up at Horatio with a grin. "Do you mean that, H?"

"I don't have the space but Jim does and so do Tim and Gil," Horatio replied. "And then you can help them out too. All I ask is that you don't involve my nephew in your research. I know you're helping him with a class, Mandy, but I don't want him to know that there are evil things in the world."

Sam and Dean watched the red-haired lieutenant leave before turning back to Mandy. "Okay, what the hell just happened here?" Dean demanded.

"Jim and Horatio are going to post bail for you," Mandy said. "And then you'll come home with us. They live on the beach and, as they have to be able to assure the judge you'll be here for your hearing, you'll be a guest for a couple of days. But unless I'm very much mistaken you'll have a couple of guards the next time you go out to the cemetery."  
********************

Gil looked over at Nick. "Will you go get Tim, Eric, Greg and Warrick please?" he asked. "We need to have a meeting as soon as Jim and Horatio get home."

"Is there anything wrong?" Ray asked.

"I don't know, Ray," Gil replied. "But everything is fine here. It's Mac and Jethro we need to talk to and make sure they're okay."

Ray yawned. "Do I have to stay up for the meeting?" he asked.

"No, not if you're sleepy," Gil replied. "We made up the guest room for you, Ray. You can go on up whenever you want."

"Will you tell Uncle Horatio where I am?" Ray asked.

"Sure I will," Gil said. "Good night."

*Gil* Nick asked.

*Mandy told Jim that Gibbs was shot* Gil replied. *I'm going to call him here in a minute but if they need help then I want to be able to send a pair up as soon as possible*

*Okay* Nick said. *What about Mandy and her friends*

*I don't know* Gil said. *They hadn't been brought in while Jim was still in the room. I suppose we'll find out as soon as they know something*

Nick snorted. *Do you ever feel like a military commander, Gil*

*I definitely feel like there's more I could be doing* Gil said. *But I was never in the military so I don't know about that. But if there is a war starting up with the hunters I suppose that's as good an analogy as we're going to get*

*At least Gibbs and Mac have served* Nick commented. *And maybe Jim; I've never been too sure about that*

*I don't know if he did or not* Gil said. *We should ask. But other than him I don't think anyone in our community has military service time*

*Do you think we'll be going to war with the hunters* Nick asked.

*I really don't know, Nicky my boy* Gil replied. *I really just don't know*


	11. NYDC

Ducky looked around the warehouse and found Gibbs standing off to one side watching the activity around him. "What happened, Jethro?" he asked.

"Officially or unofficially?"

"Jethro."

"Fine Duck, off the record the bastard got what was coming to him," Gibbs replied. "As far as the reports and the feds know they were dead when we got here and have no idea what happened to them. I was actually waiting on you so I could grab Tony and we can go check out the dirt bag's apartment. I found an address in his wallet and I really want to get there before Fornell does."

"I don't blame you a bit, Jethro," Ducky said. "And I'm sure my findings will tell us what happened to them; officially, of course."

"Thanks," Gibbs smiled. "DiNozzo, you're with me."

"On your six, boss."  
********************

The apartment was small but Gibbs and Tony both paused in the door and looked around in what could only be called shock. There were books and binders stacked up against every wall; the book shelves were overflowing and that was only the front room. "I think we're going to need the rest of the team, Jethro," Tony said. "And if this is what I think it is, most of it will have to go to Mandy for her research."

"Make the calls, Tony," Gibbs said. "I'll start looking. But we move quick; for all we know Fornell and the fibbies know about this place and will be here any minute. I do not want him to find out the truth."

"You got it, boss," Tony said pulling out his cell phone.  
********************

Adam looked at Mac like a deer caught in the headlights, an analogy that didn't really work for New York but Mac decided to let it pass and maybe schedule an appointment with the department shrink if he was starting to critique his inner voice.

"Did I do something wrong?" Adam asked looking around as if trying to figure out what test had gone wrong or what case he had screwed up on.

"No," Mac said holding up a hand. "I just got a phone call from a friend of mine in Miami who got a phone call from a friend of his in Vegas who got a call from a friend of his saying that you might be able to help us out."

"Um, are you okay Mac?" Adam blinked. He'd never heard his boss talk like that before.

"Just come with me, please," Mac sighed. He rubbed his head. *Danny*

*Yeah Mac*

*Do you know if insanity is common in dragons*

*No but I can ask Mandy. I think it is common in CSI supervisors who put in too many hours on the job thought* Danny replied with a smile. *Where are you*

*On my way back to the office. Can you chase everyone out? You and I need to handle this ourselves and we can fill the others in later* Mac said. *It turns out that one of our lab techs knows about hunters and dragons and has been holding out on us*

*Cool* Danny said. *The room will be empty by the time you arrive*

Mac shook his head and wondered what he'd done in a past life to earn him such a smart ass for a human. "Adam, I have a few questions for you," he said. "And they're questions I think only you can answer, at least right now."

The office was indeed empty when Mac approached it. He opened the door and motioned Adam inside. He also noticed the tension lessen a little when the lab tech saw Danny sitting on the sofa. "Hey Danny," Adam said. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Yep," Danny grinned. "You've been hiding something from us, Adam."

"Hiding what?"

"You know the truth about Mac and didn't say nothing," Danny said.

"What was I supposed to say?" Adam asked. "It's not like I could just walk up to you guys and say that I know Mac's a dragon and I know a bunch of history and lore. What if I was wrong? You guys would think I'm crazy and then I'd be out of a job and I really like it here and don't want to mess up."

Mac and Danny traded a look. "Not quite up to Greg but faster than Abby," Danny grinned. "Adam, we don't blame you for not saying anything but we got a call from a dragon friend in Miami who had your name. We're in a mini-war with the hunters right now and our expert is outta town. Gil said that you know 'bout the hunters and we was hoping you'd be able to help us out here."

"The hunters?" Adam asked. "I didn't realize they were actually back."

"We're not entirely sure they are," Mac replied with a sigh. He sat down behind his desk. "But Peyton had information on them in her apartment and my alpha believes he was forced into a Change by a hunter. The man in question is dead and they're looking into it but it would really help us out if you could head down there and answer any questions he has."

"Okay, wait a minute, I'm a little confused," Adam said holding up his hand. "You're not an alpha, Mac?"

"Nope, I'm a beta dragon," Mac said with a smile. "My alpha, his human, Don Flack and his human are all down in DC. And that's where we really need the help right now. Our historian is dealing with some problems in another community and can't come home yet."

"Who?"

"Amanda," Mac said. "You don't have to go to DC, Adam, but it would really help us all out if you could. I don't know what Gibbs is dealing with there right now. He's ordered us to stay in the lab until we're sure what's going on. Fortunately there's enough paperwork here to make it seem reasonable for now."

"How did Mandy find out about all this?" Adam asked.

"She grew up near a community," Danny said. "Mandy's been teaching all of us 'bout our history and helped Mac and me when he Changed for the first time. He had draconic amnesia and it didn't help none that neither of us knew what the hell was going on."

Adam looked over at Mac. "That's extremely rare," he said. "Did your memories of the time prior to the Change ever come back or are they still gone?"

"They came back in flashes," Mac said. "Which worked out well in the end because Danny and I were able to work through everything as it came up. And it didn't have any affect on my blending either although there was some concern about that."

"I'll have to talk with Mandy when she gets home," Adam said. "I've been trying to learn more about draconic amnesia but because it's so rare no one really has any records on it. This is fascinating. Who else is in the community?"

"Down in Washington DC there's Gibbs and his human Tony, Don and Abby; then I think they just told the rest of their team so Ducky, Kate and McGee," Mac said. "Up here there's Danny and me, Ryan and Lindsay, you, Hawkes, Mandy and Stella. And if you could talk to Stella about the rules and laws of the dragon world for me I'd really appreciate it. She overheard a comment to Gil about killing someone who might be a danger to the community and is a little upset that I'm so casual about killing someone."

Danny snorted. "That's the understatement of the year," he said. "I thought Stella was gonna kill Mac."

"She still might," Mac said. "Unless we can get her calmed down a little. Right now I don't think Stella knows exactly what's going on so she's just watching and waiting for something to make some kind of sense."

"In other words she's treating this like a crime scene," Danny said.

"So how about it, Adam, are you willing to go down and help Gibbs and the others?" Mac asked.

"As long as someone can finish all the tests I have to run," Adam said. 

"I'll do it," Danny said. "Tell Flack I said hi, yeah?"  
********************

Gibbs tucked his cell phone away and looked over at his human. Tony was packing boxes with books as fast as he could. "That was Mac," Gibbs said softly. "It turns out there's another historian in New York and he's flying down to help us make sense of all this."

"How'd Mac find him?" Tony asked.

"Gil," Gibbs replied. "Finish up here and take everything back to our place. I'm going to head out to the airport to pick up this Adam Ross and I'll meet you there. The director already knows we're not coming back to the yard tonight."

"Right boss," Tony said.

"Hey Gibbs," Don called. "Where'd Jim and Warrick get to?"

"They're at my house," Gibbs said. "I don't want anyone questioning why they're in DC at the moment and they're safe."

"Right," Don said. "Hey Tony, check this out."

"What'd you find?"

Don tossed him a notebook. Tony opened it and whistled. "Hey Gibbs, you might want to look at this before you head out," Tony called.

"What is it?"

"A notebook with enough blackmail information on half the FBI to last a lifetime," Tony said. He tossed the book to Gibbs. "You might want to call Fornell."

"Yeah, I think maybe its time he and I had another chat," Gibbs said. "Don, call Abby and ask her to pick up Adam at the airport."


	12. Miami

Gil stood on his deck and watched the waves as they washed up on the beach. He wanted to be out in the water where he'd be able to think; think about everything that was happening in not only his community but NYDC as well and what it meant for all of them. But he couldn't do it. Not with two young strangers coming to stay with them for a couple of days at the very least. Gil trusted Mandy's judgment in most matters but he had to agree with Mac that she was acting very strange about the two young men. He sighed, maybe she was just finally coming out of the shell she wrapped herself in all the time and they all just had to accept it no matter how they felt.

"Hey," Nick said softly coming up behind his dragon. "What are you thinking about?"

"The interwoven-ness of the communities," Gil replied. "How much of this world is actually connected and how we need to work extra hard to help each other no matter how much Gibbs and I hate going into each other's territory."

"What is it Mac's so fond of saying; everything's connected?" Nick said. He wrapped his arms around Gil's waist and rested his chin on Gil's right shoulder. "I like it, Gil. I like knowing that there's that connection with another community. That we have other resources to draw on and that will be there if we need them. Just like we're here if they need us."

"Historically, Nicky, what are the chances of communities linking like we have?" Gil asked.

"Not good," Nick said. "There's always been the problem of alphas fighting if they get into another territory. I don't know why you and Gibbs just tend to piss each other off but I have a theory."

Gil smirked. "Is it backed up by evidence?"

"Not everything has to be backed up by the evidence, Gil," Nick replied with a fond smile. "At least not everything in our community. I think that, deep down, you and Gibbs respect the other, respect the fact that you're moving into another dragon's territory and that means that we're able to work closer with them for the first time in history. And that also means we have a lot more resources than the hunters are anticipating."

"That's true," Gil said. "I should ask Mandy how she's doing on reading through everything we got from Peyton and if there's anything we can use to our advantage."

"Hey Gil," Greg said softly, "Doc Robbins in on the phone and wants to talk with you."

"There's a call I wasn't expecting," Gil said. "Nicky, will you keep an eye out for our guests, please?"

"Sure," Nick replied.

Gil made his way through the house and into his office where he had an extension of the house phone. "Albert?"

"Gil," Doc Robbins said, "how have you been?"

"Way to busy to tell you about it over the phone," Gil replied. "What can I do for you?"

"An old friend just got in touch with me," Al said. "And he had a name of a young man who has been studying not only dragons but hunters in detail for some time. I thought I'd pass it on to you so you can tap into the new resource."

"Anything you have would be great at this point," Gil sighed. "Because we're kind of floating right now and have actually just learned that there is more than one type of hunter out there. I'm starting to think that we might have to start referring to our hunters with a capital 'H' just to distinguish."

"Other hunters?"

"Yeah, of ghosts of all things," Gil said with a small laugh. "I didn't want to believe it but Horatio interviewed them and said they're telling the truth so now we get to try and work that information into our world-view."

Al snorted. "I'm impressed, Gil. I never thought I'd see the day that you believe something without supporting evidence."

"Have you been talking with Nicky?"

"Not recently," Al replied. "Why?"

"Because he just said something very similar when we were talking about how our community has networked so closely with the NYDC community."

"Well you do have a reputation, Gil," Al said. "Now my other question is do you still think I should move out to Miami? I've been thinking its time to retire and let David take over here. He's found the confidence that's been missing for a while and I'm thinking I could turn everything over within the next six months to a year."

"We'd love to have you here, Al," Gil said. "And not just for your knowledge of the dragon world."

"It's nice to know I'm so loved," Robbins laughed. "Gil, I've got to go, a body just came in. Here, let me give you that name and a location."  
********************

Nick was waiting out on the front porch when Horatio's Hummer pulled into the driveway next door and four people got out. Nick grinned and walked over. "Hey Mandy," he said. "Jim and Rick had to head up north to help Gibbs and they were wondering if you'd stay at their place until they get back."

"Of course," Mandy said with a smile. "Nick this is Dean and Sam Winchester; guys this is Nick Stokes."

"It's nice to meet you," Nick smiled. "Come on in and have something to drink and we'll work out where you're sleeping."

Sam frowned a little at that, wondering exactly what they had walked into but a glance at Mandy showed that she was perfectly relaxed so he shoved the thought to the back of his mind and followed them into the only house with lights on.

"H, Ray's in the guest room," Nick said. "And Greggo was around here somewhere."

"Thanks, Nick," Horatio replied. "I'll go ahead and take Ray home. Have Gil give me a call if he needs anything and send Greg along if you see him, please."

"See you in the morning, H," Mandy said. "Come on, guys, the kitchen is this way. Nicky, is there anything we need to leave alone?"

"Not that I know of," Nick said. "Gil's on the phone but if you guys want to wait for him out on the back deck I don't think he'll be too much longer. Al called."

"What did he need?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know," Nick replied. "But I'm hoping it's not bad news. We've got enough going on as it is. Have you had a chance to talk with Sam and Dean yet?"

"Nope," Mandy said. "I could start tonight, I suppose, but I think we're all tired and should get some sleep."

"True," Nick agreed. "Jim said he left the sliding door open for you. Make sure you lock everything up before you go to bed."

Mandy made a face that Nick couldn't see because he was behind her but Sam did notice and tried not to laugh. He had no idea what was going on or why he was even there but the men seemed nice enough, even if they did talk in circles. It just meant that there was a secret of some sort and it sounded like Mandy would be filling in the blanks as soon as she could. Dean, on the other hand, was too busy rummaging through the fridge to pay much attention to the conversation around him; trusting Sam to keep him safe.

Gil paused in the door to the kitchen and studied the two young men closely. He could see that there was still an innocence about them but it was well hidden; something that was buried deep and not admitted to no matter what. He could also see that they were both far older than their years, something that happened to kids who were forced to grow up too fast. It was the same look Mandy had most of the time and Gil thought that could be one reason that she felt she could trust them no matter what. That was something to talk about with the others at any rate. "Nicky," Gil said softly, "I need to make some phone calls. Is everything under control?"

"Horatio and Greg are at home with Ray," Nick replied. "Speed and Eric went home a while ago, I'm still waiting for Jim to call and let us know they got to DC safely and Mandy agreed to watch Jim's house."

"Good," Gil said. "Mandy, I'll need to talk with you in the morning if you can find the time."

"Of course, Gil," Mandy smiled. "I'm most likely going to be spending the day helping Sam and Dean with their research but I'll sneak over before breakfast."

"Thank you," Gil said.  
********************

Dean waited until he was sure they were alone in the strange house before turning on his brother. "Do you want to tell me just what the hell is going on here?" he demanded in a hiss. "Because all I see are a bunch of men walking around talking in code and it's really making me uncomfortable."

"I don't know, Dean," Sam said. "I really don't but I think Mandy will be filling us in as soon as she can."

"So what, you think they're holding her here against her will or something because, man, I gotta tell you I do not want to be here right now."

"We can't just walk out on her, Dean," Sam said. "What if she is in trouble? Could you live with yourself if we just up and walked away without trying to do anything to help her?"

"No," Dean sighed. He sank down onto the bed. "But I am not leaving this house again until I get some answers."

"That's fair enough," Sam said with a small smile. "We can talk with Mandy in the morning and find out what's going on and see if we can help her in any way."

"And we need to figure out what happened at the bone yard," Dean added.

"Yeah, that too."


	13. NYDC

Gibbs was in the basement sanding part of his still unfinished boat when his head snapped up suddenly. He sniffed the air a couple of times, grinned and nodded towards the shadows under his stairs. Then the creak of floorboards could be heard and footsteps on the creaky wooden stairs.

"Jethro, when are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours not to interfere in bureau affairs?" Fornell asked as he stomped down into the basement.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gibbs said as he ran the sanding block over the plank he was working on.

"The whole Ari situation," Fornell replied. "We had everything under control until you and your team bumbled in and ruined it."

The ice blue alpha didn't look up. "So what you're telling me is that you knew Ari and his sister were going to steal the missile, the targeting system and a man's hands, killing him in the process; set it up on a roof overlooking the docks, give an innocent child the target hidden inside a teddy bear, attempt to blow up one of our returning boats." He finally looked up and made eye contact with the FBI agent. "Not to mention attempting to kill one of my team after everything was over with."

"Of course not," Fornell said sounding a little flustered.

"Then you must mean that you knew where Ari and his sister were hiding all this time and sent your people to take care of them," Gibbs continued not breaking the icy stare he'd leveled at the other man. "Because when DiNozzo and I got there they were both dead and there were no signs of a battle so that tells me professionals took them out."

"The bureau wouldn't do something like that," Fornell said. He blinked a few times out of reflex when it seemed like Gibbs hadn't blinked since he looked up from the boat. "And who is this sister you keep referring to?"

"There was a girl in the warehouse with him," Gibbs said. He put down the sanding block and walked over to the bench where his coffee mug was sitting. "We ran the DNA and it came back as a family match but we don't know who she is. And since they're both dead they can't tell us anything. That's handy for you guys."

"Jethro, I told you that we didn't have anything to do with any of this," Fornell said. "Ari was acting on his own and played us all for fools but you still should have let us take care of it."

Gibbs blinked once, slowly and stared at Fornell for a long moment until the agent looked away towards the frame of the boat. "He tried to kill Tony, Tobias," Gibbs said softly. "Ari made it personal the day he shot me in the morgue and continued it when he came back. I don't give a damn if he was using your bureau for a shield or protection. I don't care if your director thinks I stepped into your business; that man tried to kill one of my people and that makes it my business. Wrap that up however you want and give it to your director."

"One of these days, Jethro, you're going to go too far and I won't be able to help you," Fornell said. "Where are the bodies now?"

"Duck's got 'em," Gibbs said. "And we found Ari's apartment. There wasn't much there, just a notebook but I thought it was something you should know about, Tobias."

"What?"

Gibbs leaned over and picked up some photocopies. "The original is under lock and key in a safe place but these are the pages I thought you'd like to know about."

Fornell took the pages and leafed through them quickly, frowned and went back to the beginning to study them more closely. Overhead the front door opened and shut. "Gibbs?"

"Down here, DiNozzo," Gibbs called in reply.

"Hey boss, I made those calls you wanted me to and, oh, hey Fornell." Tony sat down on the stairs and leaned back. "I take it Gibbs has been filling you in on everything."

"I think he's in shock, DiNozzo," Gibbs smirked. "Did you get a chance to talk with Ducky before you left the yard?"

"No, he was still in the middle of the first autopsy and Palmer said he'd call when he's done," Tony replied. "Abby is still working on the evidence we found at the warehouse and it doesn't look like she's going to be leaving the lab any time soon." He broke off as Fornell stalked past him without a word and the door slammed over their heads. "Well, that was rude."

Gibbs snorted. "I think he knows something else is going on but those pages are going to keep not only him but half the bureau busy for at least a week," he said. "You guys can come out."

Jim and Warrick stepped out into the light and sat down on stools Gibbs had dug out for them to use. "So that was Fornell," Jim said shaking his head. "Somehow I was expecting a little more in the fireworks frame when he read those pages, especially the one that says he's been taking bribes from the mafia so they can keep working."

"That's going to come back to bite him in the ass," Tony said. "Jethro, Abby called from the airport, she's got Adam and is on her way here with him."

"That was a nice touch saying she was still in the lab, Tony," Warrick said. "There's no way for anyone to check that out, is there?"

"There is but we can always say she was in the rest room or one of the back rooms," Gibbs said. "Besides, no one questions me for long."

"I believe that," Jim said. "How many boxes of crap did you find in this guy's apartment?"

Tony rolled his shoulders. "Enough that Donnie and I are thinking about going into the professional moving business," he said. "And we still have to get them to New York and Mandy's apartment which is in a building with no elevator by the way."

"We won't know what's useful and what's not until Mandy and Adam have a chance to look through everything," Gibbs said. "But I think that Ari and Ziva were, if not hunters, at least in the loop. His actions were too personal for it to be anything else."

They heard the door open again. "Yo?"

"Down in the basement, Donnie," Tony grinned.

"Hey, the last box is finally stored away in the spare room," Don said as he sank down on the stairs next to Tony. "Has Abs called?"

"Yeah, she's on her way...ouch!"

Jim and Warrick snickered. Gibbs hopped back down to the floor and went back to his boat. "Has anyone called Miami to let them know we're all okay and have more information?" he asked.

The rest of the community blinked and looked around. "I don't think so, boss," Tony said still rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll do it," Jim said. "I'm sure Gil's on the edge of his seat waiting for news."

"Call Mandy too," Gibbs said. "She needs to know that we're going to be putting things in her apartment."  
********************

Adam was the first to admit that he was more than a little nervous about flying to DC to help Special Agent Gibbs with anything. The man scared him. He scared him more than Mac and that was saying something. But Adam also knew that he couldn't really turn down the request for help from a community member as he did know quite a bit about hunters and their history and, if what Mac had said was true, then he'd be in demand quite a lot in the coming months. And Adam couldn't wait to get together with Mandy and talk community and dragon history, find out what she knew and teach her what he knew. It was going to be fun. And Mac had mentioned something about friends in Miami. All in all it seemed like Adam was part of a community he hadn't even known existed.

Suddenly his arms were full of Abby. He stumbled back a little before he caught his balance and hugged her back. "Hey Abs," Adam said. "I take it things have been a little tense down here?"

"You have no idea," Abby said. "Come on, everyone is waiting for you at the house now that it's safe for us to be out and about again. Someone did call and let the New York half know that didn't they?"

"I think so," Adam said. "I'm still trying to feel my way along in all this. I knew about Mac but didn't say anything because I wasn't sure of what I was seeing. Now I've just been kinda thrown to the wolves."

Abby shut the car door and started it. "So how'd they find out about you?" she asked as she pulled slowly out into traffic.

"Mac said something about friends in Miami," Adam replied.

"That'll be Gil and the others," Abby said. "There's a community down there as well; Gil Grissom is the alpha and Horatio Caine is the beta."

"Is that where they're talking about sending Stella?"

"I haven't talked with anyone recently so I don't know," Abby said. "All I know for sure is we have a ton of boxes full of stuff from this suspected hunter's apartment that we need someone to look at and Mandy's refusing to leave Miami right now. Plus the dead guy had a notebook with enough information to destroy the FBI and Gibbs is upset about that although he won't admit it. There's going to be trouble soon, I can just feel it."


	14. Miami

Mandy decided to sit on the back deck and watch the waves after everyone had gone to sleep. It was weird but she wasn't tired, her mind was working overtime and she knew that there was a lot to process. She was also waiting for a call from Abby to let her know if this Ari character really was a hunter because, if he was, it meant new books to index and add to her collection. There were times she thought that she could just make a living as a community researcher and historian but, as she wouldn't be paid for the job, didn't know how she'd actually live.

"Hey," a soft voice said from behind her, "can I join you?"

"Sure," Mandy said. "Is Dean asleep?"

"Like a log," Sam said as he sat down in the deck chair next to Mandy. "I think he's more than a little freaked out by the guys here because he knows they're talking circles around us. This isn't a cult, is it?"

She snorted. "No, not even close," Mandy said. "I was going to wait until morning to start telling you what's going on here but maybe its better if Dean hears it from you because he's likely not to believe me."

"Is this like the whole we hunt ghosts and demons for a living conversation we had in New York?" Sam asked.

"It is," Mandy replied. "And, like you said, it's a little hard to believe. Huh, I'm not sure where to begin, actually, as this is the first time I've had this conversation with someone who hasn't Changed or been linked to a Change."

"Change?"

"There's another world, Sam," Mandy said. "And it's even more hidden than the one you live in. I'm going to ask you to put aside all your thoughts of what's real and what's not and just listen for a minute, please."

"Mandy, I've seen ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves; hell, you name it and if it's evil I've probably at least heard of it," Sam snorted. "I think my version of what's real and what's not is a lot looser than most people would think."

Mandy smiled. "How do you feel about dragons, Sam?"

"I've seen them in a few movies, usually roasting human villages and eating people," Sam said. "But I don't really have an opinion on them one way or another."

"What if I were to tell you that they're real?"

Sam's mind flashed back to the strange book in Latin in New York. "The book," he said softly.

"I knew exactly what it said, Sam," Mandy said. "But one of my jobs is to keep the dragon world hidden from everyone so I've become very good at lying about it. And there are evil people in our world, they're known as hunters."

"So when you heard me mention hunters to Dean," Sam said the light clicking on in his head. "No wonder your eyes were so big before your father showed up. You didn't know if we were evil or not."

"It wasn't so much if you were evil, it was more I didn't know if you were in New York to slaughter my family or not," Mandy said. "Dragons are very real, Sam. There are four of them here. This is a dragon community where they live with their humans."

"Okay, so if this is all supposed to be a secret, why tell me about it?" Sam asked. "Why not just lie to me and say that this is a cult or something because with the way those guys were talking both Dean and I would be more than willing to believe it."

"But then you'd take off and place yourself in more danger than you already are," Mandy said. "Sam, one thing I've learned is how to recognize dragons once they're Changed. But there are times when a human will just know a guy is a dragon regardless of if he's Changed to true form or not."

"What?"

"You'll have to learn the language but true form is roughly twenty feet long with wings, scales, talons and a tail," Mandy smiled. "And a Change is when a dragon goes from human form to true form. And Sam, you're a dragon. I'm positive about that."

"How?" Sam asked.

"How am I sure? How can you be a dragon and not know about it? How can I be so calm when telling you this?" Mandy asked.

"All of the above," Sam replied.

She nodded. "In short most families have lost this lore so the majority of those who are dragons have no clue and an even smaller group actually Changes to true form," Mandy started. "I've lived my whole life around dragons in some form or another and have learned that remaining calm is the best way to convince people of the truth. And I just know. I can't explain it but usually it means that you and I will bond when you do Change for the first time."

"Bond?"

"The bond is both physical and mental," Mandy said. "And yes, there is sex involved. A dragon Changes for the first time to save his human from death and that's when the bond is formed. The sex finishes it and they're bonded for life."

A noise behind them caught Mandy's attention and she turned around. "You might as well join us, Dean," she said. "How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you're crazy," Dean said as he sat down next to his brother.

"Dean, you hunt and kill the evil things that go bump in the night," Mandy said with a sigh. "Don't you think it's a little hypocritical to sit there and tell me that I'm crazy?"

"Demons are one thing," Dean said. "Huge scaly beasts is another. And there's no way in hell that Sammy's one no matter what world you're talking about."

"Look out into the water," Mandy said calmly.

"What?"

"Fine, come on then, the water's warm even at this time of the night," Mandy said. She stood and made her way down to the water's edge. "And no sharks will come around with Gil in the water so we're safe."

Sam looked at Dean and shrugged. "We may as well," he said. "It's been a while since we got a chance to swim in the ocean and it doesn't look like she's going out past those rocks."

"Whatever, Sammy," Dean said. But he pulled off his t-shirt and followed his brother down to the water and waded in after him. It was cooler than he thought it was going to be but not uncomfortably so and he was soon swimming, the rocks further out than they had looked from shore.

Mandy crawled out of the water and up onto the black rock. "You guys can come up is you want," she said. "Dean, you saw the book I was reading in New York. It had some information on dragons that I needed for a project I was working on. The dragon hunters are around and I'm trying to work out a way to find out who they are before they have a chance to attack and kill my friends."

Sam perched next to her on the rocks and frowned down at the texture under his bare legs. "What kind of rock is this?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Mandy replied. "Dean, come on up."

Dean climbed onto one of the smaller rocks and looked up at Mandy. "I just don't know how you expect me to believe all of this," he said. "And there's no way you can prove it."

Gil raised his head and opened his eye to look at the young man sitting on his leg. "Can't she?" he asked, his fangs glinting in the moonlight.


	15. NYDC

"Hey Lindsay, can I talk to you for a minute?" Stella asked catching the younger woman in the locker room.

"Sure," Lindsay replied with a smile. "Let me guess, you want to know more about the whole community thing." She sat down and patted the bench next to her. "I'll be honest, Stel, until Ryan Changed to save me in an abandoned warehouse I didn't have any clue about this world. So I don't know that I'm really the one you should be talking to about it. Why not talk to Mac and Danny?"

"Because I'm not sure Mac's entirely sane at the moment," Stella said. "Look, this really isn't the best place for us to be talking. Do you want to go out and get some breakfast?"

Lindsay checked her watch. "I need to check with Mac and make sure we've been cleared to leave the lab," she said. "And we're not supposed to talk about this in public but you're more than welcome to come over. Ryan is an awesome cook and I know he won't mind having you over as well and we can try to answer your questions. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great, Lindsay," Stella said trying to smile. "Thanks."  
********************

"Gibbs."

"Jethro, you need to ease up," Mandy said calmly. "Because you're going to cause our only expert on hunters to have a heart attack and then where will we be?"

"He called you didn't he?"

"Of course and Adam is working with the others to get the boxes in question shipped to my place for review," Mandy replied. "Gibbs, sometimes I think you forget exactly how much of a bastard you can be when you're tense and it isn't fair to take it out on others. Especially those who have only known you for a short period of time and are in awe of you. Now go apologize to Adam, make breakfast for everyone and I will meet you in New York."

Tony glanced over at his dragon and was a little concerned to see Gibbs just staring at his phone. "Uh, Jethro?"

"I just got told off by a sixteen-year-old," Gibbs said sounding more than a little dazed.

Tony told himself he wasn't going to laugh and risk a head smack. He bit down hard on his lower lip but he could feel himself losing the battle. Damn it, he was going to laugh. Don, Abby and Adam looked up from the kitchen table where they were reviewing one of the newer looking books when they heard hysterical laughter from the living room. "That's Tony," Abby said. "And I haven't heard him laugh like that in a long time."

"What happened?" Don asked.

"No idea," Abby grinned. "But it's good to hear. Tony's wicked serious these days and I've been worried about him."

"But what if Gibbs is in there?" Adam asked.

"Oh," Abby's smile faded. "I didn't think about that. Gibbs!"

The ice blue dragon looked around the corner. "What, Abs?"

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Tony's just being Tony," Gibbs replied. "I think we're going to have to leave him alone for a while to calm down."

"Boss, it's like these are in another language," Don said. "I don't know how much we'll be able to figure out."

"Aw hell, just pack 'em up and get the stuff ready to head up to New York. You guys are going to have to rent a truck and drive because there's no way in hell we're shipping this," Gibbs said. "But make arrangements to return the truck up there and fly home. I don't think I can keep the director off our case for more than three days."

Don nodded. "We can leave as soon as Tony calms down," he said. "We'll manage; boss, especially if we drive in shifts. Hell, it's only about five hours allowing for traffic."

"Go get the truck," Gibbs said. "And get ready to start loading it up. I'll get Tony calmed down somehow and make sure we're covered from this end. Hell, I think the paperwork we gave Tobias will be on the director's desk and I'll be in meetings all day anyway. Who knows what trouble Kate and Tim will get up to."

"On it, boss," Don said.

Gibbs smirked as the younger dragon left with Abby and Adam. He didn't know it but Don was slowly turning into a double to Tony when it came to work and it made things so much easier to not have to glare as hard at his community members to get them to do something. Gibbs sighed, now he just had to get Tony to calm down before he ruptured something.  
********************

Stella looked around the apartment as Lindsay hung up their coats in the hall closet. It was a cheerful place, lightly painted walls, open with nice furniture and pictures spread around tastefully. "This is Ryan's place," Lindsay said as she led the way into the kitchen and grabbed some juice from the fridge. "We're looking for a larger place for the two of us but you know how impossible it can be to find decent apartments around here."

"So you still have your place?"

"For now," Lindsay said. "We end up there some mornings because it's closer to the lab and not so long of a commute but this is really home at the moment."

"I've told her to just move in but there's not enough room," Ryan said walking into the kitchen. He kissed Lindsay gently. "So Stella, what's going on with you?"

"I have some questions," Stella said. "And Lindsay says you're not supposed to talk about it in public. What kind of rules do you guys have to follow, anyway? Is this like a cult or something?"

Ryan snorted. "You'd be amazed at how many people actually ask that question," he said. "H told me that both Cal and Alexx were concerned about what he'd gotten himself into before he was able to fill them in. No, Stella, it's not a cult."

"Well then why can't you go out to breakfast like a normal couple?"

"We could but if you wanted to ask questions about dragons or a community then it has to be in private," Ryan said. He closed the refrigerator door and set some things down on the counter. "You know, Mac is really the one you need to be talking to about all this."

"She's not too sure about how sane Mac is," Lindsay sighed. "I wish it wasn't so dangerous right now because you guys could Change and prove it too her once and for all. Stel, if I hadn't seen Ryan with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it either. But think about the people in our community; Mac, Danny, Hawkes, Don Flack, and us. Do you really think all of us are crazy?"

"I heard Mac quite clearly on the phone talking about killing someone," Stella said. "And he didn't sound the least bit sorry about it either."

"And I told you that we could explain that," Mac's voice said from behind her. "Ryan, I just got a phone call from DC; they're sending a truckload of stuff up to Amanda's apartment. Would you be willing to meet them there to help unload it? I'm afraid Dan and I have to go down and meet with Gibbs for a couple of hours."

"How did, how did he get in here?" Stella asked.

"We have keys to all the community apartment," Mac replied. "I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast like this and I'll head out so I don't make you uncomfortable, Stella. But I wish you had come to me with these questions. We can't work together if you can't trust me."

"You're not going to convince me you came by just for that," Stella said.

"I didn't," Mac said calmly. "I also had journals for Ryan and Lindsay to read. Guys, the blue set is history and lore on loan from Amanda. The green set is mine and Danny's so there's not much there but they might help you. And the silver set is Gibbs'. Amanda and Adam will be home but working on translations and organization for the better part of the next month so questions can go to them but we have to allow for a slower turn around time."

Ryan grinned. "Mac, we have two historians with Hawkes well on his way to becoming one," he said. "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"You're probably right, Ryan, but if Gil's hunch is right and we are getting ready for a war with the hunters then I'd like answers as quickly as possible," Mac grinned. "If you guys could stay at home today I'd really appreciate it because you're going to be on your own until tonight. Call Sheldon if anything comes up and Danny or I will call when we get back."

"We'll be fine, Mac; both of us are on the swing shift tomorrow anyway," Lindsay said from the table where she was already flipping through one of the books. "You and Danny be safe traveling. If there are hunters out there then an airplane or airport is as good a place to get you as any."

Mac took the grilled ham and cheese sandwich Ryan had wrapped up for him. "True, but I think Gibbs said something about special transport," he said. "Which in Marine speak is a cargo plane but I'll take what I can get. I'll talk with you tonight."

"Does he really have a key?" Stella asked, the only question she could form.

"Yep, here and my place," Lindsay replied cheerfully. "Stella, the community is a family. It's the job of the alpha and beta to watch over everyone and keep them safe. We're a little unique because we're spread out kinda crazy with Gibbs down in DC and Mac here but it doesn't do much more than change the dynamic of our interactions a little."

"Lindsay, have you actually met Gibbs?" Stella asked. "The guy is a total jerk. I saw him tell one of his guys to do something and then snapped at him not a minute later for not having it done. And he hits them all the time."

"Ah, the famous Gibbs' smack," Lindsay grinned. "Stel, that was his human, Tony. Gibbs never touches anyone else on his team; Tony's the one that smacks McGee all the time. He and Tony have been together how long, Ryan?"

"Two or three years at least," Ryan said. "Gibbs has been Changed the longest, Gil the second and H is third. Stella, honestly if you want answers you either have to suck it up and talk with Mac or you need to take a trip south and visit with Gil down in Miami. He's an alpha and can answer almost anything."

"I just don't know what to think," Stella sighed. She took the plate of food with a smile. "It's like my best friend has suddenly changed into someone I don't know."

"Well, he has Changed but not in the way you're thinking," Ryan said. "The dragon is a little more violent but we learn to rein it in, unless our human is in danger. Then there's no question that we're going to act on it."

"I thought you guys said you didn't know much about all this."

"We don't; you're asking the same questions we did when we were first learning about things," Lindsay grinned. "Stella, I'll tell you the truth. There isn't a feeling in the world like when you see your dragon in true form for the first time. I was scared to death because I didn't know what was going on. But Danny was there and he understood what I was going through. He's as much a beta for this community as Mac is."

"Sometimes it's easier for a human to talk with another human and a dragon to another dragon," Ryan added.

"Let me give you a phone number for Miami," Lindsay said. "We all have them and I know Nicky won't mind if you call him. He's the alpha human down there and seems to know quite a lot about our world."

Stella rubbed her eyes. "You keep calling it your world," she said.

"When you bond you find out there's a whole 'nother world out there that you didn't know about," Ryan said. "With a history and lore as rich, if not richer than the one we all learned in school. But there are also enemies and dangers out there that we all have to learn about. I think it might be a good idea if you stayed here for a while today and read through some of the beginner books so you know what to be on guard for."

"I don't want to intrude," Stella said.

Ryan glanced at his watch and did some mental math. "Well, Linds and I are newly bonded so we can't go more than four hours or so," he said. "But that still leaves us with three and I think you can figure out some stuff in that amount of time."

"Go without what?" Stella asked.

Lindsay and Ryan both turned red. "Sex," Lindsay finally said.   
********************

As Stella flipped through a soft red journal her mind kept returning to the fact that the man she'd considered a friend and mentor wasn't a man any more. Or so he told her; she still had her doubts about that because she hadn't seen any hard evidence to prove that dragons truly existed. And to hear him be so casual about committing a crime that could easily land him in prison like the people they caught every day chilled her.

And she couldn't forget the look in his eye as he gazed at Danny any time Mac thought someone wasn't looking. It was so soft, so full of warmth and affection that Stella had no doubt that Mac would kill anyone who tried to hurt Danny. Or take him away from Mac in any way.

Slowly she let the book fall closed on her finger as her green eyes lost focus for a moment and Stella was carried back to a crime scene she'd processed a little over half a year ago. God, had it been that long since Peyton had jumped off the building, killing herself? Knowing what she did know Stella wondered if she would have come to the same conclusions she had back then. A small voice whispered in her mind that it was just possible that Mac had somehow killed Peyton by flinging her from the roof top.


	16. Miami

Both Gil and Mandy started laughing as Dean jerked back, overcompensated and landed in the water. He surfaced with a glare. "That's not funny."

"Actually it kinda is," Sam said. He moved carefully to Gil's right foreleg and looked closer at the scaled face. "So everything in that book was true."

"What book?" Gil asked. He lowered his head. "You can come back up, Dean. I don't bite."

"I'm fine right here," Dean said treading water.

"Why are you out here in the water tonight, Gil?" Mandy asked. "I thought you were going to stay by the phone until Jim or Warrick called from DC to let you know what's happened."

"Nicky's got the phone next to him," Gil replied with a snort that swamped Dean. "I wanted to think through our options if the Hunters are going to be making problems for us."

"Don't look at us," Sam said as he sat back down on Gil's back. "Dean and I won't do anything to hurt you. We're not stupid."

"He means our hunters, Sammy," Mandy said. "Although I would be interested to find out if any of the demon hunters double as dragon hunters. Do you think it'd be possible to find that out?"

Dean sputtered. "There's no way in hell we're getting in touch with any of those sons of bitches," he said. "Not after what they wanted to do to Sammy the last time we were there."

"But now you have some powerful friends on your side," Gil said looking down into the water. He sighed, picked Dean up daintily in his mouth and set the now totally still human on his scaled back. "I told you I don't bite. You were starting to shiver, Dean. It'd be rude of me to make you catch cold."

"Can we go back to dry land now?" Dean asked.

"Are you gonna be able to swim?" Sam snorted.

"Hey, you try getting picked up by those pearly whites and see how well you take it," Dean snapped. "Okay, fine, I'll admit that there are dragons around but there's no way in hell my brother is one."

Gil started to the shore, using his wings for balance as his talons caught the sandy bottom. "There, now no one has to swim. Go shower and get dressed and bring them back over, Mandy," he said. "We can continue this conversation in the living room."

"Go on and get washed up guys," Mandy said. "Jim and Warrick have two showers and pretty good water pressure. I'll wash at Gil's house. Just come on in whenever you get cleaned up."

The community pair watched the brothers as they made their way across the beach to the white house. "What do you think, Gil?" Mandy finally asked.

"I think Sam's willing to believe you," he replied as he wrapped a towel around her shoulders. "But Dean is another matter. Do you know what happened to them? What forced them into the life they lead?"

"No," Mandy sighed. "But if I can get Sammy on his own I'll ask him."

"Do you think the pair of you will bond?"

"Who knows?" Mandy said. "Nicky picked you out as a dragon and you guys bonded. Speed knew about H and they didn't. It seems that being able to spot dragons isn't an automatic qualifier to bonding."

"We'll make a scientist of you yet," Gil grinned. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up and see if Nicky has any news."  
********************

Mandy was in and out of the shower in less time than Gil had thought was possible for a woman but, then again, Mandy wasn't exactly like most of them women he had known. He made a mental note to call and check to see how Sara was doing with her treatments and held out a mug of tea. "I think I forgot to tell you," Gil said, "we've found another historian. He knows about the Hunters."

"Who and how?" Mandy asked. She pulled her knees up and sipped her tea.

"Adam Ross up in New York and via Al Robbins and a friend of his," Gil replied. "I called Mac and told him. It sounds like things are pretty wild up there right now."

"I know," Mandy sighed. "Gibbs wants me to come home and help out. Mac's told Stella the truth and now this. Do you think things will ever settle down?"

"I would doubt it," Nick said. He kissed Gil on the top of the head and settled down next to his dragon. "Jim just called. They're on their way to a warehouse to kill Ari and someone will call when it's all over and done with."

"Everything but the shouting," Mandy grinned. "I imagine Gibbs is in a pretty good mood right now."

Nick and Gil glanced at each other. "Don't you mean bad?"

"I said bad meaning good," Mandy said. "Haven't either of you watched the movie Clue?"

"I have," Nick said cautiously, feeling like he was walking into a trap.

"It's the whole no meaning yes conversation between Colonel Mustard and Wadsworth," Mandy explained. "When I say Jethro is in a pretty good mood I merely mean he's worked up his temper and is likely ready to kill someone."

"So why not just say that in the first place?" Gil asked.

"Where would the fun in that be?"

"Sometimes I wonder how sane you are, Mandy," Nick said shaking his head. "Where are your friends?"

"Most likely fighting with each other at Jim's place," Mandy said. "I should probably go check and make sure they haven't hurt each other. I'll be right back."

Nick watched her go and then turned back to Gil. "How much of that did you follow?" he asked.

"Most likely less than you as I haven't seen the movie," Gil replied. "Is it suitable for children?"

"If you're asking can you watch it with Ray the answer is yes," Nick said. "I'll see about digging up a copy. It might actually be a good teaching experience because the movie is based off the board game so you have to try and work out who killed who with what where."

"Now you sound like Mandy," Gil snorted.  
********************

It was silent when Mandy stepped into Jim's house but it was a charged silence. Mandy shuddered, turned and ran right into Dean. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I want to know what the hell is going on here," Dean said his voice low and dangerous.

"Just what we've told you, Dean," Mandy replied. 

"I think you're lying," Dean said. "I think you j  
just want Sam for yourself."

"If he Changes to save me then I'd be happy," Mandy said trying not to roll her eyes. "But the last thing I'm looking for is a casual boyfriend. I know my dragon is out there somewhere and the last thing I want is to have something like the whole Speed situation happen. I'm content to wait."

"Now see, I don't believe that," Dean said stepping closer. "Every time I turn around I find you. In New York, here, on the phone or email with Sammy. I think you want more than you're telling me, sweetheart."

Mandy snorted a sound she'd picked up from the dragons although it made her nose wrinkle whenever she used it. "Pay back the bail money and leave if that's what you want, Dean," she said. "We're not keeping you here. I'm trying to help you both but if you're too paranoid to realize it then leave. I really don't care."

She slipped past him in a move he'd never seen before and made her way back out onto the beach. Speed, who'd been on his way to check in with Gil noticed the shadow against the deck and paused. "Amanda?"

"Hey Tim," she said. "Why are you still up?"

He sat down next to her. "I don't think any of us will really be able to sleep until we hear from Jim and Rick," he said. "What's up with you?"

"Just some bad memories," she replied. "I'll be all right."

"Mandy, don't make me tell Horatio."

She laughed and it turned into a sob. "You fight dirty," Mandy managed to say. "I'll be fine, Tim, honestly. I just need some time alone."

"All right," he said. "But you're not going to be alone by yourself. Come on; let's head back to Gil's place. I have a feeling the others will be turning up soon."  
********************

Mandy joined her friend at Gil's house but refused to go inside, insisting that she needed to be alone. She wasn't at all surprised when Horatio joined her in the cool sand just off the deck. "Why is it so hard, H?"

"What's that sweetie?"

"Trying to help people."

"Because most people don't want help unless they ask for it," he said with a sigh. "Are they still here?"

"I don't know," Mandy said. "I told them to leave if they wanted. I have the money to pay you back for the bail but it's in New York."

He pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about that," Horatio said softly. "Money is the last thing I want you worrying about. Didn't you hear the news? There are a lot of new books and binders waiting for you at your apartment."

"So he was a hunter then."

"It's looking that way," Horatio said. "Adam is going to skim through some of the books near the door but Gibbs wanted you told that everything is going to your apartment."

Mandy snickered and leaned against the red dragon. "If this keeps up I'm going to need a bigger place," she said. "Because there's no way we're putting any of this into storage."


	17. NYDC

Mac and Danny took a taxi to Gibbs' house once they arrived in DC. Neither of them knew exactly what was going on in their community or the larger dragon world but were on guard until they were safely inside.

"Hey Donnie," Danny said hugging his friend. "You guys are all all right?"

"We're fine, Danno," Don replied. "In fact we're heading out to take stuff to New York so we'll probably see you there before we come back home again."

"Drive safely and keep your eyes open," Gibbs said as he walked into the room. "Mac, Danny, good to see you guys safe and in one piece."

"Shouldn't we be saying that to you?" Mac asked. "Hey Don, do me a favor when you're in New York?"

"If I can."

"Can you and Tony talk with Stella for a bit? She's getting some strange ideas in her head and won't listen to me any more. I'm worried that she's going to talk with someone she shouldn't and we'll have to do something about it."

Gibbs frowned. "We'll talk about it," he said. "Get moving, Don. And call me when you guys get there."

"On it, boss," Don said.

Tony slid into the room and into his dragon's arms. "You be careful too, Jethro," he said kissing Gibbs. "I think Fornell is going to be out for your blood here soon."

"I can handle Tobias," Gibbs smirked. He kissed Tony a second time. "Get going. Mandy's going to meet you at her place. Make sure she's safe and secure and then check in and see what's going on with Stella. I don't want any more problems if we can avoid them."

"You got it, boss."

Mac glanced at his alpha once they were alone. "All right, Gibbs, what's going on?"

"The hunter was most likely after me and Tony but I want to go over some ideas and new rules that I've been thinking we need to put in place for the community," Gibbs said. "And we need to talk with Gil and see what he thinks about putting them in place down in Miami as well. If the hunters are indeed on the move then we need to prepare for the battle."  
********************

Sheldon Hawkes picked Mandy up at the airport and took her to her apartment. He offered to help her get ready for the new boxes that were coming and she accepted with a smile. "Did you hear about Stella?" Hawkes asked as he was moving a stack of books into the spare bedroom.

"Is she okay?" Mandy asked.

"Physically, yes," Hawkes replied. "But she's starting to ask some bad questions that might lead to some problems for the community. I don't know what to do and Mac's down in DC with Gibbs right now."

"And I can't do anything because I've got to wait here for the books."

"Well, why don't we invite her over here?" Mandy asked.

"That could work," Hawkes said. "Does she know where you live?"

"I don't know," Mandy said. "But we can always give her directions. And we might as well order in for supper. I feel like sandwiches from the deli."

Hawkes grinned. "And it might not be a bad idea to have food ready for the others when they get here," he said. "Tony, Don and Adam are coming with the books."

"And Donnie has a black hole for a stomach," Mandy laughed. "Why don't you call Stella and give her directions for dinner. Hell, call Ryan and Lindsay and see if they want to join us as well. And I'll call for the food."

"Okay."  
********************

"How the hell are you going to get this outta here?" Danny asked when he saw the boat in the basement.

"I have my ways," Gibbs replied with a grin. "Mac, the only reason I'm still here with you is because I heard the sniper riffle. I think we're going to have to make it a rule that our dragon senses are on full alert any time we're at a crime scene, especially if we're going to keep our humans safe."

"It'll take some practice," Mac said. "To be able to work a crime scene where there's blood will overwhelm us for a while. Is there a way to use one sense without turning up the others?"

"You mean like hearing and vision but not touch or smell?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Mac replied. "I mean, think about it, Gibbs; if we're working around a dead body and there's blood around then that's going to be the only thing we're able to pick up on and it might fry our senses and we wouldn't be any good for the rest of the day."

Gibbs snorted. "And the hunters could use that as a way to incapacitate us and get the humans," he said. "I don't know if there's a way to use one sense and not the others. But Mandy will. Give her a call and I'll go order us some food."

"She doesn't want to talk to me," Mac sighed.

"You're going to have to do it some time," Danny said. "I promise that she's not mad at you. A little pissed off, maybe, but not mad."

"Mandy's going to have to get used to the over protectiveness involved here," Gibbs said. "And she's also going to have to get used to a bunch of nosy and old fashioned dragons hanging around making sure that she's okay."

"Fine, I'll call her," Mac sighed. "But I'm telling you that it's not a good idea." He went out into the back yard and pulled out his cell phone. Mac stared at it for a while thinking about the words that Mandy had said as she left his office.

"Just staring at it won't do any good," Gibbs said. "You actually have to use it. Even I know that."

"I haven't been this nervous in years," Mac said. "I think I really hurt her, Jethro."

"Danny told me what happened and you were just trying to keep her safe. You didn't know what was going on with those young men and they said they were hunters. For all you knew they were legitimate hunters who were there to kill your human and your community. And you were just worried about Mandy."

Mac rolled his eyes. "This fight happened after I found out what the truth was," he said. "And she was really mad when she left the lab to head down to Miami."

"And she's mad at me right now for being a bastard with Adam," Gibbs snorted with a grin. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to talk with her."

"I just think the next time I talk with her should be in person not over the phone," Mac said. "So she can see my eyes when I tell her how sorry I am for what I said."

"All right, I'll call her," Gibbs said. "But only because I understand where you're coming from. Just don't tell my team."

"That you're not being a bastard? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."  
********************

"You weren't kidding," Mandy said as she looked around at the boxes stacked in her living room and down half of the hallway. "There were a lot of books and binders in the hunter's apartment."

"We wouldn't lie to you about something like this, kid," Don said. "I got a feeling that you're going to be working on this for months."

"No shit," Tony called from the kitchen. "Mandy, do you or Hawkes know where Stella is right now? Gibbs and Mac want us to talk with her."

Mandy looked at Hawkes. "It seems like the whole community is worried about her right now," Mandy said. "Because Sheldon and I were talking about her and invited her over for dinner."

"Food?" Don asked, his head popping up over a stack of boxes.

"Yes Donnie, food," Mandy laughed. "Did you really think we wouldn't feed you after you did all this work?"

Adam came back into the living room. "I think that's the last of them," he said. "If you don't mind, Mandy, I'll swing by after work and help you sort through the boxes and things."

"That'll be great," Mandy grinned. "And we can exchange information about hunters and communities."

"And maybe how to deal with the other problems that keep popping up around here too," Don said. "Because I could use a couple of quiet days to relax."


	18. Miami

When Horatio had to go inside Nick showed up not a minute later with a cell phone in his hand. He sat down next to Mandy and handed it to her.

"Hello?"

"Mandy, thank god. I need your help. I'm in Washington DC and there are tons of boxes full of books and binders and Gibbs told me that he wants an answer now but I don't even know where I should start looking."

She snickered. "Adam, take a deep breath for me," Mandy said. "That's better; now, you can stand up to Gibbs."

"No I can't, he's worse than Mac and those eyes just bore through you and there's no way to tell him no," Adam said. "Even if you were here it'll take weeks to go through all this and I tried to tell him that but he just growled at me. I didn't know what I was getting into when I agreed to come down here and look around. This is crazy; no one can have answers in a minute."

Mandy put a hand over the phone. "Nicky, could you let Gil know I need to talk with him, please?" she asked. "Adam, I'll give Jethro a call and tell him to back off. Just talk with Tony or Don or even Abby about getting those boxes to New York and my apartment. And I definitely want to spend some time with you to find out what you know about dragons and history."

"My focus has always been on the hunters but I'll be happy to talk it out with you," Adam said. "Thanks Mandy."

"You're more than welcome," she grinned. "You got thrown into this and are still figuring things out. For now just keep Tony or Donnie between you and Jethro and you'll be fine."

She closed the phone and handed it back to Nick. "I'm really glad there's only one horribly pissy dragon in the communities," Mandy said. "It seems that Gibbs has gone on a tear and is terrorizing Adam Ross."

"Isn't that the lab tech we just found out about?" Nick asked.

"Yep," Mandy replied. "Somehow I don't think it matters to Gibbs. Hey Gil, I think I need to head north again. Jethro is making problems and may scare away a valuable friend."

Gil snickered. "I think things have calmed down enough that I can let you go back as long as you can get someone to pick you up at the airport," he said. "I just spoke with Gibbs and he said Jim and Warrick are on their way home so we could technically kill two birds with one stone."

"Yes, well, I've left some books for Ray to read and they should answer his questions," Mandy said. "And I've also left him my email address but from the sounds of things I'm going to be buried in boxes when I get home so I don't know that I'll be able to answer questions as quickly as normal."

"Whenever you can, kiddo," Gil said. "Have you ever considered going out for an evening and just having fun?"

"I do," Mandy said. She stood and brushed sand off her jeans. "I go to the library and do research when I'm not at the lab. I'll just go and pack my things, Gil. Thanks."

Nick watched their young friend go before turning to his dragon. "Is it sad to think that she never had a childhood?" he asked. "Or that she's turning into us?"

"I don't know what to think, Nicky my boy," Gil said. He pulled Nick in next to him and kissed him gently. "I really don't."  
********************

Jim and Warrick's house had a decidedly empty feel to it when Mandy made her way back in through the kitchen sliding glass door. She sighed and her shoulders slumped a little more. Mandy had hoped that Sam would be able to convince Dean to stay but it looked like the older, and more stubborn brother, had finally won and they'd left. Her cell phone was on the counter and she picked it up to call DC but it rang before she could flip it open to dial.

"Bonnibel," she said, trying to sound as normal as possible as she recognized the number on the display.

"Hey, it's me," Sam said. "Look, I don't have a lot of time. Dean's getting gas and food and I told him I had to go to the bathroom. I'm sorry, Mandy."

"What for?" she asked.

"You did us a huge favor, paid our bail and we ran out on you because Dean's too damn stubborn to see what's in front of his face," Sam said. "I tried to tell him we needed to stay and work it out but he insisted."

"Don't worry about it," Mandy said. "H has connections here, I'm sure everything will just disappear before you know it. And I have money saved up. I'll pay him back for what he did."

"Can I, can I still call you?" Sam asked. "Because I believe what you're telling me and I want to learn more. I just can't let Dean know I'm doing it."

"Sure," Mandy said. "I normally have my phone with me. Just be careful out there. I wasn't able to teach you what to look out for. If I can pick you out as a dragon there are Hunters who probably can too."

"I thought you couldn't tell unchanged dragons from Changed," Sam said. "At least that's what you told me in one of your emails."

She sighed. "You can't, normally," Mandy said. "I'll find the information for you. You'd better go before your brother starts wondering what happened to you."

"Okay," Sam said. "I'm really sorry, Mandy. I'll find a way to pay you back."

"You don't have to," Mandy said. "Bye."  
********************

Sam stared down at his phone for a moment after the call was ended. He'd never heard a good-bye sound so final before and wondered if he was doing the right thing letting Dean drag him away in the middle of the night like a common criminal. He snorted, it was fitting because they really were common criminals no matter what Dean said, but he was worried about Mandy.

"Sammy," Dean's voice called from the other side of the door. "Let's go."

"I don't know about this, Dean," Sam said. "I think we should go back to the beach and talk things out with Lieutenant Caine rather than just running away like we're scared."

"I'm not scared of anything," Dean snapped, ignoring Sam's muttered 'rats' and stalked back towards the black 1967 Impala. "Now let's go salt and burn that son of a bitch and get the hell out of town. I don't want any cops finding us this time so I hope you managed to work out what happened."

"And when was I supposed to do that, Dean?" Sam asked. "It's not like I've had a chance to look at any notes or check the laptop for information."

"That's because you were too busy chatting with your girlfriend," Dean replied. "You've got until we get to the cemetery to work it out, Sam."

Sam bit his tongue so hard he could taste blood but it stopped the flow of words that wanted to flow out. He jumped a little when his phone lit up with a text message. It was from Mandy and simply said "check the headstone."  
********************

Gil looked up when Horatio's phone rang. He'd insisted on each member of the community getting different ring tones as he was sick of the synchronized head movement towards the belt any time a phone rang. It was all he could do not to laugh when he recognized the song Horatio's phone had set for its default. Gil was positive that Greg had gotten a hold of his dragon's phone and changed a few things around and, based on the look on Horatio face, the dragon hadn't known about it. A quick glance at Greg, trying to look innocent confirmed the hypothesis. 

"That was Calleigh," Horatio said. "They've found another body, or what's left of one in the glades and they need a team out there. She's on her way but would appreciate some help."

"I'll go," Speed said. "Me and Eric; it's not like we're going to get any sleep tonight anyway and we're off tomorrow."

"Thank you," Horatio said.

"Guys, if it is..."

"We know," Speed said. 

Horatio looked over at his friend. "It's possible enough time has passed that they won't be able to determine COD if it is Stetler, Gil," he said. "But maybe it's a good thing Yelina's gone with Raymond. Now we won't have to deal with her anguish or hurting her if it is."

"You still want to hurt him, don't you?" Gil asked.

"If only for what he did to his son," Horatio replied. "It's inexcusable to hurt a child and that it's my own nephew makes it ten times worse."

"I know," Gil said. "But look how much he's opened up just being here with you and Greg. It's like he's a different child."

"You've played a large part in that," Horatio said. "I was thinking, Gil. If I'm a dragon then there's the small chance that Raymond could be as well. What are we going to do if he Changes because there's no way he's going to be able to stay clean. That's why I didn't want Yelina to just up and leave her job and family behind. She has to have something to come back to when he vanishes again."

"I don't know, H," Gil said. "Why don't we make a trip to see Chrysalis and ask him about this? Greg will be able to answer the phone if it rings and Nicky will take care of Mandy."

"Okay," Horatio sighed. "I'll see you there."  
********************

"She wouldn't even say my name, Dean," Sam exclaimed as the lights of Miami faded in the mirrors. "She worked out what the hell was wrong for us even after you treated her like shit, walked out on her and stuck her with a bail bill."

"Oh come on, Sam," Dean said. "Can't you see what's in front of you? Those guys have loads of money. There's no way in hell they'll make her pay them back for this. She's got them eating out of her hand."

"That's not the point, Dean," Sam said. 

"Then what is Sam because I'm not seeing your fascination with this chick."

"That's rich considering that you're the one who noticed her first and wanted to use her," Sam snapped. "The only thing that stopped you was that I told you she was underage and even you're not that desperate for sex."

"What stopped me is that she's a bigger freak for books than you are," Dean snapped back. "And then I find out that she's just a freak surrounded by freaks trying to tell me who my family is."

"Amanda is not a freak, Dean," Sam said. "She's a scared young woman who's been hurt bad by someone in the past and you're using that to your advantage. There's no way in hell she's going to want to talk with me again."

"Oh don't tell me you believe all that shit, Sammy," Dean said. "You're not a dragon or whatever the hell that was in the ocean. There's no way you can be."

"Why not?" Sam asked with a huff. "I'm already a freak having visions, you said so yourself. So why not this too? Maybe that's why the Yellow-eyed demon wants me, because he knows what I could become."

Dean pulled off to the side of the road and turned to look at his brother. "Just shut your mouth, Sam," he snarled. "We don't know why the hell that son of a bitch decided to kill mom and Jess but we're going to find out when we hunt the bastard down and send him back to hell for good. Then we'll wipe out every evil thing we come across and that'll be that."

"You have it all planned out, don't you," Sam said. "The rest of our stupid lives down to the last detail until we meet up with something more powerful than us. Just keep driving and hunting, maybe meet up with Dad for a day or two and then keep moving. Don't you ever think I want something else, Dean? That maybe when this thing is dead to go back to school and finish my degree."

"And be normal?" Dean spat the word. "To hell with that, Sam. No lawyer has a criminal record like you do so there's no chance there."

"And it's just how you want it," Sam said.

"I never wanted any of this for you, Sammy," Dean said. "But this is what we've got so we have to make the best of it. Is it fair, no. Is it what I wanted my baby brother to have to do with his life when he's so smart he could run the country some day? Hell no. But those choices are gone, Sam. They went up in flames just like mom and Jessica. And this is all we have left."

"We have to go back, Dean," Sam said. "We have to make things right with Mandy."

"I'm not going back there again," Dean said. "Not until I work out what kills those things."

Sam was out of the car before Dean knew what was happening. "Don't you leave me, Sammy," Dean snarled.

"I won't leave you, Dean," Sam said. He punched his brother hard on the left cheek bone and Dean fell over from sheer surprise. "But I'll be damned if I let you hurt anyone in Miami. They're humans, Dean. We don't kill humans."

"Didn't you see that thing in the water, Sam?" Dean picked himself up with as much dignity as he could muster. "There's no way in hell that thing was human."

"And according to Mandy there's a damn good chance I could turn into one of them," Sam snarled. "Are you going to kill me, Dean? Shoot me down like I'm nothing more than a wild animal?"

"You're not one of them, Sam. I don't know how many times I have to say it. Now get in the car."

"Not until you promise me you won't try to hurt any of Mandy's friends."

"Damn it, Sammy; get in the car."

"No." Sam crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at his brother.

Dean grumbled to himself for a minute before he tackled his younger, albeit taller, brother and took him to the ground. They tussled for a few minutes until Sam was pinned on his back. "I said get in the car."

"You're not my father, Dean," Sam said. "And it's a perfectly reasonable request. I don't want you to hurt my friend."

"Fine, but this had better be the last time I hear about it," Dean snapped. "Now get in the car."  
********************

Horatio settled onto his rock with a small sigh. Gil arrived a moment later and stood behind him. After a moment Chrysalis's white head popped up from behind the rocks. "Horatio, Gil," he rumbled. "What brings you to me tonight?"

"A quick question, Chrysalis," Horatio said. "We recently learned that my brother is still alive. There's a chance he could Change. But he's, not an evil person, but a criminal. He wouldn't stay hidden."

"A sad moment for you and your community," Chrysalis said, bowing his head. "In that instance only a blood family member may hunt down and kill the other dragon. That is to ensure that it is done in the most humane manner possible."

"No one else?" Gil asked.

"No one," Chrysalis replied gravely. "Only blood can do this by our lore."

The red dragon sighed. "Somehow I knew that was going to be the answer."


	19. NYDC

"So where are you going to put all this stuff?" Tony asked as he glanced around at the now very cluttered apartment.

"Honestly I have no idea," Mandy replied with a sigh, her voice muffled by the stack of boxes she was hidden behind.

"We need to find you a larger place," Don said.

"I'll manage," Mandy said. "Although that does remind me, I need to send some money down to Horatio in the morning. Do any of you see a yellow dragon figure with red eyes? She's sitting on a nest."

It took some searching but Hawkes eventually found the dragon bank behind a stack of binders on one of the bookshelves. "That's clever," he smiled.

"Yep, no one even thinks it could be a bank because there's no coin slot and the seams are hidden," Mandy said. "It there's room just put it on the kitchen table for me, please. I'll wire the money on my way to the lab in the morning."

"You're actually going to work tomorrow?" Adam asked. "When you have all this stuff to sort through?"

"If only to make sure Mac knows I'm going to be gone," Mandy said. "There's enough work here for a couple of months even with help. I don't want to be gone the whole time as I do have bills to pay."

"I'm sure the communities will help out with that," Don said. "I mean, it's not like you ain't doing nothing all day; this is important work. We need this info sooner rather than later."

Mandy sighed and went back to the box she had been unpacking. She didn't want to get into that discussion at the moment, especially as it would lead to some rather awkward questions about her family.

Don looked at Tony and raised an eyebrow. He hoped he wasn't the only one who had noticed how odd their young friend had been acting. Tony just shrugged and went into the kitchen to start unpacking some of the boxes in there.  
********************

Gibbs had had Abby program Mandy's cell phone number into his phone so, theoretically, all he had to do was push one button and he'd be able to talk with her. But Abby had forgotten one very basic thing about Gibbs – technology hated him almost as much as he hated it. So after a couple of frustrating minutes he handed the phone to Mac with a snarl. Mac bit his lip, figured out which speed dial was Mandy's, activated it and handed it back to his alpha.

"Hello?"

"Mandy, it's Gibbs. I've got a question for you."

"What's up, Jethro?" Mandy asked. "Oh, Tony and the others got here safe and have finished off loading the boxes."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Gibbs snorted. "We're wondering if there's a way for a dragon to turn off some of his senses but not all of them."

"Huh, well I'd imagine you could but I haven't come across anything in my reading to teach you how," Mandy said. "And I can't exactly get to my reference books right now, Jethro."

Gibbs laughed. "It's okay, kid, we'll find out from Chrysalis. You get those boxes unpacked and organized," he said. "I want to know what's in them."

"I know, and you want the information yesterday," Mandy said. "I'm doing the best I can."

"I know," Gibbs said. "Take care, kiddo." Gibbs closed his phone and glanced over at Mac. "As much as I hate to suggest it, I think we should call Gil and Horatio and arrange a meeting up on Pax Draconis tonight. But we'll have to make it as short as possible because I don't know how safe it is for both alpha and beta sets to be gone right now."

"Then why don't we go in shifts," Mac asked. "You and I can talk about what needs to be reviewed with Miami and then we can report back after we're done talking to Chrysalis."

"I'd rather have all four of us there."

"Yeah, but if something happens here then we'll need at least one alpha or beta to deal with it in each community," Mac pointed out. "You know that as well as I do, Jethro."

"Yeah," Gibbs said. "Especially with hunters running around and those two young pups Mandy befriended. They know about everyone but my part of the community."

"H vouched for them," Mac said.

"I don't trust anyone until I meet 'em," Gibbs said. "Call Horatio and let him know what's going on. I'll get in touch with Gil."

Mac grinned. "There has to be a better way to do this."

"Talk with Abby," Gibbs replied. "Technology has a tendency to blow up if I look at it. She'll know what we need."  
********************

Don was closet to the door when someone knocked. He checked to make sure everyone was in a place they'd be safe and opened the door. "Hey Stella," he said.

"Flack, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Tony and I brought some stuff to Mandy," he replied. "And we actually need to get going to catch our flight. Mandy's around here somewhere."

Stella was more than a little surprised by the number of boxes stacked in the apartment. "I don't want to intrude."

"You aren't," Tony said as he joined them by the front door. "Mandy's going to call in a day or two, Flack. We need to get home. Jethro wants the alpha and beta pairs to jump to Pax Draconis tonight and I don't stand a chance in hell without him."

"Okay, did you let Mandy know we're leaving?"

"Yeah, and also that we'd talk about her living arrangements and finances," Tony said. "She wasn't happy about it."

Don rolled his eyes and turned towards the living room. "Amanda Bonnibel, if you are working for the community then you deserve to be paid by the community," he shouted. "And that's final."

"There's no need to shout," Mandy said as she appeared behind him; she'd been in the bedroom. "Thanks for bringing everything up, guys, I really appreciate it. Stella, its good to see you, thank you for coming over on such short notice. I hope you don't mind but we ordered a sandwich and crisps for you."

"I've eaten, but thanks," Stella said. "I'm not sure why you called me, actually."

Mandy locked the door behind Don and Tony and made her way towards the boxes in the living room. She cleared off a chair and put the books in a neat stack on the floor. "Please, sit," she said. "I apologize for the mess and disorder but, as best I understand, a hunter was captured and his is his library."

"Its fine, Mandy, honestly," Stella said. "I still don't believe everything you guys have been telling me. Dragons are physically impossible."

"Not at all; dragons are merely large lizards, roughly seven meters long if you don't factor in their tail but they have hollow bones much like birds and an advanced physical system that is in many ways superior to a human's."

Stella sighed. "You're missing the point," she snapped. "There's no way a human being can turn into a giant reptile."

"That's no reason to take your frustrations out on me," Mandy said. "I think that ultimately the best thing for you to do is fly down to Miami and meet Gil. Or go talk with Horatio; I know you've worked with him before."

"I don't understand why everyone keeps telling me to go to Miami," Stella said.

"Well, ultimately, it's because they have a nice large, private beach where the dragons can Change to true form," Mandy said. "And we know that some people have to see to believe."

Stella fell silent and Mandy just let her sit and think while she continued to unpack. Sheldon and Adam had offered to stay and help but Mandy shooed them away for two reasons. First they both had to work in the morning and second she thought that Stella would be more willing to talk if there was no one else around.

"Did Mac kill Peyton?" Stella finally asked.

"How do you want me to answer that, Stella?" Mandy pulled the last two books from a box, set them on the floor and started to break the box down. "I wasn't there when Peyton died. All I know is what I heard around the lab."

"Oh, come on, Mandy, you don't expect me to buy that," Stella said with a small smile. "By the time I got to her apartment it was empty and it looked like a lot of books had been taken. They ended up here, didn't they?"

"This is my personal library," Mandy said. "All the boxes are from DC where Gibbs and his team got a hunter today."

"You didn't answer my question, Mandy," Stella said. "The books and binders and who knows what else that were taken from Peyton's apartment ended up here after she was dead."

Mandy bit her lip to keep from sighing and took a small plaque off the wall. "This is meant as a joke," she said handing it to Stella. "Because people don't know dragons are still alive. But it's good advice for those of us who do."

"Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons for you are crunchy and good with ketchup," Stella read. "Is this supposed to be some sort of a threat?"

"Of course not but it applies equally well to feds," Mandy said. "As far as I know Peyton's death was a suicide but there may be some information I'm lacking. You'd have to speak with Mac or Gibbs to find that out."

"I can't," Stella said.

"Why ever not?" Mandy asked. She put the plaque back on the wall and returned to the boxes. 

"Because Gibbs is a creep who doesn't deserve to be in command of a team," Stella replied. "And Mac's not Mac anymore. He's different."

"Bastard," Mandy said.

"What?"

"Gibbs; he prefers to be called a bastard," Mandy said. "And he may be tough on his people but they all respect him and work well together. As to Mac, he's exactly the same as he was before he Changed. He's just found he has a new place in the world."

Stella sighed. "Then why did I hear him casually mention killing someone and then, only after considering something, call it a homicide?"

"My best guess, having not been there, is that there was someone threatening either Danny or the community," Mandy said. "In our world it's only considered homicide if a dragon kills another dragon in cold blood."

"There isn't another world, Amanda," Stella said. "Dragon's don't exist."

"Why don't you shout a little louder, Stella?" Mandy asked with a frown. "I don't think they heard you at the lab. And only Mac is allowed to call me that. You know where the door is. Good-night, Stella."  
********************

Danny was at the kitchen table reading through one of Tony's older journals when he phone rang. He checked the display and answered it with a grin. "Hey Mandy, what's up?"

"I'm buried in boxes with absolutely no space to move and I sent Adam and Shel home so they wouldn't be tired at work tomorrow. Stella just left in a huff, it's going to take me months to sort through all this, Sammy and Dean have vanished and I'm getting a headache," Mandy replied. "How are you doing?"

"Aw kiddo, I'm sorry 'bout the boxes and will be there to help as soon as I can," Danny said. "And everyone will work with you to sort through the stuff. Take some Tylenol for your head and drink a cup of tea. And tell me 'bout Stella."

"She wants to know if Mac killed Peyton," Mandy said.

"So what'd you tell her?"

"That I wasn't there when it happened, I only knew what I'd heard in the lab and she should talk with Mac or Jethro if she wanted to know more. And that as far as I knew it was a suicide," Mandy said. "She tried her interrogation techniques on me but they didn't work."

"Damn you're a good liar, Mandy."

"I know," Mandy snickered. "But I think you and Mac will have to take her to Miami as I know I was the last hope up here. She even snapped at me a few times."

"She what?" Danny demanded.

"Oh don't worry, I snapped right back. Look, I know Mac and Jethro are busy but would you let them know, please? I think this needs to be dealt with sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, I sure will," Danny said. "Gibbs is talking about us going to see Chrysalis tonight which makes you the senior community member for us. Call the others and let them know what's going on and you're in charge until we get back."

"Okay, but be sure to have someone call me when you get back so I'll know not to worry."


	20. Miami

Speed looked around as Eric drove them out into the Glades to meet up with Calleigh and Alexx. "It's him," he sighed. "I didn't think anyone would ever find him out here."

"Well, we knew it had to happen," Eric said. He reached over and took Speed's hand. "But the body has been out here for a while, Tim. No one is going to be able to determine a COD on him now."

"I know," Speed said. "And I know you're right but it still makes me nervous because it's always possible that some very awkward questions could be asked about how Stetler ended up out here."

"And Horatio will be able to answer them," Eric said. He kissed Speed's hand. "And then the case will be closed and no one will have to worry about it again."

"So you think we should just be ready to blame a gang of some sort?" Speed asked. "Because that's not going to fly with anyone who sees the files that Stetler had on Horatio. There's no one in Miami who would ever believe that H would be involved with a gang of any kind."

Eric pulled the Hummer to a stop and turned it off. "I suppose we just have to work the case like we don't know what's going on then," he said. "And leave the overall reports to Calleigh."

"True, then we won't have to lie in court if it ever goes that far," Speed agreed.  
********************

Horatio made his way through the glass walls of the lab towards the DNA lab. He hadn't gotten much sleep after returning from Pax Draconis. He'd just held Greg through the night and watched his young human sleep and through about what Chrysalis had told him. Deep down Horatio doubted that he'd be able to kill his brother unless Raymond was threatening someone close to the community or Yelina. He paused just outside in a side hall and watched the wonderful sight in the DNA lab.

Greg was in his lab alone bent over the table working on an open computer tower. He had his lab coat off and his black jeans were pulled tight over his ass. Greg was wearing a deep red, almost purple button down dress shirt that Horatio recognized as one of his own, with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone. His pendant was dangling forward a little, catching the light just right and glittering. Horatio could feel his cock swelling as Greg started swaying his hips and ass back in forth in time to the music he no doubt had playing.

The young human turned his head a little and met his dragon's eye with a smirk. He'd felt Horatio approaching the lab and knew how much Horatio liked to stand in the hallway and watch him work. And it didn't hurt that he was wearing one of his dragon's shirts either.

He felt a hand slide over his ass and straightened up quickly. Greg knew that it wasn't Horatio as his dragon was always careful about personal space at the lab so no one would suspect their relationship. "Don't do that," Greg said.

"What?" Natalia Boa Vista asked. "I wanted to see if you needed any help on your cases. I'm waiting for my latest run to finish and have some free time."

"I'm fine, thanks," Greg said as calmly as he could, especially with the emotions he could feel coming from his dragon along their bond. He moved across the room and it was all he could do not to growl as the woman followed him.

"Greg, I need to talk with you, now," Horatio said coldly from the door to the lab. He'd slipped his sunglasses on because he knew his eyes would be glowing.

"Be right there," Greg said. He slipped around the woman who was eying him like a piece of cake and past Horatio. "Gil's office?" he whispered.

"Meet you there," Horatio replied. "Miss Boa Vista. You are supposed to be working on cold cases. I suggest that you stay in your lab and do your work."

"Why don't you like me, Horatio?" she asked.

"I dislike anyone who lies to me continuously," he said. "Good day, Miss Boa Vista."  
********************

Greg had spread out two of the mats on the floor and dug out some lube by the time Horatio arrived. His dragon locked the office door and turned, eyes glowing even behind the dark sunglasses. "I'm going to kill her," Horatio hissed as he slipped off his suit jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. "She dared to touch you."

"I'm yours, H," Greg whispered. He crossed the room and ran his hands along Horatio's bare chest. "I'm not interested in anyone else. Now take me, please. I want to feel you inside me."

Horatio growled and pulled Greg over to the mat and they fell together in a tangle. Horatio claimed Greg's lips with his own, tongue forcing its way into his human's mouth taking total control of the kiss. Greg relaxed under the attack and wormed his hands between them to unzip his jeans, cursing in his head that he'd worn such tight pants. With Horatio's help, however, they were able to get the offending denim down far enough without breaking their kiss.

"On your knees, Greg," Horatio growled. He picked up the lube and rubbed it along his erection. When his human was on his hands and knees, head down on his arms, Horatio lunged forward and pushed into Greg's ass. The dragon growled and started moving. Greg moved back against him as best he could, muffling his moans against his arms. Horatio reached around and grabbed Greg's leaking erection and started stroking it. Greg's scream was only just bitten off as he came over Horatio's hand. The dragon growled again, thrust forward and climaxed. He moved his weight to the side and the pair rolled onto their sides still joined together.

"Hot, H," Greg panted as he moved back, grinding against his dragon. "Why don't we just stay here the rest of the day?"

"I wish we could," Horatio said kissing Greg's neck gently. "I really wish we could but I need you to run the DNA from the victim in the Glades so we can close that case."

Greg twisted his head around. "It sounds like you already know who it is."

Horatio kissed his human and pulled back. Greg flopped onto his back and grinned up at the red dragon as Horatio dug out a towel to clean them up. "We do," he said. "Speed called me as they were on their way back in from the crime scene and confirmed it's who we thought it was."

"So what's the report going to say?"

"I don't know, Greg," Horatio replied. "I don't know."  
********************

Nick and Warrick walked up to the hotel room and both grinned when they saw Jim Brass standing just outside the crime scene. "Hey Jim," Nick said. "What are we looking at?"

"The victim is a young girl," Jim replied. "We didn't find any ID but there isn't a purse in plain view either so there could be something in there."

"Okay, we'll see what we can find," Nick said.

Warrick winked at his dragon and followed Nick into the crime scene. Jim moved into the doorway and watched the team. "So Nicky, did Gil say anything before you left this morning?" he asked.

"No, but he was on the phone so there might be something going on that we'll hear about tonight," Nick said.

"What about those young guys?" Jim asked.

"They left," Nick said. "Just before you guys got home. Truthfully I was a little surprised when Rick showed up at the lab for his shift this morning. I thought you guys would be taking the day off."

Jim snorted. "We slept on the plane," he said. "And I feel sorry for Jethro because there's a mess brewing up there that involves the feds and a notebook full of blackmail material from the hunter's place."

"But nothing that will have any effect on us, yet," Warrick added. "Hey, here's a purse under the bed." He took some pictures and then pulled it out. "It looks like someone went through it but I can't tell if there's anything missing."

"Any ID?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, and it's from Vegas," Warrick said. "So who's going to call?"

"I will," Jim said. "You guys focus on the crime scene and let me know what's going on."

"Don't tell me you're taking off?" Nick said.

"Not on your life," Jim grinned. "I'm just going down the hall so I'll have a better reception on the cell phone. There's no way in hell I'd leave the two of you alone when there's a hunter threat around."

"Just checking," Nick grinned.


	21. NYDC

No matter how many times Gibbs visited the teaching plain he was always struck by how unchanging it was. The sky was the same shade of purple and the level of light never changed; it was always dusk. And he could never figure out how Chrysalis knew he was there. It never failed, within minutes of his or any other dragon's arrival, Chrysalis's white head popped up from behind the rocks that, to a human, were a mountain.

"Gibbs, Tony," Chrysalis said as his head came into view. "And Mac and Danny; what brings you all here tonight?"

"The Miami group will be here soon," Gibbs said. "We've had multiple attacks on our communities and agreed to meet up here to get some extra help with setting up some new rules."

"Is everyone all right?" Chrysalis asked. He came around the mountain and curled up in front of his so his head was a little more level with his friends.

"Fortunately," Mac said wrapping his arms around Danny's waist. "But I have a feeling it's been luck up until this point and it isn't nice to keep tempting fate."

"How true," Tony agreed leaning up against Gibbs.

The four NYDC community members turned at the sound of soft pops behind them. "Sorry we're late," Gil said as he and Nick joined the group. "We have a couple problems come up just prior to our heading to bed."

"Is everything okay?" Mac asked.

"It's just that we had a connection come up to Vegas and we're trying to figure out who we can put on it," Nick said. "Because right now it's me, Jim and Rick on it."

"And there's not a chance in hell we're letting any of our community go back to Vegas," Horatio said.

Chrysalis snorted when everyone else jumped. "I hear you have a reputation for moving silently, red dragon," he said. "I didn't believe it until I saw you arrive. I'm impressed."

Gibbs snickered. "It's a real shame you hate feds, Horatio, we could use that talent."

"You'll have to kill me to get me out of Miami," Horatio said. He settled onto his rock and Greg flopped down into his lap. 

Everyone laughed. "What's going on, Gibbs?" Nick asked.

"Well I mentioned to Gil that Mac and I have been talking and believe it'll only benefit the communities if we put some new rules into place."

"So what do you have in mind?" Gil asked. "We have a couple in play but they're not really enforced at the moment."

Chrysalis blinked his large green eyes slowly. "From what I'm hearing these hunters have become an infestation," he said. "What rules are you thinking about Gibbs, Mac?"

"The most important, at least to my mind, is that there can't be any further mention of the dragon world while we're at work or out in the general public," Gibbs said. "And that includes the use of the code words and the like we've been using up til now."

Nick nodded. "That's actually a really good point," he said. "Especially as we really don't know who we can trust."

"It'll take some getting used to but I'm in full agreement," Horatio said.

"We should also be on the lookout for lip readers," Gil said. "It's a talent that's not always listed in an employment jacket."

"That's a very good point," Mac said.

"We can ask the people we can trust for help with that," Danny added. "Like Adam and Hawkes; you know as well as I do that people tend to overlook the lab techs when they're talking or skulking around."

"I don't see that extra eyes can hurt," Tony said. "What do you think, boss?"

"Let's talk with them and see what they say," Gibbs said. "The second rule I was thinking about is already in place but we need to make sure it's strictly enforced. And that's to be sure there's always at least one dragon in the field with every team that has a bonded community human in it."

"And that brings up the point we wanted to ask you, Chrysalis," Mac said. "We were wonder if there was a way for a dragon to shut down some of his senses but not all of them when working a crime scene."

"How do you mean?" the white dragon asked.

"Well, the best example I can think of is a case Dan and I worked last week," Mac said. "There was a lot of blood from the victim and I had to turn off all my senses so I wouldn't be overwhelmed by the smell of the blood."

Danny smiled at his dragon. "And he was way more protective because he couldn't hear what was going on around us," he said.

"As far as I know there isn't a way to do this," Chrysalis said. "But it's much like the question Gil asked me about protecting the community. I'll check with my fellow lore masters but I can't promise a quick answer."

"Nothing worthwhile is ever quick," Gibbs said with a small smirk. "No matter what kids today think. Well then, the third rule is that the alphas and betas should talk every evening about the events of the day and exchange information."

"Dragons and humans?" Danny asked.

"I was thinking just dragons but it might not be a bad idea, once everything is worked out, for the alpha and beta pairs to talk," Gibbs said. "Especially if Gil and Nick spend the day apart then they'll have different perspectives on what happened. And Mac and I already talk several times a day so we always know what's going on in our cities."

"Is Abs going to work something out for us?" Greg asked.

"We're going to ask her tomorrow," Tony replied. "Although Jethro and technology are not a good mix."

"That's why I've got you, Tony," Gibbs said stroking Tony's hair. "And I'm sure she'll help us figure something out."

"And if McGeek ever gets over his shock of finding out dragons are real I'm sure he'll help out too," Tony said. "Ouch, sorry boss."

Mac grinned. "Chrysalis, I have a team member we were recently forced to bring into the community for her protection," he said. "And she's having a hard time accepting what we've told her."

"How much does she know?" Chrysalis asked.

"She's been through several meetings with the New York half of the community, talked with various members, including Mandy, and it hasn't done a damn bit of good," Gibbs said.

"Not to mention the fact that since I've Changed she doesn't think she can trust me any more," Mac added.

"You're still planning to bring her down to Miami, right?" Gil asked.

"Yep, you guys are our last hope," Mac said.

"Well, not your absolute last," Chrysalis said with a snort that messed up Gibbs', Tony's, Gil's and Danny's hair. "There is always that one final option."

"Stella's been like family for more years than I can count," Mac said. "We're not killing her."

Emerald green eyes blinked at him slowly in a calm regard. "And if she cannot be convinced that you are telling the truth," he asked. "And becomes a danger to you and your human by speaking of your true nature to outsiders. What will you do then?"

"He's got a point, Mac," Gil said. "Look, you know we'll do everything in our power to convince Stella of the truth but it might not be enough. What are we going to do then?"

Mac buried his face against Danny's neck. Danny reached up and cupped the back of Mac's head. "I know," he whispered. "Miami can take care of it if it absolutely has to be done."

"No," Mac said, voice muffled against Danny's neck. "No, it's my fault we're in this situation and I owe it to Stella to make things right. If Miami doesn't convince her of the truth then I'll take care of her."

Danny kissed Mac's head. "It won't come to that, Mac," he said. "Stella'll have to believe us once she sees you guys in true form."

"Take care in using that method," Chrysalis said. "Especially if there are as many hunters around as you say there are."

"We're having to convince scientists that not only magic but dragons are real," Gil said. "There are times when our only chance is to show them. But I think that a group Change really will be our last choice in this instance."

Gibbs sighed. "And this is really getting depressing," he said. "Mac, we know what we might have to do but we've also got to work in the morning."

"You're right, Gibbs," Gil said. "Give us a call tomorrow night. Danny, take care of your dragon."  
********************

Mac spent the rest of the night awake thinking about all the problems he had in his life, the main one being Stella at that point. He hated to classify her as a problem but at that point it was the only way he could really deal with it and attempt to work out a solution. He knew that technically he was telling Stella the truth about Peyton because kidnapping the bonded human to try and trap the dragon was a form of suicide. It just wasn't something that they could tell anyone else about. He supposed that death by dragon was just another way to kill yourself. Mac snorted and rolled over, resting an arm over Danny's firm stomach. There was no way in hell that a dragon would let their human be taken away from them.

"Mac," Danny murmured.

"Shh, I'm here," Mac said. He ran his fingers through Danny's messy hair. "Go back to sleep."  
********************

Early the next morning, much earlier than Mac was really comfortable with, he made his way to Mandy's apartment. He knew he needed to apologize and also to ask a couple of favors although he really didn't feel he had any right to do it. The sun was just coming up over the buildings but the streets were already crowded with people running errands before work or out getting some exercise. He made his way through the crowds with practiced ease to Mandy's apartment and took a minute to gather up his courage to knock.

"Mac," Mandy said with a smile. "Please come in, would you like some tea? I was just about to make some."

"Amanda, I came to say I'm sorry," Mac said. He looked around the apartment at all the books and boxes stacked around the living room. "Don was right; we need to find you a larger place to live."

"I wouldn't be able to afford it," Mandy said. "There's a free chair in the living room, please take a seat and I'll bring you some tea."

"I do need to apologize," Mac insisted. "Amanda, it was wrong of me to try and tell you who your friends can be or what you do. I'm going to make a lot of mistakes in our relationship but I hope you'll be able to remember that I do care for you."

"That's something I never forgot, Mac," Mandy replied. She handed him a mug and settled onto the floor as all the other chairs still had boxes on them. "I've never told you guys about my past because it hurts far too much but I basically raised myself. I'm not used to have parents around who actually care about me and if I over-react to something you say or do that's the reason."

Mac frowned. "I won't press, Amanda, but are you in any danger from them?" he asked. "Are you hiding out here?"

"No," Mandy said. "I would doubt that they actually know I'm gone. It doesn't matter, Mac. But it's not fair to ask you guys to pay my rent just because of some books. I'll make room for them. It's not a big deal. So, what's going on with Stella?"

"Danny's gone to talk with her and we're heading down to Miami," Mac replied. "Amanda, we went up and met with Chrysalis last night and he reminded us that we might have to kill Stella. Have you come across anything in your reading in these new books that could possibly help us out here?"

"You mean like a memory wipe or something?" Mandy asked. "I'm sorry, Mac, but no I haven't. I don't want to think about having to kill anyone in our community so I'll do some research today."

"There's something else," Mac said. "And I hate to just dump it on you like this but we're trying to figure out a way to block or shut down some of our senses when we're at a crime scene."

"Peppermint," Mandy said. 

"Come again?"

"Its something I read in a Terry Pratchett book," Mandy grinned. "I'll check the internet and see if I can come up with something. Do you see a black notebook lying around here somewhere?"

Mac glanced around, once again surprised at the sheer number of books and boxes in the apartment. "I don't."

"That's where I've been keeping my to do lists of late," Mandy said. "As well questions I need to research for the communities. Damn, I had it last night. Oh well, I'm sure I'll remember this. Oh, could you do me a favor, please?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"You said you're going down to Miami, you could save me a trip to the bank and post office," Mandy replied. "Could you take some money down to Horatio and Jim for me?"

"Why?" Mac asked.

"They paid the bail for Sam and Dean and they left before their trial date," Mandy sighed. "So the community took the hit and that's not fair to them. I asked for their help so it's only fair that I pay them back."

"You know they're not going to expect you to do this," Mac said.

"It's the right thing to do," Mandy insisted. She opened the dragon bank and counted out the amount she thought she needed to send.

"Amanda, that's way too much," Mac said. "There's no way you can afford it. I promise that Horatio and the others don't expect you to pay them back. You need to keep this to live on."

"I manage," Mandy said. "Please, Mac."

He sighed and tucked the bills into the inner pocket of his wind breaker. "All right, but don't be surprised if I come back with it," he said. "Amanda, I hate to ask so much of you, especially when you already do so much for our communities."

"It gives me something to do," Mandy said. "Although if you and Danny and Stella are going to be done I'd probably better plan on working at the lab for a few hours to help out where I can. Don't worry about me, Mac. I'll be fine. I always am."


	22. Miami

Jim closed his cell phone with a sigh and looked back towards the crime scene. He could smell that both Nick and Warrick were fine, hard at work and alone except for the officer on guard. And there were no strong or strange emotions flowing along his bond with Warrick. He wasn't sure who he should call first; Gil, Horatio or his captain. The victim had been kidnapped from her apartment in Las Vegas three days ago and the crime lab there was working the case. And now they wanted to work together. Jim wasn't sure how Gil would feel about any of his community going to Vegas to work with the crime lab, especially if Hodges was still around, not to mention the risk of hunters. The creeps had been popping up a lot lately and there was nothing to suggest they weren't hiding in Vegas as well.

After a couple of minutes deliberation Jim decided to call Gil and let him know. That way the alpha wouldn't be blindsided if the captain or the lab directors wanted to send someone out to Vegas.

"Hey Gil, its Jim; listen I wanted to give you a heads up on a case," he said. "Nicky, Rick and I got called to a hotel where there was a young female victim. She's from Vegas and, when I called her place, I found out she was abducted Saturday."

"Who's working the case from that end?" Gil asked.

"Catherine and Sofia," Jim replied. "I guess Sophie got sick of Ecklie's version of politics and transferred back to the detective bureau."

"What's going to happen now?"

"I'm not sure, you're my first call," Jim said. "I need to call Horatio and also my captain. But I wanted to let you know so you can start working things out for us."

"You're thinking you'll have to go to Vegas," Gil said.

Jim sighed. "I'm thinking someone will and it'll probably be me, Nick and Rick because it's our case."

"All right, I'll call Gibbs and see if there have been any problems out in Vegas of late," Gil said. "But if there is even a rumble of hunter activity then we'll have to come up with an excuse. I refuse to let anyone walk into a trap."

"We can always send Calleigh," Jim said. "I'm going to make my other calls, Gil."

"I'll call a community meeting when you're all home tonight," Gil said. "Be careful out there, Jim."  
********************

Horatio looked down at the mangled torso on the slab in the autopsy theater. "What have we got, Alexx?" he asked.

"DNA came back as a match to Rick Stetler," Alexx replied. "He's been out there a long time, Horatio. There's so much animal damage that it's hard to say what actually killed him."

"But you have an idea?"

"Well I took some x-rays and found that the bones in his rib cage were broken by some kind of fast, intense pressure from above," Alexx said. "I wish I had his head because that could tell me a lot more about what might have happened."

"Could he have fallen to his death?" Horatio asked.

Alexx shook her head. "The breaks in what's left of the pelvis show the pressure came from above, not below," she said. "But the crushing action isn't what killed him."

"It's not?" Horatio shifted his weight to the side and studied Alexx closely. "Then what did?"

"A heart attack," Alexx said. "Rick Stetler was literally scared to death. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, Horatio."

"At least we found him," Horatio sighed. "The chief is going to want answers that I don't have."

"You'll figure it out, Horatio," Alexx said.

"I hope you're right, Alexx," Horatio said. "I hope you're right."  
********************

Gil took his cell phone out onto the deck so he could keep an eye on Ray as he swam in the ocean, and called Gibbs.

"Are you a mind reader, Grissom?" Gibbs asked.

"Not the last time I checked," Gil replied. "I need to know if you've heard any rumbles of hunters out in Vegas."

"Now why the hell would that question come up?" Gibbs asked. "We've had hunters up here, creeps down there and two attacks out in Vegas back at the beginning of all this. But we cleared out completely and didn't leave a trace."

"Except that a few people do know where we went," Gil sighed. "Jim is working a case that originated in Vegas and terminated here in Miami. It's sounding like they want to work with us but I'm not sending any of my people to their death."

"The short answer is no, I haven't," Gibbs said. "But you know as well as I do that that doesn't mean the dirt bags aren't out there."

"And one of the lab rats in Vegas is a hunter spy," Gil said. "I have a feeling that if he gets wind of any of us coming to town his friends will be there to meet us."

Gibbs snorted. "We could take care of him."

"I'd rather not have any more bodies littering the ground if it's all the same to you," Gil said with a grin. "I think we'll play musical CSIs and send non-bonded community members if it comes to it."

"You mean Calleigh," Gibbs said. "Because I know she's the only CSI that isn't bonded on Horatio's team."

"True," Gil snickered. "Maybe I'd better talk with Horatio and see what he wants to do. Now what's going on with you?"

"I was wondering if you, Nick, Horatio and Greg could meet us on the teaching plane tonight. I think we've got to put some new rules in place for the communities."

"I think that's a good idea," Gil agreed. "I've got to hold a quick community meeting when everyone gets home tonight and we can meet you around nine."

"That works," Gibbs said. "Mac isn't keen on the idea of alphas and betas being gone at the same time so he thinks you, me, Nick and Tony should go up first and then the beta pairs second."

"He's got a good point but it'll take twice as long," Gil said. "I think if we're quick about it we can all go together without any problems."

Gibbs sighed. "That's what I was thinking," he said. "And I've also got a couple favors to ask you."

"Shoot."

"I think Don's getting close to time to blend," Gibbs said. "And I mainly wanted to double check that the offer of the beach was still open."

"Of course it is," Gil said.

"And we're having trouble with one of Mac's team, Stella," Gibbs continued. "She's asking very awkward questions and jumping to conclusions we don't want her to have. Is there any chance I could send her to you and have Horatio talk with her? I know they've worked together before."

"I'll have to ask him but you're more than welcome to send her down," Gil said. "But it would also be helpful if Mac and/or Danny could come along. Or maybe Mandy if she's not lost in her apartment."

"We'll work something out. I'll see you tonight, Gil."

"We'll be there."  
********************

The summons wasn't totally unexpected but Horatio had hoped he'd have a little more time before the chief called. The red dragon took a moment to make sure he had his emotions firmly under control before he went to see the chief.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked.

"Horatio, I understand that we finally found Sergeant Rick Stetler," the chief replied.

"Yes sir, what was left of him," Horatio said. "It seems that he died of a heart attack before being crushed some how and then dumped in the glades. Unfortunately the wildlife has done a great deal of damage to our crime scene."

"So you don't know who killed him?"

"No, we don't. Stetler had a number of enemies."

"Including yourself," the chief interrupted.

Horatio took a deep breath. "I have evidence that Rick Stetler was abusing my nephew," he said softly. "I wouldn't have killed him, chief. I would have arrested him and made sure that he was locked away for a very long time."

"Are you suggesting someone else in the department killed Stetler?" the chief asked.

"No sir, I'm saying that as it stands now we don't know who killed him or what crushed him and we won't until we've had a chance to interpret the evidence and study what remains of our crime scene," Horatio said. "And I was on my way to check in with my team when you called so if that's everything..."

"I want to know the minute you find something."

"Then you'll be the first person not on the investigating team to know," Horatio replied.  
********************

Calleigh was working with Speed and Eric in the layout room. "I still wish I knew what these files of Stetler's mean," she said.

Speed snorted and softly went back to the shirt Alexx had sent up. Eric snickered. "Cal, we know what they mean," he said. "It's just not something we can put in an official report."

"Then we don't know what they mean," Calleigh said with a wink. "Has anyone had a chance to talk with Horatio?"

"About what?" Speed asked. "He's not allowed to work this case, remember?"

"Oh I know, but he seems to know everything about Miami and if anyone would know about a press large enough to kill a human then it'd be him."

"There are a couple down on the docks," Horatio said from the doorway.

"Well then I'll go check them out," Calleigh smiled.

Speed looked up as the door closed behind their friend. "You're really going to let her do that?"

"They need to be checked, Speed," Horatio said. "What have you and Eric found?"

"Not much," Eric replied. "But we're still working on it. Oh, and Jim was looking for you. He said something about heading towards DNA."

"Thanks Eric," Horatio said. "Gil's called a meeting during dinner tonight."

"We'll be there," Speed said.  
********************

Jim was still in the DNA lab talking about something with Greg. Horatio growled low in his throat when he saw that Boa Vista was also in the lab. "Jim, you needed to talk with me?" he asked leaning in the door.

"Yeah, but it can wait," Jim said. "I think Greg's got some new information for you."

"If you're sure," Horatio said.

"Yep, I'll catch up with you later." Jim squeezed Greg's shoulder and left the lab without a glance at Boa Vista.

Horatio stepped in next to his human and looked at the computer monitor. "What do you have, Greg?"

"Alexx sent up some more samples from Stetler's corpse and me, being the awesome person I am, managed to find a foreign DNA sample," Greg said. "Most people would think it was impossible seeing not only how decomposed the body was but also because of the cross-contamination from the weather, animals and the soil he was played in. But I remembered what Detective Taylor says about everything being connected and also Locard's Theory and here we have the results. CODIS found a match to a gang member called Dragon. I checked with Tripp and he told me this guy is known to be an assassin even if no one can prove it."

Horatio smiled. He loved it when his human got so caught up in what he was saying that he started to ramble. If Boa Vista hadn't been in the lab Horatio would have risked squeezing Greg's hand. "Good work, Greg," he said. "Make sure that this gets to Speed, please."

"I aim to please," Greg said with a grin.

"And you do, Greg, you do," Horatio said.  
********************

When Nick got home that evening he found Gil on the back deck staring out at the water. He straddled Gil's hips and leaned in slowly. "Where's Ray?"

"At Eric's parents' for a couple of days," Gil replied with a small grin. He reached up and pulled Nick in for a kiss. "I know Horatio will be glad you asked before we did anything too explicit out here."

"What makes you think we're doing anything out here?" Nick asked with a smirk. He settled down and started thrusting his hips gently, rocking back and forth. He leaned in and captured Gil's mouth with his own, opening to the questing tongue and tangling his hands in Gil's curly hair.

Gil reached down to undo Nick's slacks and pushed them down as best he could. "Lift up," he whispered when Nick pulled back for air.

"Let's go inside to the bed," Nick said. He kissed Gil's neck and stood up. "It'll be more comfortable."

"What if I don't want comfortable?" Gil asked. "What if I want to take you here on the deck?"

"I thought the alpha had to remain respectable," Nick replied as he pulled off his polo shirt and dropped it to the deck. "I don't think this falls into that category by any stretch of the imag..." He broke off with a loud moan as Gil's lips latched onto his nipple.

The next thing Nick was fully aware of was Gil's lube slicked erection pressing against him and he shifted up, Gil's hands on his hips, and down, taking his dragon inside him. Nick's head fell back as he moaned at the sensations both in his body and along their bond. He hated that Gil could disarm him so completely but loved it too. Nick loved that his dragon knew him so completely.

They moved against each other, talking silently along their bond, eyes locked together. After too short a time, Nick's body tensed and he cried out when Gil suddenly stopped moving. "Gil," he sobbed, trying to move. "Please."

"It's too soon, Nicky," Gil said. He pulled Nick's hips down and shifted so he was reclining more and started moving again, slowly and Nick could feel the pressure building in him again. But it had faded to a dull glow and he knew it would take forever for him to get back to the edge he'd been teetering on. Gil ran his hands along Nick's firm stomach and up his chest, playing with his nipples on each pass. Nick braced his hands on Gil's shoulders, which changed the angle just enough that Gil was able to hit Nick's prostate on each thrust in. 

"Touch me, Gil," Nick sobbed. "I'm so close."

Gil pulled Nick in for a kiss and thrust up sharply, catching Nick off guard. The young human cried out into Gil's mouth as he came, falling forward onto Gil's chest. He moved and felt the hot, throbbing hardness still inside him. "Have you been studying Zen meditation or something?" Nick panted.

"Pull back and change places with me," Gil said. It took a little maneuvering but Nick groaned when Gil thrust back into him. He ran his hands along Gil's back as he thrust his hips up a little, trying to help his dragon reach his climax. He gasped when Gil opened their bond even farther and Nick was flooded with what could almost be called a feedback loop of emotions and he felt himself starting to harden again. Gil grinned, leaned in to kiss him and started thrusting harder, angling his thrusts again. Nick couldn't believe it when he came again, this time the clenching of his body pulling Gil along with him.

"What was that?" Nick gasped when he could talk again.

"I've been reading," Gil replied. He kissed Nick's neck softly. "And that's a side-benefit to our particular talent."

"Have you told Mac about it?" Nick asked.

"Do you think I should?"

"I think Danny would bake you a cake to thank you," Nick chuckled.


	23. NYDC

On the airplane down to Miami Stella sat in her window seat and, if Mac didn't know better, he'd say she was sulking. He knew that she wasn't happy about the trip south, especially with him and Danny, but he just hoped that she'd understand in the end.

*So how'd it go with Mandy* Danny asked over their bond.

*Better than I could have hoped but I'm worried about her* Mac replied. *Danny, she told me that she raised herself, that her parents don't care about her and that's why she's had the problems she has. And she's trying to do so much, I'm worried that she's going to burn out*

*So we just got to help her, yeah* Danny said. *We know there's an issue here and now that we do know we can watch to make sure she don't work herself to death. Remember what she told Horatio about Ray*

*Yeah, he's going to try and work on as much as possible to make himself useful to the community so we won't want to get rid of him* Mac sighed. *So you think Amanda's doing the same thing here*

*It makes sense, don't it? If she's telling the truth about being abused and neglected as a child then she's going to want to make sure that she fits in with the community* Danny said. *And not be able to ask us for help or want us to help her. She's going to want to avoid owing anyone anything*

*Speaking from experience, Danny*

*A little* Danny admitted. *Maybe it'd be a good idea for me to talk with her and see what I can do. I know where she's coming from, maybe she'll listen to me*

*She needs to listen to someone because, right now, I agree with Flack. We should be paying her for her research time and she really does need a bigger place, Danny. She was sitting on the floor today because she has boxes stacked everywhere*

Danny shifted in his seat a little, wanting to touch his dragon more than anything. *You know she's not going to see it that way*

*Yeah, and I don't think we can force her into anything* Mac said. *Because the last thing we want or need is for her to resent us for any reason* He rubbed his shoulder. "Can I help you, Stella?"

"I asked if there's a reason we're going to Miami," Stella replied.

"We told you we're going to go see Horatio and his friends," Mac said. "And spend some time with them. It's just a vacation."

"When was the last time you took a vacation?" Stella asked.

"A couple months ago," Mac replied. "Not that it's that big a deal. Just relax and we'll have fun in Miami, Stella."

"Yeah, Stel," Danny said. "Greg knows all the hot places to go and we'll have a blast."

"Why do I doubt that," Stella said.  
********************

Ryan and Lindsay looked at each other and then at Mandy. "You're kidding right?" Ryan asked.

"I wish I was," Mandy replied. "We need to make some very, very strong peppermint candies, preferably in taffy form. I found a recipe online that we can use but we need enough to supply both communities."

"We can cook at my place," Lindsay said. "Adam said your kitchen is full of books right now."

"Yeah, it kinda is," Mandy said with a slight blush.

"We should send the boys to unpack some of the boxes and we'll cook," Lindsay said. "That's if you don't mind them in your house without you around."

"As long as they just stack them on the floor or tables then its fine," Mandy said. "I have a system to log in the books and things and I don't want it messed up. Thanks for your help, Linds."

"Not a problem," Lindsay said. "I've never made taffy before so it'll be fun."  
********************

Ryan, Adam and Hawkes all met at Mandy's apartment to start sorting through the boxes and setting the books on the tables and chairs. While they were working on that Mandy and Lindsay went to Lindsay's apartment with the most powerful peppermint liquid they'd been able to find to work on making some peppermint taffy for the communities.

"Do you really think this will work?" Lindsay asked as they each mixed up a batch of taffy.

"I don't know," Mandy admitted. "But would you be able to smell anything after sucking on one of these?"

"No way," Lindsay said. "But the dragons have much better senses than we do. I just hope its enough."

Mandy sneezed as she was adding peppermint to her bowl. "Oops," she said. "Somehow I think that was too much. Well, I suppose we can try them both out and see what the dragons think."

"They'll accuse us of trying to kill them," Lindsay snickered. "Oh, there's the phone, can you get it? I'm kinda stuck at the moment."

"Sure." Mandy put her bowl down and grabbed the cordless phone that was on the landline. "Lindsay's apartment, how may I help you?"

"Amanda, there's trouble in DC," Mac said. "I want you to get everyone together somewhere safe and stay there until Danny and I get home."

"What should I be looking for?"

"It's not hunter trouble," Mac said. "Gibbs is having trouble with his boss and it seems that someone managed to frame one of his friends. I just don't want to take any chances."

"You got it, Mac," Mandy said.


	24. Miami

A couple hours after everyone was home from the lab, time used for dragons and humans to reconnect after being forced to spend a shift apart and unable to touch, everyone gathered at Gil's house for dinner. He and Ray had spent some time that afternoon cooking and had a pasta/mushroom casserole along with salad and homemade garlic bread made for the community.

"Horatio tells me that Stetler was found today," Gil said opening the meeting. "Speed, what's going on?"

"The official reports say that Stetler died from a heart attack and was then crushed by something," Speed replied. "Also Greg found a DNA match on Stetler's body to a gang assassin named Dragon."

"You're kidding," Jim said.

"Nope," Speed said. "We still need to find him and ask him some questions but it couldn't have worked out any better if we tried."

"The chief called me in and asked me more or less point blank if I had anything to do with Stetler's death," Horatio added. "I told him that I had firm evidence that Stetler was abusing my nephew and I would have prosecuted rather than kill. I don't know if he believed me or not but he let it drop."

"So who is working the case now?" Gil asked.

"Calleigh," Speed replied. "With Eric's and my help. Horatio has been lurking in the background but he really can't do anything because of those stupid files Stetler kept."

"I found something to keep me busy," Horatio growled. "It seems that Natalia Boa Vista has designs on my human and isn't shy about letting them be known."

Jim looked over. "The feeling on her hasn't grown any stronger," he said. "Do you think she knows about us, Horatio?"

"I honestly don't know, Jim," Horatio replied. "She seemed fairly shocked at my reaction to her touching Greg today but I was trying not to kill her right there in the DNA lab so I was more than a little abrupt with her."

"It makes me wish I could lock my lab," Greg said with a shudder. "She really creeps me out the way she's always coming around wanting to talk with me. And she says that she's always waiting on a test to finish but I snuck into her lab the other day when she was out at lunch and there isn't anything being done in there. I don't know why she's in our lab but I don't think it's to run cold cases."

"Didn't you tell me that she was put in by the directors and the city?" Horatio asked.

"Did Gibbs find anything on her?" Gil asked before Greg had a chance to answer.

"I don't know," Horatio said. "He never mentioned anything to me if he did. We sent the information up to Abby, didn't we?"

"Yeah, I did," Greg said. "I didn't and still don't like having people put into my lab and being told I have to work with them. She's not a good fit in the DNA department and she just makes everything harder."

"Calleigh seems friendly with her," Eric said. "Maybe she could find an excuse to go into the cold case lab and see what's really going on in there."

"Do you think it would work?" Warrick asked. "I mean we've got a hell of a lot of cases going on right now and this Vegas link is going to be some problems just by itself."

"About that case," Gil said. "I spoke with Gibbs earlier today and he says that he doesn't know of any hunter activity in Las Vegas but we agree that it doesn't mean there aren't still hunters there."

"So what are we going to do, Gil?" Nick asked. "Warrick, Jim and I can do the work out here but I don't know how it'll work out if we have to go back there to try and find answers."

Gil sighed and looked at Horatio. "Could you do some creative reassigning with this case?" he asked. "Because I really don't want any of the community back in Vegas for any official reason. It'd just mean having to interact with Hodges and that's a risk I don't think we need to take."

"I'll see what I can do," Horatio replied. "I agree with you that it needs to be done but I don't really know how we could do it."

"Conflict of interests," Eric suggested. 

"That could work," Gil said. "But I'll leave it in your hands, Horatio. Jim, what about you?"

"I'll just tell my captain that I can't work the case because of problems with the team coming in from Vegas," Jim said. "And that I'll take over any other case he wants me on. It shouldn't be too hard to work out."

"If we can pull this off it'll be a miracle," Speed snorted. 

"We'll manage, Speed," Horatio said. "Gil, when are we supposed to be at Pax Draconis?"

"As soon as we can," Gil said. "But I'm not sure how long we're going to be gone."

"We'll be fine, Gil," Jim said. "We'll just stay inside for the rest of the night and it's not like we can't shoot anyone who decides to come in and make trouble."

"Trigger happy dragon," Warrick said affectionately.

"Would you rather I bite them?" Jim asked.

"No," came a chorus of voices.

"Then don't complain about my methods," Jim snickered.   
********************

"Hey Tim, can dragons digest humans?" Eric asked once the pair was back in their house. Speed was in the process of writing a paper on a new trace technique he'd been developing and Eric was cleaning some of his diving gear.

Speed put his pen down and turned to face his human. "As far as I know, no," he said. "But I'd imagine that we can probably chew them up and just spit them out again."

"That's a really disturbing picture," Eric said. 

"You asked," Speed said. "And was there a reason you asked."

"Yeah." Eric put down the cloth he was holding and scooted across the floor until he could rest his crossed arms on his dragon's lap and put his chin on them. "I didn't tell you this at the lab because I didn't want you to wig out there but it turns out that Greg isn't the only one Boa Vista is interested in."

"What?" Speed growled.

Eric started to rub Speed's legs. "She came into the print lab while I was running some of the prints from our scene and just wouldn't take no for an answer. I finally had to just leave. And it was awkward because I just knew I had to take the evidence with me because she was up to no good."

"I don't wonder if humans pick up on some talents from their dragons," Speed said. "Did the bitch touch you?"

"Unfortunately and I was in the shower ten minutes later, just as soon as I got the evidence secured again," Eric replied. 

Speed eased Eric back and joined him on the floor, his weight pinning his taller human to the carpet. "Has she gone after anyone else?" he asked leaning in to kiss Eric's neck.

"I haven't heard anything from Nick or Warrick," Eric said. He tilted his head to the right baring his neck to his dragon. "But I think she was in talking with Tyler earlier in the week."

"If she touches you again, she's dead," Speed said. He bit down sharply, marking Eric. "You're mine."

Eric's hips bucked up at the bite and he grabbed at Speed's back trying to get closer. Speed pulled back and lunged in to capture Eric's mouth in a possessive kiss. He loved his human's habit of going around the house without a shirt on as it made it so much easier to jump him and get skin to skin that much quicker. Eric managed to get his hands between them and unbuttoned the white shirt Speed had on, pushing it back as best he could.

"Get your pants off, Eric," Speed said his voice going into what Eric had affectionately nicknamed growl-mode. He pulled back completely and stripped of his shirt and slacks. They'd taken to stashing lube around the house as Ray was almost never over for more than a couple hours and they didn't think he'd go digging through their things. When Speed settled back on Eric's legs the younger man had a tube of lube in his hand and was grinning up at Speed.

There were days back when they first bonded that Speed never thought he'd ever see his human under him with longing in his eyes and his body straining towards him. And they'd had to work through some major problems but, as Speed slid slowly into his human's body, he was glad that they'd been able to work through them so they could be together.

"I love you, Tim," Eric said softly. He reached up and ran his hands through Speed's messy hair and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Eric," Speed murmured against his human's lips. 

"Move?"

"Just for you," Speed said. He pulled back and thrust forward drawing a moan from his human's lips. Eric wrapped his legs around Speed's hips and pulled him in deeper, arching up at the same time meeting each thrust as best he could. 

"Tim," Eric moaned as his body started tensing up. 

"Mine," Speed growled. He slowed down a little and thrust in hard. Eric's head fell back, hitting the floor with a small thud and he cried out. Speed gave in to both his body's desire and the clenching around him and came.


	25. NYDC

Gibbs and Tony got to the yard early the morning after the meeting on pax draconis. Gibbs knew that he had to talk with Flack about heading down to Miami to attempt to blend and he really wanted to send his younger dragon down before he started losing control. But it all depended on the case load, as so many things in their lives did. But Gibbs had another reason for being in the office as early as they were. He and Tony had copied the black book they'd found at Ari's place and Gibbs was going to give the copies to Morrow.

"I'm going upstairs," Gibbs said. "Let Flack know I want to talk to him when he gets here."

"You got it, boss," Tony replied with a smile. He settled in at his desk and got to work answering the emails that had come in and also filling out the necessary forms to keep the team supplied. "Good morning, probie."

"Hey Tony," McGee said as he walked past the desk. "How are you doing today?"

"Not too bad," Tony said. "Hey Katie, Donnie."

"Good morning Tony," Flack said with a grin. He put his jacket down on the back of his chair and was just about to sit down when he spun around with a snarl. "Fibbies."

Tony looked up. "Well there goes our good morning," he said. "What can I do for you, Fornell?"

"I need to talk to Jethro," Fornell said. "Where is he?"

"In with the director," Tony said. "And will probably be there for a while yet. Why don't you sit down and take a load off? You're only going to have a heart attack if you don't relax more."

The team watched as Fornell stalked past them, up the stairs and vanished into the MTAC. "Well that was odd," Tony said. "Hey Donnie, let's go down to the lab. I know Gibbs was going to do this but I think it's more important we take care of it now."

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"Nothing much," Tony replied. "For now go ahead and work on clearing up your inboxes and cold cases. I'm sure Gibbs will have an assignment for us when he comes out of his meeting with the director."

"What was that all about?" Kate asked once she was alone in the bullpen area.

"Who knows," McGee replied. "But I'm sure they'll tell us if we need to know."  
********************

"Tony," Abby exclaimed with a grin. 

"Hey Abs," Tony said. "Do you still have sun block left over from your last trip south?"

"Somewhere," Abby said. "But I didn't think I'd need it any time soon."

"Well seeing as Flack here has hit six months its time for you guys to head south and let Donnie attempt to blend," Tony grinned. "It means that you'll be in the sun for at least a couple of days."

Flack blinked a few times. "Is this what Gibbs wanted to talk with me about?"

"Yeah, but after your reaction to Fornell I think it needs to be addressed now rather than later," Tony sighed. "And I don't know how long Gibbs is going to be in his meeting with Morrow; especially now that Fornell is up there too."

"When are we leaving?" Abby asked.

"I'd say sooner rather than later but Mac and Danny are down in Miami right now with Stella so if Flack can hang on until the weekend it'll work out better," Tony said. "And we won't overwhelm Miami with our people."

"And if I can't?" Flack asked.

Tony grinned. "Then Stella will get a first hand look at a dragon in true form," he said. "And now that we've totally broken the new rules I suppose I should fill you guys in."  
********************

Gibbs looked up as the door to the MTAC opened and Fornell walked in. "If there's nothing else, Tom," Gibbs said softly.

"For now, Jethro," Morrow replied. "But stay in the yard today. I'm going to want to talk with you again soon."

"Tobias," Gibbs said as he walked past. 

"Gibbs, I need to talk with you," Fornell said. 

"Our usual conference room," Gibbs sighed. He really wasn't fond of the federal agent but, at the time, Tobias Fornell was one of the better friends he had. And that was really a sad commentary on his life. "What can I do for you, Tobias?"

Fornell sighed and looked at the wall behind Gibbs. "I should have listened to you, Jethro," he said. "But now I'm really in trouble and, as sad as it sounds, I need your help."

"What are you talking about, Tobias?"

"That black book," Fornell said. "Some of the information was sent to my director and I'm about half an hour away from being arrested for passing information to terrorists. I need you to prove that it's not true."

"And how exactly do you want me to do that?" Gibbs asked. "You need to talk with your IAB people and explain about the information Ari was assembling. That's your only hope, Tobias. I don't think I can do anything to help you with this."

"You have the book, Jethro," Fornell snapped. "How hard would it be to just turn it over to my director and let him see that it was collected by a known terrorist and there are other people named in the book as well?"

"That might be a little hard to do, Tobias, seeing as I just handed everything over to Tom," Gibbs said.

"Like you'd ever do something that stupid," Fornell said. "I know you handed over copies, Gibbs. You wouldn't let something that valuable out of your possession no matter what. I know you don't owe me any favors but would you really let a friend go to prison for something he didn't do?"

"Aw hell, Tobias, you know I wouldn't," Gibbs said. "All right, I'll see what I can do but I'm not making any promises. I don't think that there's going to be much I actually can do."

"Thanks, Jethro," Fornell said. "I suppose that's all I can really ask for."  
********************

"Abby," Gibbs said as he stalked into the lab. "Tony?"

"I was explaining the new rules, boss," Tony replied with a smile. "And I already talked through the other stuff with Abby and Flack. They're thinking this weekend will be soon enough."

"Thanks, Tony," Gibbs smiled back. "Abby, I need your help with something."

"Yes, thank you," Abby exclaimed. "All I had planned today was maintenance on my equipment. What do you need me to do?"

"You still have the scans of the black book?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course, loaded and ready," Abby replied.

"Go through it and find all references to Tobias Fornell," Gibbs said. "He's in trouble and has asked for our help. I don't know what good it'll do but I told him we'd do something for him."

Abby grinned. "Then I'll work my magic," she said. "I'll call you as soon as I have anything that Fornell can work with. Tony, what's the team working on?"

"Finishing up their reports and cold cases," he replied. "I figured you'd want them working on something while we were finishing up our other business."

"Good enough, thank you," Gibbs said. He paused and sniffed the air. "There's something happening upstairs, Tony. I think they just arrested Fornell."

"What's going on with him, boss?"

"They think he's a mole," Gibbs sighed. "And there's nothing we can really do to prove it otherwise until Abby's done with the book. I just hate to think of him in jail."

"They wouldn't ship him off without a trial, would they?" Flack asked.

"I don't know, Flack," Gibbs said. "But we need to get his name cleared as soon as we can because we know he didn't do any of this."  
********************

Tom Morrow glanced through the book on his desk and sighed. He knew that Gibbs was his best agent and he could trust the man with anything but this was going too far. The fact that Gibbs would go so far as to make an almost perfect copy of the book in question showed that his loyalties weren't totally with NCIS any more. And that wasn't something that Morrow was going to stand for. He picked up his phone and asked to have Gibbs sent to his office.  
********************

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Gibbs asked shutting the door behind him.

"I want the real book, Jethro," Morrow replied.

"You sure don't beat around the bush, do you?" Gibbs said. He settled into the single chair across from the director of NCIS and looked at him closely. "And that is the real book, Tom. I wouldn't keep evidence from you for any reason."

Morrow sighed and flipped the book over. "This was made here in the states, Jethro," he said. "I find it very hard to believe that anyone associated with Ari and the other terrorist groups would buy notebooks here."

"That's not something I can speak on," Gibbs said. "But I'm telling you that's the real deal."

"And I'm saying its not," Morrow snapped. "I'm not going to tell you again, Gibbs. Give me the book."

"I did," Gibbs said again.

"Then you leave me no choice in the matter, Jethro," Morrow sighed. "You're suspended, Gibbs. And don't come back until you come to your senses and give me the book."

Gibbs took a deep breath to keep his eyes from glowing and tried to relax. "As you will, sir," he said. He stood up and left the office without a backwards glance and made his way down to the bullpen. "DiNozzo, conference."

Tony jumped up and followed his dragon into the elevator and waited until they were stopped between floors. "What's going on, Jethro?"

"I've been suspended," Gibbs said finally relaxing and letting the dragon come through. His eyes started glowing a deep amber. "It was all I could do to keep from Changing and biting Morrow on the ass."

"That would be hard to explain," Tony said. He moved in and wrapped his arms around his dragon's waist. "What are we going to do, boss?"

"I'm going to clock out and then sneak back in," Gibbs said. He kissed Tony's neck and pulled him in closer. "I'll hide out in the lab or with Ducky until its time to go home because there's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone right now."

"And Morrow is going to put me in charge of the team, isn't he?" Tony asked.

"Probably," Gibbs replied. "But you'll be staying in the building because if Tom tries to send you guys out on a case he'll have a very pissy dragon in his face."

"We'll be fine, Gibbs," Tony said. He ducked his head and caught his dragon's mouth in a soft kiss. "And now you'll have a chance to work with Abby on the whole Fornell thing."

"You always know how to cheer me up," Gibbs said. "And I wish we had more time here but Morrow wants me out of the building and the last thing I want is to have security take me out of here."

Tony snickered. "There's an experiment I wouldn't want to miss," he said. "I'll call Mac and let him know what's going on."

"Nah, leave it to me," Gibbs said. "It'll give me something to do."


	26. Miami

"Calleigh, how's the Stetler case coming?" Horatio asked the next morning.

"We're at a dead end right now," she replied. "We can't find this Dragon character anywhere, the docks didn't lead anywhere and we've run out of evidence to process."

Horatio nodded. "Okay, in that case I need your help," he said. "We've just had a conflict of interest come up in a case and I need to take Nick and Warrick off it."

"And you want to put me on it?" Calleigh asked.

"Please; the detectives are being rotated as well so you'll be working with Detective Tripp," Horatio said. "And a pair of officers coming in from Las Vegas this afternoon."

"Oh, I think I heard Nick and Warrick talking about this one, the young girl kidnapped in Vegas and killed here," Calleigh said. "Give me five minutes and I'll go find them to get their notes."

"Thank you," Horatio smiled.  
********************

At the community Gil and Nick were getting ready for company. Neither of them were quite sure what was going on with Stella but, after speaking with Gibbs, Mac and Danny the Miami Alpha pair agreed that something needed to be done. None of them wanted to mention the other option available to them as Stella was a good friend to both Mac and Danny, but they all knew that the safety and security of the communities came first.

"Hey Uncle Nick," Ray called from the kitchen table.

"What's up, squirt?"

"This doesn't make any sense," Ray said pointing to a problem in the basic chemistry book he was reading.

Nick sat down next to him. "Let's see what you've got." He pulled the book closer. "The natural isotopes of copper are 63Cu and 65Cu, with respective masses of 62.930 and 64.928. The atomic weight of copper is 63.546. What is the percent abundance of 63Cu? Gil, are you sure this is a basic book you've got him working out of?"

"I'm sure, Nicky," Gil said from the doorway. He was watching his human interact with Ray. It never failed to amaze Gil how easily Nick interacted with children and Ray had taken to Nick almost immediately. He was glad that Ray was starting to come out of his shell, although Horatio said Ray was still having nightmares, and talking with the people he felt safest with. No one had heard from Yelina since she vanished with her husband and Gil hoped that meant some good news for Horatio and the community.

The ringing of the doorbell jarred him out of his reflections and Gil went to let his friends from New York in.  
********************

Horatio stood in the middle of the street watching as his team worked what, at first glance, was an accidental hit and run. Jim was questioning what witnesses there were, Eric and Speed were working on the evidence left by the car while Warrick took pictures and listened to what Alexx had to say. It was a little strange to have so large a team on what seemed so simple a case but Horatio's dragon instincts were kicking in and he wanted to keep his community together as much as possible.

"Hey H," Eric called from closer to the curb. "Come take a look at this."

"What have you got, Eric?" Horatio asked kneeling down next to his young friend.

"This wasn't an accident," Eric replied. "Whoever was driving the car accelerated when our victim stepped out into the street. There's no indication that the driver hit the breaks at any time."

"So our accident just became a murder," Horatio said. "Speed?"

"I got nothing," Speed said softly. "I don't know if it's because the victim didn't see anything or if it's because the emotions weren't running high enough."

"Its okay, Speed, its all good," Horatio said. "They were stupid enough to do this so they were stupid enough to leave evidence behind. We'll get them." He stood and put his sunglasses on. "We'll get them."  
********************

When Gil opened the front door he found Mac and Danny flanking a very irate Stella. He smiled and took a step back. "I'm glad you were able to make it down," he said. "Welcome to Miami, Stella; please come in. Nicky, Ray and I were just about to have lunch. Are you guys hungry?"

"If there's enough to go around," Mac replied. He hung up his windbreaker and shut the closet door. "Thanks for having us down on such short notice."

"There is and you're welcome to join us," Gil said. "Things at least appear to be moderately quiet at the moment. Hey Ray, are you and Nicky at a place you can stop?"

Nick glanced up. "Why don't we eat outside, Gil," he suggested. "That way Ray can leave his books and notes where they are."

"That works for me," Gil said. "Danny, do you mind helping Nick set the table? Stella, you're more than welcome to head on outside. Mac, I could use a hand with the food."

"What can I do, Gil?" Ray asked.

"Did you get that problem finished?"

"Yep."

"In that case we'll need drinks," Gil smiled. "Water for everyone and you can see if they want anything else."

Once everyone was settled around the table on the deck Gil focused on Stella. "So I understand you're having issues with what Mac and the others have been telling you," he said. "And no matter what you don't want to believe the truth."

"It's not physically possible," Stella said.

Mac and Danny glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. "I'll do it, Gil," Mac said. "If I'm in the water I should stay blue."

"But would we be able to see you?" Gil asked. "From what I understand when your scales pick one color it tends to be fairly opaque with whatever you're up against."

"Well he ain't done green yet but blue and gray have been a perfect match," Danny said.

"I think we should wait until tonight and then one of us can Change when the community is home," Gil said. "What other questions do you have, Stella?"

"She wants to know what happened to Peyton," Danny said. He, Nick and Ray were grouped together at the end of the table talking about a video game of some sort.

Mac sighed. "I keep telling you, Stella; Peyton committed suicide."

"I don't know you any more, Mac, so how can I trust you?" Stella exclaimed. "You're sitting there talking about dragons like they're real. You mention killing people as casually as you would a new study you've read. And then you and Danny drag me down here to meet people who are obviously as delusional as you are."

"Hey Ray, why don't we go show Danny the new game system your uncle got you," Nick said picking up on the young man's distress.

"But we haven't finished lunch," Ray said softly.

"It's okay," Gil said just as softly. "Go on and take a break. Mac and I need to have a talk with Stella about a few things."

Ray nodded, grabbed half his sandwich and left. Danny paused next to Stella. "Way to go; Ray's been abused and was just starting to be relaxed around strangers again. That little outburst of yours probably set him back months," he snarled. "Do you want us to keep Ray home for the rest of the afternoon, Gil?"

"That might be a good thing," Gil replied. "He can finish his class work after supper or tomorrow; he's earned a break working on that chemistry like he has been. Thanks, Danny."

Mac stood suddenly and stalked out onto the beach, flopping down in the shade cast by the deck behind him. Gil sighed and turned back to Stella. "How long have you known Mac?" he asked.

"At least ten years, why?"

"What you're basically telling me is that you're willing to throw away a decade long friendship over so trivial a matter," Gil said.

"Delusions and murder are not trivial matters, Dr. Grissom," Stella snapped.

"He is not having delusions and he has not killed anyone," Gil replied. "I understand that you've spoken with Lindsay and Ryan, a little with Flack and extensively with Mandy. They have all told you exactly the same thing and yet you still refuse to believe it."

"Look, Grissom, you and Gibbs may have everyone else fooled but I'm not stupid or gullible enough to think that there is any way in hell a warm-blooded human can turn into a cold-blooded reptile."

"And there in lies the problem; you've started your position based off a false hypothesis and skewed facts," Gil said. "Dragons are born in human form and appear human until they make that first Change to true form. We're never human, Stella, not even prior to our Change. We're dragons regardless, it's just a question of finding our human and being able to Change or not."

"That's even crazier," Stella exclaimed. "It's genetically impossible."

"Magic doesn't mix well with science," Gil said. "And I seriously doubt..." He paused and raised his voice, "hey Mac, have you loaned Ryan and Lindsay your anatomy books yet?"

"No, they're still on history and lore," Mac replied. His head appeared over the edge of the deck. "Gil, I can't believe Mandy would've forgotten all this."

"She's got a lot on her mind right now," Gil sighed. "The very least of it is Sam and Dean."

Mac snorted. "She gave me money to give to H for the bail he lost," Mac said. "I tried to tell her it wouldn't matter but she insisted it was all her fault because she asked for his help."

"We really need to talk with that girl," Gil said. "But I'm guessing with all the books and everything we recently dumped on her Mandy's not sure where anything of hers, let alone trying to teach from it."

"I don't think basic anatomy will be enough though."

"It's a start." Gil turned back to Stella. "I've got some journals inside that deal with dragon anatomy. You're more than welcome to read through them. All I ask is that you keep an open mind because I have a feeling that's ultimately your problem."


	27. NYDC

It was easier than it should have been for Gibbs to get back into the building but he had to make sure that no one saw him because the last thing he wanted to do was let the director know that he was back in the building for any reason. If he did there was a very good chance that he could lose his job for disobeying a direct order, no matter how good his record or standing with NCIS. And there wasn't a chance in hell that he'd leave his community without protection.

So he went around to the side of the building and tapped on the back window of Abby's lab. She was working on her computer and jumped when she heard the rap on the glass. "God, Gibbs, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack or something?" she asked as she let him into the lab. "Can't you just use the door like a normal human being?"

"Nope," Gibbs grinned. "And no one can know I'm down here, Abs. I've been suspended."

"What the hell are you talking about? How could the director suspend you, Gibbs?"

"I wouldn't do what he wanted me to," Gibbs said with a shrug. "So I need a place to hide out for a while."

"You've got one," Abby said. "And no one will hear it from me that you're down here. I promise you that."

"That's good because I've got to make some phone calls," Gibbs said.  
********************

Mac had just turned his phone back on once the plane landed in Miami when it rang. "Taylor."

"Hey Mac, it's Gibbs; we've got a problem."

"Lay it on me," Mac said.

"Well, starting with the most basic, I've been suspended," Gibbs said. "They wanted that book with all the blackmail data in it and I refused to give it up. And one of my friends from the FBI has been arrested for being a mole. Where are you at?"

"We just got off the plane in Miami and are heading for Gil's as we speak," Mac said. "And Stella still isn't happy about all of this but I'm really hoping that Horatio will have some effect on her attitude. And Amanda's got some ideas too."

"I hope she can come up something for us because I'm drawing a blank on everything," Gibbs said. "And that includes how to help Tobias get out of jail before he gets killed by the other inmates."

"I wish I had some answers for you, Gibbs, but I'm kinda at dead ends too," Mac sighed. "Amanda is doing a ton of research for us and we might have to just rely on her right now."

Gibbs sighed. "I can't do that," he said. "Because Tobias needs the answers now and not in a week or so when Mandy gets done with her research. But I'll take anything else she can come up with."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Mac said. "She's feeling really, really vulnerable right now and I don't want anything to hurt her feelings again. I made up with her before I left town this morning and she forgave me."

"I wasn't going to call her," Gibbs said. "Abby is dealing with some stuff for me now and I've got to go. Get your people together just to be on the safe side. I don't think this is a prelude to a hunter attack but I'd rather not take any chances."

"You've got it," Mac said. "I'll talk with you either later tonight or tomorrow, Gibbs."

*Mac, is everything okay* 

*I don't know, Danny* Mac sighed. He dialed Lindsay's home number. *I really don't know*  
********************

"So what do you have, Abby?" Gibbs asked later that afternoon. He was willing to bet that most of his people wouldn't have expected him to be patient about anything, let alone evidence being run, but Gibbs wasn't stupid and he knew that the last thing he really wanted to do was piss off Abby in her own lab. So he'd been sitting quietly in the very back of the lab flipping through copies of the information Abby had printed off for him. And he was sure that the only person who knew where he was in the building was Tony and he'd been hoping his human would bring him lunch but it hadn't happened yet.

"Not a lot, Gibbs and this is going to take longer than we thought it would," Abby sighed. She flopped down in the chair next to him and rolled over to another one of her computers. "This book was kept in two different hands and they each used a different code, almost as if they didn't trust the other and I've only been able to work out Ari's so far. This other one is a lot harder than anything I've ever run across before. It'd help if I could grab McGee and get him to help me with it."

"I'd have to go to the morgue," Gibbs said. "Give me ten minutes to get there and then call McGee and get him down here. I've got a really bad feeling about Tobias and want to get him out of holding as soon as possible."

"Boss?" Tony's voice was soft.

"I'm back here, Tony."

"There was just a phone call from the holding cells," Tony said. He put his hand on his dragon's shoulder. "I'm sorry; Jethro, but Fornell hung himself."  
********************

"Sir, you can't go in there," a guard called as Gibbs stormed down the hall towards the holding cell where an ME and a couple of other people were working.

"Just try and stop me," Gibbs snarled. "What the hell happened here?"

"Special Agent Gibbs," the head guard said. "I came in to bring him some lunch and found him hanging from the ceiling. I went in to cut him down and called for our doctor to come up."

Gibbs growled. "There's no way in hell Tobias would have killed himself," he said. "I'd like a copy of your report to go to our ME at NCIS, please."

"Ducky? Of course," the ME said. "It's always sad when this happens but you know it does when people think they have nothing to lose."

"He wouldn't give up," Gibbs said. "And he wouldn't kill himself."

"Do you know who is his next of kin?" the ME asked.

"I think it's me," Gibbs replied. "But I'm not positive. You'll have to check with the bureau on that one."

"Why don't you stay close just in case," the ME said. "You can come with me."  
********************

Once the door to the morgue was shut behind them Gibbs looked at the ME. "You know what's up," Gibbs said.

"Fornell asked for my help," the ME said. "My name is Jackson, Thomas Jackson. Agent Fornell was scared that his life was going to be in danger and asked for me to come and talk with him in the cell. We came up with this scheme but now I don't know what to do with him."

Gibbs poked Fornell's arm. "You can wake up, there's no one else here."

"Jethro? What are you doing here?" Fornell asked as he sat up, rubbing his neck. "Thom, that wasn't the most painless thing I've ever been through but I appreciate your help getting out of that mess. Now what?"

"That's what I was about to ask Special Agent Gibbs," Thomas said. "Do you have any idea of a place we could hide him that no one else would look?"

"My place," Gibbs said. "It's the most logical conclusion at this point if Tobias thinks he can put up with me for a day or two. Or I can send him out of town to some friends in New York City. It's his choice."

"I've needed a vacation," Fornell said. "But don't you think you should call your friends and ask them before you send me up to them?"

"I guess I do need to see where they'd put you," Gibbs said. He pulled out his phone and dialed Mandy's number. "Mandy, I need a favor."

"What can I do?" Mandy asked. "We've got everyone together at Lindsay's place and are just waiting for the next phone call from you or Mac."

"I've got a friend here who needs to hide out for a week or so," Gibbs said. "And I was wondering if you guys had some space for him in one of your apartments."

"Hang on a minute," Mandy said. There was some muttering in the background and then Mandy came back on the phone. "Ryan says you can use his apartment and he'll stay with Lindsay. They're looking for a new apartment anyway."

"That's great, Mandy," Gibbs said. "I'll be up with him in about six or seven hours."

"Great, then you can be the guinea pig for me," Mandy said. "See you then."

Gibbs just blinked at his phone a couple of times before he tucked it back into his pocket. "Well, Tobias, it seems that we have just the place for you. I'll get Tony to pack you a bag and meet us." He went to the door and looked back over his shoulder. "Well, what are you waiting for, Tobias?"

"They're going to be looking for my body soon," Fornell said.

"Let me worry about that," Thomas said. "Thanks for your help, Agent Gibbs. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Agent Fornell."

The dragon looked between them and bit back a smile. "Are you sure you want to go to New York, Tobias?" he asked.

"Where else would I go?" Fornell asked, a little puzzled.

"I'll explain it on the drive up to New York," Gibbs said. "Well, let's go."


	28. Miami

Calleigh was in the layout room looking through all the evidence Nick and Warrick had collected before being given the day off and reassigned to a hit and run case with Horatio respectively. Vicky had been stabbed to death and left in a hotel.

"Hey Calleigh," Frank Tripp said from the door. "So you got pulled onto this one too?"

"I sure did and right now I can't make heads or tails of it," she replied. "I think the team from Vegas is going to have the most information right now and we'll have to follow their leads."

"Do you have any idea who's coming to town?"

"Not a clue. Horatio didn't tell me and I'm not even sure he knows to be totally honest." She glanced at her watch. "Let me get this all packed away and we can go pick our guests up at the airport."

"I just love it when we get out of out town folk poking around in our cases."

"Frank, play nice," Calleigh mock scolded.

He grinned. "Only because you asked me to."  
********************

Horatio was on his way to the trace lab when his cell phone rang. He paused in a corner and pulled it out of the inside pocket of his black suit jacket. "Horatio."

"Lieutenant Caine, this is..."

"Sam Winchester," Horatio interrupted smoothly. "What do you need?"

"Help," Sam said.

"You had plenty of that until you ran away in the night," Horatio said. "Your actions hurt Mandy deeply and I'm not sure I can forgive that."

"I'm not asking you to, Lieutenant," Sam said. "I tried to convince Dean we needed to stay but he wouldn't listen. Now he says he wants to kill all of you and the only thing holding him back is a promise to me that he won't."

The red dragon growled softly. "You do realize that if either of you come into our community with the intention of doing harm you will be killed," he said.

"It won't come to that," Sam insisted. "Dean has never broken a promise to me, ever. But you must know of someone I could talk to, someone who isn't a dragon."

"You already know one; Mandy Bonnibel."

"I can't call her," Sam said, shame or embarrassment coloring his tone. "She wouldn't even say my name the last time we talked and she sounded completely dead. There has to be someone else."

"There's a man in Vegas you could talk with."

"Okay, great." Sam paused for a moment. "Dean's back, I have to go. Can you text me the information please?" He hung up before Horatio could say another word.

Horatio sighed and tucked his phone away again. It always seemed like the more problems a community had to deal with the more popped up. He was starting to think of problems as bunnies. He shook his head to clear out that image and started towards the trace lab again. "Speed."

"Hey H, Eric worked out the wheel base on our hit and run car and I found fresh paint trace on a fire hydrant," Speed said. "When you put them all together you get a Lamborghini Diablo, and its pearl metallic yellow."

"Good work, Eric, Speed," Horatio said. "Do we have a name?"

Eric glanced up from the computer. "I'm running the information through our database now," he said. "It shouldn't take too long and we'll have, bingo."

"What have you got, Eric?"

"A name and address," Eric grinned. "Clavo Cruz."  
********************

The Miami Airport was as busy as ever. Calleigh and Frank used their badges to get around security to the gate where the Vegas team was due to arrive. Calleigh's heart sank a little when she recognized the blond CSI in the lead. The last time Catherine Willows had been in Miami her attitude had been less than cooperative.

"Ms. Willows," Calleigh said with a smile, manners winning out over personal opinion. "Welcome back to Miami. This is Detective Frank Tripp; he's working the case with me."

"I thought Brass was on this case," Catherine said.

"He was but a conflict of interest came into play and he was reassigned," Frank said in his normal, gruff manner.

Catherine looked a little taken aback at this tone. "This is Detective Sophia Curtis," she said. "We brought what evidence we could and are hoping you have a little more to go on."

"We'll have to check at the lab and see what's come up," Calleigh said. "But I have a feeling we're going to be lacking evidence in this case."  
********************

Frank was silent until they were back in the lab and he could pull Calleigh off to the side while Catherine and Sophia were being signed in and getting their visitors badges. "Okay, so what's going on?" he asked.

"Catherine Willows has been out here before," Calleigh replied softly. "And she tried to take over the case and walk over the rest of us. She was rude to Horatio and just short-tempered with the rest of the team."

"What about the other gal?"

"Her I don't know about but Jim or one of the others from Vegas could probably fill us in," Calleigh said. "In fact I kinda wish we had one of them on the case with us."

"That was strange that all the Vegas guys claimed conflict on interest the minute Las Vegas came up," Frank said.

"They have their reasons. But you'd have to talk to Horatio if you want them. It isn't my place to say.

She broke off as Greg came bouncing over to her. "Calleigh, you're working the Vegas case, right?" he asked.

"Sure am, along with Catherine and Sophia; they just arrived."

"Oh." Greg's whole manner, posture and attitude changed. "I have something for you when you have a minute free. But there's no rush."

"Well that was strange," Frank commented as Greg left at half his normal speed.

"It sure was, I wonder what's wrong."

"Was that Greg Sanders?" Sophia asked as she joined the Miami pair.

"Yep," Frank replied.

"For a minute there I thought he looked happy," Sophia commented. "But I guess I was wrong. I haven't seen a happy Greg in a long time."

"Did you say Greg?" Catherine asked as she joined the small group.

"He has something for us," Calleigh said. "So why don't we start there and then we can compare evidence."  
********************

Greg was on the phone when Calleigh and the others walked in. He held up a finger. "I'll look into that for you, H," he said. "Cal just came in so I've got to go. Yeah, me too. Bye." He closed his cell phone and smiled at Calleigh and Frank. "I wasn't expecting you until later."

"Now Greg, you know I always have time for you," Calleigh smiled. "Especially when you have that look in your eye that says you just broke the case wide open for me."

"I don't know if I did or not but I did find something," Greg said. "Alexx found some skin under the victim's nails and it came back as male. There wasn't a hit in CODIS so I can't give you a name but we at least have something to compare it to if you get a suspect."

"Good work, Greg," Calleigh said. "Do you have anything else for me?"

"Not right now," he said. "But I'll keep working and see what I can come up with and call you if I do."

"Great, then I'll talk to you later," Calleigh said.

Catherine, Sophia and Frank had stayed in the background while Calleigh was talking with Greg. The Miami CSI handed the folder to Catherine and led the way towards the layout room where they'd be working. None of them noticed the intense blue eyes watching from the darkness of a side hall.

But Greg always knew when his dragon was around and picked Horatio out not three seconds after the others left.

"Are you okay, Greg?" Horatio asked once the door was firmly shut behind him.

"I was just caught off guard," Greg replied. "I guess I wasn't expecting to see anyone from Vegas again, let alone Catherine. I've never been entirely sure how she sees me."

"It doesn't matter anymore because this is your lab, your home and she's just a guest," Horatio said. "Don't retreat back into your shell, Greg. Don't vanish on me again."

"I won't," Greg promised. "So what about you? Do you have anything for me from the hit and run?"

"Not yet," Horatio said. "Speed, Eric and Warrick have impounded the car and they might find something there. Jim and I are on our way to interview the owner to see if he was behind the wheel."

Greg glanced over at his dragon. "You think he did it."

"I do," Horatio smiled. "But it doesn't matter what I think."

"I know, I know; it only matter what the evidence tells us," Greg finished. "Be careful out there, H. Something doesn't feel right."

Horatio paused for a moment and studied his human closely. "Where are you picking up on that from, Greg?" he asked softly.

"It's just a general feeling in the air," Greg said. "I'm not picking it up along the bond."

"Remind me to mention this to Gil, please," Horatio said. "Because this isn't normal even for us."

"When does anything normal ever happen to us?"

"How very true."


	29. NYDC

"So you seem to know something I don't," Fornell said once he and Gibbs were on the road to New York. "Are you planning to tell me what the hell was going on back in the morgue?"

"How long have you and Thomas Jackson been friends?" Gibbs asked.

"Hell, I don't know; longer than I've known you. Why?"

"Just curious. I think that he wouldn't have minded you staying at his place until this all blows over," Gibbs said. "In fact, I think he was a little disappointed when you turned him down."

"Will you quit with the riddles already?" Fornell asked. "You make it sound like Thom was planning to seduce me or something."

Gibbs just looked over at Fornell. The other man saw the look and panicked. "Will you keep your eyes on the road, Gibbs? What the hell are you trying to do, get us both killed?"

"I wouldn't have told you if I thought it would upset you that much," Gibbs said.

"Your driving is what's upsetting me."

"My driving is fine."

"Yeah, for a race track," Fornell snapped. "I suppose letting me drive is out of the question. Yeah, that's what I thought. You know, you should blindfold your passengers, Jethro. That way they wouldn't have to put up with the mind-numbing terror of seeing what you're doing. No wonder they don't let you transport suspects. This comes under the heading of cruel and unusual punishment."

"We don't have to go to New York, Tobias," Gibbs said changing lanes to get to his exit. "We can always put you back in your cell or, better yet, your slab in the morgue."

"That's low even for you," Fornell said. "Now how the hell did you come to such an insane conclusion about Thom?"

Gibbs grinned. He wasn't going to tell Fornell the real reason; he'd been able to smell the other man's arousal. That was the real reason Gibbs had rushed Fornell out of the building – medical scrubs could only hide so much after all. "You'd have to be blind not to see it, Tobias," he finally said. "The guy was practically drooling over you."

"I didn't see it."

"When was the last time you had your eyes checked?"

"It's not funny, Gibbs."

"You're right, it's not," Gibbs said. "We shouldn't make fun of another man's feelings. So what are you planning to do about it?"

"And why should I do anything?" Fornell asked.

"Because your friend knows that I figured out his feelings and would be telling you about them," Gibbs replied. "And he didn't object so that means you need to figure out how you feel about him and what you're going to do about it. And I don't just mean your automatic, knee-jerk reaction either. You need to think about this seriously."

"I don't believe that Jethro Gibbs is encouraging me to get involved with another man," Fornell said.

"You'll find happiness in the strangest places, Tobias," Gibbs said. "And having someone in your life who understands the job, the hours, the dedication isn't something you should throw away."

Fornell glanced back over at his friend. "Something is different about you, Jethro," he said. "And I don't know what it is."

"You should know better than most that the face we show at work isn't real, Tobias," Gibbs said. "And that's all I'm going to say on that."  
********************

~South Dakota~

It had taken some arguing on Sam's part but Dean eventually agreed to go see Bobby. Sam hadn't told his brother the real reason he wanted to go see the older man and Dean hadn't pressed much. They'd come to an agreement not to talk about Mandy or what they had learned in Miami. But that didn't stop Sam from visiting every web page he could find on dragons and as working to separate the fact from the fiction as best he could. He knew he'd have to call Mandy eventually but wanted to at least try and work things out by himself first. Sam just couldn't shake the feeling that he had really hurt Mandy when he let Dean drag him out of Miami and didn't know how to apologize – yet.

"Quit your day dreaming, we're here," Dean's voice cut through his thoughts.

"I was just thinking, Dean," Sam said as he followed his brother towards the house.

"Well stop it, it ain't healthy."

"Sam, Dean," Bobby said with a grin. "What brings you boys out this way?"

"The Impala needs some work and geek-boy here wants to use your library," Dean replied. "Plus it's on our way to our next hunt."

"You know where the tools are, Dean," Bobby said. "Now then, Sam, what exactly did you want to read up on?"

Sam looked around to make sure Dean was out of earshot before replying. "Dragon lore," he said softly. "And I can't let Dean know what I'm reading either, Bobby."

"Now why would you be asking about that?"

"So you know something."

"Yeah I do 'cause my daddy was one," Bobby said. "I know I still got his books here somewhere. Are you going to tell me what's going on with you, Sam?"

The young man outlined what had happened in both New York and Miami while being careful to leave out the actual names and locations. "But Dean's convinced they're all evil and need to be killed," Sam finished. "So I've been hiding my research because a friend says I'm a dragon and I want to know more."

"When don't you?" Bobby asked. "I can remember chasing you outta here when you were little, Sam. You always wanted to read my books."

"Bobby, does Dad know about this?" Sam asked.

"Damned if I know," Bobby admitted. "If he was an unchanged dragon then your mother wasn't his human. That don't mean he doesn't love her, she just wasn't the one his soul called out to."

"My friend says that being able to recognize a dragon in unchanged form is a fairly good indication that they're going to bond," Sam said. "But she's only sixteen, Bobby."

Bobby blew some dust off a box and handed it to Sam. "These are some of my dad's journals," he said. "And that's not always the case, Sammy. There are some people who can just tell and it doesn't have anything to do with their bond."

"So you're saying there's no guarantee she's my human," Sam said. "Is there any way to know who is?"

"Not until the moment you Change to save 'em," Bobby said with a grin. "You go ahead and read through what I gave you and I'm going to have a chat with Dean."

"Bobby, you can't tell him about this," Sam said quickly. "Please; he's only just started talking to me again and the only thing keeping him from going back and trying to kill my friends is a promise he made to me."

"That boy sure don't like having his world view upset does he?" Bobby grumbled. "I could almost say I hope he's your human because then he'd have to listen and learn about the dragon world."

Sam paled. "He's my brother, Bobby, how can you say something like that?"

"Hell Sam, things like that don't matter in a male to male dragon bond," Bobby said. "It's in one of the journals I gave you. The only problems come from the restrictions society places on sexual partners."

"But isn't that the point?" Sam asked.

"Read, Sammy," Bobby said gently. "I'll go talk cars with your hard-headed brother."  
********************

~Washington D.C.~

"You wanted to see me, Director?"

"DiNozzo, close the door and sit down," Morrow replied with a warm smile.

Tony's instincts kicked in and several warning flags went up. He really wished he and Gibbs had the silent speech talent as he wanted his dragon to know what was going on without alerting anyone else.

"As you're no doubt aware, DiNozzo, I've been forced to suspend Jethro for an undetermined period of time. So I want you to take command of the team until Gibbs returns. You'll have Special Agent Doris Smith assigned to you so I don't have to take your team out of the field."

"With all due respect, sir, I have three special agents on the team already and we work well together," Tony said. "I don't believe adding an unknown, especially with Gibbs gone, is a good idea."

"It's not open to negotiation," Morrow said. "And when you call Jethro I want you to tell him that he's not to show his face in the yard until he gives me the real book."

"I wasn't planning to call Gibbs, sir," Tony said. "And if that's all then I'd like a chance to brief my team."

"Yes, that's all DiNozzo."  
********************

"Abby, we've got a problem," Tony said as he walked into the lab.

"I know," Abby replied. "This code is next to impossible to break and if I can't do it then we won't be able to clear Fornell's name and we won't ever get Gibbs back. I mean, not that you don't make an awesome boss or anything like that, it's just..."

"Yeah, it's just Jethro," Tony agreed softly. "The director has put a new agent on the team, Abby. What do your files say about Doris Smith?"

"My top secret, only known by me files say that it's totally an alias," Abby grinned. "Her real name is Kathy McMantiss and she's the director's spy. Morrow must really think something is up to put her in with us."

"We'll have to tell the others," Tony said. "Especially Flack."

"Why do you think we've been stuck with her?" Abby asked. "Is it because of this or everything else?"

"I don't know, Abs, I really don't," Tony sighed. He rubbed his eyes. "Jethro is out of town and up in New York for a couple of days so I'm in charge here and I don't know where to start."

Abby popped out of her chair and hugged Tony. "You go let the Duck-man know what's up," she said. "I'll get the others and let 'em know I've got something they need to see and we can fill them in down here. But don't forget Donnie and I are on vacation this weekend."

"I haven't and it might be sooner if he doesn't stop growling at everyone," Tony said. "Somehow I have a feeling this is what Mac was like."

"According to Mandy he was way worse," Abby said. "So shoo, we need to get this taken care of before Morrow's spy has time to get here."

"I'll call Jethro when I get home tonight," Tony added. "For some reason Morrow expected me to call Gibbs the second I got back to my desk. I told him I hadn't planned to."

"Freaky."


	30. Miami

Jim had done some digging on the name Clavo Cruz while Horatio was checking on the team and he didn't like what he had found. "Ramon and Clavo Cruz are brothers from Baracas and their father is the ruling general there," Jim started as they drove to one of Miami's more expensive clubs. "Both the brothers have complete diplomatic immunity, Horatio."

"Which means we can interview them and even take them into custody but cannot hold them," Horatio sighed. "There are days, Jim, when I really hate politics."

"So what are we going to do, H?" Jim asked. "Even if this Clavo was behind the wheel it doesn't matter. He can't be arrested for what he did."

"We'll figure out a way, Jim," Horatio replied. "We'll figure something out because the family deserves some kind of closure."

"You're right but I really hope that we can do this without the politicians getting involved," Jim said. "Because if we can't we're likely to lose the whole case with one word from the consulate."  
********************

The interior of the club was dark, lit only by small lamps on each table and neon tubing along the walls. Jim checked at the bar and learned that their suspect was at a table in the back.

Horatio stood back a little and watched while Jim questioned Clavo. And he could tell that the young man was lying to Jim. The red dragon didn't even have to use his talent to tell that.

"I loaned my car to a friend last night," Clavo was saying. "And it had just been returned this morning when a bunch of you cops showed up and took it."

"That car killed a girl last night," Horatio said speaking for the first time. "And the question is if you were behind the wheel or not."

"I told you I loaned it to a friend."

"Then you won't mind giving us that friend's name," Jim said.

"Actually I would," Clavo said. "And there's nothing you can do to make me talk."

Horatio slipped on his sunglasses with a smile. "Not yet," he said.  
********************

"This is definitely the car that hit our victim," Eric said, his voice slightly muffled.

"Did you find blood?" Speed asked. He crouched down and looked under the car where his human was working.

"Some, it looks like the car's been washed," Eric said. "What about the steering wheel?"

"It's been wiped clean," Speed said. "And the airbag is missing."

Eric slid out and sat up so he was eye to eye with his dragon. "That means it deployed and that's a source of DNA."

"And there's something else," Speed said. "There's a definite feeling about this car. Whoever was driving it was furious at our victim and wanted revenge. That's all he could think about."

"Didn't Warrick say he had some video footage of our vic at a party last night?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, he's running through it with Tyler now."

"Well, why don't we see who she argued with at the party and if anyone left before she did."  
********************

Warrick liked Tyler. The A/V tech was as good as Archie, professional and fun at the same time. And he had very good eyes when watching video footage. "So I was able to find a fairly clear shot of your victim at the party," Tyler said. "She's in the background here fighting with this guy. The only downside is that he never turns around so I don't have a face shot for you."

"What about the reflection in her eye?"

"It's a long shot but give me some time and I'll see what I can pull up," Tyler said. "Hey guys."

"Anything good?" Eric asked.

"Nothing we can use," Warrick replied. "What about you?"

Speed shook his head. "We need to find a missing air bag," he said. "Do you know if H is back yet?"

"I haven't seen him if he is," Warrick said. "I'm going to stick with Tyler and the video evidence for now."

"You just don't want to go crawl through the garbage with us," Eric said.

"Can you blame me?" Warrick laughed.  
********************

After Gil dug out the anatomy journals he and Mac settled down on the back deck to talk. "Nicky says that I need to tell you about a new twist I found in our talent," Gil said. "And, upon reflection, I realize that I just can't keep it to myself. It has no real practical application other than driving the human high on pleasure."

"Okay, wait a minute," Mac said. "What?"

Gil outlined his readings, how the dragon could use the bond power to increase the sexual pleasure the human felt and keep himself under control at the same time.

"And this is just for our bond talent?" Mac asked.

"As near as I can tell, yes," Gil replied. "It has to do with exactly where we connect mentally with our humans. The journal I was reading had several diagrams of the brain and said that each talent manifested in a different part."

"So each bonding is based in a different section of the brain?"

"Unless the journal was wrong but based on Nicky's reactions I have to say that's unlikely at best." Gil paused for a minute and grinned. "Does Danny cook at all, Mac?"

"Not much, why?" Mac asked.

"It was just something Nicky told me," Gil said. "So do you think this is going to work?"

Mac sighed. "I hope so because it's our last resort," he said. "Well, second to last but no one even wants to talk about the last."

"Right now I think Danny would," Gil said. "He's got a protective streak to rival Horatio's."

"Danny didn't have the best home life growing up," Mac said. "And I certainly didn't help anything with my attitude just before we bonded. So he really understands what Ray has been through."

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to send Ray up to you guys for a while this summer," Gil said. "He's been doing great down here, up until today anyway, and I think it'd be good for him to start traveling to your community now. I know he feels safe with you, Danny and Mandy."

"What does H think about it?"

"I just thought it if so I don't know. We can ask him tonight when he gets home. And maybe even ask him to talk with Stella. Who knows, she might be more willing to listen to him than she is me."

"Horatio does tend to have that effect on people," Mac said.

"I know and I really comes in handy at times."  
********************

Acting on advice from Greg, Horatio had managed to track down a PlayStation 3 for Ray. And had been very impressed when Ray managed to set it up all by himself.

"Hey Ray, do you want to talk about it?" Danny asked. The three humans were taking turns playing an InuYasha game.

"About what?"

"Oh, life, the universe, everything," Danny replied. "Stupid people who don't know when to keep their mouths shut."

Nick snickered. "Is that any way to talk about Stella?" he asked handing the controller over.

"If the shoe fits," Danny smiled. "Ray, I know what you been through and I know how you feel. My mom tended to fly off the handle and smack me and my brother around if we was bad."

Ray glanced at Danny with wide eyes. "Did you tell anyone about it?" he asked.

"Nah, no one to tell. My old man was just as likely to smack us, my uncles were too in awe of my dad and I don't got grandparents," Danny said. "I guess what I'm saying is that if you want to talk, I'm willing to listen to ya."

"Watch out for Kagura," Nick exclaimed.

Danny bit back a curse and made his character, Miroku, duck as the dance of blades whirled by on the television screen. Ray snickered. "You have good reflexes," he said.

"I'd be better if I was playing InuYasha," Danny said. "How'd you convince Horatio to get this for you, Ray? Has he ever seen the cartoon or read any of the books?"

"Nope, Greg and I went shopping," Ray said. "Uncle Horatio says as long as there aren't any guns or excessive violence in the game he doesn't care what I have."

"So no shooting games," Nick said. "Watch it, Danny."

"Y'know, maybe we shouldn't try to talk and play at the same time," Danny said. 

"Just because you're losing," Nick grinned.

Ray laughed. "Hey Uncle Nick, how long is Stella going to be here?" he asked.

"Overnight at least," Nick replied. "She's having some problems believing the truth about the dragons and what's going on so Mac wants Gil to talk with her about it."

"No one's going to kill her, are they?" Ray asked.

Nick and Danny glanced at each other. "Why would you ask that?" Nick finally asked.

"Some of the things I've been reading in the books," Ray replied. "There were times when dragons had to kill people because they wouldn't keep quiet."

"Well, its true that dragons have killed in the past but in this day and age, with everything we do with forensics, don't you think it'd be a little harder to explain away the dead bodies?" Nick asked. "Besides, a dragon can't kill a member of a community, Ray."

"So what happened with Stetler?"

"We found his body in the glades and he'd been there a long time," Nick replied seriously. "Calleigh is working the case to try and figure out what happened to him but its slow going because of some outside factors affecting the crime scene."

Ray nodded. "You mean like weather and animals," he said. "I'm sorry Stetler's dead but I'm glad that he won't be able to hurt me again."

Danny and Nick gathered Ray into a tight group hug. "Kiddo, even if he was still alive there's no way in hell we'd let anyone hurt you ever again," Nick said.  
********************

Horatio stood next to his Hummer, sunglasses in place, hands on his hips looking out over the crime scene. Speed, Eric and Warrick were working on collecting evidence from the second hit and run in as many days while Jim questioned the crowd behind the crime scene tape. There was something in the air, something that didn't feel right. 

"Jim."

"You know how eye-witnesses are, H," Jim said softly. "Everyone saw something different and no one can agree on anything."

"The evidence will speak for us," Horatio replied. "Keep an eye on Warrick, Jim. There's something not right here."

"I don't feel anything pressing."

"Maybe it's a specific threat as opposed to a more general one. I need to go talk with Speed."

"Okay, I'll catch up with you later."

The red dragon scanned the crowd again, his sharp blue eyes picking out two young men who were watching him and his team with an alarming intensity. Horatio knelt down next to Speed and leaned in a little.

"Speed, don't look up but do you see the men in the bright shirts staring at us?" he asked.

The younger dragon turned to get a swab out of his kit and let his eyes sweep over the crowd at the same time. "They sure seem to be interested in us, don't they?"

"The one on the left is Clavo Cruz," Horatio said. "And I'm thinking the man next to him must be his brother, Ramon."

"Our suspects from the hotel hit and run this morning?" Speed asked. "Do you think they had anything to do with this?"

Horatio sighed. "There's something up, Tim," he said. "So keep an extra close eye on Eric, okay?"

"We're almost done here, H," Speed said. "And I'll get both of them back to the lab."

"Thanks, Speed."  
********************

Greg was working on recalibrating one of his machines when he heard the door to his lab open. "What can I do for you, Boa Vista?"

"I thought since it was so slow right now maybe you'd like to join me for some lunch," she said. 

"I'm in the middle of something," Greg said. "And I somehow doubt I'll be done any time soon so why don't you get back to work." He paused when he felt the tip of a knife poke into his ribs. "You know you won't get away with this."

"We'll walk out of here and the money is finally mine," Boa Vista said. "But I'll kill you if you try and get help. Let's go, Greg."

Greg sighed, put his tools down and took off his lab coat. He gathered up all the panic he was feeling and sent it along his bond with Horatio, knowing his dragon would save him. Boa Vista somehow managed to get Greg out of the lab without anything seeing the knife she had up against his ribs.

"You drive," she said as they got near a Hummer. "And don't do anything stupid or you're dead."

"You know you might as well tell me what's going on," Greg said. "Especially as we're not supposed to be in this thing." He pulled out of the lot and into traffic.

"I promise losing your job is the last thing you have to worry about," she said.

A gun pressed up against the back of her head. "That's the first truthful thing you've said so far," Horatio said softly. "Now take that knife away from Greg; slowly."

"I can move faster than you can."

"Bet your life?" Horatio asked.

There was a moment of silence and then a clatter as the knife fell to the floor boards. Horatio smiled. "Now, Miss Boa Vista, you are going to tell me exactly what is going on and where you were taking my DNA supervisor."

"And if I don't?"

"You won't get a second chance."  
********************

Jim, Speed, Eric and Warrick met Horatio outside a warehouse down by the docks. They were all surprised to see Greg along with a bound and gagged Natalia Boa Vista by the Hummer as well.

"What's going on, H?" Speed asked.

"It seems we have a spy in our labs," Horatio replied. "When I got back to the lab I found Miss Boa Vista attempting to kidnap Greg. And on the drive here she told me quite a bit about our recent hit and run cases and what's inside this warehouse." 

"Do you trust her?" Jim asked.

"To a point," Horatio said. "Gil and Nick should be here any minute and we're going to take care of this once and for all. Luckily we have company in town."

"So what's the plan?" Eric asked.

Horatio took off his sunglasses and tucked them into a suit pocket. "Speed, you and Gil stay out here with the humans," he said. "The Cruz brothers are in there expecting Boa Vista to bring in Greg as bait to get me. They want to be back off the case and leave them alone."

"Hunters," Warrick said. "That's why they were at our crime scene this morning."

"They intentionally ran down that innocent girl so Clavo could prove to his brother that he'd found three of us," Horatio said as they were joined by Gil and Nick. "It seems that Miss Boa Vista called them."

"If there are two hunters with diplomatic immunity in there what exactly are we going to do?" Gil asked. "Because we are not risking anyone with a crazy scheme."

Jim glanced at the hair hostage/informant. "We have some leverage they aren't expecting us to have," he said. "And I think I have a plan."


	31. NYDC

Gibbs got Fornell squared away at Ryan's apartment and made sure there were no community books or other dragon information lying around. It looked like it had all been cleared out. "I've got to go and meet with some friends," Gibbs said. "Don't wait up."

It was easier to leave the car at the apartment and take the subway to Lindsay's building. It was the first time Gibbs had ever been to the youngest bond pair's home and he was impressed by the directions given him.

"Hey Gibbs," Ryan said opening the door in response to the brisk knock. "Come in, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Coffee if you have it," Gibbs said with a smile. "How are things, Ryan?"

"Quiet for the moment apart from Stella; she's down in Miami with Mac and Danny now," Ryan said. "But we haven't heard anything from them yet."

"Jethro," Mandy exclaimed when she saw the alpha dragon enter the kitchen, "try this for me, please."

Gibbs opened his mouth to ask what it was and Mandy took the opportunity to pop one of the peppermint taffies in his mouth. Gibbs bit down out of reflex and his sinuses were flooded by the cold tingle of a very strong mint. "What the hell is it?" he asked.

"Taffy," Mandy replied with a grin. "Now the question is, which batch did I give you a sample from."

"The extra strong one," Lindsay said after checking the counter. "The ones we dyed blue to mark them out."

"Oops," Mandy said. "I'm so sorry, Jethro, I just grabbed a piece when I heard you come in. But what do you think? Will it work?"

"I can't smell a damn thing," Gibbs snarled.

"Well that answers that question," Lindsay said. "Ryan flat out refused to help us with the taste tests and none of us have strong enough senses to make sure its working properly."

Ryan snorted and handed Gibbs a mug of coffee. "I figured that until we know exactly what's going on the only dragon here should have all his senses fully functional," he said. 

"Good thinking," Gibbs said.

"So do you think it'll work?" Mandy asked. "Mac just told me you wanted a way to knock out your sense of smell at certain crime scenes whilst leaving your other senses firmly in place to protect the humans with you. This was the only thing I could think of on short notice."

"All I can smell is peppermint but my other senses are fine," Gibbs said. He sipped his coffee and made a face. "Except taste, that is. But once the shock goes away they're tasty enough. Can you make up enough for all the dragons?"

"It'll take some time but if we spend a couple hours a night on it then we should be done by the end of next week," Mandy said. "And that's allowing for bonding time between Ryan and Lindsay, my research time and all of us pulling shifts at the lab as well."

"Speaking of the lab," Ryan said, "we should probably call it a night. We're all on the early shift tomorrow to make up for the others being gone."

"I'll escort your home, Mandy," Gibbs said.

"Okay, night guys," Mandy said. She hung up her apron and left to gather up her things.

"Thanks for giving up your apartment like this, Ryan," Gibbs said. "Tobias is innocent and they're trying to railroad him. We had to fake a suicide just to get him out of the city."

"Does he know about us?" Ryan asked.

"No and I'm not planning to tell him," Gibbs replied. "I checked and it looked like all community items were gone before we arrived."

"Yeah, we cleaned house after you called," Lindsay said. "Don't worry about how long your friend is in town. Ryan's building manager knows he has company staying and will wait before renting the apartment."

Gibbs nodded. "I told Tobias to order in and charge it so no one will know he's here but I'm starting to think it would be better to have you guys take him food so even the delivery people don't get suspicious," he said.

"Whichever works out best," Ryan said.

"I'll be happy to play waitress," Mandy said as she rejoined the group. "Ryan's apartment is on my way to the lab and it really wouldn't be an extra hassle."

"We'll talk about it," Gibbs said. "Goodnight."  
********************

Gibbs was shocked when he saw the state of Mandy's apartment. "Amanda Bonnibel, this is crazy," he said looking around.

"Says the man who is building a boat in his basement," Mandy replied. "I manage, Jethro. The guys were here unpacking and things are just a little messy at the moment. It'll be fine once I get everything organized and stacked away."

"Mandy, even I can see that your living room will be so full of books that you won't be able to get around," he said. "Why are you so determined not to move to a bigger apartment?"

"Because I can't afford it," Mandy said softly. "And I don't want to be a burden to anyone else. Let it go, Jethro. I'll be fine. And now, if you'll excuse me, I do have to be at the lab early tomorrow."

Gibbs pulled Mandy into a hug. "What's it going to take to convince you that you're a member of our community and we look after our own?" he asked.

"A miracle," Mandy said. "Good night, Jethro."  
********************

When Gibbs got back to Ryan's apartment he found Fornell engrossed in a movie. He snorted softly and made his way to the master bedroom as Fornell had wanted to sleep on the couch for some strange reason. Gibbs took a quick shower and climbed into bed with his cell phone to call Tony.

"DiNozzo."

"It's me, Tony."

"Jethro, I was just about to call you," Tony said. "There's something really strange going on with Morrow and I don't know exactly what I should do."

"Tell me what happened."

Tony fell into agent mode and reported everything to Gibbs as if he was going a briefing on a case. Gibbs couldn't help but be proud of his human. Tony had matured as an agent so well and honest his instincts perfectly. "All right, Tony, now give me your feelings on this," Gibbs said when his human was finished.

"The way Morrow was looking at me really bothered me, Jethro," Tony said. "And then there was his comment about me calling you as soon as I was out of his office. It's almost like he knows something is going on with us."

"Do you think he could've recognized me as a dragon?" Gibbs asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Tony replied. "I'll keep an eye on things for a few days, boss, and see if I can get more data for us. Flack's managing to hang onto his control but only just and I don't know what's going to happen when Morrow sends us out on a case."

"I told Tom you weren't to be in the field until I was back," Gibbs snarled.

"I know, boss, but I think you've fallen out of favor with the director at the moment," Tony said. "I'll be sure to take extra care with the team in the field if we catch a case tomorrow. I'm still trying to figure out why Morrow is so keen on getting his hands on Ari's little black book."

"There must be something in it he doesn't want anyone else to see," Gibbs said. "But he should know there are copies floating around."

Tony was silent for a moment. "Just the two here at the yard, boss," he finally said. "Because you didn't give a full copy to Fornell or any other agency."

"Then it's a damn good thing I have the book with me," Gibbs said. "Tell Abby to take everything with her down to Miami and ask Grissom for help. I'll leave a copy here with Mac for his team to work on too. We need to find out exactly what this book says."

"On it, boss," Tony said. "So when are you coming home?"

"Late tomorrow," Gibbs replied. "I want to visit with Mac about a few things and then I'll leave."

"I wish I could've gone with you," Tony said. "I don't like it when we have to be apart like this."

"I know, Tony, I don't like it either," Gibbs said. "I don't like it when we have to sleep apart."

"You're a protective bastard," Tony teased.

"You shouldn't tease your dragon, Tony," Gibbs said. "If I was home I'd pin you down and teach you exactly how bad an idea it is to tease your dragon when there's a forced separation like this."

"But you know how much I love it when you let the dragon lose and pin me down," Tony said. "Especially when you pin me to our bed and keep me there for hours."

Gibbs growled deep in his chest as he felt his cock starting to harden at his human's words. "Don't start something you can't finish, Tony," he warned.

"Oh I think I can finish both of us," Tony said, a smile very obvious in his tone. "Do you want me to tell you what I want?"

"I know what you want, Tony. You want me to pin you to the nearest flat surface and make you scream as I claim you," Gibbs said. He flipped the covers back and wrapped his fingers around his erection.

"I want more than that, Jethro," Tony said. He moaned softly as he stroked his own cock. "I want you to take me hard and fast and then I want you to lick and taste every part of my body and then claim me again. And I want you to mark me. I want everyone to know I belong to you."

"I want you here with me on my cock, Tony," Gibbs growled. "I need to feel the tight heat of your body wrapped around me as we both climax. I need to be able to feel our bond wrapped around us as we move together."

"Jethro, so close," Tony moaned.

"Hold on for me, Tony," Gibbs said.

"Don't know if I can," Tony panted. "Need to come, Jethro. Please."

Jethro growled again as his body tightened and he came. He heard Tony cry his name and knew his human had reacted to the growl on a subconscious level. "Is that going to hold you until tomorrow?"

"It's not as good as when you're with me, but yeah," Tony replied. "Hurry home, Jethro. I need you."

"I'll be home as soon as I can, Tony," Gibbs said. "Tell Flack to keep on guard if you guys do end up in the field because we still don't know how secure we are here and I don't want anyone taking any chances."

"Okay, but he's getting ready to go to Miami to blend."

"I'll be home before he leaves and I'll shadow you guys if you're in the field. And I don't give a damn if Tom finds out about it either. I'll take being fired if it means I can protect you."

"We'll get the book translated and you'll be back at work before you know it," Tony said. "Because we're not a team without you there growling at us."

"I'll remind you that you said that the next time you complain about my head-slaps," Gibbs grinned. "I love you, Tony."

"Love you too, boss."


	32. Miami

Mac was on the back deck when he both heard and smelled Stella behind him. He stayed facing the ocean, wanting her to make the first move.

"Who made up the books?" Stella asked sitting down at the table.

"I'm not sure exactly which book Gil gave you," Mac replied. "He has books that Nick's teacher gave him, books from a close friend of his out west and copies of some of the older ones from NYDC. We all keep journals, Stella. And as they are complete they're added to each dragon's personal library and are copied out if the other community wants them."

"I was talking about the artist who did the drawings," Stella replied. "How much did you guys pay him for those?"

Mac growled and turned to look at Stella, his eyes glowing. "You insist on treating this as if it were all a huge joke," he rumbled. "What is it going to take to prove to you that we are telling you the truth?"

"Your, your eyes," Stella gasped.

"What about them?"

"You're glowing, Mac," Danny commented as he and Ray came up from the beach. He leaned in to kiss his dragon. "Where'd everyone run off to?"

*A couple of hunters kidnapped Greg* Mac replied over their bond so he wouldn't panic Ray. *Gil and Nick went to help the others and asked me to stand guard until they get back*

*In that case I think Ray and me'll start dinner* Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny," Mac said aloud.

"Why are you thanking him?" Stella asked. "All he did was ask you where everyone is."

"They were talking," Ray said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Gil and Uncle Nick do the same thing a lot. Uncle Speed says it's not fair and it's not polite."

Mac snickered. "And he would be right that it's rude," he said. "However, there are times when we need to be able to talk without anyone hearing us or don't want to let people know what we're talking about. Does that make sense?"

"You mean like at a crime scene?" Ray asked.

"Just like that," Mac replied with a smile. "You're a smart kid, Ray."

"Thanks."

"Come on, kid, let's go see how much trouble we can get into in the kitchen," Danny said. "We can surprise everyone with supper."

"Hey Ray, keep an eye on Danny for me; he can't cook," Mac said.

Ray snickered and went into Gil's house with Danny not far behind him trying to look insulted – and failing.

"So now you expect me to believe you've got some kind of telepathic link going with Danny?" Stella demanded once they were alone.

"I don't expect you to believe anything," Mac sighed rubbing his eyes. As much as he hated to even think about it the final option was looming closer and closer every minute."  
********************

The interior of the warehouse was fairly empty with the only boxes being stacked in the middle of the large room. Jim made his way up onto the catwalks that ran across and around the upper section of the structure. Horatio slipped in a smaller side door with his gun drawn, held down at his side. He could hear the Cruz brothers talking and used their voices to pinpoint their location.

"She should have been here by now," Clavo was saying. "Where is she? You know this plan won't work if we don't have the human."

"Relax, Clavo, she probably got caught in traffic," Ramon replied. "Besides, there's no way Caine could have figured out what we're doing. Think about how much we'll get for three dragons. We'll be promoted to chiefs in the camp and then nothing can stop us."

"And right now we're sitting ducks."

"I'm telling you there's no way in hell Caine knows what's going on," Ramon insisted.

"How much are you willing to bet on that, gentlemen?" Horatio asked. "You already made one mistake today. Do not make another."

"Are you kidding?" Clavo asked trying to spot Horatio. "We have diplomatic immunity and can do whatever we want when we want and you can't stop us."

"Be quiet, Clavo," Ramon said. "We have your human, Lieutenant Caine. You need to back off your investigation and leave us alone or we'll kill him."

"It's not a good idea to lie to me," Horatio said and his voice seemed to come from another part of the room. "We found the mole you planted in my lab and she is currently in my custody. I think you will find that diplomatic immunity only stretches so far."

"How do you know we're lying, Caine?" Clavo demanded. "I'm looking forward to spending some quality time with your human. I bet he screams real pretty."

"That ploy isn't going to work." Now it sounded like Horatio was directly behind the hunters. "I know for a fact that everyone in my lab is safe and now I just have to stop you."

Ramon laughed. "You can't touch us, Caine," he said. "We have total immunity."

"And stop moving around," Clavo shouted.

"I'm not moving," Horatio said. "And your immunity ended the second you dared to threaten a member of my community. So now all the remains is to tell you good-bye."

"You're going to kill us in cold blood?" Ramon asked.

"You need to study your anatomy," Horatio replied. "Dragons are warm-blooded."

A shot rang out from near the ceiling and dropped Ramon cleaning. Clavo spun to see what had happened to his brother and Horatio took him out with a single shot to the chest.

"Now comes the hard part," Jim commented as he joined Horatio.

"Making this look convincing," Horatio agreed. "And we need to decide what we're going to do with that bitch."

"I'm impressed you didn't kill her the moment she touched Greg the first time," Jim said. "I don't think I'd have your level of control."

"She's been living on borrowed time," Horatio growled. "Call Alexx for me, Jim. I'm going to get the others."  
********************

Neither Gil nor Speed was too happy about having to stay outside when Horatio and Jim were in danger but they agreed with the two major points raised when talking through everything. Neither of them were really fighters or good with guns and the humans had to be protected at all costs. And Gil was trying to decide exactly what to do with Natalia Boa Vista. He knew his beta was going to want to kill her as soon as the threat from the hunters was eliminated. But he figured there might be information from her before that happened.

"How did the initially make contact?" Gil asked sitting down near Boa Vista.

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid," Gil said. "We know you called them about Horatio and maybe the others but I want to know how the Cruz brothers chose you to come into the lab."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I met them a few days ago and they told me if I kidnapped Greg then they'd pay me a million dollars," she said. "I need the money so I agreed."

Gil snorted. "I'm always amazed how much money influences people," he said. "You do realize you're in a lot of trouble, don't you? You've gotten involved in something you can't possibly understand."

"But I didn't do anything," Boa Vista protested. "Horatio caught me just outside of the parking lot so nothing actually happened."

"You keep telling yourself that," Speed said. "Gil, I just heard two shots from inside and, as everyone out here is fine. I think it's over."

"Greg and Warrick?" Gil asked.

"Stressed but totally fine," Nick replied as the humans joined the two dragons. "Has she told you anything useful?"

"No," Gil said. "But she's maintaining that since Horatio got her early on she's innocent."

"Hardly," Greg said.

"I will deal with her," Horatio said. "We have fifteen minutes, gentlemen. Jim's waiting for you inside."

"Bring her along, Horatio," Gil said. "I'm sure we'll be able to think of something."  
********************

Horatio was waiting at the door to the warehouse when Alexx arrived. "What's going on, Horatio?" she asked.

"The Cruz brothers are in there, Alexx, along with Natalia Boa Vista," Horatio replied. "They conspired to kidnap Greg from the lab and were about to kill him when Jim and I arrived."

"Is my baby okay?" Alexx asked.

"Have you adopted the whole team, Alexx?" Eric grinned as he bagged Horatio's cell phone and gun.

"Just the boys who need it," Alexx replied. "Is IAB here, Horatio? Do I have to worry about them in my morgue?"

"Not yet and not if I can help it," Horatio said. He slipped on his sunglasses and smiled. "This is going to be fun."  
********************

"Lieutenant Caine you have put the lab, the city and the country in a very dangerous position," Rebecca Nivens said.

"Have I?" Horatio asked. He and Jim were standing by his Hummer watching as Eric, Speed, Warrick and Nick processed the crime scene. Gil had gone back to the lab with Greg.

"Don't play ignorant with me, Horatio," Rebecca said. "You know perfectly well that both those men had diplomatic immunity and you were supposed to leave them alone."

Horatio turned to look at her. "You mean leave them alone to kill one of my people?" he asked. "When Detective Brass and I arrived the younger Cruz brother was about to slit Greg's throat. Is the lab willing to sacrifice its own people to remain on good terms with a man who is torturing people, perhaps innocent people, for us? Is that what you're saying?"

"What about Natalia Boa Vista? You killed her."

"She was killed by Ramon Cruz," Jim replied. "I think he realized that Boa Vista was a liability and just didn't want to deal with her any more."

"So why didn't you call for back-up?" Rebecca asked.

"I received a phone call from Clavo Cruz," Horatio said. "I was informed that they had kidnapped Greg from the lab and would kill him if I didn't drop the investigation against them."

"There never should have been an investigation against them," Rebecca exclaimed.

"They murdered two young women in cold blood, Miss Nivens," Horatio said. "Jim, I'll see you all back at the lab, okay?"

Jim nodded. "We'll get everything logged in and taken care of."

"I'm not done with you, Detective Brass."

"Then I'll be at my desk in an hour," Jim said. "And I'm sure you're smart enough to find it."

Horatio bit his tongue to keep from laughing at the expression on Rebecca Nivens' face. "No one commits murder in my city, Miss Nivens," Horatio said. "I don't care if it's the president of the United States, murder is murder is murder and it will be investigated."

"I still don't understand why you didn't call for help."

"My only concern was getting to Greg quickly," Horatio said. "Detective Brass was with me in the lab when I received the phone call and said he would come along. He shot Ramon Cruz. Ramon shot Boa Vista and I shot Clavo."

"And why would they take Greg Sanders to get you to stop your investigation?" Rebecca asked. "What's going on between the two of you that such a threat would have so much leverage?"

Horatio tilted his head a little. "I've adopted Greg as a member of my family," he said. "Just as I have every person on my team. I don't know why they chose Greg out of everyone at the lab but my response would have been the same no matter who they took."

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked.

"That's your problem," Horatio replied. "I will be at the lab if you need anything else. Tell the chief and the politicians we'll have the evidence processed as fast as we can."


	33. NYDC

Gibbs woke up the next morning around five and took a minute to orient himself. He really, really did not like sleeping away from his human as he always woke up both groggy and cranky. And a cranky dragon wasn't pleasant to be around no matter how you sliced it. He showered, hand wandering down and wrapping around his erection as Gibbs thought about showering with Tony and how much fun they could have in the shower. He sagged against the wall as his climax washed through him, rinsed off, dressed and went to the kitchen to see if he could find any coffee.

Fornell was still on the couch, sound asleep, the TV still on. Gibbs snorted and checked the time. He decided to hide his bastard side and was as quiet as possible in the kitchen so he wouldn't wake the other man. He supposed that faking your own death probably would take a lot out of a person.

There was a soft knock on the door just as Gibbs was getting ready to leave for the lab. He frowned and opened it to find Mandy standing there with a couple of shopping bags. "Good morning, Jethro," she said. "I know you don't eat breakfast but I thought your friend probably would want something when he wakes up. I also included the fixings for sandwiches for lunch and some pop, although I didn't know how he felt about that."

"He's a fed, Mandy, he'll eat and drink anything," Gibbs said. He pulled out his wallet and handed her some cash. "That should cover it and no arguing with me, young lady."

"Thank you," Mandy said. "I wasn't planning to at any rate. Are you coming to the lab this morning?"

"Yeah, just let me leave a note for Tobias and I'll be ready to go."

Mandy waited quietly in the entryway until Gibbs grabbed his jacket and then led the way out into the hall. "He really can sleep, can't he?" she asked. "Are you sure he's not dead?"

"I checked and he's breathing," Gibbs replied. "He's just worn out from all the stress he's been under. I'll probably ruin my reputation taking care of him like this, you know."

"Your secret is safe with me," Mandy grinned. "So what are you planning to do at the lab if Mac isn't home? Terrorize everyone just for fun?"

"Keep you safe," Gibbs replied. "And any other human that has to go out into the field. With Mac gone, Ryan can only be at one crime scene so he needs back-up."

"Well the team assignments will probably be Ryan and Lindsay together and Hawkes on his own," Mandy said. "They still haven't cleared me for field work so I'll be fine. You go out with Hawkes and I'll stay close to Adam for the day. That way we're all paired up."

"We'll see how well that plan works," Gibbs said.  
********************

Mac, Danny and Stella got back to the lab about midday and the city more or less exploded. Gibbs stuck close to Hawkes who was now working with Stella on a double homicide. Ryan and Lindsay pulled two hit and runs that seemed to be connected. Mac and Danny had a domestic dispute that ended in a homicide. Mandy and Adam ran evidence as quickly as they could as it came in and helped out where they could.

By five Mac was finally able to take a quick break and talk with his alpha. "How's it going, Gibbs?"

"Better than it is here," Gibbs replied. "I don't know how you guys manage it. I'm always impressed when you manage to juggle so many cases at once. Mac, we've got a couple of things. I know Gil probably mentioned something to you about this, but we have got to get Mandy into a bigger apartment. She can't even walk around her living room right now."

"But you know she doesn't want to," Mac sighed. "And I don't know that we can force this on her and not damage our relationship with her at the same time."

"Gil had a thought on that too," Gibbs said. "They've got a complete hunter kit in Miami that Abs and Flack are going to be bringing back. Gil suggested that we let Mandy know we have it and not give it to her until she agrees to find a bigger apartment and accept the communities help."

"I don't know that extortion is the best way to go here, Jethro," Mac said. "But I suppose it can't hurt to start at least looking at the listings."

"The Miami group is going to be sending some figures up to us on how much they can donate a month to pay Mandy for her research," Gibbs said. "We need to do the same thing but, if I'm right, there should be plenty to pay for a larger place and money left over for food and other expenses as well."

Mac nodded. "She definitely deserves to be paid for her work for the community," he said. "Especially with as much time as she puts into it for us. Have you mentioned any of this to her, yet?"

"No, I wanted to have some firm decisions in hand before I did," Gibbs said. "And I have to get home."

"Leaving me to do your dirty work," Mac snorted. "I see how it is, Gibbs."

"You can put all the blame on me if you want to," Gibbs said. "But Flack's getting ready to head down to Miami and I need to get back to protect my human. Fornell is at Ryan's apartment and Mandy's taken over bringing him food on her way to work. I'll try and get back up in a week or so. Oh, and I've left some files with Adam. It's a code Abby has been trying to break. Gil and his community have a copy of it as well. I was hoping you guys could take a look as well."

"Sure; Adam and Hawkes thrive on puzzles like that," Mac said. "And I'm sure Amanda will enjoy it as well. I'll call you as soon as we have something."  
********************

Ryan and Lindsay were just packing up their Avalanche when Ryan stiffened suddenly and turned to look around. Lindsay noticed and her hand drifted towards her gun. "What is it, Ryan?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I just felt like we were being watched there for a minute. But its New York, we're always being watched when we're working a crime scene."

Lindsay scanned the crowd and saw that there was one man who did seem to be awfully intent on what they were doing. She nudged her dragon's arm and nodded in the man's direction. Ryan sighed and made his way over towards the police barrier. "Can I help you with something today, sir?" he asked.

"Me, nah, I'm just curious 'bout what you're doing is all," the man said. "I had a couple of you CSIs at my house not long ago and didn't get to watch much."

"Did you happen to see what happened?"

"Nope, I didn't see nothing," the man said. "I already gave a statement to the officer as he was working his way down the line. I really just wanted to see what you was doing is all. There ain't no crime in that, is there?"

"It depends on what you plan to do with it," Lindsay said.

"You're feisty, I like that," the man said. "I ain't planning to do nothing with it. I didn't have much time for science in school and I get the feeling I really missed something. Oh well, you guys have a nice day now." He turned to leave but paused and looked back at Lindsay and Ryan. "Do you work with Danny Messer?"

"We're on the same shift," Ryan said. "Are you a friend of his?"

"Me, nah; just tell him Sonny said hi will you?"  
********************

"Hey Adam, have you seen Danny?" Ryan asked while Lindsay was booking their evidence in at the locker.

"Dan? I think he's out in the field with Mac."

"Damn," Ryan said. "Look, I don't know anything about this but this really weird guy was at my crime scene today and I need to talk to Danny about it as soon as possible because the guys singled him out and it really made me nervous."

"Who was it?" Adam asked.

"He said his name was Sonny," Ryan replied.

"Call Danny now," Adam said. "I'm serious. You need to let him know what happened. I'll go tell Stella and the others but you need to call Danny, or Mac, right now."

"Okay, but what do I tell them?"

"Just what happened at the crime scene but be sure you tell them the name first," Adam said.

Ryan shook his head in confusion and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Danny's phone and frowned a little when it went to voice mail. "Hey Danny, its Ryan. Look, give me a call when you get this, will you? A guy named Sonny showed up at my crime scene and asked about you today. Adam is all freaked out about it. I'm going to call Mac now and see if I can get him."

"Anything?" Adam asked as he came back into the lab.

"Voicemail; let me try Mac." Ryan waited through the rings and his frown deepened as it went to voicemail as well. "Adam, there's something not right here. Both Mac and Danny's phones went to voicemail. One of them always picks up no matter what they're doing."

"Well, almost always," Adam said, blushing a little. 

Ryan grinned. "But that's usually here at the lab. Do you think this is serious?"

"I think you should call Gibbs," Adam said. "And at least give him the heads up. Look, Sonny Sassone is a mafia wanna-be who almost ruined Danny's career last time he popped up. It happened before Mac and Danny bonded and its one of the reasons for Mac's amnesia. I don't want to think about what the guys could want this time."

Lindsay ran into the lab and skidded to a stop in front of her dragon. "I just heard it on the police scanner. Mac and Danny have been kidnapped."


	34. Miami

"Where's Stella?" Gil asked when he and Nick got home a few hours later.

"On the deck," Mac replied. "She's scared to come near me."

"What?" Nick asked, puzzled.

"I gave in and let my eyes glow," Mac said. "I've been holding the dragon in and I can just feel the stress getting to me, Gil. She's lucky I didn't Change on the spot and bite her."

"So what brought this on?" Gil closed the hall closet. "Nicky, would you see what we have for supper, please?"

Mac grinned. "Ray's been teaching Danny to cook," he said. "I'm not sure what they're making but Ray promised there would be enough for everyone."

"What are you making Ray?" Gil asked.

"A mess," Ray admitted. "Do you think we could order pizza, Gil?"

"Sure we can," Gil said. "Why don't you go see whose home and what they want?"

"Stella is convinced that we had some modern artist draw all the books and they're all fakes," Mac said with a sigh. He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know what we can do, Gil."

A low growl from the doorway startled everyone. Horatio stalked to the back door and out onto the deck. Nick looked at Gil. "He hasn't had a chance to reconnect with Greg yet, has he?"

"We'd better get out there," Gil said.

"I've never seen Horatio lose his temper before," Danny commented as he followed his dragon towards the deck.

"None of us have," Nick said. "Horatio usually tries to keep under control all the time. But think about how he must be feeling right now; his human was kidnapped and threatened by hunters and when that situation was over he had to deal with IAB. Then he had to fill out all the paperwork when the only thing he wants to do is claim Greg."

"I think I'd rip the next person who looked at me apart," Mac said. He slipped an arm around Danny's waist, pulled his human close and kissed him.

Horatio had stalked out onto the deck, eyes glowing and grabbed Stella by the arm. "We've tried everything else," he growled pulling her towards the beach. "And its time for you to make up your mind if you're going to join your community or if you'll become our enemy.

"Horatio?" Stella gasped.

"You stand right here and do not move," Horatio said. He stalked off down the beach and angled down towards the water.

Stella screamed when there was suddenly a large red dragon on the beach staring at her with Horatio's glowing blue eyes.

"We are telling you the truth," Horatio growled. He reached out and picked Stella up gently. "What is it going to take to convince you that we are telling you the facts?"

"Hey Uncle Horatio?"

"Yes Ray?" Horatio asked looking down at his nephew.

"Gil said we could have pizza tonight. What do you want on yours?" Ray asked.

Horatio smiled, his fangs showing. "You know what Ray, why don't you choose for us tonight and it can be lunch for you and Greg for the next few days."

"Okay," Ray said. He hugged Horatio's snout and ran off towards Jim's house.

"Put her down and Change back, Horatio," Gil called. "It's still too light for you to stay in true form long."

The red dragon nodded, placed Stella carefully back onto the sand and vanished, shimmering like a mirage for a moment and then Horatio was back on the beach in human form. "Gil, we might be a little late for dinner," Horatio said as he caught sight of Greg on their deck.

"Take their time," Gil replied. "We'll make sure Ray saves you guys some pizza."

Danny wiggled out of Mac's grip and went down to join Stella on the beach. "You want to talk about it?" he asked pulling her down to sit next to him on the sand.

"He, he, he...."

"Yeah, all the dragons can do that," Danny said. "They just don't unless they have to because it's too dangerous to be in true form these days. Especially for Mac, Gibbs, Ryan and Flack; the city ain't a good place for a dragon."

"How?" Stella finally managed.

"You've read the books," Danny said. "It's just how they're born and the right human can trigger that Change to true form. Stella, they ain't human but they ain't dangerous unless their human or a member of the community is in danger."

"And Mac's exactly the same as the man you've known for the past ten years," Nick added from behind them. "He's not a wild animal who is going to suddenly Change to true form and rip you apart. You don't have to be afraid of them."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, Horatio's on edge because some stuff happened to Greg," he said. "Normally the dragons have much better control and are better behaved in true form."

"Can I see Mac?" Stella asked.

"You'll have to ask him but probably after the sun sets he'll be willing to Change," Danny replied. 

"Danny, did you get that problem worked out involving Mac's Changes?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Danny said blushing. "He's Changed a couple times since that night and hasn't had the same reaction. 'Course it might just be being here but I can handle it."

"Handle what, Danny?" Stella asked. "He doesn't hurt you, does he?"

"He can't," Danny replied. "Stella, Horatio was telling you the truth. Either you're a member of the community and keep our secret until you die or you're our enemy."

"What happens then?"

"There are several options and none of them are pretty," Nick said. "But if you honestly think you can't do this, Stella, then we understand. There are a number of instances in history where a human learned the truth and couldn't deal with it."

"So you'll kill me."

"Not necessarily," Nick said. "It's up to the alpha and beta pairs to determine how the threat of exposure will be dealt with. But we really prefer not to kill people. All those bodies lying around just lead to awkward questions."

Danny nudged Stella's shoulder. "That was a joke, Stel."  
********************

The door to the bedroom wasn't even closed before Greg's back hit it, causing both human and dragon to stumble a little. Horatio growled and pulled Greg in closer to him, trying to get their bodies to touch as much as possible. For his part Greg just wrapped around Horatio, opened to his dragon and hung on as best he could.

Horatio growled again, ripped off Greg's shirt and pushed it off, hands roaming over his human's bare chest; moaning at the heat that flashed along their bond and into his body. Greg's mouth opened more and Horatio deepened the kiss, tongue mapping and tasting almost frantically. When Greg's tongue met and stroked along his dragon's the little control that Horatio had been hanging onto broke. He undid Greg's jeans, pushed them off, spun his human around and plunged home in a single motion. The dragon moaned as his climaxed almost immediately.

"H," Greg groaned, pushing back against the still hard cock inside him. "Please move, H."

In reply Horatio wrapped his arms around Greg so his hands were flat on his human's bare chest. He pressed a kiss to Greg's neck and started moving. Greg's head fell back onto Horatio's shoulder and his mouth was claimed by Horatio's. Greg reached back and held onto Horatio's hips as they moved against him and moaned when he felt his dragon climax again.

"On the bed, Greg," Horatio said against his human's lips.

"Need you," Greg panted trying to move back against Horatio and cried out when Horatio pulled away from him.

"I need you too," Horatio growled biting down on Greg's neck and carefully moving his human across the room towards their bed. "I've needed you so badly all day and been unable to even touch you." He positioned Greg on his hands and knees and thrust back into his human's body.

Greg cried out as Horatio got the angle perfect on the first thrust and pushed back against his dragon hard, trying to get Horatio deeper into his body. He couldn't remember the last time his dragon had been so wild and out of control but he loved it. "Please," Greg managed.

"Tell me what you want, Greg," Horatio rumbled. He ran a hand around Greg's hip and wrapped it around his human's cock. "Do you want me to stroke you?"

Greg sobbed in denial as Horatio's hand tightened around his erection stopping his climax even as Horatio's semen filled him a third time. Horatio slipped out of his human, rolled Greg onto his back, leaned over and took his human's cock in his mouth. He kept his grip on Greg's erection for a moment to drive his human a little higher and then released him.

It was a good thing Ray wasn't home as Greg's scream echoed through the room and the house as he came, Horatio swallowing quickly to try and catch everything. He spent a couple of minutes licking Greg clean and then moved up into a more comfortable position on the bed. He pulled Greg in and rested his cheek on Greg's wild and sweaty hair. "Did I hurt you, Greg?"

"No," Greg whispered. He pulled back and kissed Horatio gently. "I love it when you lose control like that. It's just a turn on."

Horatio smiled softly and kissed Greg again. "I love you," he said. "Sleep, Greg."

"Luv you too," Greg murmured.


	35. NYDC

Flack grinned as he slipped on his sunglasses. He loved Miami, the sun and the warmth and was looking forward to spending some time alone with Abby away from work. Then he realized that she had stopped and was digging in her large black shoulder bag. "What's up, Abs?"

"I've got to put on sun block, Donnie," she replied. "Do you know what that stuff will do to your skin?"

"Why do I have a feeling we won't be sun bathing any time soon?" Don grinned. He took the bottle from Abby's hand and poured some of the white lotion into his right hand. "You could've worn a shirt that provided a little more coverage for your back, you know."

"I've got a jacket and a parasol," Abby said. She started rubbing the sun block on her face. "But could you get my back anyway? I don't want to risk burning."

"Hey guys," Speed said as he joined the pair. "Abby, you're as bad as Horatio."

"Worse," she smiled. "He's not a Goth and I like totally am. I like the night time and not the sunshine. It's just a twist of fate that I have to work during the day. At least they gave me a lab in the basement so I don't have to put up with a lot of light."

Don snickered and started rubbing lotion on Abby's lower back. "You should see her bag, Speed," he said. "I don't think she packed anything but clothes and sun block."

"We'll just have to keep her in the lab during the day then," Speed said. "Are you sure you're covered, Abby? You don't want to put on a second layer or anything?"

She slipped on her jacket and opened her black parasol. "You can make fun of me all you want, it's not going to change anything," Abby sniffed.

Don kissed her cheek. "You know I wouldn't have you any other way, Abs."

"I know," Abby said. "So Speed, are we really going to the lab because I've got a favor to ask of you guys. Well, actually, Gibbs has a favor to ask of you guys and I'm just the messenger."

"Gil's waiting for you at home to talk through some things and you'll probably get to the lab tomorrow," Speed said. He unlocked the Hummer and climbed up into the driver's seat. "And I think he's got a favor to ask of you. Or at least your computer hacking skills."

"Anything I can do to help, you know that," Abby grinned. "So how have things been down here?"

"Busy," Speed said. "Between two hunters kidnapping Greg to try and lure all of us out and having to convince Stella that Mac's been telling her the truth and a case from Vegas that brought some of their people out here and causing tension with Jim and Warrick, I need a vacation."

"You could always come home with us," Don said. "Gibbs is suspended and we've got a spy for our boss joining the team. I think New York is the only quiet city at the moment."

"And probably not for long," Abby added. "I don't know if putting so many dragons together has affected the probability curve or something but it seems like there's always something happening in all the communities and there's trouble somewhere."

"Horatio would say it's centered on a couple of certain people," Speed snorted. "Mainly Greg, me, Nick, Danny and Tony. But as there's no evidence to back him up, yet, he hasn't voiced the opinion to too many people."

"I can see that," Flack said. "Danny has always attracted trouble. I think it's his innocent eyes and face that does it."

Speed snickered. "How does anyone who gets to know Danny think he's innocent?"

"I didn't say nothing about getting to know him," Flack said with a grin. "I just said anyone who sees his big blue eyes and innocent face. And I know for a fact that he's used it on Mac a time or two to try and get out of trouble."

"I thought that's what the storage closet was for," Abby said.

"That too," Don agreed.

"So Speed, is Greg okay?" Abby asked. 

"Horatio saw the attempted kidnapping and somehow managed to get into the Hummer they took before they did," Speed replied with a snort. "And threatened to put a bullet in the kidnapper's head if she didn't drop the knife and start talking. We're all a little shaken up that she was able to get into our lab as easily as she did but physically we're all fine."

"Good, because Mandy and I were talking and we were thinking it might be fun to have a human's night out where we all go to a couple clubs and just hang out," Abby said.

"Do you really think we'll let you guys go off unattended like that?" Don and Speed growled together.

"You could be like on the other side of the club or something," Abby said. 

"That's all we need, our humans and historian plotting," Speed grumbled. "Tell me that Eric wasn't involved in this."

"Not yet," Abby said trying for innocent and failing miserably.

"I'll tell you right now, Abby, that it's not going to happen," Flack said.

"You're just protective because you're so close to blending."

"Are you complaining?"

"No way," Abby grinned. "I'm not stupid, Donnie."  
********************

Gil was on the back deck waiting for Speed to drop off their guests and updating his latest journal as well. He still wasn't sure how he felt about how easy it had been for hunters to get, if not a person, a contact in the lab and how easy it was for Boa Vista to get Greg out of the lab without anyone commenting. Gil had talked with Horatio and they were going to take a look at the various exits that Boa Vista could have used and see what they could do to improve security because the last thing they wanted was for a hunter to be able to get in and attack while they were at work.

"Hey Gil, did you set that up just for me?" Abby asked as she sat down under the umbrella casting a wide shadow over the deck table.

"Nick did," Gil replied with a smile. "Welcome to Miami Abby, Don. Thanks for picking them up, Speed." 

"Not a problem but if you don't need me I should get back to the lab," Speed said. "I left some trace samples running and they should be done soon."

"I'll see you tonight then," Gil said. "Don, Abby, can I get you anything to drink?"

"I think we're fine, Gil," Don said. "So what's gonna happen?"

"You're going to wait for nightfall and then you can either Change on the beach or in the water and you'll blend," Gil replied. "And I checked the books because you're the first male/female bond pair we've hand blend. I found out a couple of interesting things too."

"Like what?" Don asked.

"Well, for one you've been sterile for the past six months, Don," Gil said.

"I've been what?" Flack exclaimed.

"That explains a few things," Abby said putting her hand on her dragon's arm. "I've been wondering why we haven't been able to get me pregnant."

"So what's going on, Gil?" Don asked.

"It seems that a dragon is rendered sterile when he Changes for the first time," Gil said. "And the fertility returns when he blends. The notes in the journal state that it's to allow the bond time to form without having to worry about hatchlings. Truthfully it seems like a good idea, especially for Ryan and Lindsay and their bond situation. So it seems that from tonight on there's a chance you'll have a hatchling."

Don smiled. "I like the sound of that," he said. "Although I know Gibbs is scared to death about the idea."

"There's a good reason for it," Abby said. "He was married before he met Tony and they bonded. His wife and daughter were murdered while he was overseas and he thinks he failed them. I don't think he's ever forgiven himself for it."

"I don't know how you could recover from something like that," Don said. "So does that mean he don't want kids in the community?"

"No, it just means he's going to have to come to some conclusions for himself," Abby said. "Like the fact that he can be a great uncle and not have to worry all the time that something's going to happen to the kids."

Gil snorted. "It almost makes me wonder who is going to be worse in this case," he said. "Gibbs or Mac because it sounds like they both lost something who was very precious to them."

"I think it's going to be a toss-up," Flack said. "Still, it sounds like Abs and I will have kids before Ryan and Lindsay. Do they know about this?"

"Considering I just ran across it about a week ago, no, I haven't had a chance to call them," Gil said. "And I haven't had a chance to tell Gibbs or Mac either. I will but I think that Ryan and Lindsay still need some time to adapt to their bond and living situation before we mention children to them."

"They'll be good parents," Abby said. "You can tell just by watching them."

"I'm sure they will although it'll be very interesting to see if a dragon is more protective of his own hatchling or if Horatio is more protective of Ray," Gil said. "Because right now Ray is the only hatchling we have and we're all pretty protective of him."

"You guys aren't ever going to have kids down here, are you?" Don asked. "I mean, biological kids."

"Seeing as it's impossible for a male to become pregnant I find it highly unlikely," Gil said, straight-faced as only he could manage. "Now, moving on; Abby, I know you did some checking on Natalia Boa Vista when she first came to the Miami crime lab but I was wondering if you'd be able to figure something out for us."

"Shoot."

"We're still not sure which story she gave us was the real one," Gil said. "But it doesn't matter in the end as she kidnapped Greg and tried to take him to known hunters for money. What we're wondering is if you can figure out who actually wanted her placed in the lab and how contact was made between her and the Cruz brothers."

"That should be a piece of cake," Abby said. "I'll get McGee to help me with it when I get back to DC and, oh, yeah. Gil, we kinda have a problem with doing community research at the yard right now. The NCIS director is acting wicked strange. He suspended Gibbs and is putting his personal spy on our team. We think it's because of the blackmail books but we can't be sure until something actually happens."

"How effective a spy is she if you know what she is?" Gil asked.

"I'm the only one at the yard who knows," Abby replied. "But I told Tony and the others because they're my family and are going to have to be working with her. The director wants the team out in the field to work cases and they don't have really good protection because Gibbs is having to hide and follow them as best he can."

Gil sighed. "I don't suppose you could just give the director what he wants, could you?"

"Not really because we still don't know what's in it," Don said. "Gibbs was hoping you guys could look through it as well and see what you could manage to do. Abby's been running it through every type of computer code software she can think of and it's only halfway done."

"Speed is really the one to talk to about codes, although I think Nicky is starting to pick up an interest in them as well," Gil said. "We'll do what we can, of course, but I was just thinking it'd be easier to give the director what he wants so Gibbs can get back on the team and, hopefully, get things back to normal."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Abby snorted. "There's something else going on, Gil. We just don't know what it is yet."  
********************

Later that night, as the sun was setting, Don and Abby made their way out onto the beach to talk. Both Gil and Nick had spent some time with them talking the pair through what to expect during the blending process. "So you really do what kids, Abby?"

"Are you kidding, of course I do," Abby replied with a grin. "I think it'll be totally the best thing that can happen for us, short of the bond of course."

Don smiled. "We're going to have some color in the kid's nursery though," he said. 

"You're no fun," Abby said. She kicked at the sand. "What if it's a girl?"

"What if it is?"

"Well, she won't be a dragon."

"She'll still know about us," Don said. "And she'll know that her dragon is out in the world somewhere just waiting to find her. I'm not going to be one of those guys that demands all boys, Abs. I'll be happy with either."

Abby snickered. "The poor girl is never going on a date."

"Probably not until she's twenty-one," Don agreed. "So, are you ready to try this?"

"Are you going out into the water?"

"Gil says we float in true form so I think I'll stay here on the beach," Flack said. "I'm not keen on tipping over in the water just because I don't know what's going on, you know."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you."

Don leaned in and kissed Abby before counting off, muttering under his breath about the calculations and finally turned. He focused and then there was a large emerald green dragon on the beach. Abby squealed and ran forward to hug the dragon's neck.

From his place by the window Gil turned and looked at his human. "One more to go, Nicky my boy," he said. 

"Maybe not," Nick said. "Mandy seems pretty sure that Sam is going to Change here soon. The communities might still be growing."

"Do you know if she's heard from him recently?"

"No, but I think something is going to happen soon," Nick commented. "You should ask Jim if he's feeling anything."

"E tu, Nicky?" Gil asked with a grin.

"Apparently," Nick said. He wrapped his arms around Gil. "But you love me anyway."


	36. Miami

Mac, Danny, Speed, Eric, Nick and Ray took their pizza out onto the back deck to eat. Stella was still acting really weird towards Mac and they didn't want Ray to pick up on the stress.

"Where are Uncle Horatio and Uncle Greg?" Ray asked. "I don't want them to miss dinner."

"They're probably taking a nap," Nick replied. "Gil ordered an extra pizza for them and has it in the oven."

"Did they have a hard day at work?"

"We all did, Ray," Speed said. "Your uncles managed to solve a really hard case nearly the entire lab has been working on."

"Oh, okay, I was just worried," Ray said.

"I know," Speed said with a smile. "They'll be okay, they just need some sleep. So what about you? What did you do all day?"

Danny snorted. "He beat me at ever video game he owns."

"It's good for you, Danny," Eric said with a grin. "And he's already managed to beat everyone here who plays video games."

"I'm trying to convince Gil to play," Ray said. "But he won't."

"He'll come around," Nick said. "I caught him reading one of your game instruction books the other day. Just give him some time to process it all."

"Hey Mac, do you think you could...."

"Not a chance, Danny," Mac said. "I tried, once, and it gave me a headache."

"Fine, I'll see if Ryan or Adam plays," Danny said.

Mac put his hand over Danny's. "I know you miss Flack, Danny," he said. "But trust me when I say you don't want a dragon with a headache around."

"Gil gets migraines," Nick commented. "Imagine how cranky he can get."

"Nearly as cranky as I do if people are talking about me," Gil said. He sat down next to Nick and kissed his cheek. "Mac, I'm calling a meeting as soon as Horatio and Greg join us. We found some very interesting things at the warehouse today."

"How are we going to do this?" Mac asked.

"A speaker phone in my office as Gibbs and Tony are the only ones missing," Gil said. "And I think as soon as you guys leave Gibbs is sending Flack and Abby down."

"It's that time already, huh?" Danny asked.

"Hard to believe time passes so quickly," Gil replied. "Ray, do you want to watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure," Ray smiled. "Can I pick it out?"

"You may," Gil said. "In fact, I think Nicky went shopping after work and bought some new movies."

"They're in a bag in the den, Ray," Nick said.

"I can't wait until we have kids in our community," Danny said. "Ray is such an awesome kid."

"I think the thought scares Gibbs though," Mac said. "But I'll agree with you, Dan, I think it'll be fun to have children to teach and help raise."

Gil grinned. "I think it's just as well Ray's probably the only child we'll have here," he said. "Because I've noticed Speed's snark is contagious."

"It is not," Speed protested.

"Yeah it is," Eric said.

"You're asking for it, Delko," Speed growled.

"Then you have to catch me."

Nick and Danny laughed as Eric bolted off the deck and out onto the beach with Speed close behind him. Speed had almost caught up to his human when Eric dodged and jumped into the ocean.

"That's fighting dirty, Delko!"

"Are you going to come get me?"

"Of course not but you have to come out some time soon."

Mac looked over at Gil. "What's that all about?"

"Speed says that he's seen what's swimming in the ocean on the microscopic level and it will never touch his skin," Gil replied. "Although I've seen him in the water at least three separate times."

"You've got some silly people here, Gil," Mac said.

"Don't I know it," Gil sighed. "But they keep me young and that's the important thing. How are Ryan and Lindsay doing?"

"If you didn't know Ryan had been in exclusively male relationships, just watching them together, then you'd never guess," Mac said. "I don't know that they're in love yet but they're deeply committed to each other and the love will come."

"Are you guys on pins and needles waiting to see if the bond is true?" Nick asked.

"Well neither of them seem to be getting sick but they haven't really been apart either," Mac said. "I'm guessing they're both going to be just fine."

"I think Ryan's head over heels with Lindsay," Danny commented. "They're good together."

Mac nodded. "And it works out well because I can send them out together and not worry about the quality of their work. Have you had this happen yet, Gil? You're more concerned about hunters attacking one of your community at a crime scene than you are that they'll mess up a case?"

"Horatio will probably have a better answer for that one because he's more involved on a daily basis," Gil replied. "But yes, I am always worried about hungers or other people who could hurt us."

"I guess it is kinda different for Jethro and me," Mac said. "There are days that I envy you and Horatio being in the same city, Gil."

"It must seem like you and Gibbs have two mini-communities sometimes," Nick said. "I can't imagine how frustrating it must be if one of you needs community help and the others can't get there immediately."

"We've managed to get around it so far and Jethro is suspended right now so he's able to move around a little faster than normal," Mac said. "In fact I think he's in New York right now hiding a friend in one of our apartments."

"That's a story I hadn't heard," Gil said. "Maybe we won't be able to have a full meeting then. What happened?"

Mac sighed. "I'm not sure of the details but we found a book in Ari's apartment with a ton of blackmail information in it. Jethro made a copy for the FBI and one for his boss but refuses to give anyone the original."

"Now that sounds like Gibbs," Nick snickered.

"So his boss suspended him until Gibbs is willing to give him the original document," Mac continued. "And one of his friends was charged with something based on the information found in the book. They faked his death until they can clear his name and Gibbs is hiding him in New York."

"I can't believe Gibbs willing left Tony at work," Danny said. "He's gotta know how little control Flack's got right now."

"It's Jethro," Mac said. "Who knows what's going through his mind half the time. Gil, how important is this meeting?"

"Well, most of the information is more important for us than for you guys but you all need to know what's going on," Gil replied. "And I've got some stuff that needs to be hand delivered to Mandy and I think it'll take federal clearance to carry it on a plane."

"Are you talking about those two boxes, Gil?" Horatio asked as he joined the small group at the table. Greg bounced past everyone and headed straight into the house and the kitchen.

"How do you feel Horatio?" Gil asked in reply. "Because we all thought you were going to kill Stella."

Horatio snorted. "I'm fine, I was still in control then but only just," he said. "And Changing like that didn't help anything."

"I've noticed that too," Gil commented. "How about you, Mac? Have you ever Changed when you're feeling extreme emotions and then wanted nothing else but to claim your human?"

"Yeah, when Peyton killed herself," Mac said. "Why do you think that is, Gil?"

"I'm not sure but it probably has to do with our protective instincts," Gil replied. "What can we do for you, Stella?"

"How did you know I was here?" Stella asked. "None of you are facing the house."

Greg slipped past her and cuddled up next to his dragon, putting their pizza on the table. "They could smell you," he said like it was the most logical thing in the world. "Why is Eric sitting in the ocean?"

Nick started laughing. "He's hiding from Speed."

"Oh yeah, I didn't notice Speed down there," Greg said. He almost purred as Horatio wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in closer. "Eat, Horatio, you're going to need your energy when we get home."

"What did you need, Stella?" Mac asked.

"I was wondering if I could see you," Stella said.

"She means in true form," Danny whispered to Mac. "She mentioned it to me earlier today."

"What do you think, Gil?" Mac looked around. "Is it dark enough to risk it?"

"Seeing as you'll probably blend in with your surroundings, go ahead," Gil said. "Eric, Speed, come up here, please."

"Come with me," Mac said to Danny. "Stay on the deck, Stella, until I've Changed. I don't want to hurt you."

Danny walked a little way down the beach and then stopped knowing that Mac would use him as a mark for distance. He watched intently having hot seen his dragon in true form for a while.

Stella shrieked a little when he boss suddenly Changed into a dragon. Even from the deck she could tell that his scales were shifting and swirling with color until they suddenly settled on ocean blue.

"You can come down, Stella," Mac said, his voice more gravel-filled than normal and hissy on his "S's". "I promise I won't hurt you."

"I almost forgot how handsome you are," Danny said. He crawled up onto Mac's back and stretched out on his stomach. "I love seeing you in true form, Mac."

"How can this be possible?" Stella asked. "Dragons are myths, legends. How can they, you, be real?" She reached out and put a hand against Mac's foreleg. "You're warm."

"Dragons are warm-blooded, Stella," Danny said from his spot on Mac's back. "And you know that myths have some basis in fact. Dragons have always been real; they just aren't always in the shape people expect."

Mac reached back, picked Danny up gently, put him on the sand and Changed back to human form. Once the mirage-like shimmer was gone, Danny snuggled in close to Mac, who wrapped him in a hug. "What, Stella?"

"I've never seen you so affectionate before," she said with a bemused smile. "Not even with Claire...."

"As much as it pains me to admit it, Claire wasn't the other half of my soul," Mac said. "Danny is. If it wasn't for him I never would have Changed to true form."

"So do you believe us now, Stella?" Danny asked.

"Let's just say I'm starting to and am willing to learn more," Stella replied.


	37. NYDC

Ducky looked up from the autopsy he was performing with a sigh. "Really, Jethro, you're as distracting as a herd of elephants on roller skates dancing disco," he said. "Would it be too much to ask for you to sit for a moment?"

"I want to be in New York, Duck," Gibbs said making the turn and pacing back towards the wall of freezers. "I want to find this dirt bag who took Mac and Danny and make him pay. I want my damn job back. I'm sick of skulking around like this."

"Well then the answer there, at least, is easy. Give Thomas what he wants."

"I can't do it, Duck," Gibbs said. "For one I'm not letting Tom know I lied to him and two, I want to know what has him all tied in knots. Tony, tell me you have something."

Tony handed Gibbs a fresh cup of coffee from his favorite coffee house. "McGee just finished his run on Sonny Sassone. The man is a two-bit wanna be with family ties to the mafia in New York City. He's the leader of a gang called the Tanglewood Boys. One of the known members is Louie Messer."

"Relation to Danny," Gibbs asked.

"Older brother," Tony replied. "McGee also found out that Mac arrested Sonny on a murder charge a little over a year ago, about two months before Mac's first Change."

"That could be reason enough to grab 'em," Gibbs said. "Have you heard anything from New York?"

"No, but Flack called," Tony said. "He's upset that Gil's making him stay in Miami."

"Flack needs to focus on blending," Gibbs sighed. "Life was so much easier when it was just the two of us, Tony."

"But not nearly as much fun," Tony grinned. "Seriously, boss, I love having the community. It really makes me feel like I'm part of a family."

"I know it does," Gibbs said. "How's our little spy getting along with her job?"

Tony snickered. "I caught her going through my desk," he said. "She found all your awards, by the way. I think she's a blind, boss."

"Why?" He glanced over at the slab where Ducky was still working. "That's really gross, Duck." Gibbs unwrapped peppermint taffy and popped it in his mouth.

"Go in my office if you must," Ducky replied. "But this must be done if your team wants its autopsy report. Death is, after all, merely a part of life."

"I think we're supposed to focus all our attention on this new agent, boss," Tony said. "And then Morrow is going to do something else. I just don't know what yet."

"Keep the team safe, Tony," Gibbs said. "You know where to find me. I'll read this and then call New York again. I'm waiting for Horatio to get there."

"It was nice of him to come up and help." Tony made a face. "Can I have one of those mints, please?"

Gibbs handed one over with a grin. "It might be too strong for you," he warned. "It's getting easier for me to ask for help. Gil's such an easy going man. I just have to trust him."

"Maybe we should talk about making this one big community with two leaders," Tony said.

"I wouldn't go that far," Gibbs said. "Scat, Tony, before they wonder where you are."

"I took a page out of your book, boss, and said I was going for coffee. But I should get back upstairs. I want to figure out this whole spy thing because it's driving me nuts."

Gibbs kissed Tony gently. "I know you'll do it," he said softly.  
********************

The smells eventually drove Gibbs out of the morgue. Grumbling to himself he made his way to one of the nearby coffee houses for another cup of coffee. The second he was in the door Gibbs felt eyes watching him and it took a minute of scanning the crowded room to pinpoint where the gaze was coming from. When he spotted the man in the Air Force uniform, Gibbs grinned and went to the counter to place his order. While he was waiting he took out one of his cards and wrote a note on the back.

He could feel the eyes on him as he made his way through the room and dropped the card on the table. Gibbs grinned at the shock he could smell rolling off the other dragon – an alpha unless he missed his guess – raised his coffee in a quick salute and left.

When he got back to NCIS Gibbs took the lesser of the two evils and went to the empty lab. "Tony it's me," he said. "Find everything you can on Colonel O'Neill, two "L's", Air Force. Bring it to me in the lab. I'm going to call New York again."

"On it, boss, but what's he got to do with our current case?" 

"He's a dragon, Tony, and based on his facial expression he wasn't expecting to see me today."  
********************

When he got back to his hotel room Jack changed out of his uniform and into some sweats. Then he flopped onto the bed and stared at the business card that had been dropped in front of him at the coffee house. There was the NCIS seal along with the name L. Jethro Gibbs and a cell number. He turned it over and read the message on the back for what felt like the millionth time. 

\--It isn't safe to talk here. I know what you are and will answer questions. Call me.--

Jack was puzzled because, as far as he knew, there were no other dragons on earth. Or in the universe, although he and his team had encountered plenty of lore and mythology on the subject. All the earth-based legends Daniel had managed to uncover stated the dragons had died out. While Jack knew that wasn't true, he was living proof, he'd never expected to meet another dragon.

The question now was what to do. The other dragon, Gibbs, hadn't looked the least bit surprised to see him. Jack really had to wonder if that meant there was still information he was missing. And why did all the legends say the dragons had died out. Jack had grown used to being alone, being unique, and now this.

With a deep growl Jack grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number on the card. He wanted answers.  
********************

Gibbs was in his home office reading the files Tony had managed to track down on Jack O'Neill – and there weren't many – when his cell phone rang. He grabbed it and flipped it open quickly, hoping it was someone from New York. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"You weren't surprised to see me."

"Nope," Gibbs replied with a chuckle. "I was hoping you'd call, Colonel, because you sure seemed shocked when I walked in today."

"Why isn't it safe?" Jack asked.

"How long have you been Changed?" Gibbs asked in reply.

"How long have I been what?"

"Changed, Colonel; it means being able to Change into your true dragon form."

"Oh, that, eleven years," Jack said. "But what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, first of all it means you're the oldest Changed dragon that we know about," Gibbs replied. "But its sounding like there is some major gaps in your knowledge. What size is your community?"

"Community?"

Gibbs sighed. "Look, Colonel, I have a feeling this is going to be too complicated to discuss over the phone," he said. "We should meet."

"And where the hell can we do that?" Jack demanded. "Your note says there's nowhere safe."

"Sure there is," Gibbs said. "If you trust me, my place or, if not, your hotel room. If I'm too threatening then I've got a friend who knows four times as much as I do. It might be a good idea for you to talk with her."

"You'd really invite me into your home?"

"Why not but not for more than three days," Gibbs said. "Because I can almost promise we'll start fighting."

"Now I'm really confused."

"Unless I miss my guess you're what's known as an alpha dragon," Gibbs replied. "And alphas can't be together for more than a couple of days without fighting."

Jack was quiet for a moment. "Maybe I should meet with   
your friend," he finally said.

"Okay, she'll have to fly in from New York and she'll have a human male with her," Gibbs said. "Her name is Mandy Bonnibel and I can guarantee she'll be able to answer your questions. How long are you in town for?"

"Four more days," Jack said. "Budget meetings."

"I would like to talk to you again. Can I give you a call?"

"Sure," Jack said. "I'll admit to being confused as hell but I want to know more. I'm going to call my human and get him to town. He's a bookworm and he's going to go nuts."

"I'll call you tomorrow when Mandy gets here," Gibbs said. "Nice talking to you, Colonel."

"Jethro?" Tony asked from the door.

Gibbs put the phone down and grinned at his human. "That was our new dragon friend, O'Neill," he said. "Tony, he doesn't know anything about our world. He's been Changed for eleven years and didn't even know what that meant."

"Are you gonna call Mandy?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I'm bringing her and Adam to DC," Gibbs replied. "Maybe it'll take her mind off Mac and Danny."

"Good luck doing that," Tony sighed. "Mandy considers Mac her dad and Danny her brother. She's going nuts and there's nothing for her to do."

"There is now," Gibbs said.


	38. Miami

Later that night Gil called Gibbs to get caught up on events. He decided to put off the full meeting until they could all take the time to head up to Pax Draconis for an hour or so and he knew that wouldn't be until after Mac and Danny were home and Flack had blended.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"So where are you?"

"Gil? I'm in New York at Ryan's apartment," Gibbs replied. "I guess that Mac filled you in."

"On the basics," Gil said. "And I need your help, Gibbs."

"What's going on?"

"I think we underestimated the scope of the hunter threat," Gil said. "We just had a pair of brothers with diplomatic immunity who turned out to be hunters."

"How the hell did you play that one off?"

"They were stupid enough to kidnap Greg," Gil replied. "It wasn't hard to stage the scene post mortem and keep IAB and the government off our backs. But they came from Baracas and that make me start thinking there could be hunter camps in Central and South America as well as Europe."

"Well that bastard Ari was from the Middle East," Gibbs said. "So we've either got more hunter camps than we originally thought or they're nomads."

"Or a combination therein," Gil said. "Who's to say the higher ranking hunters don't stay in one place to teach and control their people while most of the camps move around to avoid detection."

"I know Adam told Mandy he's been studying the hunters so I guess we can ask him," Gibbs said. "I'll be in New York for another day or so until I need to get home to Tony. I'll talk with our scholars tomorrow. Oh, and Mandy's solved our senses problem."

"How in the world did she manage that?"

Gibbs snorted. "Very strong peppermint taffy," he said. "Trust me, you eat one of these and you won't be able to smell anything for hours."

"Whatever works, I suppose," Gil said. "Is she going to send some along to us?"

"She and Lindsay are making batches as we speak," Gibbs said. "And she said she'll send the recipe along so you can make your own."

"It's original I'll admit," Gil said. "And speaking of Mandy, we have some things for her."

"More books?" Gibbs asked. "I've been meaning to talk with you about that, Gil. Mandy needs a bigger place but doesn't want community help to get it. We were thinking if every dragon bond pair put in a fixed amount each month we could pay Mandy for her research and get her a better place at the same time."

"That's a good idea," Gil agreed. "She deserves to be paid with how much she does for us. I'll talk with everyone tomorrow and find out how much we can contribute on a monthly basis."

"Good, because I'd like to get her into a place with an elevator and a doorman," Gibbs said. "The apartment she has now is fine for a student but not for the main historian for two dragon communities."

"And I'm sure Abby will be happy to do some extra security for the apartment," Gil added.

"Abby's idea of security is bubble wrap taped to the floor, shrieking doors and funeral bells," Gibbs said. "No, I'll pay for a professional company to come in and install a security system. The hard part is going to be convincing Mandy to accept our help." 

"There are days when I think Mandy is too damn stubborn for her own good," Gil said. "But this might motivate her to work with us. We didn't just find books and journals this time around. We also found a complete hunter kit – weapons, poisons; the works."

"That is a find but how is it going to get Mandy to listen to us?" Gibbs asked.

Gil laughed. "Because it'll require federal or military clearance to transport it," he said. "Which means one of your team will have to come claim it."

"And we can hold onto it until she agrees to get a bigger place," Gibbs said. "That's extortion, Gil."

"Yeah, I know, fun, isn't it?" Gil asked.

"I think we're corrupting you. Flack and Abby are coming down for the weekend," Gibbs said. "I'll call Tony and get him to work out what documentation they'll need and get it ready for them."

"That sounds like it'll work but I think only Abby should touch it," Gil said. "We don't know exactly what these poisons are or how they'll affect dragons. And also, when things settle down a little more we do need to have another full meeting."

"Do you think things will ever quiet down completely?"

"With all of us around and the jobs we do? Of course not," Gil said. "I think the only thing we can do is hang on and enjoy the ride."  
********************

The next evening, one the NYDC folk had flown home, Gil called a community meeting. Ray had been invited to spend the weekend with Alexx and her family. Horatio knew that someday soon he would have to include his nephew in the community meetings but wanted to let the child keep what little innocence he had left as long as he possibly could.

"First off, how was work today?" Gil asked.

"IAB is still sniffing around trying to work out why the Cruz brothers would pick Greg out of the entire team to make me do something," Horatio replied.

"Will it hurt anything if your relationship comes to light?" Gil asked.

"At this point I'd have to say no," Horatio said. "As DNA supervisor he falls under the lab director rather than me in the chain of command. No patrol officer would dare cross me and Ray's here because of Yelina rather than the state."

Speed grinned. "I'd love to see some uniform decide not to do his job because you're gay, H," he said. "I could get rich selling tickets."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Horatio said. "Greg, how would your people react if you're outted?"

"I can see a few problems but nothing major," Greg said. "I'm already well known for being a little crazy and I'm a scientist. Folks don't expect the same from me as they do the lieutenant supervisor of the day shift CSIs. You have an image and reputation to maintain where as I just have to be myself, which is fun, I should add."

Horatio leaned over and kissed Greg gently. "I love it when you do that."

"Let's try to stay one step ahead of IAB regardless," Gil said with a grin. "Now we do have a problem that needs to be addressed sooner rather than later."

"What's going on, Gil?" Jim asked.

"I took a moment to speak with Natalia Boa Vista while you and Horatio were in the warehouse," Gil replied. "And realized that we had been told at least three different stories for how she got the job in the lab and how she made contact with the Cruz brothers."

"So the question becomes which is the truth," Horatio said.

"And if the Cruz brothers are the only threat we're facing from their camp," Jim added. "Remember they were talking about being made chiefs for killing us, Horatio."

"Well, Abby is going to be here this weekend," Gil said. "I could ask her to do some more digging on Boa Vista."

"If that's even her real name," Greg pointed out. "I think it's safe to say that woman was there because of our community and not to do cold case DNA analysis."

"Based on two established facts," Horatio said. "She was never in her assigned lab and no work was ever performed there. That does certainly speak to an ulterior motive."

"But who actually put her in our lab?" Warrick asked. "Why was she there in the first place?"

"I thought she was there to hit on everyone," Eric commented.

Speed and Horatio both growled. Warrick looked over in surprise. "I guess she didn't go for black guys because she never came near me," he said. "At least as far as I know."

"I'll speak with the directors tomorrow, Gil, and find out exactly who hired her and why," Horatio said.

"The point still remains that there could be another threat from Baracas or a hunter camp we don't even know about," Gil said. "But on the plus side of that equation we do have all their books and the weapons kit. I don't want anyone going near it, by the way, seeing as we don't know exactly what the poisons are or how they can be introduced into a dragon's system."

Jim snorted. "I think as long as we wear thick leather gloves and keep them in that lead trunk we'll be okay," he said. "But how are we going to get it up to Mandy if none of us can touch it?"

"And who's going to do the analysis on it?" Nick asked.

"Mandy, Adam and Hawkes are the most likely candidates," Gil replied. "And that brings up the last point for tonight; Mandy needs a larger apartment for both her own security and also to house all the books and journals we've acquired for her library. She can't afford it on her own and refuses to ask for help. Gibbs is thinking we should all look at our budgets and see what we can put in for a monthly salary for her."

"Honestly we should have done that when she first started doing research for us," Speed said. "So each bond pair is going to commit to a certain amount and then all of it will go to Mandy?"

"And we'll work out the taxes and with-holdings as well," Gil said. "I think Gibbs or Mac will figure that out for us. The hard part is going to be getting Mandy to accept it, according to Gibbs."

"I'll talk with her," Horatio said softly. "I think between Danny, Mac and me we can bring her around."

"Gil, there is something else," Jim said.

"What's going on?" Gil asked.

"Catherine is still in Miami," Jim replied. "And I've noticed her eying Warrick like he's a tasty treat she just can't stay away from."

The black dragon sighed. "Horatio, do you want me to deal with this one?"

"Could you?" Horatio asked. "I've got so much going on with IAB and cleaning up this political mess they're insisting on dragging us through that I don't know I'd be able to find the time to give it the attention it deserves. Plus, you know Catherine better than I do."

"That just means I'm more likely to say the wrong thing," Gil muttered rubbing his eyes. "So I guess I'm going to the lab in the morning."

"Be ready for an attack from IAB," Speed said.

"I, technically, wasn't there," Gil said. "So I can't say anything about it."

"That won't stop her," Eric said. "Speed and I were betting on when Nivens was going to corner and question Calleigh."

"Sounds a bit like Conrad," Gil commented.

"Worse," Nick replied. "Much, much worse."

"Now this I have to see," Gil said.


	39. NYDC

When Horatio stepped off the elevator in the New York Crime Lab he got an armful of distraught teenager. "Horatio, I'm so glad you're here," Mandy said, her voice muffled against Horatio's green dress shirt.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else at the moment," Horatio replied. "Mac and Danny are going to be fine, Mandy. We'll find them."

"But they've been gone over 24 hours," Mandy said. "What if something happened to Mac when they were kidnapped and now they're both dead?"

"Do you really believe that?" Horatio asked as he started walking Mandy towards Mac's office. "Don't you think you'd know if something really bad happened to either of them? Hi Adam."

"Hey Horatio," Adam replied with a relieved grin. "I'm glad you're here 'cause Stella and the others are out in the field and Mandy's been going nuts."

Horatio got Mandy to let go long enough to get them both seated on the sofa and looked up at Adam. "Can you fill in the details for me, please?"

"Sure, but I think you probably know everything," Adam replied. He pulled a chair over and sat down. "A bad dude from Danny's past, and I mean real bad, showed up at Ryan and Lindsay's last crime scene yesterday. They didn't know who he is and agreed to pass on the message that Sonny – that's the bad guy – said hi. So they get back to the lab and Mac and Danny aren't back yet so Ryan mentions it to me. I recognize the name and tell Ryan to call Danny. That call and the one to Mac go straight to voice mail which never happens unless they're taking inventory, if you know what I mean. Then we get word that Mac and Danny have been kidnapped from their crime scene."

"And Gibbs can't come to New York at the moment because Don and Abby are on vacation in Miami," Horatio concluded. "So he calls Gil and here I am. Have there been any leads on Sonny?"

Mandy wiped her eyes. "That's where Stella, Ryan, Linds and Sheldon are now," she said softly. "Jethro has McGee searching for information on Sonny but we're just waiting."

"What about evidence from the scene Mac and Danny were working?" Horatio asked. 

"Ryan and Lindsay finished processing it and that's what we were working on when you got here," Adam said.

"Then let's get back to it," Horatio said. "Mandy, honey, do you need to stay here for a bit and rest?"

Mandy shook her head. "I need to be working, Horatio," she said. "I'll be okay. I just want my dad back."  
********************

Mac woke slowly with a splitting headache. He blinked a few times to make sure his eyes were really open and sighed – he was blindfolded. *Danny*

*Where are we*

*I don't know. Are you okay*

*My head hurts, but yeah, I'm fine* Danny replied. *You blindfolded too*

*Yeah, and we're not in the same room* Mac said. *I can smell you but you're at a distance. Do you remember what happened to us*

Danny was silent for a moment. *We was processing that stabbing when there was a commotion at the door to the apartment* he finally said. *I was in the bedroom at the back so it took me longer to get out. I dunno, Mac, I remember seeing you on the floor but I got hit on the head or something 'cause I don't remember nothing more until we woke up here*

*I came out of the kitchen to see what was wrong and I remember seeing our officer on the ground* Mac said. *And I smelled someone in the apartment but couldn't see them. And then I'm drawing a blank*

*No one knows where we are* Danny said. *They gotta be going nuts searching for us*

*They'll find us, Danny* Mac said soothingly. *And even if they don't I can probably manage to get us out of here* He paused and carefully scented the air around him. *Our suspect just came back, Danny. He must have me in the living room and you in the bedroom. Pretend to be unconscious until I tell you otherwise*

*Be careful, Mac*

*I will; I love you so much, Danny*

Mac's blindfold was ripped off. He blinked to get his eyes to adjust and stared up into a very familiar face. "You," he growled.  
********************

Horatio was working on a piece of trace evidence when Mandy's cell phone rang. She pulled off the glove she was wearing and flipped it open. "Hello?" She frowned and left the lab.

"What was that all about?" Adam asked from behind Horatio.

"I don't know, Adam, but what have you been able to find?"

"Nothing that will help," Adam sighed. "I mean whoever took Mac and Danny knows what they're doing. I haven't found a print or a hair or a fiber in all of this."

"So what exactly are Stella and the others doing in the field if we don't have any evidence to link Sonny to the case?"

"They had a lead on where he was," Adam said. "I think they want to get him to question him but if we don't have anything to prove he was there I don't know what good it will do."

"And if he is as bad as you say he is then he knows how to play the game," Horatio said. "I wonder if Stella would let me talk with him."

"I might be convinced," Stella said from the doorway. "Horatio, it's good to see you again. Have you been able to find anything in here, Adam?"

"No," Adam said. "Everything that Ryan brought back has been a bust. I don't know what else we can do at this point."

Stella pushed her hair out of her face with a sigh. "Sonny must have gotten word that we're looking for him because he wasn't there when we arrived," she said. "Horatio, do you think Mac and Danny are in any danger from this?"

"Honestly, no," Horatio said. "As long as they're not in a small space Mac will be able to handle everything just fine. I think they'll be back just as soon as possible."

Mandy came back into the lab. "I have to go to DC," she said. "Jethro needs my help with something."

"What's going on?" Horatio asked.

"Not here," Mandy replied. "But he wants Adam to come with me."

"We need Adam here," Stella said.

"Actually, Chad's been looking to pick up some more hours and he's just as good as I am, Stella," Adam said. "And some fresh eyes on the evidence might not be a bad idea. We'll be back by tomorrow afternoon."

"Gibbs wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," Horatio added softly. "He knows exactly what's going on here and wouldn't take away our resources if there wasn't a very good reason."

"Okay, but you're explaining it to Mac," Stella said firmly.

"We'll be right back," Horatio said. "Mandy."

Mandy led the way to the storage closet that Mac and Danny used when they needed their bond time and shut the door. "Gibbs says he's met another alpha," she said softly. "The catch is that he doesn't know anything about our world."

"And Gibbs needs you to fill in the blanks," Horatio said. "Mandy, I know you don't want to go but you're the only one who can help in this situation. I'll find Mac and Danny for you. I promise."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like the idea," Mandy sighed. "I guess he wants Adam there to talk about the hunters."

"Honey, if hunters had captured Mac we'd know it," Horatio said. He pulled Mandy into another hug. "I think that Sonny has them and wants to do something. We just have to work it out and then everything will resolve itself."

"Could you have been any more convoluted?" Mandy asked with a weak grin. "I'll call you when Adam and I get to DC and are with Gibbs."

"You go and take care of that," Horatio said. "And I'll take control of things here."  
********************

Ryan felt a wash of relief when he caught sight of the familiar and very welcome red hair in the lab. "H," he said.

"Hello Ryan, Lindsay," Horatio said with a fond smile. "How have you been?"

"Stressed," Ryan said honestly. "H, do you know what's going on? Is this because of Sonny or because of that other group?"

"I don't know," Horatio replied. "But I'm going to act in Mac's place until we find him as far as our business goes. Stella has firm control of the lab."

"Where's Mandy?" Lindsay asked looking around.

"She was called to DC by Gibbs for a teaching lesson," Horatio said. "Can you two walk me through the crime scene were Mac and Danny were kidnapped, please? Adam and I were unable to find anything in the evidence you collected."

"Sure, it's still sealed off," Lindsay said. "Let's go."

"Thank you," Horatio smiled.  
********************

Horatio's phone rang as Lindsay was driving them to the crime scene. "Hello, Jethro," he said.

"What's going on up there?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing has changed," Horatio replied. "Ryan, Lindsay and I are on our way to look at the crime scene where Mac and Danny were abducted. Mandy and Adam are on their way to you. I promise I'll call if anything does happen."

"Do you know how hard it is to just sit here and do nothing?" Gibbs demanded.

"I have an idea," Horatio said. "But that's how things worked out. As I understand it you have a number of problems in your city right now."

"Too many," Gibbs sighed. "Between the book, my director placing a spy on my team and this new dragon I don't know where I should be starting to try and bring things together. I really want Flack and Abs to get home again."

"I know," Horatio said. "It won't be too much longer now though. I suppose its possible Gil will let him try and Change morning and night to blend but it really depends on his energy level more than anything else."

"Can you Change to blend more than once every 24 hours?" Gibbs asked.

"I haven't heard of it but most of our community have taken only once to blend fully," Horatio replied. "Ask Mandy when she arrives."

"We're here," Lindsay said.

"Gibbs, I need to go, we just arrived at the crime scene," Horatio said. "I swear I'll call you the moment I learn something new."

"I don't like this, Horatio."

"I don't either," Horatio sighed. He rubbed his eyes. "It's possible that we're just going to have to trust Mac to get them out of it and there's nothing we can do."


	40. Miami

Don awoke slowly the morning after his first attempt to blend. His mind was whirling in a couple of different directions but the primary thought was that he didn't feel balanced. With a sigh he realized that he was one of the dragons who would need more than one Change to blend fully. Then he realized that he was alone in bed.

After he showered and dressed for the day, Don went Abby hunting and finally found her in Gil's home office. "Hey, how long have you been up?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"I'm not sure," Abby replied with a smile. "I couldn't really sleep and decided to get going on working out who this Boa Vista person was and exactly how she got into the Miami lab."

"If she passed our tests then she must've had one hell of a good back story," Don said. "Because I know you dig through and double check everything to make sure hunters ain't getting into the labs."

"Yeah, and that made me wonder," Abby said. "It was almost too professional so I started thinking witness protection program but nothing came up when I ran her prints and DNA. I guess it's possible she was there for some other reason and the money offer was just too good to pass up. And if that really is what happened then we could have a real problem on our hands."

"Hey Don," Gil said from behind the younger dragon, "how do you feel this morning?"

"Better but I ain't there yet," Don replied. "I might have to Change two more times."

"The beach is at your disposal," Gil said. "There's brunch in the kitchen if you're hungry."

Abby laughed as her dragon hurried away. "Didn't you get the memo, Gil? Donnie's always hungry."

"Fortunately everyone else has eaten," Gil grinned. "So how's it going, Abby?"

"Everything I've found so far just verifies what I found last time," Abby replied. "I'll keep at it, Gil, but I'm not feeling too hopeful right now."

"Just do your best, Abby," Gil said. "And I'll be on the deck with Ray if you need anything. The rest of the community is at work."

"Okay, thanks Gil," Abby said as she went back to the computer.  
********************

Warrick was in the trace room looking over some evidence with Jim when he noticed his dragon stiffen and felt their bond open up. He turned around and found Catherine standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Warrick, can I talk with you?" she asked.

"Sorry, Catherine, I'm really busy right now," Warrick replied. "I'll catch you later."

Jim followed his human through the halls and into Gil's office. "That was rude," he commented as he shut the door behind them.

"Maybe, but I'm sick of her eying me like I'm a treat she gets to enjoy," Warrick said. "It was one thing back in Vegas but now it just annoys me."

"Although I can see her point of view," Jim said. He ran his eyes slowly over his human's body. Warrick was wearing tight black jeans, a studded belt and a black work shirt that was half unbuttoned. "You are really easy on the eyes in that outfit, Rick."

"Oh yeah? You like it?" Warrick asked with a grin.

"Let's just say I never get tired of admiring the view," Jim replied. He reached up and pulled Warrick's head down for a kiss. Warrick opened to him immediately and wrapped his arms around Jim, pulling him in close.

"Where does Gil hide the lube in here?" Jim asked, his eyes glowing softly in the darkened office. 

"In the desk I think," Warrick said as he nibbled on Jim's ear.

Jim growled. "We've got to be quick," he said. "Pants down and lean on the desk."

"Are you going to frisk me, detective?" Warrick asked as he undid his belt.

"I'd love to take this slow but we just can't risk it,"' Jim replied. "So we'll just have to save that for when we get home tonight. For now though," he slicked his cock and slid into his human's body, "I just need to feel you."

Warrick's head dropped and his eyes closed as the bond he shared with his dragon flared to life when they were completely joined. Jim's hands grabbed Warrick's hips as he started to thrust, holding his human in place as he moved. Warrick had to keep both hands on the desk so he didn't do a face plant and he wasn't able to stroke himself. And Jim didn't seem inclined to do it for him.

"Jim, please," he moaned as he tried to push back and get his dragon deeper.

"Soon," Jim said. "Lean forward for me."

Warrick managed to make his elbows work and bent forward so his chest was almost resting on the desk. Jim moved with him and the change in angle not only let Jim get deeper but nudge Warrick's prostate. Warrick bit back a cry and started pushing against Jim as the dragon thrust forward until they both came with bitten back screams.

"Love you, Rick," Jim murmured against his human's neck.

"Love you too."  
********************

Gil and Ray were working on Shakespeare when Gil's cell phone rang. "Grissom."

"It's Gibbs and I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Gil asked.

"I just got a phone call from Ryan," Gibbs replied. "Mac and Danny have been kidnapped and I can't leave DC because I'm the only dragon here."

"I'll send someone up," Gil said. "I'd come myself but Flack is taking extra nights to blend and I need to be here with him. How's everyone holding up?"

"They're shaken and I think that Stella is really the one holding everything together right now," Gibbs said. "I don't have much info on what's going on with them or what's happened because they don't know for sure themselves."

"And it's driving you nuts," Gil said. "Let me make a couple of calls to my people and I'll call you back."

"Thanks, Gil," Gibbs said.

"You're welcome." Gil closed his phone and rubbed his eyes. "Ray, will you finish up this act and answer the study questions, please? I've got to call your uncle and talk community business."

"Is everyone okay?" Ray asked.

"There's some trouble in New York and they need our help," Gil replied. "But beyond that I really don't know."

"Okay."

Gil smiled at the young man and went inside to the kitchen where he found Flack making lunch. "Don, go get Abby," Gil said. "I need to talk with both of you."

"What's wrong?"

"Gibbs just called. I need to make one phone call and then I'll fill you in," Gil said. "Horatio, what's your case load look like?"

"Just paperwork," Horatio replied. "What's wrong?"

"Mac and Danny have been kidnapped by unknowns," Gil said. He ignored the twin gasps from the door for the moment and continued. "Gibbs can't leave DC and needs help."

"And you can't leave Miami," Horatio said. "I'll catch the next plane up, Gil. Watch Ray for me?"

"You know I will and I'll keep an eye on Greg too," Gil said. "I'm sure Mac is fine, but..."

Horatio growled. "To sneak up on him at a crime scene it had to have been hunters," he said. "At least I'm assuming they were taken at a crime scene."

"Gibbs didn't say," Gil sighed. "I think he's more rattled than he really wants to let on. Horatio; be careful up there."

"Always and I'll call as soon as I know anything."

"Thank you," Gil said.

"Gil, we need to get home," Abby exclaimed as soon as the black dragon was off the phone. "We need to go help our community."

Gil held up a hand. "You need to stay here and let Flack finish blending," he said. "Your community members know what's going on and understand."

"Damn it, Gil; Danny's my best friend," Flack yelled. "And if there's anything I can do to help find him then I'm gonna do it!"

Gil rounded on the younger dragons, eyes glowing, in full alpha mode. "The best thing you can do to help Danny is blend," he snarled. "If you leave now with your lack of control I can promise you'll kill the first person who looks at you funny. Is that what you want, Flack? To kill an innocent because you were in such a panic that you go off half-cocked? How do you think that would make Danny feel?"

"Grissom, I..." Flack's shoulders slumped. "You're right. But that don't mean I gotta like it."

"No, you don't," Gil agreed. "But you have to trust in your community right now. They'll take care of the situation. They know why you're not there with them and they understand. Sometimes, even in the community, you have to think about yourself and your human first. I'll call Gibbs back and see what I can learn. Abby, why don't you give Mandy a call?"

"Oh my god, she's gotta be flipping out," Abby exclaimed.

"All the more reason to call her," Gil said. "I promise as soon as I hear anything I'll let you know."  
********************

Horatio tucked his phone back into his suit jacket pocket and left his office. His first stop was the trace lab where Speed was working. He filled the other dragon in on the situation and asked that Speed take over for him until he got back. Then Horatio went down the hall to DNA.

He did as he always did and just stood for a moment and watched Greg work. His young human was wearing jeans, a white tank top and a dark blue dress shirt that looked suspiciously like one of Horatio's own as a jacket. Greg was typing up a report at his desk but swung around as if he could sense Horatio watching him.

Which he could. Horatio smiled at being caught out and went into the room. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey yourself," Greg replied with a grin.

"I have to go to New York, Greg; Mac and Danny are in trouble and need my help."

"Do you need me to go with you?"

"I want you to but I need you to stay here and help Gil," Horatio replied. "Don and Abby aren't going to be happy about being kept here while he finishes blending and there's trouble in their home."

"Okay," Greg said. "And I'll spoil Ray a little too. Call us when you get there?"

"I will, Greg, and thank you," Horatio said.

Greg let his eyes show what his mouth couldn't say at the lab. Horatio smiled softly. "Me too, Greg," he whispered. "Me too."


	41. NYDC

Sam looked up as his brother stormed into the room and sighed. For a man who could move silently when he wanted to, Dean was awfully loud. "What, Dean?" he asked.

"Come on, Sammy, we've been here a week and you haven't left this room except to sleep," Dean exclaimed. "I've got the Impala ready to go, the weapons are restocked so what the hell are we still doing here?"

"Research," Sam said calmly. "And I've got at least another week's worth of work to do here."

"I'm going stir-crazy, Sam," Dean said. "Look, Bobby has a hunt he needs help on and it's only a couple hours away."

"So go, have fun," Sam said. "I'll be here when you get back."

Dean closed the book on Sam's hand. "He needs both of us, Sam. And to tell you the truth, I'm still not exactly clear on what you're so damn anxious to research here."

"I told you, it's personal," Sam said. "I'll go on the hunt with you, Dean, but only if you promise to let me have another week here when we get back."

"Personal. So damn personal you can't even tell your brother, is that it? Fine, you can have the week but we're leaving right now with Bobby," Dean said. "Come on, he'll brief us in the car."  
********************

"I've been trying to find a couple of hunters willing to help me with this place but we ain't the most social bunch," Bobby said once they were all in the car heading east.

"What did you find out here that'll require three of us?" Sam asked.

"Oh you boys are gonna love this one," Bobby replied with a grin. "Fifty years ago a family named McClenn lived up here on a farm; husband, wife, twin teen boys and two daughters. One night their house burns to the ground with everyone but the husband inside. Naturally everyone thought he set the fire until they found him shot out in the yard the next morning."

"Was the family black, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"How'd you guess that?"

"It sounds like something the KKK might have done," Sam said softly. "Set fire to the house and then stand around and shoot anyone who managed to escape. I'm guessing no one was ever arrested."

"And you'd be right," Bobby said. "But that don't mean the spirits didn't get revenge. There was a series of smaller fires over the next year. Seven white men, one Native American and two black men all died in mysterious fires."

"Whoa, now wait a minute there, Bobby," Dean commented holding up his hand. "These spooks all died in a fire except their old man so what's holding them here?"

Sam made a face. "Actually, your average house fire isn't hot enough to completely cremate a body, especially a fresh one," he said. "If someone dies in a fire they will burn to a degree but there are still remains."

"And they're in the local cemetery," Bobby said. "I came up here alone last time and managed to salt and burn the dad. The rest of the family broke my arm in two places and gave me a concussion. That's why it needs three of us."

"It sounds like it needs five of us," Sam said. "One for each grave. And what about those other deaths, Bobby? Is there any spirit activity from them?"

"Not that I've been able to tell but the family we're after more than makes up for it," Bobby said. "I ain't worried 'bout the uneven number because they didn't act up until I lit the match."

"So we go in at full dark, dig them all us, douse them and light them up all at once," Dean said. "And you're sure that's all we need to do on this one, Bobby?"

"Yep, it's just the man power," Bobby replied. "They're buried in the middle of nowhere so there won't be any awkward questions."

"I thought you said they were in the local cemetery," Sam said.

"The town emptied out ten years ago and it wasn't large to begin with," Bobby said. "So it is local and isolated."

Dean grinned. "Good news for us," he said. "Let's roll."  
********************

The moment they walked into the cemetery Sam couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He trailed behind Bobby and his brother watching everything around them. "Sam," Dean called.

"What?"

"Stop gawking and get your ass up here," Dean said. "Bobby and I aren't going to dig these graves up by ourselves."

"Dean, there's something wrong," Sam replied as he took his position at one of the grave stones. "Don't you feel it in the air?"

"Nope," Dean said. He started digging up one of the graves marked for the twins.

Bobby paused for a moment and glanced over at the younger Winchester. "Sammy, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"There's something wrong with all of this, Bobby," Sam said. "I can't explain how I know it; I just do."

"You know the reason for that, Sam," Bobby said. "Keep your eyes open while you're digging. I want to know if this feeling gets any worse."

Sam nodded and managed a weak smile. "Okay," he said.

The three men worked in silence after that, digging up the five graves as quickly and efficiently as they could. Sam was done first and turned to the bag to get the salt and lighter fluid. When he turned back his shovel was in the air and aimed at Dean's neck.

"Dean," he called and then everything went black.  
********************

Bobby was just climbing out of the last grave when he heard Sam's shout and then he was knocked over by a chocolate brown wing. He ran as fast as he could to get behind the huge dragon just as a ball of flame rolled over the five graves.

"Aw hell, you would be one of the one's who can breathe flame," Bobby grumbled. "Sammy, you're gonna have to Change back so we can get outta here. Where the hell is Dean? Dean, can you hear me?"

"I'm over here," Dean grumbled. "What the hell is going on, Bobby?"

"I'd say you were about to be killed," Bobby said. "You're gonna have to relax and touch Sammy to get him to Change back into human form. And we're heading back to my place and we are going to talk about this."

"There's no way in hell this is Sam," he said. Dean broke off as the dragon growled. "Okay, so that's not the thing to say right now. Bobby, how am I supposed to calm down when I'm being held by my brother looking like something from a horror movie?"

"You need to adjust your attitude, boy, before I risk being torn apart and come over there and do it for you," Bobby said. "This is still your brother we're talking about. Well, now he's your dragon too. Look, pretend you're on a hunt and need to center yourself. That'll calm you down enough to get Sam back to true form."

"You are so explaining this when we get back to your place," Dean grumbled. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again, looking into the dragon's green eyes. "Sammy," he whispered.

The dragon rumbled in reply. Dean smiled softly and reached out to touch the scaled arm holding him. The dragon shimmered and then Sam was standing there. Dean hit the ground and rolled. "Come on, Sammy," Bobby said, catching the newly Changed dragon as he stumbled. "We'll get this all taken care of when we get back to my place."

Dean stepped up and touched his brother's arm. "Sammy," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't understand."

"Its okay, Dean," Sam said. He pulled his brother in for a hug. "There's still stuff we have to work out and we have to do it within the next day."

"Or what?" Dean asked.

"Or we both die," Sam replied.  
********************

Bobby made the executive decision to drive back to his place. Which basically meant that he threw both Sam and Dean into the backseat and told them he'd shoot them if they tried to move before they got home. 

"This is what I've been researching, Dean," Sam said. "Mandy seemed so certain that I was a dragon that I wanted to know more. When you reacted so badly to the group down in Miami I started doing my research in secret. I didn't want to hide anything from you but I needed to know more."

"Sam, I didn't understand until I saw your eyes on the dragon's face," Dean said. "And then it's like something shifted inside me and everything was clear. You're my brother and I love you. But there's something more now."

"Keep thinking that because you're not going to like the next part of the news," Sam said. "Dean, the bond shared between dragon and human is in part sexual."

"Wait a minute, sexual?" Dean asked.

"It's not uncommon between brothers," Bobby commented. "There's only a fifty percent chance of a guy being a dragon so I'm not too surprised that only Sammy is. And, as I told him, it's only a societal restriction placed on the sexual relations. You guys can't have kids so there's no risk of genetic abnormalities passing on."

"Wait a minute, Bobby," Dean said. "You're telling me that you want me to have sex with my own brother and you've got no problem with it?"

"Dean, my daddy was a dragon so I've had a lot of years to explore the various ideas of the world," Bobby said. "I think you'll find, once you talk with some other dragons, that this situation isn't as uncommon as you seem to think it is."

"I just don't know if I can wrap my head around it," Dean said.

Sam turned Dean's head so he was facing him. "Don't tell me you don't feel it, Dean," he said. 

"I do, Sammy," Dean said. "And it's scaring me to death. I'm supposed to take care of you."

"Maybe it's my turn," Sam said. "Maybe it's my turn to take care of you for a while."

Dean groaned as he closed the space between them and kissed his dragon for the first time.


	42. Miami

Once Ray was in bed for the night Greg decided to do some work on the web page. He and Abby had finally broken down and added an email section. She tended to answer the gaming questions as it was set up to look more like a fantasy or roll playing game. He answered the serious ones.

"Greg?"

"Oh, hey Abs; where's Don?"

"Talking with Gil," Abby replied softly sitting down next to him. "Donnie wants to try and speed up the blending process so we can get home and he can go help the New York team look for Danny."

"He's got to be going nuts," Greg said. "I don't know what I'd do if one of our community went missing. So how have you been otherwise? I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to talk with you but things have been a little wild at the lab right now."

"Yeah, I'm digging for more information on that woman they snuck into your lab but I haven't found anything yet," Abby said. "I can only imagine how crazy wild it must be for you."

Greg grinned. "It wasn't like she did a lot of work on cold cases or anything but, at the same time, she was doing something and now we've had to divide the remaining work up among us," he said. "And it makes it a little harder to get things done. I know it'll settle down once we get into the routine and everything but it's still bothering me right now."

"You're wicked at your job, Greg, I know you'll be able to manage it," Abby said.

"Uncle Greg?"

"In the office, Ray," Greg called.

"I can't sleep," Ray said. "Oh, hi Abby. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not," Abby said with a smile. "Your uncle and I are just talking about the lab. So how have you been?"

"Fine," Ray replied. He sat in Greg's lap and looked over at Abby. "I've been learning about Shakespeare."

"Oh yeah, which pieces are you working on?" Abby asked.

"Julius Caesar," Ray said. "Uncle Greg, did Uncle Horatio call?"

"Not yet, kiddo," Greg said. "But he might be buried in evidence up in New York and won't be able to call until tomorrow. I can tell you that he's fine, just busy."

"Really?"

"Really," Greg smiled. "Do you want to sit in here with me for a while? We can play some video games."

Ray's eyes lit up. "What about my bedtime?" he asked.

"We'll call it a special occasion," Greg replied with a softer smile. "Abs, do you want to play too?"

"I should probably go and meet up with Don," she said. "I'll see you both tomorrow. Have a good night, Ray. Later, Greggo."  
********************

Speed, Nick, Eric and Warrick gathered in the kitchen at Speed and Eric's house to work on the book and code that Abby had brought down with her. "Okay, so we know about half of what's in here because Abby's managed to break it," Speed said as he spread out the notes. "And she believes that those she has managed to break belongs to the male hunter, Ari. There was a female named Ziva there too but we don't know the connection between them or why she was even in the area."

"So what has Abby managed to do with these?" Nick asked. He picked up the black book and flipped through it. "And how long do we have to work the rest of it out?"

"Not much, but she did tell me that she's run it through most of the code breaking software that she has available at NCIS," Speed replied. "And she's still drawing a blank so that tells me that it's definitely a new code and most likely developed by the person using it to keep secrets. Gibbs says that there's something in here that the director of NCIS is particularly worried about and that's what we really need to focus on right now."

"How could a hunter get dirt on so many people in DC?" Eric asked. "And what in the world could they have on the director of NCIS? I thought Morrow was one of the good guys."

Warrick snorted. "There are no good politicians," he said. "But it makes me curious too. And why would he suspend Gibbs for not handing the book over? It can't be that big a deal."

"Maybe it is," Nick said. "I mean, maybe he's killed someone and buried the body and doesn't want anyone to know about it."

"We probably shouldn't get ahead of ourselves," Speed said fighting back a grin. "But I'm really curious about how this code was developed. If we can break it then we can add it into the current code-breaking and maybe get some money for the lab."

"True, well, let's get to work," Eric said.  
********************

Gil and Jim were in Gil's kitchen watching as Don Changed for the second time. "He wants to rush things," Gil sighed. "And I just don't know that we can."

"Can you blame him though?" Jim asked. "Any of us would be doing the same thing if it was one of our community and we were up in NYDC territory."

"But to risk the health of himself and his human," Gil replied. "And Don's one of the ones who knew about our world prior to his Change. I can understand that he's worried about his best friend but I'm worried about how this is going to affect his blending."

"Did you draw the line?"

"I went into full alpha mode," Gil said. "I hate doing it, especially to one of the dragons from up north, but I put my foot down."

"How'd he take it?" 

"About as well as you're thinking he did."

"Well, it looks like he made it to true form," Jim said glancing out the window. There was a large emerald dragon on the beach. "In a way I hope he manages to blend fully tonight."

Gil pulled Jim away from the window. "That's where we need to give them their privacy," he said. "I learned that the hard way with Horatio and Greg. Are the others busy with the code?"

"Yeah, they're at Speed's," Jim said. He took the glass Gil handed him and sipped the bourbon. "I dunno, Gil, it seems like things are really piling up on us right now. It's looking like a team is going to have to go back to Vegas."

"I heard," Gil said. "I've already spoken with Doc Robbins and he tells me that things are quiet enough there right now. But we're still not sending any community members back there. We don't need to give the hunters another lead on us."

"Are you going to send along any messages?"

"It depends on who goes but I'd like to let Albert know what's been going on so he doesn't walk in here blind," Gil replied. "Honestly, the person I'm most worried about is Hodges."

"You don't think he'd try anything stupid, do you?" Jim asked. He snorted. "What am I saying, of course he would."

"There aren't any more unchanged dragons in Miami, I'm as sure of that as I can be," Gil replied. "Mandy doesn't think so either so I doubt there'd be enough danger to force a Change. Honestly, what's the worst Hodges can do?"

"Just insult a member of the Miami lab," Jim said. "I'd like to see him go up against Calleigh. I think it'd be hilarious."

"True," Gil snickered. "Very true."  
********************

It was close onto midnight when Greg finally got Ray to sleep. He'd wanted kids his whole life but, once he'd bonded with Horatio; he'd thrown that idea more or less out the window. Then he'd met Ray and hadn't known how the young man would take to him. Greg felt so lucky that Ray had accepted him as not only a friend but another uncle.

He carried Ray to his room and tucked him in, being careful not to wake him. Then he went back to the office to finish sorting through the emails that had come in over the past couple of weeks. Greg hadn't thought things had piled up so badly but, with covering extra shifts at the labs, they had.

"Horatio?" he asked, answering his cell phone as quickly as he could to avoid waking Ray.

"Hey Greg," Horatio said softly. "How are things going?"

"Busy," Greg said. "I wish you had called fifteen minutes ago. Ray's been staying up to talk with you but he just dropped off. He misses you."

"I miss him too," Horatio replied. "I miss both of you. Tell Ray that I'll call in the morning before I go back to the lab."

"Okay; I'm just working through some emails before I go to bed," Greg said with a smile. 

"You don't want to sleep alone, do you?"

"Not really," Greg admitted. "Although it sounds like Don's on his way home tomorrow so things will calm down a little. Has there been any word on Mac and Danny?"

"No and the group here is really starting to worry," Horatio said. "It doesn't help that Mandy was called to DC. Gibbs managed to find another alpha dragon. Can you believe that?"

"He found another community?" Greg asked.

"I don't think so, I think he just found another dragon," Horatio replied. "He's frustrated by being stuck in DC, Don's upset about being stuck in Miami and I'm just trying to keep everything together here. Truthfully, I really wish you were here with me, Greg."

Greg clicked on an email from California. "I could fly up, H. I'm sure Gil will keep an eye on Ray for us."

"If it goes beyond a couple of days, I might let you," Horatio said. "But right now I need to know you're safe in Miami. And I know you have a lot of work to do at the lab as well. I wouldn't want you to fall behind."

"Horatio, you said Gibbs just met another alpha," Greg said.

"Yeah."

"I think we may have just been contacted by another community," Greg said. "I'll show you the email when you get home, but this looks legitimate."

"It's not a game question?"

"No," Greg said. "It's not. I think they're serious. It's from a man named Charlie Eppes."

"Show it to Gil and I'll look when I get home. We'll figure out what to do then."

"Okay," Greg said. "And now I guess I have to go climb into our big, cold bed all alone. You should be one of the dragons that can breathe fire, H. You're always so warm."

"Maybe I can," Horatio said. "I've never tried. I promise as soon as I get home the second thing I'm doing is pinning you to the bed."

"And the first thing?"

"Making sure Ray is at Gil's house for the afternoon so we won't be disturbed," Horatio said. "I'm going to make you scream, Greggo."


	43. NYDC

Mac looked around the room as his kidnapper turned on some lights. "What the hell do you want?" he growled. The room was sparsely furnished with just the couch Mac was lying on, a wooden chair and a table. He was good at estimating room size, a talent he'd developed over the years as a CSI and it would be cramped but Mac would be able to Change if he had to. 

"Revenge."

The last time Mac had seen his attacker had been at a criminal trial. The man's daughter had been murdered and Mac had been the one to investigate the crime. The evidence hadn't been conclusive and the jury hadn't been able to come to a unanimous decision and the man had walked. Mac had watched the father's face as the defense attorney celebrated with his client. He'd seen the look of hatred and loathing flash across the man's face and wished he'd been able to find something that proved conclusively who killed the young girl. But the killer had been too good. The strange thing was that there had never been another killing that matched the MO of the teen's death. It was almost as if the killer had only wanted to kill that one girl.

"So you decided that killing an officer and kidnapping one of my CSIs and myself is a good idea?" Mac asked. "Well I have news for you. It's the dumbest thing you could've done."

"I told you that I want revenge and I'm going to kill that young man first and then I'm going to kill you," Mike Roberts said. "I told you that when I called you after the trial."

The pieces all fell into place for Mac. "You killed your daughter," he said. "You murdered your own daughter and tried to frame her boyfriend for the homicide. That's why we couldn't find anything to link him to the crime."

"You're crazy," Roberts exclaimed.

Mac rolled onto his side. "I'm only sorry I didn't see it before," he said. "Then I could've arrested your ass and thrown you in prison for what you did."

"You're mad," Roberts said. "Shut up."

"The best thing you can do right now is let us both go and you'll only face one charge of murder for the officer at our crime scene. Your daughter's case is old enough that I won't be able to prove anything in it," Mac said. "You don't have to do this. Danny didn't even work your daughter's case. He's an innocent. Let him go."

"My daughter was an innocent," Roberts yelled, his chair slamming to the floor. "And she was murdered. Now your CSI is going to suffer the same fate."

Mac watched as Roberts grabbed a knife and stormed down the hallway. He double-checked his space and Changed, being sure to keep his wings tucked in tight. Thanking whatever gods there were out there for scales as wood shattered and splintered around him but bounced harmlessly off his scales. He grabbed Roberts in his right front paw. "This is your last mistake," Mac growled. "And if I find out that you hurt Danny in any way I will make this very, very painful for you."

*Mac* Danny called weakly.

"What did you do to him?" Mac asked, talon at his victim's throat.

"He's dead," Roberts croaked.

Mac snarled and used his talon to cut the man's throat. He threw the body into the kitchen and Changed back to human form. Mac ran down the hall and found Danny on the bed, bleeding from a neck wound. He pulled off his jacket and then his shirt, ripping it to form a bandage and wrap. *Danny, stay with me. Talk to me, love. I need to hear you*

*Mac* Danny said. *Why would he do this? Why would he do this to me*

*Its my fault, Danny. He was the father of one of my victims. It was a case that ended in a hung jury* Mac said. He picked up his human and carried him out of the room. *I'm going to take you to the hospital and get you taken care of. And then I'm going to call the lab and let them know what happened, okay. Just keep talking to me, Danny. Don't leave me. I won't be able to survive if you leave me*

*I won't, Mac. I'm never going to leave you* Danny said. *I'm just going to nap for a while*

*No, stay awake, Danny. Don't go to sleep on me* Mac said. *Don't go to sleep, Danny. Stay awake. Stay with me*  
********************

Horatio sank down on the couch in Mac's office with a sigh. No one had been able to find Sonny Sassone and there was no evidence in either case file that was going to be able to lead them to their suspect. And they were no closer to finding Mac than they had been from the moment he and Danny had been kidnapped.

"Caine," he said flipping open his cell phone.

"H."

"Mac, where the hell are you?" Horatio demanded sitting bolt upright and almost falling off the sofa.

"The hospital," Mac said. "Horatio, you need to get down here. They've got Danny in surgery and I'm only just holding onto the last thread of my control. Please."

"I'll be right there," Horatio said. "Deep breaths, Mac, stay in control for me. And stay on the phone too. I think you'll be calmer if you have someone to talk with. What happened to the person who kidnapped you? Who was it?"

"Just what you're thinking and it's a suspect from a former case," Mac said.

Horatio flagged Adam. "Let everyone know that Mac and Danny are safe," he said. "I'm on the phone with Mac now and on my way to the hospital. Mac, what do you mean it's a suspect from a former case?'

"A man named Mike Roberts," Mac said. "His daughter was killed and we weren't able to prove who did it. He decided that he'd get his revenge by killing Danny and me. Fortunately his knot-tying skills sucked."

"Mac, we've been chasing a man named Sonny," Horatio said. 

"Sonny Sassone," Mac demanded. "How the hell did his name get mixed up in all this?"

"He showed up at a crime scene Ryan and Lindsay were processing right before we got word that you'd been kidnapped," Horatio said. "He said to pass on word to Danny and we all just assumed that he'd taken you. Speaking of, how'd you know to call me?"

"Gibbs' phone was busy and I know Gil is tied up with Flack," Mac said. "You were the most reasonable call to make. I didn't know you were in New York."

"Mac, you called and asked me to join you at the hospital," Horatio said. 

"I did?" Mac asked.

"I think we need to talk about this when we get you home," Horatio commented. "Because something isn't right."  
********************

By the time Horatio got to the hospital Mac had been sedated to deal with a concussion. Horatio managed to not only get into Mac's room but find out exactly how Danny was doing. The young human had gotten lucky. The doctor told Horatio that if the cut had been a little to the left, Danny would have bled out long before he'd gotten to the hospital. Horatio thanked the doctor and settled in next to Mac's bed.

Horatio's control had progressed to such a degree that he was able to make the jump to Pax Draconis and still be aware of his surroundings on Earth as well. He closed his eyes and focused on the pendant around his neck. When he opened them he was on the conference plane and Chrysalis was looking at him in surprise.

"I admire your control, red dragon," Chrysalis said with a fangy smile. "What can I do for you tonight?"

"I've got a question for you," Horatio said. "It seems that Mac and I have developed a connection of some sort. Is that normal for beta dragons?"

"A connection?" Chrysalis settled down and rested his head on his forelegs. "Tell me more about it, Horatio."

"It sounds like we've thrown you another curve-ball," Horatio grinned. He settled down on his favorite rock and leaned forward. "Mac and Danny were kidnapped and I went to New York to help locate them. Mac Changed to true form to save his human and took him to the hospital. Then he called me and asked for me to come and help him keep control. The catch was that he didn't know I was in New York and we didn't realize it until I was in a cab on my way to join him. What I'm curious about is if we have some kind of a connection that will allow us to keep track of each other the same way we keep track of our humans."

"I've never heard about this," Chrysalis said. "But it seems that the others have. They say that it is rare but occasionally beta dragons can connect in the way you're describing."

"What's the benefit to such a connection?" Horatio asked.

"For the most part, nothing," Chrysalis replied. "But I'd like for you to explore this connection more and write about it. And I'd like to know more as well. See what you can learn. It won't harm you."

Horatio ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't understand, Chrysalis," he said. 

"It's strange how the oddities seem to happen to you," Chrysalis said. "And by you I mean you in particular and not your community. But in a way I'm happy about it too because it means that I know you'll use them to your advantage to keep your community safe. I don't have to worry that you'll try and hurt anyone else."

"Has that happened in the past?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, it has," Chrysalis replied. "There are times when the human nature manages to over-ride the dragon instinct of protection and then there really is trouble. But I think Mac is awake and has questions for you. Have your human do research and then come back and I'll tell you more. I promise."

Horatio nodded. "Okay, Chrysalis. And Mac and I'll work through what we can do with this new talent. We'll be in touch."


	44. Miami

Gil and Horatio went to the lab early the morning after Horatio returned from New York. They wanted to figure out exactly how Boa Vista managed to get Greg out without anyone seeing them and also work out if there were ways hunters could use to get into the lab. 

"This back area is a real rat's warren," Gil commented. They both glanced at the wall when they heard scratching. "I think its time to put out rat trays, Horatio."

"I'll mention it to maintenance," Horatio sighed. "We get them every so often. All right, we have surveillance cameras and keypad locks all along here but this is the main hall to the garage so it's used more than some of the side halls."

"As well as the locker room," Gil said looking around. "Are the camera feeds monitored, Horatio?"

"In theory," Horatio said. "But honestly I don't know. Anyone who saw Greg and Boa Vista probably wouldn't have thought anything was odd because they're both DNA and, therefore, had a reason to be walking together through here."

"I guess the question becomes did anyone see the knife or was she able to keep it concealed?" Gil looked at one of the doors. "What's in here, H?"

"Storage," Horatio replied. He punched in a number on the keypad lock and opened the door, shutting it again quickly. "And Eric and Speed," he said turning red.

Gil snickered. "I suppose I should point out that my office available even when I'm at the lab," he said. "Unless I'm physically in there. What else is along here?"

"Like you said, a lot of not frequently used halls and locked store rooms," Horatio said. "I can almost guarantee that the directors are not going to approve anything that means more money no matter what happens to our people."

"And we can only do so much," Gil said. "Do you think they'd be willing to consider better cameras at the doors and in the garage?"

"All I can do is ask," Horatio said. "Gentlemen, how is your case coming?"

Speed sighed. "As well as can be expected, H," he said. "And I think you've scarred Eric for life."

"That's why you shouldn't use random store rooms," Gil said. "Guys, unless I'm sitting at my desk my office is open. I'll make up some kind of do not disturb sign for the door."

"Let me know when you find this Dragon character," Horatio added. He pulled out his cell phone. "Excuse me, Horatio. Yes sir, I'll be right there."

"Problem?" Gil asked.

"It could be, the chief wants to see me," Horatio replied.

"I'll keep an eye on things here," Gil said. "I've got to talk with Catherine anyway and she should be here by now."  
********************

There were three blond heads and one bald one bent over the table in the layout room. The evidence from the kidnapping and subsequent homicide was spread out in as near to chronological older as they could work out.

Gil paused in the doorway and just watched for a moment. For all that he and Catherine had known each other for years, he'd had a hand in her training and he'd watched her grow into a criminalist he had to admit that he didn't really know her. Catherine had always wanted to focus more on the why more than Gil's preferred science and the how. Plus Gil had always liked to keep everyone around him at arm's length - at least until he bonded with Nick and found himself with a community – and Catherine was included in that. And yet she and Jim, for the longest while, were the closest thing Gil had to friends. It was an interesting dichotomy and one Gil was glad he didn't have to analyze too closely.

Frank noticed him first although Gil wasn't sure if it was because the detective was overly aware of his situation and surroundings or if he was bored stiff with the science stuff. "Dr. Grissom," Frank said straightening up. "What brings you down here?"

"Detective Tripp," Gil replied with a smile. "Actually I was hoping I could steal Catherine for a couple of minutes."

Catherine looked up from the folder she was reading. "Sure, Gil, we're kind of stuck here anyway," she said. "Maybe you could take a look at everything when we get back."

"Of course," Gil said. "Why don't we go outside, Catherine, it's a beautiful day today."

She looked at him like he had grown another head but followed Gil through the halls and out onto the front lawn. "So how have things been in Vegas, Catherine?" Gil asked once they were off to the left side of the door.

"Things are okay," Catherine replied. "Although Ecklie informed me that our solve rate has fallen off behind Miami and New York and he's not too happy about that."

"He has only himself to blame," Gil said. "I tried to tell him, and the sheriff, that allowing Hodges to return would have consequences and it did. I'm not sorry I left, Catherine. We're all very happy here."

"So I've noticed, although I haven't been able to talk with Warrick yet," she said. "And there's something I wanted to ask him."

"You've had feelings for him for a while now, haven't you?" Gil asked. "Since before he left Vegas but you didn't know how to act on them."

"How did you...Follow the evidence," she said. "I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought."

"No, you weren't and you've been even less so since you arrived in Miami," Gil said. "Catherine, they asked me to do this because we've been friends for so long and there's no really easy way to say it. Warrick is in a serious long term relationship and is very happy."

Catherine blinked a few times as the words sank in. "Why didn't he tell me?" she finally asked.

"I don't know," Gil replied. "But they've been together for almost two years now and, trust me, they are deeply in love."

"Almost two, Gil, that's before you all left Vegas," Catherine said. "Who's he with? It can't be you or Nick or Greg..." She trailed off and paled a little.

"Sometimes the truth is the most painful," Gil said. "They love each other, Catherine. Just leave it at that and move on; please."

"I never would've guessed it from the way they were always fighting," Catherine said. "Does all this have something to do with all that 'we're in danger but can't tell you about it' crap Jim was talking about at the lab?"

"I'm not sure because I didn't here what Jim was saying," Gil replied. "I do know it's not something they talk about work for obvious reasons."

"Yeah," Catherine agreed with a smile. "Their secret is safe with me, Gil. If you could let them know that I'd really appreciate it."

"I will," Gil said.

"And Gil, what happened with Sara?" Catherine asked as they walked back towards the trace lab. "Ecklie never said anything beyond that he was firing her and then there was your phone call."

"She had a breakdown just prior to her trial," Gil sighed. "And is being treated at a local facility. The doctors call every so often with updates but they don't believe she'll ever recover fully."

"It's kind of sad, really."

"Yes it is but she was convinced that I belonged to her and we'd be playing house just as soon as she got Nick out of the way," Gil said. "And I'll kill anyone who tried to hurt Nicky."

Calleigh looked up with a smile as she caught the end of their conversation. "Gil, that's so sweet," she said. "I just hope I can find someone to love me that deeply some day."

"You will, Cal," Gil said. He caught the look Frank shot at the ballistics expert. "Now, would you like to walk me through everything you have here?"

"Of course I will," Calleigh said.

But before she could start, Frank's cell phone rang. "Yeah Trip. Uh huh." He pulled out his notebook and wrote a couple of things down. "No, I'm at the lab now. I'll tell 'em and we'll be right there." He flipped his phone closed and looked over at Calleigh. "We've got another kidnapping and it looks like it matches the one in Vegas."


	45. Miami

Horatio wasn't surprised to find Rebecca Nivens in the chief's office when he arrived. He ignored her and focused his attention on the chief. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Sit down, Horatio," the chief replied. "It's come to my attention that you lied to Miss Nivens in the course of her IAB investigation in the shooting of Ramon and Clavo Cruz and also Natalia Boa Vista."

"How so?" Horatio asked. He shifted his weight to the side and put his hands on his hips. "I gave my report in a concise and truthful manner when she arrived at the warehouse."

"You told me you didn't know why Greg Sanders was kidnapped," Rebecca said.

"And I don't," Horatio said softly.

"Please sit down, Horatio, and take off your sunglasses," the chief said biting back a sigh.

"I did some digging and found out that you and Greg Sanders bought a house together not long after he moved to Miami from Vegas," Rebecca said.

The red dragon took a deep breath to keep his eyes from glowing. "You have no right to pry into my personal life," Horatio said. He managed to keep the growl out of his tone. But only just.

"I do when it has direct affect on a case," Rebecca snapped. "The house only has two bedrooms and your nephew sleeps in one of them. That's why they took Greg Sanders; he's your lover and they found out about it."

"Is this true, Horatio?" the chief asked.

"It is," Horatio replied softly. "And there is nothing that can impact the job because of it. Greg is a supervisor and is not under my command at the lab. We are not breaking any rules."

Rebecca snorted and Horatio glanced at her coldly. "Your predecessor was homophobic as well, Miss Nivens," he said. "And it blinded him to his job. I suggest you do not make the same mistake he did."

"You should have told me, Horatio," the chief said.

"Why?" Horatio asked. "My personal life has no bearing on my professional life and, quite frankly, who I choose to sleep with is none of your concern."

"It does when a situation like this arises," Rebecca exclaimed. "Your judgment is going to be affected if you're going after a lover rather than a member of your team."

"You do not know me, Miss Nivens, do not presume to stay how I will act," Horatio said in a soft, deadly tone. It was a tone that would have his team scurrying for cover and Gil moving in because the dragon was taking over. He slipped off his sunglasses and made eye contact with the newly assigned IAB officer. "You need to learn to follow the evidence, Miss Nivens, if you're going to survive as an IAB representative. If you cannot manage that then I suggest you return to the state attorney's office."

The chief sighed. "There's no reason to threaten her, Horatio," he said. "Rebecca is only doing the job her boss appointed for her."

"That was not a threat, chief," Horatio said as he slipped on his sunglasses again. "It was advice based on observation of available facts. If that's all for now, I have a lab to run."

"Yes, that's all for now," the chief said. "This information won't go any further than this office."

Horatio glanced back at Rebecca. "I wouldn't bet on that," he said.  
********************

When he got back to the lab Horatio went straight to the DNA lab and gathered Greg in against him. He buried his nose in Greg's wild hair and used the unique scent to try and calm down a little.

"Uh, H?"

"We'll be outted by the end of the day," Horatio replied in a low growl. "Rebecca Nivens has been sniffing around and learned about our living arrangements."

"And you think she's going to talk?"

"She's had it in for me since we first met," Horatio said. "When I took over as shift supervisor I worked a case with her and she wouldn't take no for an answer." He kissed Greg's neck gently and stepped back. "I finally went to her boss and explained how her attitude and actions could harm the case and ask that it be reassigned to someone more professional. She's never forgiven me for that."

Greg snickered. "I imagine not," he said. "Did you manage to get that case solved?"

"Once she was off it, yes," Horatio said. "I didn't think she was going to act so quickly, Greg. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's like we talked about; people around here already know I'm odd," Greg said. "I doubt this will even faze them. Its you I'm worried about, H. You're the one who has to interact with the uniforms and the detectives."

"If they don't do their job it is not a mistake they'll make twice," Horatio said. "We'll get through this, Greg. We'll get through this."  
********************

Speed, Nick and Eric got a late callout to a boat hijacking. "So did you hear the latest rumor?" Eric asked as Speed drove them towards the harbor.

"No, what?" Nick asked.

"It seems our fine lieutenant has been sleeping with the DNA supervisor," Eric replied. "And they've even bought a house together."

"That was quick," Speed snorted. "Who told you?"

"Valera; she's in helping Greg with something," Eric said. "I told her it was stupid and to quit gossiping." 

"Yeah, but you know if Valera's heard it then you know it's through the lab already," Speed said. He glanced in the rearview mirror at Nick. "Valera is sweet and cares for us but she's almost always the last one to hear rumors in the lab. It's a pretty good indication of how far things have spread."

"Do you think the uniforms have heard?" Nick asked. "Because I really think the problem are going to come from there."

Speed parked and groaned. "They've heard."

Eric and Nick looked out the windshield at the scene in front of them. Horatio was leaning calmly against his Hummer, sunglasses on, head tilted back – it almost looked like he was asleep. The two uniforms were parted at the other side of the crime scene and both were behind their car, almost as if they were trying to hide from Horatio.

"Gentlemen," Horatio said as they joined him. "We have a short trip ahead of us. The coast guard has secured the boat for us and is going to take us out there."

"What about them?" Nick asked softly.

"Allow them their bias, Nicky," Horatio said just as softly. "It's not hurting anything at the moment."

"So they're not going?" Speed asked.

"They're going," Horatio grinned. "They just don't like it."  
********************

Nick spent the boat ride out and back talking with his dragon. Gil was at a crime scene with Calleigh and the others working the kidnap/murder case. Gil told Nick that Jim was at the lab with Greg and Warrick so everyone in the community was safe.

*I think there are going to be more problems than Horatio is anticipating* Nick said as they were coming back in.

*How so, Nicky*

*The two uniforms we have with us today managed to stay on the other side of the boat no matter where Horatio was* Nick said. He started laughing. *Until the end, anyway*

*Do I even want to know* Gil asked.

*H managed to sneak up behind them* Nick said. *They were talking about how disgusting same sex relationships are and weren't really paying attention to their surroundings. All Horatio said was 'gentlemen' and it startled them so badly that they fell into the water*

Gil snickered. *Tell me they still had their gun belts on*

*Full uniform, Gil* Nick replied. *And then Horatio made sure they both knew he'd be speaking with their shift supervisor. And if their attitudes don't improve he'll talk to their captain*

*It sounds like Horatio has this as under control as possible* Gil said. *I'm just not happy the rumors have managed to spread so quickly through the whole department. I just can't help but wonder if there's another agenda here; something we're missing*

*We both know how hard it is to sneak up on Horatio and that seems to have been intensified by his Change* Nick said. *So I don't think we have to worry about someone kidnapping him. I think we need to worry more about the type of attack that happened to Ryan. If a bunch of officers take it in their heads to attack Horatio*

*They'll be sorry* Gil finished. *But I'd really rather it not come to that. You know as well as I do that there'd be some really awkward questions if a 47-year-old man managed to beat the shit out of a group of young patrol officers*

*Maybe you should talk with Horatio when we all get home tonight* Nick sighed.

*Even as an alpha there's only so much I can do* Gil pointed out. *I can tell Horatio he's not to be alone while at work but you know how the lab can get. I'll ask him to be careful and leave it at that for now*

Nick snorted. *I doubt any dragon community has had to deal with problems like this before* he said. *You're getting good at making it up as you go along*

*Thank you* Gil said. *Will you let Horatio know I want to talk with him as soon as he gets a chance tonight, please? And let him know I'm phrasing it like that because I know he's going to want time to reconnect to Greg*

*How do you think this situation will effect our Greggo* Nick asked. *He's come out of his shell so much since we moved here. I don't want anything to hurt him*

*We'll keep an eye on him* Gil said. *I swear if its not one thing it's another. I have to go, Nicky. I love you*

*Be safe; I love you too*

A shadow fell over Nick. He looked up at Horatio. "You're having way too much fun with this, H."

"It isn't my fault they don't know how to listen," Horatio replied. "But as the last thing we need are jittery patrol officers, I've let up; for now. What did Gil want?"

"He wants to talk with you after supper tonight," Nick replied.

"Then I will be there," Horatio said. "Thank you, Nicky."

"Not a problem but I should start charging," Nick grinned.

"I'm sure Gil will be more than willing to reimburse you for your time," Horatio said.

Nick smiled. "I'll have to ask him about that."


	46. NYDC

Mandy tucked her cell phone back into her jacket pocket with a small sigh. "Mac and Danny are at the hospital," she said. "Horatio says they're both pretty beat up but fine. And he's on his way home as soon as Flack and Abby arrive."

"So what happened?" Adam asked.

"They didn't give me any details which makes me think maybe something had or was going to Change," Mandy replied. She double-checked the room number. "This is it; do you have the badges Tony made for us?"

"Do you feel a little weird being called an NCIS consultant?"

"A little," Mandy grinned. She clipped the plastic ID to her black jacket collar and knocked on the door. "Colonel Jack O'Neill?"

"Yeah," the man replied, his coffee brown eyes wary.

"My name is Amanda Bonnibel, Mandy for preference, and this is Adam Ross," she said with a warm smile. "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs asked us to come and talk with you. He said you had some questions."

The door closed for a moment, then there was a soft clink and it opened wide. "Come on in," Jack said. "My partner, Danny, just got here and is dying to talk with you. Gibbs said you'd be bringing books?"

"We did, copies of all the basic journals that you should have been able to find," Adam said. "It's weird that you've been Changed all this time and haven't found anything. It's almost like someone doesn't want you to know."

"I thought I was the only one alive," Jack said. "Danny-boy. Hey, Spacemonkey, get in here. We got company."

"You know how much I hate that nickname, Jack," Daniel said as he joined the group. He was the same height as his dragon, about six feet tall, with short brown hair, blue eyes and glasses. "It makes no sense and just confuses people, oh, hello. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Mandy bit back a laugh. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mandy and this is Adam. We're community historians for the Miami and NYDC Communities."

"Exactly how many dragons did you find, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"One, I thought," Jack replied. "We might be in over our heads here, Danny-boy."

"Well, it won't be the first time," Daniel said. "How many dragons does it take to make a community? How are communities formed? How do dragons find them?"

"One, by an alpha, and feelings," Mandy replied. She kicked off her shoes, tucked her feet under her and settled onto the couch.

Jack laughed. "She's gotcha there, Danny," he said. "Seriously though..."

"That'll be a first," Daniel muttered.

"Can one dragon make a community?" Jack continued, ignoring his human.

"Yes, if he's Changed and bonded," Mandy said. "How many people know the truth about what you are?"

"Five; my team, CO, doctor and a really close friend stationed here in DC," Jack said.

"Then they're all members of your community," Adam said. "Communities are primarily the home of the Changed dragons and their bonded humans; they can also have non-bonded members. Those are people you know and trust to keep your secret safe."

"Gibbs mentioned something about danger and that it wasn't safe to talk about this in public," Jack said. "I was just stunned that he picked me out for what I am."

"Jethro has been Changed for three years now and is extremely aware of what to look for," Mandy said with a fond smile. "And he is correct that you are an alpha dragon. If you weren't we'd be recommending that you relocate to either New York, DC, or Miami."

Daniel leaned forward. "That's three cities; I thought you said there were only two communities."

"Adam, why don't you and Jack start reviewing hunter information," Mandy said. "And I'll work Daniel through the basics of the community."

"Is it wise to divide us up like that?" Daniel asked.

"At this point, yes, because we don't have nearly as much time as I would like to teach you all of the information you need," Mandy replied. "Adam and I both have to be back at work tomorrow, but I'm going to leave you my cell number and email. Most of what Adam is covering is in the journals we brought for you. It's just that Jack doesn't strike me as much of a reader."

"He's not," Daniel grinned. "He's more of a shoot first and ask questions later type. There are days when that's fine, but most of the time I just want to put a muzzle on him."

Mandy snickered. "I know some people like that," she said. "Okay, so community basics; we have two communities spread over three cities. As we said, a community can have as few as one or as many as eight dragons. Sizes beyond that are too hard to hide from the hunters. Each community is lead by an alpha dragon and he is most likely the first to make the Change to true form. There is also a beta dragon, a second-in-command who can take over when the alpha has to leave and, bugger!"

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"Has Jack ever told you about any strange dreams involving a rocky landscape under a dusky purple sky and mountains?" Mandy said.

"No, should he?"

"He hasn't made the jump yet," Mandy replied. "Adam, Jack hasn't been to meet Chrysalis."

"Can Gibbs teach him?" Adam asked.

"Why and how would Jack go to meet a butterfly cocoon?" Daniel asked.

"Chrysalis is a dragon lore master who lives on another plane of existence," Mandy said. "Only the alpha and beta pairs have the power needed to make the trip to see him. And I think that Horatio – the beta dragon in Miami – is the best one to teach you because he's been there the most. And I do apologize for my language."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I just turned seventeen," Mandy said. "I've been studying dragons since I was six."

"Why didn't you tell anyone it was your birthday?" Adam demanded. "We should've celebrated or something."

Mandy sighed. "Because Mac and Danny were still missing and I didn't feel like it," she said. "Yes, there is a Danny here in New York so it might get a tad confusing at times."

"Daniel, Doc, or DJ works fine for me," Daniel said with a smile.

"Or Spacemonkey," Jack added.

"There are two questions that I have to ask," Mandy said, trying not to laugh. "But it's more for my own personal research than anything. What color are you in true form and what talent do you have?"

"He won't admit to it because he thinks it's too girlish," Daniel said, "but I think he's beautiful no matter what."

"Handsome, Danny, men are never beautiful, especially not in the Air Force," Jack said.

"Jack is purple," Daniel said. "A deep, royal purple that almost glows in the sun."

"Historically purple has been the symbol of royalty," Mandy said. 

"That's what I've told him but he doesn't want to listen to me," Daniel said.

"Two of 'em," Jack muttered.

"What about your talent?" Mandy asked, ignoring the comment.

"I'm afraid you just lost me," Jack replied.

"Your talent is an ability that would have developed no less that four but no more than six months after your first Change to true form," Mandy said. "For example, Horatio and Gibbs can both smell when someone is lying to them; Jim can sense danger coming to his community; Speed can see emotion shadows at crime scenes..."

"Jack and I can talk with each other silently," Daniel said. "And it started right after he lost control of his emotions and felt the urge to Change to dragon form several times. We've noticed that distance doesn't seem to matter, it's always like we're in the same room."

Adam glanced at Mandy. "That seems to support your theory that talents are community specific rather than dragon specific," he said.

"True, but nine dragons is hardly a good sample for an unbiased result," Mandy said. "Well, ten if Sammy ever Changes to true form."

"Mandy, you mention that alpha and beta pairs have the power to go and meet Chrysalis," Daniel said.

"You'll need to read through the books and journals first," Mandy replied. "And then get in touch with Horatio down in Miami to learn the proper techniques, but yes, you both should be able to go see him. The alpha dragon is always the most powerful in a community and that's so he can protect everyone. I'll have to ask Jethro about it, but I see no reason you two can't come to the annual meeting down in Miami."

"I think it'd be a good idea," Adam added. "It's a large two to three day gathering of all the bonded dragons and humans where everyone can exchange information and just visit."

"If we can get leave we'll definitely be there," Jack said. "Danny-boy might be the bookworm, but I'm determined to learn everything I can about this. Now, I don't know about the rest of you kids, but I'm starving. How about some dinner?"


	47. Miami

"So I hear you had a little too much fun at work today," Gil said when Horatio joined him out on the beach. The Miami alpha had just come in from his thinking spot in the ocean and was enjoying the sun.

"They're all going to have to lose the attitude," Horatio said with a grin. "It's nothing I can't handle, but it does make me very happy that Greg isn't working as a CSI. I don't know how much control I'd have if I was constantly worried about him out in the field."

"Too true," Gil sighed. "So tell me about New York. We haven't really had a chance to just sit down and get caught up on everything that's been happening."

Horatio reached into his suit jacket pocket. "In a minute, Gil; there's one more problem we need to address first."

"Another one?" Gil asked, his eyebrow going up. "Calleigh and Frank are on their way to Vegas working on their really strange kidnapping/murder case, and I just know they're going to run into Hodges at least once. Jim is getting a headache, which means that there's something looming on the horizon for the community. And we're still no closer to working out the code with Gibbs. Oh yes, not to mention the new alpha dragon Jethro managed to locate in a coffee shop up in DC."

"Only Gibbs could manage that," Horatio snickered. "You can add in that Mac and I seem to have formed what the lore masters call the beta bond. I'll tell you more in a minute, but look at this." Horatio handed over the folded piece of paper. "I asked Greg to show this to you, but things went a little crazy and he never had the chance. This email came in right around the time Mac was kidnapped. It's from a mathematics professor out in LA. Greg asked Abby to double-check everything and it's all legit."

Gil looked down at the note. **I hope I am not reading too much into all of this and the information on your web page is fact rather than fiction. My older brother and my mentor have both undergone the procedures discussed on your FAQ page. He's gold and my mentor is white gold. I'm curious if there's a way for us to learn more as I've only been able to find two old books in the college library. I'm including my personal cell number as my brother doesn't know I'm contacting you.  
Thanking you in advance and I hope to hear something soon.  
Dr. Charles Eppes, Math Department, CalSci**

"His brother is five years older, Donald Eppes, with the FBI," Horatio said. "Abby said not to tell anyone but she could probably get all of their personal information if we really needed it. I think we should check this out, Gil. Because if I'm reading this correctly, there are two Changed dragons in Los Angeles."

"And you have to stay here," Gil said. "I can go, I wouldn't mind a short trip and I've heard of Charles Epees. I'd like a chance to meet him."

"I can take Ray to the lab for the week," Horatio said with a smile. "Between all of us we should be able to keep him out of trouble."

Gil grinned. "And out of the investigations?" he asked. "I'll book my tickets and room after I talk with Nicky. Now tell me more about this new talent you seem to have developed."

"Mac and I really haven't done anything with it because he's focused on Danny right now, something I totally agree with," Horatio said. "But the lore masters tell me it's a lesser bond than we share with our humans and, for some reason, only develops between the beta dragons of two neighboring communities. It has to do when knowing where the other dragon is an early warning system to let the community know a strange dragon is coming to visit."

"Which is how Mac knew you were in New York before anyone told him," Gil said. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and speculate that alpha dragons don't and didn't make a lot of social calls to other communities."

"With the tendency to fight, I would doubt it," Horatio smiled. "That's pretty Miami-style thinking, Dr. Grissom, are you sure you're not changing your infamous follow the evidence style?"

Gil laughed. "I was following the evidence, Lieutenant Caine," he replied. "And I'll do so further. There is a very good chance that one of these Changed dragons in LA is an alpha and I'm walking into his territory. I'll have to be on my best behavior and at my most diplomatic."

"And I wonder why now," Horatio said. "Why are we suddenly finding all these strange dragons and possibly other communities now? It's like when we all Changed so close together. The question returns – why so many of us when the books all say these bond pairings are rare."

"I do like Tony's suggestion that modern transportation plays a role in it," Gil said. "But at the same time it also makes me think we're overlooking the obvious."

"Did we ever ask Chrysalis about it?" Horatio asked.

"I honestly don't remember, but even if we did, he didn't give us an answer," Gil replied. "While I'm gone, Horatio, talk with Chrysalis about that and also see if any other communities have made contact with the lore masters."

Horatio nodded. "And I'll write out the steps to jumping to Pax Draconis," he said. "If there are more alphas out there, more than the one Gibbs found, then they'll need to know how to make contact as well. Chrysalis is the best reference we have, even with the long gap without contact with an earth-based community."

"Very true," Gil agreed. "Now I'm going to go and book my ticket and room, and call Gibbs, unless you can think of something else we need to discuss."

"Nothing springs to mind, but I'll call you if it does," Horatio said. "Greg and I are taking Ray to dinner and a movie so we'll probably be home late. Travel safe, Gil, and call me when you get there. I'm kinda curious about these guys."

"A curious CSI," Gil said. "There's something I've never seen before. Have fun, H, and I'll call when I'm settled tomorrow."  
********************

*~*~Los Angeles*~*~

As he pulled into the scene, Aaron Hotchner looked around for the one person he knew and was expecting – and didn't see. There was a blond agent who looked like he spent most, if not all of his free time, at the gym lifting weights and a young black man both waiting on the curb. "Follow my lead," he said to his teammate with a small sigh. "I don't see the agent I was expecting and I don't know how this is going to play out."

"Yes sir," Spencer Reid said quietly.

Hotch grinned at his young friend and stepped out of the black SUV, left hand smoothing down his navy blue, black and white striped tie that Reid had gotten him for his birthday the year before. Haley hadn't been happy with the present, so Hotch kept it at the office and only wore it out of town so his wife wouldn't be able to harm the silk tie.

"Special Agent Colby Granger," the young blond agent said holding out his hand. "This is Special Agent David Sinclair."

"SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch said.

"A genius are you?" Granger asked, looking Reid up and down in a way that made Hotch want to step in front of his young friend. "Didn't they tell you we already have one out here?"

"Granger, get back to the bureau and see if Charlie has come up with anything for us," a stern voice said.

"You got it," Granger said with a final look at the pair from Quantico. David followed him without a word.

"Hey Hotch," Don Eppes said with a grin. "Look man, sorry I wasn't out here to meet you, but they needed me inside. Megan is downtown all but bouncing that your team is the one that got called in. Where are the others?"

"Gideon and Morgan went to the crime scene," Hotch replied. "Elle and JJ are heading towards your building to get things set up for us there. And don't worry about your agent; we've handled worse, although I would think another agent would be more welcoming. This is Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Hey Doc," Don said with a warm smile. "My brother is keen as hell to meet you. Hotch, you two have to come over for supper – no arguments."

"Donnie was one of my instructors when I first went through the academy," Hotch explained to Reid. "And the one who called us out here. What are we looking at?"

"This guy thinks he's Wylie Coyote," Don snorted.

"Excuse me?" Reid asked.

"I'm not kidding, how could I make something this nuts up?" Don asked. "His MO is that he stalks them while they're out jogging, chases them down, catches them and kills them. Then when we show up at the victim's house there's a copy of old Roadrunner cartoons playing in the DVD or VCR. He's taken out four women so far. We've tried to get all the joggers to run in pairs or stay out of his hunting area, but it seems like they're not listening."

Hotch nodded. "Our jobs would be far too easy if everyone would listen and then do as we ask," he said. "Reid, go take a look inside and get started. I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes sir," Reid said.

The older agents watched him duck under the crime scene tape and walk into the house. Hotch sighed. "He's not going to let it show, Donnie, but what your agent said to him is going to fester for the entire investigation. I think it might be best if we keep them apart. Does Granger have a fear of smarter people?"

"I've never seen him act like that before," Don replied with a frown. "My brother, Charlie, is a math genius; we graduated high school together on the same day only he was around twelve. Charlie consults for us all the time and so does his mentor, Larry. I dunno, man. I really don't."

"Reid's been through a lot and I'd like to keep him as safe as possible," Hotch said. "Maybe putting him together with your brother is a good idea. They'd probably be able to work out the whole case before we even get things set up."

"Its epistemophobia," Reid said as he rejoined the group. "A fear of knowledge. Hotch, you need to come and take a look at something inside."

Hotch hadn't realized that their voices would carry and sighed. He needed to talk with Gideon and then he really needed to talk with Reid. The last thing he wanted was the younger man thinking that Hotch thought he couldn't do his job. "What did you find, Reid?"

"I took a look at the DVD player and remote," Reid said. "This is an eight hour disc and there's no repeat feature on the system. For it to be running when the FBI or local officers arrive, our unsub has to know when they're going to do it. That means that he has intimate knowledge of the case and access to inside information."

Don groaned. "Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse," he said. "Hotch, Doc, we need to get back to the bureau and let my team know about this."

"How many agents are working the case?" Hotch asked. "Don't get upset with me, Donnie, I'm not suggesting one of your team is your killer. But I need to know the numbers before we get there."

"Three teams," Don said. "And that's counting mine. Look, I wouldn't want to think it was one of my people but talk with Megan. She knows everyone, and she worked with you for a while. But as far as I know, my team has been at work within my line of sight for each attack."

"I'm sorry," Reid said softly.

"Don't be," Don said. "If it is an agent then we need to know it before things get out of hand with the media. That was a great catch on the movies; none of us had thought to check."

"Good work, Reid," Hotch added with a smile. "Now let's go and see what Gideon managed to find at the crime scene."

Reid nodded with a weak smile and followed the other agents back out of the house. It was going to be a long case; he could just feel it.


	48. NYDC

When Mac opened his eyes he could see Horatio sitting in the chair next to his bed. His blue eyes were open and looked aware but Mac had a feeling that his friend wasn't home, so to speak. All he could do was wait and was rewarded when Horatio blinked and focused on him. "Hey," Horatio said, "I was talking with Chrysalis. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, but I'll be fine. What did the doctors say about Danny?"

"He's fine, he's right over there," Horatio smiled, pointing to the other bed. "I told them that your attacker was still alive and at large so we needed to keep the two of you together. And I made sure they didn't sedate him with anything heavy so the bond should still be active."

"It is," Mac said. "I would've been awake a lot sooner if it hadn't been. That is one thing I hope the hunters never figure out because it would give them a major edge over us. So what's been going on?"

"Gibbs found another alpha dragon in DC," Horatio said. "Mandy and Adam are down there now talking with him and should be home tomorrow. I don't know too many of the details because Gibbs has been in a lather about your kidnapping. He wanted to be up here to help but couldn't leave the humans in DC."

"Flack, how's he doing?"

"Gil almost had to sit on him to keep him in Miami," Horatio said. "They'll be here in a couple of hours and then I'm heading home. There's some unfinished business I need to take care of at home. But we have to talk, Mac."

Mac pushed himself up carefully, moved to the other bed and settled in beside Danny. "That's better," he sighed. "I don't know how I knew you were here, H. I just did."

"That's what I was checking on when you woke up," Horatio replied. "Chrysalis hadn't heard anything about this, but the others had. It's something that happens between beta dragons in closely set communities. I don't know much more about it now, but Chrysalis would like us to explore it a little."

"When things settle down," Mac said. 

"You mean in twenty years," Horatio laughed. "How about at the next meeting, Mac, when we know that both Greg and Danny will be safe while we're off together. I think that we do need to explore this a little."

"You're right, we do," Mac said. He glanced towards the door. "Ryan and Lindsay are here along with Stella and Hawkes. If you need to get back to Miami, H, go on. I'll be okay now."

Horatio rested his hand on Mac's shoulder and squeezed. "I know," he said. "Take care of Danny, Mac. I'll give you a call in a few days and we can talk."

"Okay," Mac said. "Tell everyone I said hello."  
********************

When Danny was released from the hospital three days later, with strict instructions to stay in bed, the first person he saw was Mandy. And even that was only for a second before she ran to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey there," Danny said, his voice still a little hoarse from the wound. "What's with the water-works?"

"I was scared something awful had happened to you," Mandy said. "And that I wouldn't see you again."

Mac walked over to the pair and pulled them both into a hug. "Amanda, I promise you that nothing like that is ever going to happen," he said softly. "You won't ever be left without a family again."

"How'd you know?" Mandy asked.

"Horatio filled me in on what you said to him when he first arrived," Mac replied. "I think we need to head home and talk."

She snickered and took the tissues he handed her. "We can't," Mandy said. "At least not yet. Gibbs is back in town along with Tony and the rest of his community. They managed to dump their latest addition to the team and snuck out of DC. Jethro wants us all working on the little black book that the director seems so keen on getting his hands on."

"I'll have a talk with Gibbs," Mac said. "Because something like this shouldn't be put off or allowed to fester."

"It has done for years, another few weeks won't matter, and I'd really rather wait until everyone is together," Mandy said. "Because then I only have to tell the story once."

"And we all missed her birthday," Adam said as he joined the small group.

"You promised," Mandy said, smacking him on the arm.

"I lied," Adam grinned.

"Amanda, you have to quit hiding things like this," Mac said. "Because I know for a fact that Danny and Abby want any excuse possible to take you out for the night. Can you imagine what they'll do with this?"

"Yes," Mandy said. "I'm joking, Danny. Seriously, I only kept it to myself because the pair of you were missing and I didn't want to not have you there. Plus Jethro called us down to DC almost immediately after and I wouldn't have been nearly as effective as I was if I'd been tired from a long night."

Mac laughed. "I think you've been hanging out around Calleigh too much," he said. "From what Horatio has told me, she always manages to put a positive spin on anything bad that happens, from hurricanes to snipers."

"If you don't have a positive attitude then this job can kill you," Danny said. "Mac, can we get moving? I'm starting to fall asleep on my feet here."

"I'm sorry, Danny," Mac said. "Come on, Amanda, let's get him into the car and home again. You guys can tell us all about this new alpha and I've got something new for you to research as well."  
********************

Gibbs was pacing around the apartment when Mac and the others arrived. "You've what?" he demanded. "No, I'm not questioning you, I just want to make sure that you understand what you've....He has what? Only you could pull that one off, Grissom. No, I'm not sorry, but I'll stop. The rest of my community just got here. Yeah, call me if he does."

"Grissom?" Mac asked, a little puzzled.

"They received an email from a college professor out in LA," Gibbs replied. "Danny, you need to get into bed and rest, you look rotten."

"Thanks," Danny muttered with a grin. "I am gonna nap, Mac. Unless you guys need me for something."

Mac kissed Danny gently. "You almost died, Danny," he said. "Nothing matters more than you sleeping right now so you can get better. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, love you," Danny said.

"I love you too," Mac replied. He watched as Mandy helped his human towards the bedroom. "Now spill, Gibbs, what's going on with Gil?"

"He's out in LA talking with two dragons and their bonded humans," Gibbs said. "Apparently the college professor found the web page that Abby and Greg maintain and contacted us for more information. Horatio couldn't get away from the lab; he and Greg have been outted, so Gil went."

"That's not enough to make you lose it like that, Jethro," Tony said. "You were yelling at him for five minutes before Mac got here."

"Gil took the code book out with him and gave it to the college professor to work on," Gibbs said. "And I was upset that he'd risk our investigation like that and told him so. But it turns out this guy has worked for the NSA and does regular consulting work for the FBI."

"So he has the security clearance," Abby said. "I could've told you that, bossman. Greg asked me to run the name to make sure it wasn't a trap set up by the hunters." She caught his hand. "Uh, uh, no Gibbs' smacking the Abby."

"Next time tell me these things," Gibbs ordered. "So the question now becomes why the hell are all these dragons are popping up right now."

"Who knows," Tony said. "I want to focus on getting this code broken so we can get rid of that bitch on our team and figure out what the hell is going through the director's mind and then get things back to normal."

Abby glanced up. "Uh, Tony, what planet have you been on lately because nothing has been normal since the community formed," she said. 

"And speaking of not normal," Mac said.

"I thought we were talking about the book," Gibbs said.

"I seem to have developed another talent," Mac continued. "I didn't know you could make jokes, Gibbs. You keep that sense of humor very well hidden."

Mandy flopped down on the sofa next to Abby. "What do you mean you've developed another talent, Mac?" she asked. "It's impossible."

"Not according to Horatio," Mac said. "He called it the beta-bond and the lore masters have heard of it. That's what I'd like you to research for me, Amanda."

"Do it," Gibbs said. "We have enough people working on this puzzle. You're the only one who knows where all your books are to get dragon questions answered quickly."

"I'm stealing Adam and Abby," Mandy said with a grin. "I'll need some help."

"Okay," Gibbs said. "We'll work on things here and, hang on. Yeah, Gibbs."

"Boss, its McGee. Our spy just found us at the hotel and wants to know where Tony and Abby are," he said. "And she also said something about Fornell so I don't know what's going on."

Gibbs growled. "You know, I think its past time that I meet this woman," he said. "Then I can tell her to get the hell away from my people and I don't care what the director says."

"Jethro, deep breath," Tony said. He put an arm around his dragon's waist. "Probie, how long can you stall her?"

"I said that you and Abby were out clubbing and it would take about an hour to track you down," McGee said. "Because I didn't know what club you guys went to. But I don't know if she believes me or not."

"It'll give us enough time," Tony said. "We'll be there as soon as we can, McGee. Good work on stalling her for us."

"Thanks, Tony," McGee said.

Gibbs closed his cell phone. "I guess we're flying home again, Mac," he said. "But I would feel better if one of your people checked on Tobias for me. He's got to be wondering what's going on and I'd really feel better if I knew he was okay."

"We got it covered," Mac said. "We'll work on this and see what we can come up with. One of us will call you."

"Thanks," Gibbs said. "Tony, get Abby and get back to the hotel. Tell Mandy I'm sorry, but something came up that we have to deal with."

"On it, boss," Tony said with a smile. "I'll see you back home. Mac, glad you and Danny are okay."

Mac nodded with a smile. "Ryan, do you and Linds mind checking on Fornell on your way home?" he asked. "I think maybe Danny and I will have an early night after all. Don't glare like that, Gibbs, we'll look at the code before I fall asleep. It's time to get some answers."


	49. Miami

Rather than renting a car, Gil took the hotel shuttle from LAX and then, after he was settled into the room, a taxi to the CalSci campus. He wandered around for a while just enjoying the twin delights of being back on a college campus and the drier heat that Los Angeles was offering that day.

A stop by the math department told Gil that Dr. Eppes was in class for another half and hour. He got directions and snuck into the back of the auditorium to listen to the tail end of the lecture. The professor was slightly younger than Gil had been expecting, but he taught with such passion that it was obvious that he loved his subject.

Once the room was empty, Gil approached the front. "Excuse me, Dr. Eppes?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"My name is Gil Grissom, please call me Gil, and I'm from Miami," he said. He handed over a printout of Charlie's email. "The answer is yes, there is a way for you to learn more."

"So it is true," Charlie said, his eyes wide. "The web page, I mean, all the information on there."

"It is, but it's not safe to talk here," Gil said. He couldn't help but smile at Charlie's enthusiasm.

"Oh, yes of course, please come to my office," Charlie said as he finished gathering up all his things. "I'm supposed to meet my brother in a couple of hours, but I do want to know more. And so does he, its just that he's too busy at work right now and our father doesn't know anything about us." 

"So no family history?" Gil asked.

"Nothing that we can find from either side," Charlie replied.

Gil nodded. "I'm not too surprised to hear you say that about your mother's side of the family as the gene, or whatever it is, is attached to the y-chromosome."

"So its only men who can," Charlie paused as he shut the door to his office, "turn into dragons."

"It's known as a Change, capitol C, to true form," Gil said. "I've got copies of the histories, lore and lingo – as our historian says – in my hotel room. There are some standard questions I need to ask all of you, the first one being how many people are in your community."

"Seven," Charlie replied. "My brother and me, my mentor and his human, two of Don's team and another FBI agent."

"And only your brother and mentor have Changed?"

"Yes, I was in a sniper's cross-hairs and didn't realize it until Don Changed to save me," Charlie said. "Part of his team was with us and saw what happened. One of the books I did manage to find said that its actually not all that uncommon for one brother to Change to save another and its only the views of society that cause problems for the bond, the taboo of incest."

"That's interesting, I haven't read that," Gil said. "Would it be possible to get copies of these books for me to add to my collection?"

"Absolutely," Charlie said. "In fact, why don't you come with us to meet Don, I'll drop off my work and we can continue on to the library from there."

"It might not be a good idea for me to meet your brother in public," Gil said. "I'm an alpha dragon and there's a chance he might be as well and there's no way to know exactly how he'll react to my presence until we actually meet."

Charlie blinked a few times. "Oh, I didn't realize that," he said. "Well, I suppose you could wait in the car and, Larry what have I told you about knocking?"

"Charles, are you aware that you have a dragon in your office?" Larry asked closing the door behind him.

"Technically, now I have two," Charlie replied with a grin. "Remember I told you I was sending that email to the web page we found?"

"Vaguely," Larry said, twisting his pen between his hands. "I do remember Don saying it was a waste of time."

"Well it obviously wasn't because Gil's flown out from Miami to teach us about our history," Charlie said. "Now I just have to let Don know about it."

Gil sighed. "I don't want to cause any problems between you and your dragon," he said.

"Don't worry about that," Charlie said. "We're still brothers even with this bond we share and we're always having problems. That, and hiding our relationship from our father, makes life very interesting."

"Indeed it does," Larry said. "Don and Charles are two very different individuals in most regards, but in some ways they are quite similar. Their stubborn nature comes instantly to mind."

"We're not stubborn," Charlie said. "Anyway, Gil, as I was saying before Larry barged in..."

"It's my job to keep you safe when Don's not around," Larry interjected. "And I was concerned when I smelled a strange dragon in your office. It was something I felt I had to address."

Charlie sighed. "I know you did, and I'm sorry. It's just sometimes I feel like I have a babysitter."

"Humans have to be protected at all times," Gil said seriously. "It makes me very happy to see that both your brother and Larry take their jobs seriously."

"There is a reason?" Charlie asked.

"Charles, your brother is waiting for us," Larry said.

"Then we can talk in the car," Charlie said. "But I do need to get these figures to my brother. If you don't want to wait, Gil, I could just meet you at the library."

"I'll ride along and try to answer some of your questions," Gil said. "And maybe I can figure out a way to meet your brother without any problems."  
********************

When Hotch and the others arrived at the LA field office for the FBI, he looked around and finally spotted Gideon in a corner reading over some case files. "Go check on the victimology for me, Reid," he said softly. "You know what we're looking for, Elle doesn't."

"Do you want me to tell her?" Reid asked.

"Not yet, I don't want to talk about this where our unsub could overhear us," Hotch replied. "I hate holding information back like this, but it's just too risky right now to do anything else with it."

Reid nodded. "I'll let you know what I find."

"I know you will," Hotch said. He made his way through the desks and the squeak of a chair was all the warning he got before he was being hugged. With a chuckle, he wrapped his arms around the smaller woman and hugged back. "Megan, it's good to see you again."

"I'm so happy you guys pulled the case," Megan Reeves said. She let him go and stepped back. "How have you been, Hotch? And none of the usual work crap about being fine, I want to know the truth."

"Why did we let you leave again?" Hotch smiled. "Honestly, I'm fine. Haley came through like a trooper and Jack is about to turn two months. It's hard being away from them, but I love my job."

"More like you're addicted to it," Megan said. "Just like a good profiler should be. Did I see Reid vanishing into one of the conference rooms?"

"You did, and if you could talk with him I'd really appreciate it. One of your team pulled some attitude with him when we arrived and I think it hurt more than Reid is letting on. You might be just what he needs."

"Let me guess, Colby Granger," Megan sighed. "He's a good agent, sturdy, but a little overly protective of Don's younger brother. Charlie is our consultant and is brilliant at math. My gut tells me that Granger sees Reid as a threat to Charlie's place on the team, which is stupid of course because they're good in two different fields, but I'll have a talk with both of them. I don't think Don will mind."

"I'd give you my blessings," Don said as he came up behind them. "Especially since Charlie will be here any minute and we really need the stats he's been working on. He seemed positive he could give us the next trail the suspect was going to pick."

Hotch grinned. "Then I really do look forward to meeting him," he said. "I need to speak with Gideon for a moment, Donnie. Is there a safe, soundproof room we could use?"

"Sure, one floor down, room "C"," Don said.

"Thanks, Megan, I will talk with you later," Hotch said. 

Megan watched her old friend walk off and turned to her alpha dragon. "Donnie?" she asked with a smile.

"Save it, Hotch and I know each other from when I was teaching at Quantico," Don said. "And Doc might have come up with something for us. That's what Hotch wants to talk with Gideon about. Let everyone know our briefing will be down in the secure room, will you?"

"Yeah, you got it."

Don went back to his desk and opened up the case file again. He was just starting to read when his head snapped up. He could smell a strange dragon in his building and mixed in with the smell was the scent of his human. Don's eyes narrowed as he watched his brother, Larry and another man – this one with a visitor's tag – walk into the bullpen area. He relaxed a little when he saw that Larry and Charlie were walking together and the new dragon was trailing along behind, putting distance between himself and the members of Don's community. That single act alone spiked some respect in Don's mind. But he still wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Hey Don, I know I should've told you what I was doing but I went ahead and sent off that email I was talking about," Charlie said, fidgeting with his bag as he talked. "And it turned out that it wasn't a waste of time after all. The page was real. This is Dr. Gil Grissom from Miami and he flew out just to answer our questions for us."

"What am I going to do with you, Charlie?" Don asked fondly. "Larry, Megan is in the other room if you want to go join her. Just be aware that she's working with one of the BAU profilers."

"Thank you," Larry said. "Gil, I look forward to continuing our conversation about other planes of existence."

"You'll have to join me for dinner," Gil said with a smile. He looked at Charlie's brother and saw that he was definitely an alpha dragon. "Special Agent Eppes, it's an honor to meet you." Gil made eye contact for a moment and then looked down. His instincts told him that it was a signal to the other alpha that he respected and honored the fact that he was in another's territory.

Don nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Dr. Grissom," he said. "I'm just sorry you came out in the middle of such a large case and I don't have the time to visit with you right now."

"He's a CSI in Miami and helps out with NCIS cases," Charlie said. "He might be able to help us out as well, Don."

"Let me talk with him for a moment, Charlie," Don said. "Go join Megan, please. Dr. Spencer Reid is here and Colby was a bastard to him. The kid is taking it hard and I think talking to you would help a lot."

"Sure, oh Gil, the notebook you wanted me to look over?"

Gil handed it to him. "I appreciate it," he replied. "Because we're all completely and truly stuck."

"I'll see what I can do. Codes are a form of math and, if Dr. Reid is here as well, then I'm sure we'll be able to get this taken care of in no time," Charlie said. "Oh, Don, here's the work you've been waiting on. And I'll leave you two to talk. Just don't kill him, please Donnie? I really do want to learn more. We only just got started talking in the car over here."

"I promise, Chuck," Don said.

"Don't call me Chuck," Charlie grumbled as he walked away.

Don snickered and turned back to Gil. "So you've done consulting work before?" he asked.

"I have but I don't want to presume," Gil said. "I'd be more than happy to wait at my hotel until the case is over and you have some free time."

"No, actually, I think we could use your help in the field," Don said. "I know I'm probably not supposed to automatically trust any dragon who walks into my turf, but there's something about you that says I can. Charlie's going to want to come along when we catch this guy and I don't want my attention split if I can avoid it. Would you be willing to come along as a guard for him, please?"

"I will, but we probably shouldn't talk more about it here," Gil said. "I've been hunted twice and my human was kidnapped to draw me out. It's made me more than a little paranoid about talking in public about our condition, for lack of a better word."

"I imagine it has," Don said. "Okay, no more talking. I've got to go to a briefing with the rest of the teams. You're welcome to sit in the back and I'll vouch for you if anyone asks. And then once we get this guy I promise you'll have our undivided attention for as long as you want."


	50. NYDC

"Bobby, could you call my friend, Mandy, and let her know what happened please?" Sam asked as the Impala stopped in front of Bobby's house. "She's a dragon historian in New York and is the one who worked out what I am."

"Sure I can, Sammy," Bobby said with a grin. "You boys take the downstairs room, make as much noise as you want and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure, Bobby?" Sam asked as he handed over his cell phone.

"Hell yes he's sure, Sam, now come on," Dean said.

Bobby laughed as the boys vanished into the dark. No matter what happened to them, Dean would always be the older brother and try to take care of Sam, not to mention order him around any time he got the chance. He took a minute to figure out Sam's phone, located the saved number labeled Mandy and called it.

"Hello?" a male voice asked.

"I'm looking for Mandy, please," Bobby replied.

"Just a minute, hey Mandy, phone."

"This is Mandy," a voice with a Scottish accent said a few seconds later.

"My name is Bobby Singer; Sam Winchester asked me to give you a call and let you know that he Changed tonight."

There was silence broken by the muted mumble of male voices in the background. "Are Sam and his human okay?" Mandy finally asked.

"How much do you know about Sam?"

"If you mean do I know what he does, then yes, he told me about hunting," Mandy said. "That was one of the things that made me think I could trust him and tell him about my world."

"Lemme guess, Dean caused problems, took Sam away and now there are hurt feelings in the mix," Bobby sighed. "Look, Mandy, Dean's been Sam's brother, mother, father, and protector all his life. He's got himself a warped sense of priority when it comes to Sam and it makes him do things that ain't always right. Now I ain't trying to excuse him or nothing, but these boys are gonna need a community to belong to and right now I think you're the only one who can help them."

"He Changed to save Dean?" Mandy asked.

"We were on a hunt and things went bad," Bobby replied. "And it turns out that Sammy is one of the dragons who can breathe fire. It was good in this case. They're inside completing the bond which is why I'm calling you instead of him."

"That's not the only reason," Mandy said. "I'm out with my father and some friends so I do need to go. Tell Sam that if he's brave enough to face his fears, then he should call me whenever he gets a chance. I'm not sure which community will take them in, all the dragons here are pretty protective of me and it's been fairly obvious that Sam's leaving hurt me. But I'll see if I can work something out."

"I appreciate it," Bobby said. "And I'd like to be able to call you again, if I could. My daddy was an unchanged dragon so I've got his books and things and no one to pass 'em on to. If you're a historian then I think they should come to you. Hell, they're just collecting dust here."

"Thank you," Mandy said. "I'd like that. And you may call again, we should probably talk about things, but I really must go. Please don't think I'm being rude."

"Of course not," Bobby said. "I'm on Sam's phone but I'll be sure to copy down your number when I get my house back. I lent it to the boys for the night. I'm gonna sleep outside."

"That was very nice of you," Mandy said. "I look forward to your call, Bobby. And thank you."

Bobby put the phone down on the seat next to him and rubbed his face. He wondered how old Mandy was, what had happened to her to make her so defensive, and what the hell Dean had said to her to make her so cold towards the boys.  
********************

Mandy put her phone down and sighed. Adam looked over at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That was a friend of Sam Winchester's; Sam just Changed and it sounded like his first priority was to let me know about it," Mandy replied. "He Changed to save his brother."

"I've only read about cases like that," Adam said. 

Mac leaned over. "I do not want them around again if they're going to hurt you, Amanda," he said. "I know you like Sam, but I don't like what he did to you."

"I know, Dad," Mandy said.

"All right, spill," Danny rasped from his spot on the sofa. "I want to know who I have to go hunt down and kill for hurting you so badly."

"I do wish Horatio were here," Mandy said with a sigh.

"We could call him, put him on the speaker phone," Mac said. "That way he can hear it from you and be there for you as best he can. You know he'd like that."

"I still would rather put this off," Mandy said. She squeaked when Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the sofa by his hip. "You shouldn't do things like that, Danny, not when you're injured."

"You're my sister now, kiddo, and I wanna know everything there is to know 'bout you, okay?" Danny said. "And that means opening up and letting us in to help you. Adam and me, we know what it means to have a hard childhood. We're guys so we don't talk 'bout it much, but we know the basics and have helped each other out as much as we can, y'know. If you're more comfortable talking with Abby or one of the other gals, then do it. But you can't keep this all bottled up inside of you no more. It's gonna kill you one day."

Adam blinked. "Have you been watching chick movies again, Messer?" he asked.

"You don't tell me it ain't true, Adam."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Adam said. "He's right, Mandy. It is hard to open up about your past, but sometimes it's the only thing you can do if you want to stay sane and be able to work. My dad was a bully and I'm just happy I got away from him when I did. I still flinch when someone puts his hand up to fast, no matter where I am, but I've gotten better about controlling it. And talking with Danny helped a lot too. So please, open up and let us know what happened to you. It's important."

"I only heard the tail end of that," Horatio said over the speakerphone, "but Adam is right, Mandy. If I could fly up to New York, I'd be there in a second, but I'll take this as my second option. Please, princess?"

Mandy took a deep breath. "When I was six I met William for the first time," she said. "Things were already bad at home and I guess I just wanted to be able to spend time away from them and he realized this. We never spoke about my folks or what happened at the house, he was always just willing to teach me. Oh, and the reason you can't find him is that he's in Scotland," she said. "I came to the states for school and to escape my past, as much as I could. I was on a visa for the first semester and now have citizenship so don't worry about that, Mac."

"I wasn't," he said. "If you weren't a citizen, you wouldn't be able to work at the lab and it would've come up. I still would have found a way for you to work with us; it just would have taken some work."

"My dad died when I was seven," Mandy continued. She leaned into the warm hand rubbing her back. "Or at least that's what mum told me. I thought for the longest while that he had just left us and wondered why she kept saying that he was dead when I knew he wasn't. And it turned out that my instincts were right, he was still alive. Mum had stabbed him and left him for dead out in a field so, as far as she knew he was dead. Someone found him and nursed him back to health. The next I knew of it was when he showed up when I was ten. And he brought a gun. I don't know if he just didn't see me, or if he didn't want to harm me, but he left me alive."

"He killed your mother," Horatio said softly.

"Yeah. And then himself. The note he left said it was because he didn't want to go to jail for what he'd done," Mandy sighed. "And aunt took me in, much to the disgust of her husband, and I spent the next four years dodging him as much as I could. I think I practically lived with William for most of that time, which is why I was able to work through his library without him knowing it."

Mac sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Amanda, honey, do you mean to say that you came to the states when you were fourteen?" he asked softly.

"The school agreed to take charge of me as long as I lived in a dorm," Mandy replied. "I loved it, I thought it was brilliant because I got to take classes year round and read whatever I wanted. But then I met you guys and things fell into the pattern we've been living in ever since."

"I'm amazed you came out as well as you did," Adam commented. "Because I'm positive that no one would just stab their husband out of the blue."

"You're right enough about that," Mandy sighed. "Fights and arguments, and battles. I was always so glad to be out of the house because then I didn't have to listen. Neither of my parents knew what to do with me because I was so intelligent. I think they blamed each other for how I turned out; like it was a bad thing I'm so smart. And, honestly, I'm not even that smart – there are people out there who are ten times smarter than I am."

"Thank you, princess," Horatio said. "And now I'm going to change the topic and take the spotlight off you; tell me about the new dragon you just met."

*We can't let this rest, you know* Mac said to Danny. *We need to find out everything we can about the aunt and uncle. It still sounds like there's more she's not telling us*

*She told us where William is* Danny replied. *Ask Abby to run down a number for him and we can give him a call. She's sure to have told him something, or maybe he noticed it. I'm just relieved to know that he's not an imaginary friend*

*Still, I can't imagine what she's been through. I had no idea she'd been in the states for so long*

*And this doesn't really explain why she's so afraid we're going to leave her* Danny said. *I'll work with her, Mac. Or maybe we can have Adam do it while they're doing their research. They've got a shared background. It'll help them both*


	51. Miami

David glanced up as the door to the morgue opened. For a moment he thought it was Catherine, but then realized that the blond hair was lighter, longer and the woman was younger. He opened his mouth to ask why she just walked in when he saw the badge on her belt and changed his mind. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Calleigh Duquesne, from Miami," she replied with a warm smile. 

"Oh, you must be here for our latest victim," David said. "We haven't done the autopsy yet."

"He did kill her," Calleigh sighed. "Damn, I wonder if that means he's going to kidnap another girl and take her back to Miami or if he's just going to do something here. Well, it wasn't the reason I came down, but it's good to know we might have another lead in the case. Actually, I was looking for Dr. Robbins."

"Doc's back in his office, just through there," David said. "Did Catherine come in with you tonight?"

"She did and I think she said something about coming down later to ask a question," Calleigh said. "Thanks."

Calleigh made her way across the room and tapped on the door. At the polite "yes" she pushed it opened and slipped inside. "Dr. Robbins?"

"I am, and what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from such an attractive young woman?" Robbins asked with a smile.

"Are all medical examiners flirts?" Calleigh asked. "Because I've heard the ME in New York never stops flirting with the female CSI. I'm Calleigh Duquesne from Miami. Gil asked me if I'd drop off a letter. I think it has something to do with the community."

"You know about them?"

"I do and I help them out however I can," Calleigh said. "Gil also told me to ask you about David Hodges."

Robbins frowned. "I dislike speaking ill of a coworker, but that man should've been arrested and locked up," he said. "Hodges worked out what Gil and Jim are and arranged to have Greg kidnapped to draw the dragons out into the open. And then, even after Gil was able to prove that Hodges was involved in the abduction, the sheriff and Conrad Ecklie brought Hodges back in without even a reprimand."

"No wonder the Vegas group was so anxious to move out to Miami," Calleigh said. "I can't imagine what that kind of a betrayal would do to a team."

"I hope you never have to find out," Robbins said. "Now, I understand that you're working on the case with Catherine for these abductions and murders. We haven't been able to do the most recent one, but I'll be able to get to it by the end of the night."

"We don't have any real evidence in the case," Calleigh sighed. "And we were hoping that we'd be able to find our girl from Miami alive and catch this guy. Now I suppose we have to work out if he's going to kidnap someone else and take them back to Miami."

"Do you have any idea why he's doing this?" Robbins asked.

"Not a one," Calleigh replied. "And I suppose that if we can work that out then we'll know more about him. Okay, I'll let Catherine and Sophia know about this latest development and I guess we'll be back. Thanks, Doc."

"You're welcome," Robbins said with a smile. "And if you could stop back in before you go home, I'll have a letter for Gil as well."

"My pleasure," Calleigh said.  
********************

Calleigh was walking down the hall towards Catherine's office, thinking how much she disliked the Vegas lab, when she almost bumped into a man who could only be described as rodent-like. And maybe slimy too. "You must be David Hodges," she said taking a step back.

"You've heard of me," he said with a simpering smile. 

"Only very bad things," Calleigh replied. She took another step back as he took a step towards her. "And you need to take a step back before I go to your supervisor and file a complaint."

"You can do what you want, it won't do any good," Hodges said.

"Hey, you heard her, sport, now move before I kick your ass from here to the border and back again."

"Who are you, her boyfriend or something?"

Frank put an arm around Calleigh's waist and hugged her. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" he asked. "Now scram before I do something I could get in trouble for."

"Boyfriend?" Calleigh asked when they were alone.

"It was the only thing I could think of," Frank said, turning a little red. "Hope you don't mind too much, Cal."

"No," Calleigh smiled. She stood up on tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "But I think it's something we could talk about when we get back to the hotel if you want."

"I'd like that," Frank said.

"Good," Calleigh smiled. "Now we've got to go find Catherine and let her know that our Miami kidnapee is now a homicide victim and talk about what we want to do next."

"Damn, I'd hoped we'd get here in time," Frank said.

"Me too, but maybe the guy made a mistake and we can catch him before he kidnaps another girl and takes her back to Miami."

"You know, Speedle and Delko are right about you."

"How so?"

"You really can find a silver lining in anything."

"It's the only way to live," Calleigh said.  
********************

After talking things over with Catherine and Sophia, the Miami pair decided that ultimately the best thing to do was wait for the autopsy results to come in, review the crime scene evidence and they have them fly home in case of another kidnapping. While they all wanted to keep working on it as a team, it seemed more logical for the CSIs to work in their own cities where they had informants and other aids that they'd be able to draw on.

Frank asked Sophia about good places to eat early in the morning and found out there was a diner close into the Vegas crime lab that the teams liked to frequent after a hard shift. The food was good, not greasy, and they could get supper at seven in the morning if they wanted, or breakfast. And it sounded perfect for him to take Calleigh for a talk about what had happened at the lab.

"So do you want to start?" Calleigh asked once they were seated and had ordered. 

"Do I really need to? I've been wanting to ask you out on a date for a while, but always figured you and Delko were together," Frank replied. "And when I saw that creep getting in your space I just had to do something and saying I was your boyfriend seemed the best way to scare him off."

Calleigh smiled. "Frank, you're big enough that you could've scared him off just by looming like you normally do with suspects," she said. "Eric and I are just really good friends. He's with someone and it's for life."

"Delko's dating and hasn't been talking about it?" Frank said. "I think that's gotta be a first."

"Oh Frank, don't you recognize a shield when you see one," Calleigh said. "Eric always talked about his dates to try and impress the other guys. He only went on about half as many as he claimed to. And his current relationship isn't one he can talk about at work, not unless he wants to have problems with the uniforms at crime scenes."

"You mean it's a relationship like Horatio and Greg?"

"Very much so," Calleigh said. "And his parents even support it. That took some time, but they came around in the end. I know you're not going to say anything, so I'm not worried about telling you all of this. If you want to know more though, you're going to have to talk with Horatio and Gil because I'm sworn to secrecy on the topic."

"Sounds like there's something big going on that I don't know about," Frank said. "No one is in any danger, are they?"

"No more than usual," Calleigh said. "So Frank, now that your hand has been forced a little, are you going to ask me out?"

He grinned. "Would you like me to?"

"Yeah, I think I would," Calleigh said.  
********************

When they got back to the crime lab Catherine had the autopsy results and they weren't promising. "She was killed exactly the same way as our victim in Miami," she said. "My team processed the crime scene but didn't find anything that will lead us to the suspect immediately. Do you want to go back over everything one last time before you head for home?"

"We probably should," Calleigh said. "I wish we at least knew what kind of a car this man was driving because we could put out a bolo on it if he does kidnap another girl. And what's the deal with driving back and forth between Vegas and Miami?"

"Well, Gil's still looking at the evidence we left in Miami and, if anyone can find tiny clues its him," Catherine said. "I'd like for you to take copies of everything back with you to give to him and see if he, or the rest of your team, can work this out because frankly, I'm stuck."

"And we really need another crime to be able to try and solve this," Calleigh sighed. "Do you ever feel guilty about that, Catherine? Like you know you have to wish for someone else's life to be so mangled just to be able to solve the crime you're investigating."

"All the time," Catherine said. "All the time."  
********************

Before she left Vegas, Calleigh made one last trip down to the morgue to get the letter from Doc Robbins to take to Grissom. "Is it true you're retiring soon?" she asked softly.

"It is, and I'll be moving out to join you guys," Robbins said with a smile. "I can't tell you how much my wife is looking forward to living close to a beach. I thought it was because she wanted to sit out and enjoy the sun, but now I think it's because she can kick me out to go fishing and not feel guilty about it."

Calleigh laughed. "You'll fit in well in Miami," she said. "I look forward to seeing you there."

"You too, Calleigh; you're a ray of sunshine that's brought some light to this lab," he said. "The world needs more people like you."

"Flirt," Calleigh laughed.


	52. NYDC

Gibbs was in the morgue, hiding, when his cell phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"It's Gil. I can't talk long because a member of the FBI BAU just Changed and his human is married with a two month old son," Gil said. "And the dragon is going through the bond sickness faster than I've seen before. But I wanted to let you know that Abby is getting an email with the key to translate the rest of the mystery book."

"They worked it out?"

"There are more geniuses out here than I would've believed," Gil replied. "It only took them about three hours total."

"I'm on my way to the lab now," Gibbs said. "Does this new dragon have a community?"

"At this point, no," Gil said. "The way it's going right now I think we're going to be lucky if they're alive tomorrow. If they live through this I'll send them your way. They're based at Quantico."

"Gil, I really owe all these guys," Gibbs said. "I'll figure out something to do for Eppes, but you have to keep the new bond pair alive. I have a feeling we're going to need all the dragons we can get here really soon."

"I'll do my best, but this new human could out-stubborn you, Gibbs," Gil said. "All right, I've got to go. Good luck."

"Thanks." Gibbs put his phone away, checked the hall to be sure it was empty and then hurried across and into the lab. "Abby!"

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed. "God, you always sneak up on me. One of these days you're gonna totally give me a heart attack or something, which will totally suck because Donnie will die along with me."

"Abby, there's an email in your box from Dr. Eppes with the code to break the book," Gibbs said. "Do it now. I want to know what has Morrow so damn spooked."

"You do know that even with the code it could take a couple of days, right?" Abby asked, opening the email. "Whoa, I take that back."

"How long?" Gibbs asked.

"Twelve hours," Abby replied. "And that includes downloading the cipher."

Gibbs grinned. "Do it."  
********************

Tony was just filling out his last report of the day when he felt an emotion spike along his bond with his dragon. "Donnie," he said, the tone of his voice catching everyone's attention.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Kate asked as she and Flack joined Tony at his desk.

"I don't know," Tony replied softly. "Gibbs is upset about something and is heading this way."

"But you don't know what," Flack said. "Aren't there days you want that thing Mac's got?"

"No shit," Tony muttered just as the elevator door opened and Gibbs stalked out into the bullpen. It was immediately obvious to his community members that the dragon was extremely close to the surface.

"DiNozzo, Flack with me," Gibbs snapped. "Kate, you and McGee find that bitch that's been spying on us and put her in an interrogation room."

Tony stepped in close and put a hand on his dragon's shoulder. "Take a deep breath, Jethro," he whispered. "You're glowing."

"I'm going to kill him, Tony," Gibbs said. "If Tom so much as looks at me wrong, I'm going to kill him. He is living on borrowed time."

"Do you want me to do this?" Tony asked.

"No, I want him to look me in the eye and tell me the truth," Gibbs replied. "And he had better not lie to me."

Flack stepped in next to Tony as the trio climbed the stairs towards Morrow's office. He wasn't sure what was going on, but knew he was along for not only witness purposes, but back-up as well.

Morrow looked up as the door to his office opened. "How did you get in here, Gibbs?" he demanded. "I left orders that you aren't allowed in the building until further notice."

"I have my ways," Gibbs replied. "Close the door, Flack."

"With all of you on the other side," Morrow said.

"You're not giving the orders here anymore, Tom," Gibbs said in a soft, deadly voice. "In fact, you're under arrest."

"For what?"

"We broke the code in the little black book," Gibbs said. "The one that you were so desperate to get back and now I understand why. You didn't want anyone to know that you've been visiting a brothel."

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

Gibbs put his hands on the desk and leaned forward. "You mean you don't like screwing around with young boys?" he hissed. "I've already tipped off the FBI and they're going to break the house up, get all the kids to the hospital. Then we'll have all the records, Tom. So why don't you save us all some trouble?"

"I've never broken the law," Morrow stammered, obviously unnerved by the ice blue gaze fixed on him.

"Don't lie to me," Gibbs snarled. "Do you even know how much damage you're done to those children? Do you think they'll ever be able to recover from this? The only reason you're still alive is because I want you to suffer for every second you abused those children. Flack, get him out of my sight before I do something I might regret."

"Yes boss," Flack said.

"And Flack, don't let him trip on the stairs on the way to the holding cells," Gibbs added.  
********************

Gibbs was at his desk writing up his report when the elevator dinged. "Welcome home, Tobias," he said.

"Jethro," Fornell said. "I'm going to figure out how you do that. I know I'm the one that owes you, but I have one more favor to ask."

"What's that?" Gibbs asked.

"Most of the kids we saved today had been kidnapped or run away from home," Fornell replied. "And their parents have been contacted. But there's a problem."

"What?" Gibbs asked as he pinned Fornell with an icy blue gaze.

In reply Fornell put a baby carrier down on the desk. "We think she belongs to one of the girls, but no one is claiming her," Fornell said. "Jethro, child and social services is overwhelmed and I told them I knew a couple of guys who would adopt her in a second if we could skip most of the paperwork."

"It's not like you to break the rules, Tobias," Gibbs said. "What did social services say?"

"That they'd call you to set up an appointment to talk," Fornell said. "We might not always get along, Jethro, but this is something you need to do. Part of you has been dead since you lost Kelly."

"Hey boss, what's going on?" Tony asked as he came up to the desk. "Congrats, Fornell, are you giving out cigars?"

Gibbs snorted. "She's not Tobias's, Tony," he said. "She's an orphan who needs a home."

"I was just telling Jethro that I think the two of you would be perfect parents," Fornell said.

"You haven't told me how you know about us in the first place," Gibbs said.

"I had a lot of time to think about things up in New York," Fornell replied. "And as soon as I have a chance, I'm going to go and talk with my friend too."

"Good," Gibbs said with a small smile. "So what do you think, Tony?"

"We have the room, boss, and I'm sure Abby will help us out when we need to be in the field," Tony said.

Gibbs looked up at Fornell. "What did the doctor say?"

"She's perfectly healthy, just a little malnourished," Fornell replied. He put a folder and bag down on the desk. "There's her paperwork and enough supplies to last the night. You did a year's work for us, Jethro, and you saved a lot of lives. That's something to be proud of."

"I just wish we could've done something sooner," Gibbs sighed. "You have Morrow?"

"Safe and sound," Fornell said. "And that woman too. They're both in padded cells so they can't hurt themselves before the trial. And we've got names, Jethro, of a lot of powerful people here in the city and will be taking them all down very soon."

"Good," Gibbs said. He glanced over at Tony and smiled. His human had the baby snug against his chest.   
"I'm going to take her to see Abby," Tony said. "Oh, Fornell, does she have a name?"

"Not that we can find in the records," Fornell replied.

"Faith," Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Faith Marie Gibbs."

"Tony," Gibbs said, stunned.

"Not arguing, boss," Tony said. "Besides, your name sounds better than mine does. It's more powerful. We'll meet you in the lab."  
********************

Flack was in the lab waiting for Abby to finish some maintenance when Tony walked in. "Who's this?" he asked, standing up as quietly as he could.

"A victim from the house the fibbies just took down," Tony replied. "She wasn't touched, thank god, but she needed a new home."

Abby took the baby carefully. "She's precious, Tony. What's her name?"

"Faith Marie Gibbs," Tony said with a soft smile. "Tobias Fornell cut through all the paperwork and brought her to us."

"We so have to go shopping, Tony," Abby said. "And I thought Donnie and I would be the first ones to have a baby."

"I hope Morrow realizes how lucky he is to be alive," Flack said. "I know I was tempted to trip him on the stairs. How the heck did Gibbs control himself?"

"Because death is too easy an out," Gibbs said as he joined the group. "But I wanted to rend him apart. I really did."

"You know they'll keep him isolated when he does go to prison," Tony said.

Gibbs took his new daughter from Abby. "Word will get out about what he's done. They won't be able to keep him safe forever."

"Come on, boss, we should get home," Tony said. "We need to figure out where Faith is going to sleep."

"I think I still have Kelly's crib," Gibbs said softly. "I made it for her when Shannon was expecting and I'm sure I stored it in the attic."

"We'll come over tomorrow to help set up her room," Flack said with a grin. "Oh, boss, do you know who our new director is going to be?"

"I haven't heard anything," Gibbs said. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."


	53. Miami

Dean shut the door behind him and turned to look at his brother. "So tell me what the hell happened out there," he said. 

"Just what Bobby told you, you were in danger from the spooks we were there to salt and burn so I Changed to true form to save you," Sam said. He pushed in close to Dean until his brother was leaning against the door. "And now we have to complete the bond that was formed between us unless we want to die. You have to open to me, Dean. You have to trust me enough to let me in on all levels or it won't work."

"Sammy, I've never been with a guy before," Dean said. He squeaked as two large, warm hands slid up under his blue t-shirt. 

"I haven't either," Sam replied. "But don't tell me you don't feel this between us, Dean. Don't try to tell me you don't want this."

Dean pushed Sam back so he could strip off his jacket and both shirts. "I feel it," he said. "And it almost scares me because I've never felt anything so strong before."

"I swear I won't hurt you, Dean," Sam said following his brother's lead and stripping off his hoodie and t-shirt. He pulled Dean back in against him and they both moaned as their bare skin came into contact. "I need to feel you so bad."

"I need to feel you too, Sammy," Dean whispered. He tangled his fingers in Sam's hair and pulled his head down for a kiss. Sam growled in the back of his throat and deepened it, sliding his tongue into his human's mouth. The moment he tasted Dean's unique flavor Sam knew that he was addicted and that it was likely that he'd never get enough. Sam wrapped his long arms around Dean, picked him up and tumbled them onto the bed.

"Nice move, Romeo," Dean laughed, rolling so he was on top. "So what happens now?"

"We should probably finish undressing," Sam said, slipping his hands under the waistband of Dean's jeans, long fingers teasing along his ass. He grinned as Dean's hips thrust down against him. "We need to complete the bond and then we'll have all the time in the world to learn about each other."

"Who's on top?" Dean rolled onto the bed and started working on his belt buckle and zipper.

"The dragon has to be," Sam replied. "I promise that I won't hurt you, Dean. Trust me?"

"You're the nerd that's been studying all this stuff," Dean said.

"Jerk," Sam said. He tossed the rest of their clothes off the bed and grabbed the hand lotion that was sitting on the bed side table.

"Bitch," Dean said affectionately. He huffed a little as he was pinned under his brother's larger body. "Geez, Sammy, lose a little weight why don't'cha?"

Sam propped himself up on his elbows. "Sorry," he said as he leaned down to kiss Dean again. Dean opened to him almost immediately, tongues playing as control was traded back and forth, the new bond pair breaking apart only for air.

"More," Dean finally gasped. It felt like his body had an electrical current running through it and the only thing that could help was Sam's touch. "Don't tease me, Sammy, I need you."

"Okay," Sam said. He moved around until he was kneeling between Dean's spread legs and opened the lotion. "But I'm going to learn your hot spots, Dean. I want to learn how to make you scream in pleasure."

"Payback's a bitch, Sammy." Dean gasped as one of Sam's long fingers slid into his body. "Shouldn't that at least sting a little?"

"Its part of the bond," Sam grinned. He kissed Dean's knee as he pulled his finger out, added more lotion and slid two back into Dean, the magic of the bond opening Dean's body for him. "So are you ready for this, Dean?"

"Do it," Dean said. He pulled his legs up and braced his feet on the bed.

Sam grinned down at him as he coated his erection with lotion and tilted Dean's hips into position. He pushed forward carefully, watching his human's face for any sign of pain, but all he saw was wonder and love – things he'd never seen on his brother's face before. "How you doing?" he asked once he was completely buried.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Dean said.

"Wrap your legs around me," Sam smiled. He pulled out and thrust forward, setting a steady rhythm as he shifted his angle until Dean cried out loudly.

"More, Sammy, more," Dean gasped as his hips started moving back against Sam, trying not only to get his dragon deeper but also to get some friction on his cock.

Sam leaned forward and caught Dean's lips in a kiss as he started thrusting harder. Dean started moaning into the kiss as his prostate was hit over and over, the pleasure sparking up along his back until it all got to be too much and he came, crying out Sam's name. Sam's head dropped down as Dean's body tightened almost painfully around him, pulling him into his own climax.

"Damn, Sammy," Dean panted. "I think you might have just completely fried my brain."

"Is that a good thing?" Sam asked. He pulled back and started to lick Dean clean. "Salty, but not bad, really."

"Why'd we wait?"

"Oh, lots of reasons; the main one being we're still brothers."

"We've always been freaks, Sam." Dean rolled over and curled up against Sam. "You more than me, of course."

"Hilarious," Sam said dryly. "Dean, you do realize this means we're bonded for life, don't you? And that I will kill anyone I think is going to take you away from me."

"Sammy, you know I've slept with a lotta women," Dean said. "And you just blew every one of them out of the water. I'm gonna keep looking because that's just how I'm wired. But I swear to you that I won't touch anyone but you."

"Good," Sam grinned. "Because dragons don't share. Sleep, Dean, because I can promise you're going to need all the energy you can get."  
********************

Bobby had breakfast on the table when Dean stumbled into the kitchen the next morning. "Did you open to him, Dean?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Dean replied with a grin. "I've got a lot of apologies to make, Bobby, starting with Sammy and ending with those guys down in Miami. I dunno why I was acting like I was, but I want to let 'em know I don't mean it."

"I think the one you're gonna have to convince is Mandy," Bobby said. "I got the feeling she's really hurt, Dean."

"I said some really not nice things to her," Dean sighed. He sipped his coffee. "Don't ever let anyone know I said this, but all she wanted to be was Sam's friend and I did everything possible to run her off and I'm sorry I did it."

"Then tell her that," Bobby said. "It might not hurt for you boys to head back to the communities and talk with them again, this time as a bonded pair. I got a peace offering you can take along."

"Bobby, there is one thing that's been bugging me since last night," Dean said.

"Only one?" Sam asked as he sat down next to his brother, kissing him gently.

"One major thing," Dean amended. "You guys said that Sammy Changed into the dragon because I was about to die. That sure as hell ain't the first time it's happened, so why now?" 

Sam blinked a couple of times. "That's actually a really good point," he said. "Dean and I have both been in danger tons of times and almost died more than we should have. Why didn't I Change before this?"

"I don't know," Bobby replied. "I suppose it's possible that you were closer this time, Sammy was able to see the danger to you, Dean."

"Mandy would know," Sam said. "Dean, we're buying her a dozen roses and taking her out to dinner to apologize. We really need her as a friend."

"Maybe some chocolate too?" Dean asked. "Don't women like stuff like that?"

Bobby snorted. "You two don't have the first clue what you're doing, do you?" he asked.

"Flowers always helped with Jess," Sam replied.

"You can't just waltz back in there, idget," Bobby said. "You need to talk with her and then go and see her, 'cause the last thing you wanna do is piss anyone in these communities off."

Sam nodded. "I'll give Lieutenant Caine a call too," he said. "He's the beta dragon in Miami and a pretty major father figure for Mandy."

"You do that," Bobby said. "Dean can help me pack up these books I promised to send along to Mandy."  
********************

Sam went out onto the porch with his phone, marveling a little that he could tell exactly where Dean was in the house and how he was feeling too. He was going to have to convince Dean to read the books to learn about the bond and, somehow, Sam thought that was going to be the hardest thing about their whole bond.

"Horatio."

"Lieutenant, this is Sam Winchester."

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Winchester?" Horatio asked evenly.

"What are the odds that Dean and I will get shot if we come back to Miami or New York?"

"That depends on who you talk to," Horatio replied. "But why would you want to come back, Mr. Winchester? You both made it abundantly clear what you thought of us."

"I Changed last night," Sam said. "To save Dean."

Horatio was quiet for a moment. "That does change things a little," he finally said. "However, I think your best option is to go to LA."

"Why?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"We just met a smaller community out there, Gil is with them now, and the alpha bond pair are brothers," Horatio said. "You seem to know enough lore and history to get along for now, but it would help to talk with another set of brothers who are in a similar position to your own."

"I want to talk with Mandy before we do," Sam said. "And a friend of mine is boxing up dragon books for Mandy, so we'll need to take those to her."

"Avoid Mac at all costs," Horatio sighed. "He's really mad at you and he almost lost his human a few days ago. He's really not in a good mood right now."

"Thank you for the warning," Sam said. "Lieutenant, Dean and I are going to need a community and I have a feeling that we're not really going to be overly welcome in New York."

"I make no promises," Horatio said. "I'll speak with Gil when he gets home and see what he says. However, you might have to join one of the western communities."

"I understand," Sam said. "All right, thanks for all of your help, Lieutenant."

"I'll give you a call when I know something," Horatio said. "Be careful, Mr. Winchester; you know what's out there."


	54. NYDC

"It's kinda nice to have everything back to normal," Mandy commented to Adam.

He glanced up from the test he was running. "I don't think things'll be back to normal until Danny's back in the field," he said. "Then Mac will relax, which means everyone else will relax too."

"I'm not tense," Mac said from behind Adam.

"Yes you are," Mandy sighed. "And stress-related heart attacks can happen to anyone, you know. Now, we don't have any new information for you, so why don't you quit making Adam nervous and go see how Danny is getting on."

Mac smiled. "He chased me off, saying he couldn't work with me hovering over his shoulder. Adam, I keep telling you that I don't bite."

"I know, it's just hard," Adam said, taking a deep breath. "Have you heard anything from DC or Miami?"

"Or LA," Mac added. "Gil's out there talking with a counterpart. Miami is quiet at the moment, which has Horatio worried. The notebook has been translated, the director of NCIS was arrested and Gibbs adopted a three-month-old baby girl."

"Hey, Mac," Stella said poking her head into the lab. "Ryan just called. He and Lindsay need us at their crime scene."

"Then let's go," Mac said. "Danny's in charge until I get back, Mandy."

"I'll tell him."  
********************

The Sunday block party necessitated that Mac and Stella park and walk in to join their friends. They were met halfway by Detective Jennifer Angell, an able and smart girl who had taken over as lab liaison when Flack moved to DC.

"It looks like a simple homicide," Angell said as she fell into step next to Stella.

"Ryan and Lindsay are both very able CSIs," Mac replied. "I'm sure there's a good reason they called for back up."

"Jen, why don't we look around out here," Stella said, catching the look in Mac's eyes. "We don't need everyone in there right now anyway."

Mac nodded his thanks and joined his community members in the stairwell. "What's going on, Ryan?"

"I wish I knew," Ryan replied. "Something just doesn't seem right here, Mac."

"Walk me through it," Mac said.

"Security guard shot in the chest," Lindsay said. "His wallet is in tact, so robbery doesn't seem to be the motive. This is a commercial business that doesn't have any money here, so it seems like a pointless crime."

"Who called it in?" Mac asked.

"We don't know," Ryan said. "I was about to follow those footprints when you arrived and Lindsay was going to get the lifter from the truck."

"Let's go," Mac said. "Lindsay, Stella and Angell are outside. Bring them up to speed, please."

"Part of me wants to go with her," Ryan said.

"I know. You're getting close to six months too," Mac said. "We're going to Miami for a meeting this weekend. Talk with Gil and see what he says."

Ryan nodded and started up the stairs. "I smell people, Mac," he said. "Shouldn't the crime scene have been cleared?"

"Yeah, it should have," Mac said. "That means someone isn't doing their job. Remind me when we get outside and I'll mention it to Angell. She can talk with the uniforms."

"The prints head out through this door," Ryan said. He took out his flashlight and checked the handle. "I don't see any prints or GSR."

"Dust it," Mac said. "But it's possible our killer wore gloves."

"Nothing," Ryan said a few minutes later. "Hey Mac, is it true our communities might be growing soon?"

"Not in the sense you're thinking," Mac replied. "There are new alphas involved, so our network is growing but unless someone else Changes, things will...." Mac trailed off and froze in the middle of the hall. "Ryan, do you smell that?"

"It's a bomb," Ryan whispered.

Mac looked around and quickly made the connection between the knocked over ladder on the floor and the smell in the hall. "Pull the fire alarm, Ryan," he ordered, taking out his phone. "Stella, its Mac. We have a bomb in here. Get everyone away from the building. Now!"

"Lindsay," Ryan said.

"She's outside, Ryan; she'll be fine," Mac said. "Come on, we have to clear the building. Let's move."  
********************

Outside Stella clipped her phone back on her belt. "That was Mac," she said softly. "There's a bomb in the crime scene building. We need to get everyone out of here as quick and safely as we can."

"Ryan," Lindsay whispered as she turned back towards the building.

"Mac will take care of him, but you stay with me kiddo," Stella said. "Because I know they'll want you safe as well."

"Okay," Lindsay said with a weak smile.

The three women hurried out into the street to start moving the people at the block party as far away as they could get them from the crime scene, not knowing how much time they actually had. Then they just managed to duck behind a department rig as the building exploded.  
********************

Ryan opened his eyes and found himself surrounded in a blue/gray/green tarp, his ears still ringing from the blast. "Mac?" he coughed.

"Roller coasters will never be the same," Mac rumbled in reply. "I'm going to let you down. Can you stand on your own?"

"I think so."

Mac's wing moved and Ryan slid to the rubble-strewn ground. He was shaky but able to stay on his feet. Mac Changed back to human form and winced. "What I wouldn't give for a hot bath right now," he said. "My bruises have bruises."

"What happened?" Ryan asked, looking around. They were in the basement. "We were up on the fourth floor."

"Just before the explosion I Changed and caught you under my wing," Mac replied. "Once the structure was weakened, it couldn't hold my weight anymore and we ended up here. I said it when I saved Danny last week and I'll say it again. Thank god for scales."

"How are the others?"

"I let Danny know we're okay, but cell and radios will be off in the area in case of another device," Mac said. "But I'm guessing Lindsay is fine because you're awake and fully functional. Trust me; when a human gets knocked out, it affects the dragon too."

"So now we wait," Ryan sighed.

Mac laughed. "Don't worry, Ryan, I made a nice big hole as I came down," he said. "They'll find us in no time. And I think we worked out why the security guard was killed. He got in the bomber's way."

"Now we have to figure out who planted the thing," Ryan said. "And who they were trying to kill? We must've chased two dozen people out of here. Any one of them could've been the target."

"Or it could've been the building owner, or even us," Mac added. "We need to see the bomb and work from there."

Ryan looked up suddenly. "Search and rescue."

"If they ask, we were already in the basement and took shelter under that work bench," Mac said quietly. "It's the only way to explain our rather suspicious lack of injuries."

"Smart," Ryan smiled. "Hey guys, down here!"  
********************

Lindsay was pacing in front of the Avalanche Stella and Mac had driven to the crime scene, eyes fixed on the building. "I want to be in there, Stella," she said. "What's taking so long?"

"They've got to move slow so they don't get hurt themselves," Stella said. "You know that, kiddo. I thought Ryan was supposed to be the fussy and overly protective one in this relationship."

"He is and I know he's fine. I just want to see him so I can convince myself."

"Still a little too much of a scientist at times?"

"And science really doesn't work with the rest of this," Lindsay said with a small smile. "Stel, did I ever tell you how happy I am that you've come around and joined the community?"

"I'm actually pretty happy myself," Stella said. "It makes me feel even more like a member of the family. Hey, there's someone looking for you."

Lindsay turned back towards the crime scene just before Ryan wrapped her in a fierce hug. Mac walked around them and joined Stella. "Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself."

"The paramedics are insisting that Ryan and I go get checked out," Mac said. "So I'm going to get Lindsay to drive up. The chief is bringing in the night shift to help you here and Hawkes is on his way, but you're in charge of the scene. Once I get away from the hospital, I'll go back to the lab and help Danny coordinate from there."

Stella nodded. "You got it," she said. "And Mac, I'm glad you're okay. The lab just wouldn't be the same without you and Danny around."

"Thanks, Stella," he said. "Ryan, Lindsay; let's go. We've got a bomber to catch."


	55. Miami

"Jack, this is absolutely fascinating," Daniel said as he walked through the halls of Stargate Command with his nose buried in one of the journals Mandy had given him. "Do you have any idea how much history we've been missing? You've done everything on instinct, which proves that most of this is ingrained rather than learned behavior."

"So you keep telling me," Jack replied dryly as he carefully steered his human away from various people, walls and pipes. "One of these days you're going to have to actually let me read the journals so I can see for myself."

Daniel stopped and blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm just so used to you not reading things that I guess I got a little distracted," he said. "I'm almost done with everything we got in DC and was thinking about calling Adam and asking for more."

"After we check in with Hammond," Jack said with a fond smile. "We might even be up for a mission."

"I never thought I'd say it, but I'd almost rather stay on Earth," Daniel sighed. "There's so much that I want to know, so many new questions that have come up."

"Start a new notebook, Danny boy," Jack grinned. "Now come on, I don't want to be late."

"That's right, the last time you were late with a report from Washington, Hammond took away your Game Boy for a week."

"And I almost had that game beat too," Jack grumbled.

"Where are we, exactly, kindergarten?" Daniel asked as he followed Jack down the hall.

"Don't push it, Daniel."

"Welcome home, Jack," Hammond said as the pair walked into the debriefing room. "How was DC?"

"Very educational, sir," Jack replied. "And the budget meetings went well too. Major Davis was a huge help."

Daniel made eye contact with Sam and rolled his eyes. She quickly covered her mouth to keep her laughter silent and turned back to face the General.

"So I understand and we'll discuss it when you get back from your next mission," Hammond said. "PQX-210 looks to be uninhabited, but the geological division is interested in the rocks that are there. So I'm sending you overnight to see if it is safe for us to send long-term mining teams in."

*I told you that you shouldn't have left the budget meetings to Paul* Daniel said over the bond he shared with his dragon. *Because this has punishment written all over it*

*I needed to finish talking with Adam about the hunters* Jack replied. *I'll take a stupid, dull, boring, pointless, and did I mention stupid mission if it means I can keep you safe*

*So explain that to Hammond*

*When we get back. I have a feeling we need to go on this mission, Danny* Jack said. *And it's important*  
********************

As always Jack was the first one up the ramp and through the Gate with Daniel immediately behind him. As they emerged from the wormhole and looked around, both dragon and human felt a surge of recognition.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"What is wrong, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"If this is where we think it is, Teal'c, then there shouldn't be a Gate here," Jack said as the team moved forward. "We shouldn't have been able to travel here like this."

"Colonel!" Carter exclaimed as a large, white dragon appeared from behind the mountain range. Jack reacted immediately and Changed, shielding Daniel and the others with his almost transparent purple wings.

"Peace, youngling, I won't hurt you or your human. I'm just surprised to find you here as the Ancient portal hasn't been used in many long years."

"E cnt tk n hiss spe."

"What was that?"

Daniel pushed out from under Jack's left wing. "I said he can't talk in this shape. Would your name happen to be Chrysalis, by any chance?"

"It is," Chrysalis said, surprised.

"My name is Daniel Jackson and this is my dragon, Jack. The others with us are part of our community."

"How is it you know my name?" Chrysalis asked. He curled up and rested his head on his paws. "You have not traveled here before."

"We just met some friends of yours," Daniel replied. "Jethro Gibbs, Mandy Bonnibel and Adam Ross."

"I have never met Mandy or Adam, but the others speak of them frequently," Chrysalis said. "Return to your human form, youngling. I'm curious how it is you've never journeyed here before."

Carter pushed her hair out of her face once she was free of the confining wing. "You know I really hate it when you do that, sir," she said. "What's going on? How do you and Daniel know about this place? I thought you were the only dragon alive."

"The only one?" Chrysalis asked, startled. "How would you come to such a conclusion?"

"I think a short explanation of our work is in order here," Daniel said. "Chrysalis, we're a team who travels through the Stargate, the Ancient Portal, to other worlds in our universe. We're looking for allies to help us fight a war, weapons and materials to build them. Jack has been Changed for eleven years and in all that time, all those worlds, we've never met another dragon or found any lore to lead us to believe they are still around."

"Until this weekend when I met Gibbs," Jack said. "Well, spoke to him."

"Two alphas in the same room is not a good idea," Chrysalis said. "He and Gil get along well enough, but they are careful nonetheless. It is likely why my ice blue friend sent Mandy to you."

"And Mandy mentioned you and your home," Daniel said. "But she said this was another plane of existence, so how could there be a Gate here?"

Chrysalis snorted, the gust of wind knocking Carter into Teal'c. "We're not entirely sure where we are or how we came to be here," he said. "The method we used was little-known and experimental at best."

"Well, if we could get here via the Stargate then it's a safe bet you're still in the known universe," Carter said. "And that could be both good and bad."

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"If we can get here, so can the Goa'uld," Carter said. "And I can't imagine they'd be too happy to find our friends here. No offense, sir, but you are rather large and scary."

Chrysalis smiled, showing his fangs. "We are magical beings, child, and if we don't want someone to find or see us, then they won't," he said. "Now, youngling, can you tell me why you traveled here today?"

"The folks back home wanted to come here and mine your planet," Jack said. "But you don't have to worry, I won't let that happen. Danny boy has been absorbing the lore books like a sponge and I know he has a ton of questions for you."  
********************

As was his custom, Hammond was waiting for the team when they returned. "Welcome back, SG-1," he said.

"General," Jack said. "I need to speak with you before the debriefing please."

"My office in half an hour."

"Thank you, sir," Jack replied. *Danny, I want you to call Gibbs*

*He doesn't have the proper clearance* Daniel said as he followed his dragon out into the hallway. *What do you want me to tell him*

*The truth* Jack said. *I'll take care of things, but I have a feeling Chrysalis will be telling them all about it soon enough* Jack said. *Gibbs and the others need to know there's another route to that world and the lore masters might be threatened here soon if I can't get Hammond to listen to me*

*Do you really think Hammond would send our teams to the planet after you tell him about the dragons*

*I don't know, Danny, I just don't know*  
********************

Hammond looked up when he heard a tap on his door. "That was a quick shower, Jack, what's on your mind."

"General, we can't send teams to PQX-210," Jack replied as he shut the door behind him. "It's not uninhabited."

"Then how come the probes showed no life forms or settlements?"

"Because there are five dragons living there," Jack said. "That's why I missed the meeting in DC, General. It turns out I'm not the only dragon around. There are communities of them back east."

"And some on PQX-210?"

"Yes sir. Look, Daniel can explain all of this much better than I can, but there's no way you can mine the planet."

"It's a large planet, Colonel, maybe we can set up some kind of a treaty with them."

"These are big dragons, General, easily twice my size," Jack said. "And there are people out there who only want to kill dragons, me included. If word gets out, even in DC, that we have a treaty with Chrysalis and the others then we're all dead."

"No one is going to leak this sort of information," Hammond said. "Let me think about our options. According to the preliminary report I received on those rocks, we could make enough to keep us running for years."

Jack's eyes started to glow as he stood up and leaned over the desk. "I've been risking my ass, and my human, for this program and country for eleven years, George," he hissed. "But I'll be damned if I let you sell me and my kin for the sake of the program. If that geologic team goes through the Gate then they'll meet the dragons and it won't be pretty."

"Colonel, I forbid you telling anyone about this program."

"I don't have to," Jack said. "Chrysalis will likely do it for me. And if you and this program are more concerned about money than protecting the planet and our allies, then maybe its time for me to rethink my commitment to it."

"Don't you dare walk out that door," Hammond snapped.

"I've said all I have to say," Jack said. "Carter can handle the debrief. I'm going to calm down."  
********************

Horatio closed his cell phone with a sigh. Jim and the others looked at him. "That was Mac. Gibbs is calling for a meeting of all the dragons and humans in a week."

"Here, of course," Speed commented.

"We're the best suited for it," Jim said. "We need to let Gil know so he can tell our new friends out in LA."

"I'll do that," Horatio said. "I wonder what has Gibbs so upset?"

"I guess we'll know in a week," Nick said.


	56. NYDC

When Gibbs opened the door the next morning he found not only Abby and Don, but Ducky, Kate and McGee as well. "We're ready to work, Gibbs," Abby said with a grin. "Or shop. I kinda figured you probably wouldn't want to go to all those baby stores."

"No, but Tony does," Gibbs grinned as he let his team and community into the house. "And it would probably be a good idea for Faith to be gone when we're painting."

"Then we're your women," Kate said.

"And dragon," Don added. "I'll keep 'em safe, boss."

"I know you will, Don," Gibbs said. "Ducky, are you sure you're up to this?"

Ducky put his hat on the shelf and closed the hall closet door. "I might be old, Jethro, but I can still manage a paint roller and a screwdriver if need be," he said. "But if you prefer, Kate can remain behind and render her most able assistance and I will take the children shopping."

"Nope, I learned a long time ago not to get between a woman and shopping," Gibbs grinned. He took Faith from Tony and cuddled her close. "And no doubt Abby and Kate will be teaching you about shopping soon too, princess."

"We do what we can, bossman," Abby grinned. "So, are you ready to go, Tony?"

"Sure am, but we'll need to take Jethro's truck," Tony replied. "It has the car seat/carrier already installed."

"Don't forget a carrier we can take on the plane, Tony," Gibbs said.

Tony held up a sheet of paper. "I've got the list right here," he said. "We'll let Abby and Katie spend the money while Don and I haul stuff around."

"Are you sure it's wise to let them shop together, Jethro?" Ducky asked as he watched Tony strap Faith into her carrier.

"I trust Tony to keep 'em in line," Gibbs grinned. "So I guess we have a room to paint and a crib to move. It shouldn't take too long."

"Jethro, I apologize if this is a tender point, but did you keep any of Kelly's toys?" Ducky asked.

"I dunno, but you're welcome to look. Things are still a little hazy around that point. Hell, Duck, I mighta burned them for all I know."

Ducky patted his friend's arm. "Then we'll say no more about it," he said. "You and Timothy can handle the paint just fine. I shall see what I can find in the attic."  
********************

"Gibbs, um boss, do you know who our new director is going to be?" McGee asked once the drop cloths were in place and cans of mint green paint opened.

"I haven't heard anything, Tim, but I haven't been in touch with the yard today," Gibbs replied. "We were given the next few days off as a reward for arresting Morrow and finding the information on the brothel. So when the folks who really broke the code for us show up, we need to figure out something nice for them."

"Who was it?"

"A couple of college professors and a BAU agent," Gibbs said as he started painting. "They're all dragons."

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to hearing that."

"What's wrong, Elf Lord, can't believe that a huge mythological beast is real?"

McGee's mouth opened and closed a few times. He'd never seen Gibbs in such a, well, happy mood before. It scared him. "It's not that, boss; I just don't understand how it works."

"I don't see why we can't let you read some of the journals," Gibbs said. "I'll tell you this much though, it sure as hell ain't science that let's us do this. It's magic, plain and simple."

"And you don't mean like card trick magic, do you boss?"

"Nope," Gibbs grinned. "I'm not sure where this magic comes from. Mandy or Adam could probably tell you that. Hell, they can probably answer all your questions. I've never seen such a pair of book worms before."

"I'll have to give them a call," McGee said.

And, on cue, Gibbs' cell phone rang. He set his roller back in the tray. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hey, it's Danny," a still slightly raspy voice said. "Mac and Ryan were caught in an explosion."

"What?" Gibbs exclaimed. "Are you all okay? Do I need to fly up? What the hell happened?"

"Jethro," Mandy's voice came onto the line, "Danny isn't up to long explanations for all he went against doctor's orders and is back at the lab. Mac and Ryan are both fine. Lindsay wasn't in the building with them."

"So Ryan didn't Change," Gibbs said. "Wait, he can't; he still needs to blend. So what happened?"

"Mac did Change and, with Ryan tucked under a wing, fell four floors to the basement," Mandy said. "Danny didn't even know anything was wrong until Mac contacted him via their talent."

"Do you know who set the bomb?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet, but according to Stella the DHS, FBI and ATF have all arrived at the crime scene," Mandy said. "I'll have Mac give you a call as soon as he can, but things are a tad messy at the moment."

Gibbs snorted. "I think we need a guard of some kind of Mac and Danny," he said. "Kidnapping, knife attacks and bombs. What the hell is gonna hit them next?"

"Hopefully nothing," Mandy sighed. "But one thing we know for sure is that this wasn't hunters. Bombs are the one weapon they won't use."

"True, a dragon isn't worth anything if we're floating around in a million pieces."

"A little more graphic than I needed, Jethro," Mandy said. "I have to go. Adam and I have been elected to make a food run for everyone."

"Tell Mac I want to be kept in the loop," Gibbs said. "And I'll see everyone in a couple of days."

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"There was a bombing in New York City," Gibbs said. "And my two NYC dragons were caught in it. I'm going to get a radio so we can listen to the news while we work."  
********************

Tony paused on the sidewalk and stared up at the sign in horror. "You have got to be kidding me," he said.

"Oh come on, Tony, it'll be fun," Abby said bouncing a little.

"Baby Goth," Tony said. "Abby, do you have any idea what Jethro will do to us if we come home with anything from this place for Faith?"

"You're not going to change her mind, Tony," Don said. "She's still talking about a black nursery for when we have kids."

"Abs, there are days you really scare me," Tony said. "And I mean that with love, but I am not taking my daughter in there."

"Kate, why don't you and Abby shop here and me and Tony will go on to the baby store," Don said. "And you can meet us there."

"I'll keep her safe, Don," Kate said.

"I know you will," Don smiled.

Tony waited until they were alone to say anything. "Thanks, Donnie," he finally said. "Somehow I just don't think Jethro would understand."

"Abby is going to get you toys and clothes in there," Flack replied. "Some of their stuff actually isn't too bad or weird. She's been buying for our future kids."

"I've been meaning to ask about that," Tony said. "Why aren't we getting ready for a baby Flack?"

Don pulled out a shopping cart and held it while Tony got the carrier secured. "I guess I forgot to tell everyone up here about that," he said. "Gil told me when I was down in Miami. The first Change makes a dragon sterile."

"But it's obviously temporary," Tony said. "Let me guess, blending flips the switch back."

"Got it in one," Don grinned. "So now it's just a matter of time before Abby and I do have kids. I'm a little suspicious that there's still some kind of birth control involved here. Otherwise there would be a major population explosion."

"That's an interesting point," Tony said. "It's something you should mention to the others when you get a chance."

"I'll see Mandy and the other geeks this weekend," Don commented. He looked at the strollers and baby carriers. "Okay, some of these make me feel sick. There should be a law against that much pink."

Tony snickered. "The times they are a changing," he sang softly. "Jethro and I talked about it and we can agree on Winnie the Pooh for a theme for Faith's room and things."

"In that case I hope you got the measurements of the crib so we can get sheets and blankets too," Don said. "I think we'll have to get these bulk things last."

"The boxes are too big to try shopping with," Tony agreed. "We don't have a budget, so let's get started."  
********************

"Jethro, I really must protest the state of your attic," Ducky said when he emerged two hours later covered in dust and carrying two boxes.

"It ain't a place I spend a lot of time, Duck," Gibbs replied. "What did you find?"

"A box of baby clothes that I suspect will be fine after they're washed and a box of toys," Ducky said. "I suspect that Shannon packed these items away as the boxes aren't labeled in your handwriting."

"She wanted a big family," Gibbs said softly. "And it just never happened. Kelly was all we had."

"We can pack them away again if it's going to be too painful for you," Ducky said.

"It's been ten years, Ducky," Gibbs said. "And I know that Shannon wouldn't want her family heirloom clothes rotting away in the attic if we could get some use out of them."

Ducky smiled and patted his friend's shoulder. "An admiral and no doubt correct assessment of the situation," he said. "Now as to the toys, I think they're more appropriate for an older child, but they can be aired out."

"No way," Abby exclaimed as she came into the living room. "An original, complete Rainbow Brite set and two original Cabbage Patch Kids. Gibbs, do you have any idea how much those are worth?"

"Do you?" Gibbs asked.

"Vintage toys are always worth tons of money," Abby said.

"Well, we're not selling them so it doesn't matter," Gibbs replied. "Did you have a successful trip, Tony?"

"Oh yeah," Tony said. "But I'm glad we've been saving so much, Jethro. Baby things are not cheap."

"We found some bargains though," Kate added as she followed Don into the house. She handed Faith to Gibbs. "And she was a perfect angel all day."

"Which probably means she'll be up all night," Gibbs grinned. "We got the room painted and it's ready for everything to be moved in."

"As soon as I eat, Jethro," Tony said. "Shopping with Kate and Abby is like being in a hurricane. I'm exhausted."

"Welcome to parenthood, Tony," Gibbs said.


	57. Miami

It wasn't hard for Charlie to pick out Spencer Reid. The young doctor was alone even in a room where his team was reviewing information. In fact, it rather reminded Charlie of his own place in the FBI world at times. He made his way over to the table and sat down next to the other man. "Dr. Reid?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Charlie Eppes, Don's brother."

"Eppes, of course, I should've recognized the name," Reid said. "I studied some of your work in school. What are you doing here today?"

"I consult for Don on cases," Charlie said. "I managed to work out where our coyote guy is likely to strike next so now all Don has to do is get into position."

"How did you manage that?" Reid asked.

"I've been slowly adapting and creating a series of mathematical proofs that we can use to analyze and predict the patterns of crime and capture the suspect or suspects," Charlie said. "It isn't perfect because, as my friend Larry is fond of reminding me, humans are imperfect and illogical beings."

"That's correct, Charles, and your formulas will only improve once you grasp that simple concept," Larry said as he joined the group.

"I believe the proof is in my favor, Larry," Charlie commented. "But I'm glad you're here. Gil asked me to take a look at the code and see if I could break it. I could use some help."

"Certainly," Larry said with a smile.

"I'm supposed to be working on victimology," Reid said. "I need to have it ready for the next briefing."

"At the next briefing I believe Don will be attempting to convince your supervisors to allow Megan to be used as a decoy jogger at the location Charles worked out," Larry said almost absently as he dug around in his bag for a notebook. "Or so she told me a moment ago."

Reid blinked a few times and sighed. "I guess a few minutes won't hurt," he finally said closing the folder in front of him.  
********************

Hotch made his way quickly across the room to where Gideon was studying the bulletin boards with the victim information. "Jason, we need to talk."

"What's wrong, Hotch?"

"Not here," Hotch said. "Come on."

"All right, what's going on, Aaron?" Gideon asked once they were shut away in the conference room.

"It's extremely likely our unsub is an FBI or law enforcement officer," Hotch replied.

"What led you to this conclusion? We haven't seen anything to indicate it," Gideon said.

Hotch sighed. "Reid found it at the last house," he said. "Its part of the signature, but no one here was able to work it out. The unsub leaves a DVD at the victim's house of old Road Runner cartoons that are always playing when the locals and FBI arrive. Reid noticed that the DVDs are eight hours long and there was no repeat feature on the player."

"So the unsub has to know when the house is going to be searched," Gideon said. "And has probably been wearing gloves too, so there won't be any prints. We're going to have to catch him in the act, Aaron."

"I think I can help you there." Don shut the door behind him. "My brother just worked out the location of the next attack and Megan is willing to play decoy. She matches the victim type."

"I wanted to meet your brother, Agent Eppes," Gideon said as Hotch was looking over the information. "I'm very curious about his math profiling."

Don grinned. "I doubt anyone else could do it," he said. "Charlie just lives and breathes numbers. There are times I think they talk to him."

"Maybe they do," Gideon said. "The fact remains that your brother is inventing an entirely new method and possibly field of profiling. It's fascinating."

"After the case, Jason," Hotch said. "Donnie, I don't see another option if we really want to catch this guy. But just as a precaution, your team and mine only. If he is an agent, I do not want to hand him our plans."

Don nodded. "I'll get everyone."

"Jason, there's something else," Hotch said when they were alone again.

"You're concerned about Reid."

"I wish you wouldn't do that. One of Don's team was rude to him at the victim's house and Reid just kind of shut down. You know how he does sometimes."

Gideon sighed. "We've all been through this before and Reid is a remarkable young man. He'll be fine."

"There's more than that," Hotch said. "I had Reid go into the house while I talked with Donnie. I didn't realize how much our voices carried and we were talking about Reid."

"Did you insult him? Did you say anything that would hurt him?" Gideon asked.

"I don't think so," Hotch replied.

"Then put it out of your mind until we're back on the plane," Gideon said. "I'm sure he's done the same."

"I wish I could be sure," Hotch said.

"Don't we all," Gideon smiled.

Before Hotch could answer that rather cryptic and yet so Gideon comment, the door to the room opened. Derek Morgan and Elle Greenaway walked in talking about something related to the case file in Elle's hand. They were followed by David Sinclair and Colby Granger. Both Hotch and Gideon were surprised when Reid came into the room obviously deep in a detailed and very complicated conversation with Charlie Eppes and another man neither had met. Megan trailed the trio with a fond look on her face. Don and another man rounded out the group.

The strange man with Don caught and held Hotch's attention. It was hard to tell his age, his sharp blue eyes were ancient but his face moderately young – no more than early forties with curly light brown hair. He had a visitor tag clipped to the right pocket of his blue dress shirt and Hotch wondered exactly what the man was doing there.

"All right everyone, listen up," Don said. "There's been a change of plans because Dr. Reid noticed something vitally important that gives a strong possibility to the fact that the guy we're chasing is either a cop or one of us."

"What was it?" David asked, curious.

"The DVD players didn't have a repeat feature," Reid replied. "And as near as I can tell the same episode was playing each time your team arrived."

"Which is an exceptionally strong point," Gideon said. "Leading us to conclude our unsub is a member of the law enforcement community. We have decided not to let the information go any further than this room. As I understand it, Dr. Eppes has provided us with a location for the next attack."

"And time," Charlie added looking up from the notebook he was holding.

"And time," Gideon continued with a smile. "It is my firm opinion that we have to catch this unsub in the act. We will not be able to locate him otherwise."

Don had been drawing on the dry erase board. "Three teams," he said. "Gideon, Morgan and Greenaway; Colby and David; me, Hotch and Dr. Reid. Team one at the point Megan starts her run, the smaller team two in the middle, and team three – my team – at the end of the run."

"I want to come with you," Charlie said.

"We'll talk about it," Don replied. "Let's get ready to move out."

Hotch made his way to the back of the room where the strange man was leaning against the wall next to the door. As he got closer Hotch noticed that there was something different about the man – something that kept him from getting a profile. "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the BAU," he said.

"Dr. Gil Grissom."

"Not to be rude, but exactly why are you here?" Hotch asked.

"My fault, I should've introduced him," Don said. "Dr. Grissom is working on a project with Larry and Charlie. He has the proper clearance to be in there, Hotch."

"I wasn't worried about that," Hotch said. "I was just curious."

Gil smiled. "A trait you share with not only myself but most of my colleagues," he said. "My degree and specialty is forensic entomology, but I've worked many years as a CSI."

"I thought I recognized your name," Hotch said. "We have some of your papers at the BAU."

"It's always nice to hear my work is used," Gil said. "Especially as my partner tells me I'm bug obsessed. Dr. Reid, Dr. Eppes."

"Charlie, I guess you can come," Don said. He caught Gil's eye for a moment. "But you're not getting in the middle of everything. Again."

"I promise," Charlie grinned. "Come on, Spencer, we still have a few minutes left."

Hotch followed the two young men, wondering exactly what they were talking about as it didn't seem case related. But as Hotch was still feeling guilty about what happened earlier, he really didn't have the heart to call Reid on it. Especially when he saw how alive the younger profiler's eyes were.

And he overheard a strange comment as he was walking away from the conference room. "No one was listening at the door," Gil commented to Don. "There was no one else on our floor the whole time."

"Good," Don replied.


	58. NYDC

Danny was waiting in front of the elevators when he felt his dragon arrive in the building. *Go to the store room, Danny* Mac said. *It'll look suspicious if we go together*

*Hurry* Danny replied.

*What is it with impatient humans today* Mac teased. *I'm fine, Danny. You're the one who is supposed to be resting with me fussing over you*

*I'm fine too* Danny said. *I just ain't talking great. But we aren't gonna be doing much talking, are we Mac*

*Danny, cool it* Mac said. *I still have to walk through the lab*

The dry chuckle that went through Mac's mind as he stepped out of the elevator and started towards his office made him smile. He noticed that Chad was in the trace lab working on something, but there wasn't any sign of Adam or Mandy. 

*They went to get supper* Danny said. *C'mon, Mac, I'm dying here*

*Patience is a virtue* Mac said. He took off his black suit jacket and hung it over the back of his desk chair. Then he opened a desk drawer and dug around for a moment, pretending to look for something. He closed the drawer and left his office again, this time angling towards the supply closet where he knew Danny was waiting.

The moment the lock clicked, Danny was in his arms, their mouths sealed together and Mac's body responded so fast that it hurt. He spun them so Danny was up against the door and pressed in as close as he could, his tongue taking swift possession of his human's mouth.

*Mac, please don't draw this out* Danny moaned. He managed to worm his hands between them and started to unbutton Mac's ocean blue dress shirt.

*Need you* Mac replied. He broke the kiss and nipped at Danny's left ear love, knowing it was a hot spot for his young human. Danny moaned and leaned back, letting the door take most of his weight as Mac started stripping him. *Lie down for me, Danny* Mac said. *Come on, not against the door today. Not until you're completely healed*

*Cold* Danny muttered as his back come in contact with the tile floor.

*Not for long* Mac opened the packet of lube he had palmed while digging in his desk, spread it over his erection, lifted Danny's lefts and slid home in one smooth thrust. Danny moaned softly and lifted his head, asking for a kiss. Mac smiled down as his eyes started to glow and he leaned forward, covering Danny's mouth with his own. They moved together, Mac being careful not to let too much leak out over their bond as he needed Danny conscious and able to work. Danny wrapped his legs up around Mac and tried to push him deeper on each thrust. Mac pulled out of the kiss, shifted Danny's hips and thrust back in, sinking just a little deeper. That was all it took to push Danny over the edge and he came, a hand over his mouth to muffle the cry. And as much as Mac wanted to draw it out, he knew they had to get back to work so he started moving just a little faster and finally came with a muffled cry of his own.

*Come on, Dan, time for a shower* Mac said. *We have work to do*  
********************

"Gibbs took the news a lot better than I thought he would," Mandy said as she and Adam walked out into the late afternoon sun. "However, I am inclined to agree with him that Mac and Danny need some sort of a keeper."

"Remind me to be in the next country when you suggest that," Adam said. "Do you think being a father will mellow Gibbs?"

"I don't expect the impossible," Mandy said with a grin. "Ducky tells me that Jethro was a bastard even before his first wife and their daughter were murdered."

"I haven't heard that story."

"I don't know the details. I don't know that anyone other than Ducky and Tony do," Mandy replied. "All I know is that they were killed and I believe Gibbs was overseas at the time. And I get the feeling there are days he hates himself because he's glad Shannon died when she did so no one was hurt when Gibbs Changed to save Tony. Can you imagine what that would be like, Adam?"

"No," Adam said. "I think we're lucky that, so far at least, we haven't had that situation come up. Can you imagine the legal mess that would cause?"

Mandy shuddered. "Not to mention the heartache and possibly tearing apart a family," she said. "It's not the happiest of thoughts by any stretch of the imagination."

"You're right, so let's change the subject," Adam said. "What do you think this meeting is about? It can't just be for everyone to meet and exchange personal information."

"I wish I knew so I could plan what books I need to bring," Mandy said. "Copies of the basic information is a given and Gil has those at his house. I need a heads-up if there's going to be more in-depth books needed."

"Anything you can find on this whole beta bond," Adam said as he bumped Mandy's arm playfully. "And I mean that seriously too. I still can't believe such a thing exists and it even threw Chrysalis for a loop. Do you think this new beta will link up with Mac and Horatio?"

"It would be exceptionally interesting if Larry did join into the mix. I suppose all we can do is wait and see."

"Man, I still can't believe I'm going to get the chance to meet both Charles Eppes and Larry Fleinhardt," Adam said. "I mean, their work is just amazing."

It was Mandy's turn to nudge Adam. "You sound like a very nerdy version of a teenaged fan girl," she said. "Come on, let's get the food."

They had called in the order before they left the lab, so they only had to wait about five minutes. Adam made sure was a good mix of forks and chopsticks while Mandy paid for the meals.

"Did you remember a spoon for Sid?" Mandy asked, pocketing the change.

"Yeah, and his food is in a separate bag too," Adam replied. "I'm ready if you are."

"Ready, willing and able," Mandy smiled. She picked up two of the bags and used her hip to open the door.

"Did I tell you Daniel called?" Adam asked once they were back on the street. "He wants more books to read. He actually reminds me of a certain black-haired historian I know."

"More like Abby than me, I think," Mandy replied. "I'm not nearly hyper enough. I suspect it's a lack of constant caffeine in my diet. What did you tell him?"

"That it'd take years for him to read everything we do have and I'd ask you to sort through it," Adam said. "And find him the most age-appropriate books for him."

Mandy laughed. "You know, technically, he and Jack are older than all of us."

"You know what I mean."

"I do, and I'll find some more basic journals for him once this mad bomber is caught. I didn't anticipate how much working at the lab would get in the way of all the research I have to do."

Before Adam could reply a portly figure in a hooded sweatshirt stepped out of the darkly shadowed alleyway. His right hand was tucked in the front pocket and both Mandy and Adam could see the outline of the gun in the hidden hand.

"In," the man said pointing at the alley.

"How did you find me?" Adam asked softly. He tried to stay in front of Mandy the whole time, to shield her with his body.

"It wasn't easy," the man replied. "But I finally managed to get my hands on a paper you published and it mentioned where you were working. I always told you that no matter where you went I'd find you."

"I'm not going home again," Adam said. "You'll just have to kill me because I refuse to go back to that hell."

Mandy remembered what Adam had told her following her confession about her family and made the connection quickly. The man with the gun was Adam's father, but she wasn't sure why the man would want Adam home again. Unless it was just some form of power play to try and get Adam back under his control again.

"Why would I kill you?" Mervin Ross asked. "It'd be so much more effective to kill the girl with you."

"Leave Amanda out of this," Adam said. "She doesn't know who you are or what's going on. Let her leave and I'll go with you."

"Oh, she knows. I saw it in her eyes and there can't be any witnesses."

"The dead are often the best witnesses," Mandy said softly. "As the word lie can only apply to their final resting position. They speak as clearly as I do and what they say is quite frequently damning to those who killed them. And I am not leaving Adam."

"You should run and get Mac," Adam said.

"And by the time we returned you'd either be gone or dead," Mandy said. "You know that isn't how we do things these days."

"What the hell is she rambling about?" Mervin demanded, pulling out the gun.

Three things happened almost simultaneously. Mervin pointed the gun at Adam and Mandy. Adam pushed Mandy back. And everything went black.  
********************

Mandy picked herself up from the spilled Chinese food, wiped the remains of Sid's chicken soup off her face and came eye to eye with a large pure white dragon. "Oh boy, I didn't see this coming," she muttered. "Hey Adam, are you okay?"

The dragon rumbled in his chest. Mandy smiled and reached out to put a hand on her dragon's neck. He shimmered briefly and then Adam was back in his human form, blinking. "Did I just Change?" he asked.

"Yep, come on, we need to get back to the lab and tell Mac what happened."

"Uh, Mandy, why are you covered in Chinese food?"

"Because I was still holding the bags with our supper when you Changed," Mandy replied with a smile. "And I really need a shower before we even talk about bonding."  
********************

Mac and Danny came back to the main part of the lab just as the elevator opened to admit Adam and Mandy. 

"Amanda, what happened?" Mac exclaimed when he took in her very messy appearance.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she insisted. "I just need a hot shower. Adam can tell you about it."

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"My dad showed up," Adam replied. He lowered his voice. "I Changed to save Mandy from him. He's dead."


	59. Miami

Hotch still wasn't sure why Dr. Grissom was along with them as they drove up into the hills for their stakeout. Don and Charlie were in the front, Charlie talking about the statistical probability that their team would be the one to catch the unsub in the act of abducting his next victim. Hotch was behind the driver's seat, Reid in the middle and Grissom behind the passenger's seat. He tried not to stare at Grissom, but there was something different about the man, something that Hotch just couldn't put his finger on and it fascinated and frustrated him.

When they arrived at the park, Don and Charlie spoke quietly for a moment and then Charlie moved to stand next to Grissom. "We managed to work out the cipher for your notebook, Gris," he said. "Would you like to review it now?"

"Sure," Gil replied. "I have some friends in DC who are dying to know what this says."

Don caught Hotch's eye and grinned. "Charlie hates guns so I normally don't bring him along like this," he said. 

"You think its safe leaving him here like this?" Hotch asked. "Dr. Grissom doesn't have a gun either."

"They'll be just fine," Don said and once again Hotch felt like there was a joke he didn't know.

"You do realize that it's highly probable this is where our unsub will end up," Reid said speaking for the first time since they'd left the field office. "Maybe one of us should stay just in case."

"All of us need to be on the trail, Reid," Hotch said. "If Don says they'll be okay, then we just have to trust him. Come on, we need to get into position."

Don nodded. "I just got word that Megan is stretching to begin her run," he said. "Everyone else is already in position."

As he followed the two older agents into the brush along the left side of the path, Reid noticed that he was nervous about something – and it was something that he really couldn't put his finger on. But he found his eyes almost constantly drifting towards Hotch, who was crouched down, focused intently on the path in front of them. Reid couldn't see Don Eppes, but knew the agent had to be close by.

A branch snap behind him made Reid spin around, his hand dropping to his gun and then everything went black.  
********************

Gil and Charlie were sitting on the tailgate of the black SUV talking about the code that Charlie, Larry and Spencer had been able to work out when Gil's head snapped up. "Dragon," he whispered, scenting the wind.

"Don?" Charlie asked as he hopped down, ready to run into the woods.

"No, I don't know this one," Gil replied. "Stay behind me no matter what, Charlie. I don't know what we're going to be walking into here."

Charlie nodded even though it was obvious he wanted nothing more than to run into the woods to find his dragon. Gil let the dragon come to the fore so his senses would be enhanced. He knew exactly what it meant for Don – another alpha – to entrust his human to Gil's care and he was determined that nothing was going to happen to the innocent young human.

They came around a bend in the path and Gil paused. There was a large lime green dragon (with a lavender right leg and foot) in the bushes, not quite blending in with the foliage around him. Don was across the path about fifty feet away and Agent Hotchner was smack in the middle of the path on one knee with his gun drawn and pointing directly at the dragon.

"Charlie, go to your brother," Gil whispered. "Make sure the rest of your people stay way."

"But they know about us," Charlie said.

"I know, but we don't need to put any more stress on the new bond pair. Also tell Don I know this is his territory, but to please let me handle this. I've had some experience with difficult bondings."

Charlie nodded and moved cautiously around Hotch and into his own dragon's arms. Gil could see them talking quietly and then Don caught his eye – and nodded.

"You need to put the gun down, Agent Hotchner," Gil said.

"What is that thing?"

"He is a dragon and his name is Spencer Reid," Gil said as he moved closer.

"You're lying. There's no way that's possible."

"Aaron," Gil said softly. "Put the gun down. You're a profiler, a smart man, and you know how dangerous it is for us to be here."

"Where's Reid?" Hotch demanded.

"Right in front of you."

The lime green dragon growled and lowered his head, mouth open. Gil, who had been moving towards Hotch the whole time, rounded on the newly Changed dragon. "Do not force me to Change to true form, young one, because right now your human needs me like this. I am not going to hurt him so lose the attitude."

The look in the brown eyes as the large mouth closed with a snap and the head lowered was so familiar and so Spencer, that Hotch felt his gun dropping to his side before he was consciously aware of it happening. "How?"

"In a minute," Gil said. "Right now you need to touch him to let him know that you're safe and he'll Change back. Then I promise I'll explain everything."

"You want me to touch that," Hotch said.

"God save me from stubborn humans," Gil muttered rubbing his eyes. "For the last time, because I will not have a dragon disrespected, that – as you so inelegantly call him – is a dragon. He is also one of your team, a young man who respects you more than you deserve I suspect. Now get over there and touch him before we're all dead."

"And I thought you were bad when you went into alpha leader mode," Charlie snickered as they watched Hotch walk carefully towards his newly Changed dragon.

Don kissed Charlie's neck. "Grissom has more people to take care of than I do," he said. "And I'm glad he's here because we've got a problem beyond Dr. Reid's first Change. Hotch is married with a two month old son. How willing do you think he's going to be to honor the bond?"

"Oh boy," Charlie muttered.

"Yeah," Don agreed. "Let's see how Grissom handles this one. You said he told you he has experience with problem bonds?"

"He did, but no details," Charlie said. "So I'm not sure exactly what's going on now."

Gil, who was expecting it, managed to catch Reid once he was back in human form before the young man hit the ground. Confused brown eyes looked up at him. "What happened?" Reid asked as Don and Charlie joined the group.

"I'd like to know that myself, and where is our unsub?" Hotch asked crossing his arms.

"I would imagine our suspect is in the bushes where Dr. Reid's front paws were," Charlie said. "Because he wouldn't have Changed to true form unless Agent Hotchner was in danger."

"But Hotch has been in danger before and I haven't done anything," Reid protested.

"Do you know about the world of the dragons, Spencer?" Gil asked softly.

"I read books about it, but always assumed they were fantasy," Reid replied. "You're telling me it's all real? Dragons really do exist?"

"They do and it seems we're all slowly networking," Gil said. "Don, why don't you call in your ME and say the suspect fell from that ledge up there. We need to get this pair back to my hotel room to talk."

"There's just one thing I have to do first," Reid said. He found his footing and launched himself at Hotch. Reid's mouth latched onto Hotch's own and he slipped his tongue into his humans' mouth. Hotch moaned at the sensations that zapped through his body and he pulled the younger man in tight for a moment before pushing him away. This time it was Charlie who caught Reid before he hit the ground.

"I'm married, Reid," Hotch said quietly.

"There goes that theory," Gil muttered. "Don, can you and Charlie get a ride with the rest of your team? I need to get these two out of here now."

Don nodded. "I've got it covered," he said. "We'll meet up with you later. Hotch, don't worry about your team. I'll tell them something."

"Gideon will know if you lie to him," Hotch said almost absently.

"I'll take care of it," Don said. "Go, listen to Gil. Trust him."


	60. NYDC

Both Mac and Danny froze at Adam's words. "Danny, go see if any of the bomb fragments have come in," Mac said. "And see if Ryan and Lindsay are back from the hospital yet."

"You got it, boss," Danny said. "Adam, don't worry man, everything will be fine. You'll see."

"Thanks, Danny," Adam said. "Mac, my father said he found me through an article I published. I don't know how that's possible because none of the publications have my lab."

"I'll look into it, Adam," Mac said. "You and Amanda need to go complete your bond and get back as soon as you can. We've got a mad bomber running around the city."

"We have 24 hours."

"I know you do, but we'll have more evidence in the lab by tomorrow and I don't know that you'll be able to slip away," Mac sighed. "Look, Adam, you and Amanda know more than I do and I know there won't be any problems. I just don't have a good set-up for you here at the lab."

Adam smiled. "If you're sure."

"I'll make it an order if I have to," Mac said. "We've still got Chad here and he can cover until you get back." He turned to go to his office. "Oh, what happened to supper?"

"Um, Mandy's wearing most of it," Adam said.

"That's what I thought. I'll make something work," Mac replied. "Go and let Amanda know what's going on."

"Okay, thanks Mac."

Mac shook his head with a fond smile. He knew the basic reason Adam was always so nervous around him; it was because of how he'd been treated by his father growing up. But he also hoped that Adam was at least starting to relax around him and that being Changed would help out as well.

"Hello?"

"Abby, it's Mac."

"Hey, what's up? Are you guys all okay?" Abby asked. "Bossman said you and Ryan were caught in a bombing, which is like totally scary to even think about."

"We're both fine, Abby. Danny and Lindsay weren't in there with us and I was able to keep Ryan safe."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Not yet, but they're still clearing and searching the crime scene," Mac replied. "Abby, I need your help and amazing computer skills."

She laughed. "Flattery will get you everywhere," she said. "Is it something I can do from home or am I going to need my work computers?"

"I need you to find out how Adam's father could have traced him through an article Adam published in a trade magazine."

"Traced him...Mac, is Adam okay?"

"Yeah, he Changed to save Amanda," Mac said.

"He did what?" Abby shrieked.

"Ouch, Abby," Mac said jerking the phone away from his ear.

"Mac."

"Hey Gibbs," Mac snickered, still rubbing his ear. "We have a new dragon in the community."

"What the hell? Who?" Gibbs demanded.

"Adam and Amanda," Mac said. "I'm not sure of all the details, but they're going to one of their apartments to complete the bond and then they'll be back at work."

Gibbs growled. "Who the hell was stupid enough to threaten them?"

"According to Adam his father finally managed to find him," Mac said. "The elder Ross was a bully and I guess he must have been stupid enough to threaten Amanda. I suspect we'll get the call to the crime scene in the next few hours, but the bombing is our priority at the moment."

"Still no idea who set the bomb?"

"We're still waiting for the evidence from the, hang on a second; what is it, Danny?"

Danny shut the door behind him. "They found another bomb, Mac," he said. "It's at the library."

"Gibbs, I have to go," Mac said into the phone, "we've got another one."

"Be careful," Gibbs ordered.  
********************

*Mac, why are we doing this* Danny asked as he followed his dragon into the library. *The bomb squad gets the big bucks for a reason, y'know*

*I've got better protection than they do* Mac replied wryly. *You keep me calm, Danny. I need you with me*

*I love you, you nut, but this has got to be the single stupidest thing I've ever done* Danny said. *And you owe me*

Mac paused, turned and smiled at Danny. *You, me, our bed* he all but purred. *Just as soon as we catch this guy*

*I didn't need those visuals right now* Danny muttered, shifting a little.

*You'll have to share when we're out of here* Mac looked around to make sure they were alone before pulling Danny in and kissing him gently. *I love you*

*I know* Danny grinned. He copied Mac's actions and put his helmet on. *Are you sure you know what you're doing*

*I think so*

*Not reassuring* Danny muttered.  
********************

When Ryan and Lindsay got back to the lab they were surprised to find it almost empty. "Where is everyone?" Lindsay asked.

"Stella and Hawkes are still at the crime scene," Ryan replied. "But I thought Mac and Danny would be here, somewhere."

"They're out with the bomb squad," Chad said as he joined the pair. As always he looked like he'd been up all night playing video games and drinking Mountain Dew. His ash brown hair was messy, his eyes blood-shot and rimmed in red and his clothes rumbled. "I've been working over the first batch of evidence sent over from the building and I think I know not only how the bomb was detonated but who did it."

"That's great," Lindsay exclaimed.

"Not really," Chad sighed. "Come and take a look at what the computer turned up and then I think someone needs to call Mac or Stella."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Because this is going to need the big guns who get paid more than us to deal with shit like this," Chad said as he turned the computer screen towards the pair.  
********************

"It's a cell phone detonator," Mac said to Danny once the bomb was disarmed and on its way back to the lab. "Its genius, really, because anyone can set it off. All they have to do is dial the number or the code."

"So how do we work out who's building them?" Danny asked.

"We hope for a print or DNA in that last bomb," Mac replied. "Or maybe something on the cell phone. We're just lucky no one called before I disarmed it."

"Mac, the targets don't make no sense," Danny commented. "Unless it's a hunter group we missed."

"I don't think hunters would use bombs," Mac said. He picked up his jacket and pulled out his ringing phone. "Taylor."

"Mac, it's Ryan; Chad worked out the type of bomb that almost killed us."

"Cell phone," Mac replied. "There's an in-tact one coming your way."

"The SIM card was workable from the one that blew up," Ryan continued. "And he also got us a cell phone number."

Mac glanced over at Danny. *We might have our bomber* he sent at the same time he asked "who is it?"

"You're not going to like it, Mac," Ryan said.  
********************

Stella looked up in surprise when Mac and Danny walked into the multi-agency command center. "Mac, what's wrong?"

"Where's the DHS lead agent?" Mac asked.

"I'm DHS lead agent Ellen Fielding," a young black woman replied. "What can I do for you, Detective Taylor?"

"You can let me see your cell phone," Mac replied. "I can get a warrant if you'd prefer."

"What's this all about?" Fielding asked.

"A call from your cell phone set off the bomb that almost killed one of my CSIs, myself and two dozen innocent civilians," Mac said.

"Impossible."

"Prove it,' Mac growled.

Fielding took a deep breath. "I did get a call today asking me to respond to a preset code," she said. "But that's routine. We're trained to respond to various codes at different times."

"How would the bomber know the codes?" Mac asked.

"I can think of two ways off the top of my head," Danny said softly from his spot just behind Mac's right shoulder. "There's a leak in the DHS or our bomber's an agent."

"That's impossible," Fielding protested.

"Then tell me how this happened," Mac said. He was getting very close to the point where he would lose control and the dragon would come to the fore. His community was in the direct line of fire and, at that point, he didn't care who he had to rip through to get the answers to keep them and his city safe. He'd do it in a heartbeat.

Some of his intentions must have shown on his face or in his eyes because Fielding took a step back. "A laptop with confidential information was stolen last week," she admitted.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Mac snapped.

"Because the DHS doesn't inform city departments of every little problem."

"No, you just let their officers get killed," Mac snarled. "If any member of the NYPD dies as a result of these attacks I'm holding you personally responsible."

*You're channeling Gibbs* Danny commented as he followed his dragon out into the street.

*Do you blame me*

*Nope, I think it's kinda hot*


	61. Miami

Hotch's mind was swimming as he drove back to the hotel the BAU was staying in. He still wasn't sure what had happened back there in the woods. One minute he had been focused on the trail in front of him, watching for both Megan and the unsub and the next a gust of wind had literally blown him into the middle of the trail. When he had looked up he was eye to eye with a large green lizard with big brown and familiar eyes. But he had pulled his gun on instinct and probably would have shot the creature if Dr. Grissom hadn't been there.

"Look at him," Gil snarled, pulling Hotch back to the real world.

Hotch glanced at the young man sitting next to him in the Tahoe. Reid was squeezed back against the door so far that, if it hadn't been locked, Hotch would've been worried that he'd fall out. "Reid, what's wrong?"

"I need you," Reid whispered.

"Reid, I'm married," Hotch repeated.

"I know, but it hurts."

Gil leaned forward quickly. "Where does it hurt, Spencer?"

"My chest and stomach," Reid replied. "What's wrong with me?"

"You'll be okay," Gil said. He reached around and put a hand on Reid's forehead. "Damn. Just hang on Spencer; we'll get you to the hotel and into the shower. Agent Hotchner, can you at least unbend enough to hold his hand?"

"I don't see what good that will do," Hotch said. But he reached over and took one of Reid's clenched fists in his larger hand.

"Son of a bitch," Gil growled as Reid fainted. "You need to get us to the hotel now!"

"What's wrong with him? Shouldn't we be going to a hospital?" Hotch asked.

"That's the last thing he needs," Gil snapped in reply. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Al, its Gil. Yes I do know what time it is, but this is an emergency."

"What is it?" Al asked, his voice clear on the speaker phone.

Gil checked Reid's pulse and breathing. "A young FBI agent just Changed to save his supervisor," he said. "The supervisor rejected him and in suppressing the bond the young dragon is declining faster than anything I've seen before."

"Where are you?" Al asked.

"LA," Gil replied. "At a Best Western. I suspect this is where the BAU agents are staying."

"Get him inside, take his vitals and call me back," Al said. "Ultimately though, you know what has to happen."

"I do," Gil said with a glare in Hotch's direction.  
********************

Hotch wasn't entirely sure when he lost control of the situation but Grissom had ordered him to get bags and ice in such a firm tone that Hotch found himself moving before he really knew what was happening. As he spoke to the front desk his mind was replaying what had happened out on the path and his reaction to it. What had scared him so badly wasn't the fact that Spencer Reid had, somehow, turned into a large lizard. It was his reaction to the kiss. Hotch had never felt so alive before, not even at the most passionate moments with Hailey, and he'd wanted nothing more than to keep going. Hotch had wanted to let Reid take control of them both on the path, totally forget everything and everyone around him – and it scared him to death.

When Hotch got back to the room, he found Reid on one of the beds wearing a pair of sleep pants and his long hair was wet. Grissom was back on the phone relaying vitals to someone, probably the mysterious Al he'd called before.

"Make up ice packs to pack around him," Gil said. "And find the shirt you wore yesterday."

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Al, I'll call you in an hour," Gil said into the phone. "Give H a call for me, please." He put the phone down and turned to Hotch. "I've seen this once before, although not nearly as quick. Your scent should buy us a few hours, but we need to get this fever down."

"Look, are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Hotch demanded. He tossed a white dress shirt towards Grissom and jumped when Reid lunged for it.

"Are you willing to listen and trust me?" Gil asked in reply. "Because we are seriously running out of time."

"Then we need to get Reid to the hospital."

"They won't be able to do anything and it would only hurt him," Gil said. He tucked an ice pack under the young dragon's right knee and picked up another bag. "The only thing that will break his fever now is to be able to complete the bond that formed when he Changed to true form to save your life."

"How is that bond completed?"

"Sex," Gil said.

"I've got a wife and son," Hotch snapped. "Jack is only two months old."

Gil growled and his eyes started to glow. "Do you want to live to see them again?" he asked. "If the bond isn't completed in 24 hours both the dragon and the human will die. Although right now I'd be very surprised if Spencer makes it that long and you die the instant he does. So you need to ask yourself what's more important to you; staying faithful to your wife and dying – taking a remarkable young man with you, or surrendering yourself to the most important person in your life and living to see your son again."

Hotch was confused. "Are you saying that I should just cheat on Hailey with no regard for her or Reid?"

"I suppose my phrasing could've been better," Gil sighed. He rolled Reid and tucked an ice pack under his lower back. "Choose your wife and die, Agent Hotchner. Or choose Spencer and live. You would have to leave your wife, yes. But you'd live to see your son grow up."

"What kind of choice is that?"

"The last one you might have to make," Gil said. "This isn't working. I'd say you have an hour to make your decision. After that the fever will probably be too far advanced for him to do anything."

As Hotch went to the window Gil took out his phone again. "Charlie, its Gil. Not so good. Listen, can you go back to the web page and email your solutions to Abby Sciuto, please? She'll know what to do with it. Thanks. No, I'll call when I know how this is going to end."

Gil's next call was to Gibbs to let him know the key to crack the black book code was on the way, but had to end the call abruptly when Reid started shivering.

Hotch spun around at Gil's sharp swearing and ducked as an ice pack hit the window behind him. He almost couldn't bring himself to look at the young man on the bed. Reid had rolled onto his right side, Hotch's shirt clutched against his chest with his nose buried in it. Reid's face was pale and shiny with sweat but his body was shaking uncontrollably. Hotch watched helplessly as Grissom wrestled Reid under the covers, tucked them in tightly and then stripped the other bed as well.

"Spencer, can you hear me?" Gil asked.

"Cold," Reid whispered. "Where's Hotch?"

"He's here," Gil said.

"Don't want him hurt," Reid said. "Tell, tell him I don't want him to have to leave Hailey and Jack."

Grissom smoothed Reid's damp hair away from his face. "You'll die, young one," he said. "And if you die, so does Agent Hotchner. You need to complete the bond and then talk."

"Can't force him," Reid said. 

"No, we can't," Gil sighed. "Does your chest or stomach still hurt, Spencer? Can you drink something for me?" 

"I'll try."

"Good boy," Gil said. He stood and went into the bathroom for a glass of water. When he came back, Hotch was kneeling next to the bed.

"How do you know a hospital won't help?" Hotch asked. "This looks like a really bad case of the flu."

"Have you ever seen anyone with a fever of 104 talk that coherently?" Gil climbed carefully onto the bed and unearthed Reid from the blankets. "Easy there, young one. I'm not taking the shirt away. I just need you to drink this for me." He let Reid lean back against his chest and helped him slowly sip the water. "That's it, Spencer, take it slow. When you're feeling better I'm taking you to Miami for a couple of days. You'll need a chance to rest after this."

"Never really had a dad," Reid muttered. "No one to take care of me."

"You have one now," Gil said. "You're strong, Spencer. You'll be fine."

From his spot on the floor Hotch felt a hot surge of jealousy. Reid was hit agent and his should be the one taking care of him, not this strange man from Miami. As Hotch moved to stand and talk with Grissom, he felt something in his mind tear and he was suddenly flooded by heat, want, need, and fear. Spencer screamed, his back arching in pain as he fell back onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" Hotch demanded. 

"You don't have a choice any more," Grissom replied. "The bond is forcing the issue. You need to give him everything you are, Agent Hotchner, or there's still a chance you will both die."

"What?"

"Let him in, Hotch," Gil said. "Let him love you."

Before Hotch could answer Reid launched off the bed and knocked his human onto the other one, mouth latching on for a deep kiss. As he had on the path, Hotch moaned and responded to the attack and this time he didn't push Reid away.

Gil took a room key and went down to the lobby. He had just settled into a corner when his phone rang. "Grissom?"

"Dr. Grissom, its Don Eppes; how are Hotch and Doc doing?"

"They're completing the bond as we speak, but if Agent Hotchner doesn't open to Spencer then there's still a chance we'll lose them both," Gil sighed.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Don asked.

"If a dragon Changes to true form and is unable to complete the bond within a day, 24 hours, they both die," Gil replied. "But this is the first time I've seen the bonding sickness before the bond is completed. I have a feeling that once they're together and Spencer blends, this will be one of our deeper bonds."

"I can see there really is a lot I have to learn," Don said. "I wouldn't have known how to help Hotch and Doc."

"I have a couple of journals of just my thoughts and experiences as an alpha," Gil said. "I'll make a copy for you. The most important thing to remember is that, while we don't get along in person, alphas do seem to be able to talk on the phone. I'll be sure to leave numbers with you."

"Thanks. So when will we know about Hotch and Doc?"

"If they're still alive tomorrow then we have to wait six months," Gil said. "We'll know then."


	62. NYDC

When Gibbs opened the door the next day he found a young woman with a clipboard and briefcase. "Yes?"

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Special Agent," Gibbs replied. "Would you be from child and social services?"

"Yes. I'm Jill Graves," she said. "Tobias Fornell told me that you'd just need the final paperwork on the adoption, but I'm sure you can understand our desire to make sure the child is in a good home."

"Of course," Gibbs said with a smile. "Come on in. Tony's getting Faith dressed. What do you need to see?"

"Oh, just a general tour of the house," Jill replied. She put her briefcase down by the door and took a pen from her gray blazer pocket. "And also to ask what you'll be doing with – Faith was it – during the day when you're at work."

"A friend is going to watch her," Gibbs said. "We spent yesterday baby-proofing the house even though Faith is only three months and won't be moving on her own for a while yet. We don't want her to grab anything she shouldn't. And my own daughter crawled earlier than we expected so I learned you can't ever be too ready with kids."

"You have another daughter, Agent Gibbs?"

"I did, she and her mom were killed," Gibbs said. "The kitchen is through there if you want to look."

"What's through here?" she asked.

Gibbs grinned. "The basement and my wood shop," he said. "We've got the baby gate ready to use whenever I'm down there."

"I must say you've done a lot in a short time. I'm impressed, Agent Gibbs. Could I see the upstairs?"

"Sure."

Tony came down carrying Faith who was dressed in a purple one piece. Her back was against Tony's chest, her large green eyes taking in everything. "Hey Jethro, did we leave the diaper bag down here?"

"And you must be Tony DeNotzo."

"DiNozzo actually," Tony grinned. "For some reason Fornell always says it weird. You'd need to see it written down to know otherwise. As soon as I find the diaper bag we're ready to go, Jethro."

"I think I saw it in the living room, Tony," Gibbs said. He took Faith and settled her so she was sitting on his left arm, back against his chest and held by his right arm. "Miss Graves, have you been able to work out who her mother was?"

"We haven't and probably never will," Jill sighed as she followed Gibbs up the stairs. "There were ten girls under the age of sixteen; one under ten, and nine of them had had at least one child. You did us a huge favor breaking this open, Agent Gibbs."

"My team had help from some experts out west," Gibbs said. "I only wish we could've got there sooner. Here's the nursery."

"I'm impressed," Jill said as she looked around the newly painted and furnished room.

"Tony and I had our team over yesterday and they all helped," Gibbs said. "Do you need to see the master bedroom too? Faith is sleeping in here with a baby monitor."

"No, I think I've seen everything I need to," Jill said. "Tobias told me you were the perfect family to take her and it appears he was right. I'll admit I was a little unsure of allowing two men to adopt her."

Gibbs grinned again. "I've got two extremely strong-willed women on my team," he said. "And my team is also my family. Faith will never be lacking aunts or uncles."

"There will have to be spot checks, you understand."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Gibbs replied. "Hey Tony, did you find the bag?"

"Yep, I got it packed and it's in the truck," Tony said. "You want me to get Faith buckled in?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second," Gibbs said. "Miss Graves, Tony and I are going to Miami for the weekend and taking Faith along. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Normally yes, it would be, but I don't see two federal agents vanishing after putting so much effort into not only their careers, but setting up their house for a new baby."

And that was the problem. She didn't think like a bastard. Gibbs did and knew that some disappearances had been staged for far less. But he just smiled. "Thank you."  
********************

Abby and McGee were on the computers in the lab doing their tag-team typing routine when Gibbs and Tony walked in. "Anything?" Gibbs asked. He put a Caff-Pow on the counter next to Abby's keyboard.

"Thanks Gibbs," Abby said. "Nothing so far, which makes me think that Adam's day was so totally lying about how he found him."

"And we can't ask him," Gibbs sighed.

"Um, why not Gibbs?" McGee asked. 

"Because he's a pancake," Gibbs replied. "When we Change that first time we kill the dirt bag who is threatening our human."

"So Adam killed his dad?" McGee seemed shocked. "That's rough."

Flack looked up from the desk where he was entertaining Faith. "Not near as rough as Adam had it growing up, Tim," he said.

"You're so cute," Tony teased. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of Flack, Faith and the black teddy bear in an NCIS jacket.

"You show that to anyone, DiNozzo, and I'll get you," Flack replied.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Tough guy," Tony said. "I can't wait until you have kids of your own."

"I think there's something sexy about a man who's willing to show his softer side," Abby said softly.

"Not in front of the kids," Gibbs sighed.

"Don't you mean kid, boss," Tony asked.

"Nope," Gibbs said with a crooked grin. "Keep at the search, Abs. I want to know if this creep was involved with the hunters."

Abby snickered. "You got it, Gibbs," she said. "What about Faith?"

"Tony and I'll keep her with us until a case comes in," Gibbs replied. "Mc Gee, stay here and help Abby with her search. Flack, Tony, let's go see what's hit our desks since we were here last."

Kate was waiting in the bullpen. "The gossip is that our new director will be here sometime today," she said quietly.

"Scuttlebutt, Kate, not gossip," Gibbs said. "Has anyone mentioned a name?"

"Not that I've heard and I was down in the gym before I came up here," Kate replied. She took Faith, a bottle and blanket over to her desk. "It sounds like everyone is still in shock that Morrow was arrested, let alone that the charges are going to hold up."

Gibbs snorted. "According to Tobias this place had a state-of-the-art security system, including fingerprint scan-in," he said. "That alone is pretty damning evidence, but when you add in their records and the fact that some of the kids are willing to give video-taped statements then its air tight. And there are more raids coming over the next week."

"Personally, I think Fornell is looking forward to rounding up as many of these creeps as possible," Tony said.

"It'll prove one thing," Gibbs said. "That being elected to office or holding a federal job does not mean you can ignore the laws."

"Well said, Jethro," a red-headed woman said as she walked into the bullpen. "It seems that all of DC is singing your praises at the moment."

"Jen," Gibbs said.

"Although I would ask why there's an infant here. Agent Todd, you should have her in day care."

Gibbs stood up. "She's mine, Jen. Her name is Faith and she was only just rescued from that brothel the FBI broke up," he said softly. "And she's not ever going to be placed in a stranger's care."

"That's all well and good, Jethro, but you can't take her out in the field with you, so why even have her here?" Jen asked.

"I've made arrangements," Gibbs replied. He noticed that both Tony and Flack had moved to flank Kate and Faith. "Not that it's any of your business, Jen."

"Actually, it is, Jethro," she said. "But first, why don't you introduce me to your team?"

"Tony, call Abs and get them up here," Gibbs said not taking his eyes off Jenny. "And Ducky too, please."

"Gibbs?" Tony asked, the name loaded with questions.

"Make the calls, Tony," Gibbs replied softly. He let as much love and reassurance flow along the bond as possible. He knew he'd have to tell Tony about more of his past. The only reason it hadn't come up before was because Gibbs hadn't thought it'd ever have any bearing on his life. He perched on the corner of his desk. "You seem to already know Kate," he continued, "so I'll assume you already know Tony too."

"A bit of a playboy and goof off," Jen said.

"The best intuitive agent on my team, possibly in the whole of NCIS," Gibbs said in almost a growl. He'd seen Tony's shoulders tense and felt the pain flash along the bond. "Tony has his own style and it works, sometimes very well. Not everyone has to think inside the box."

"Boss?" McGee asked as he and Abby joined the group.

"This is our new director," Gibbs replied. "Jenny Shepard; Tim McGee and Don Flack are my other field agents. Abby is our forensic expert."

"And you mentioned Ducky," Jen said.

"Good lord, Jenny, I had no idea you were back in the country," Ducky said as he turned the corner. "However have you been, my dear?"

Tony leaned down. "Ducky really can get along with anyone, can't he?" he whispered so only Gibbs would hear him.

"Yep," Gibbs replied. "Get Faith, Tony. We're leaving for Miami today."

"On it, boss," Tony said.

"Jen, can I talk to you alone," Gibbs asked.

"Come up to my office," Jen replied.

Kate put her hand on Tony's arm. "Hey, you know I'm only kidding when I call you a playboy, right Tony?"

"Yeah, Kate, I know," Tony said. "Don, you and Abs get ready to go. Gibbs said we're heading out today."

"We'll meet you down there," Flack said.

"I don't like her Tony," Abby commented.

"I don't either, Abby, but I think we're stuck with her whether we like it or not."

"What do you think Gibbs wanted to talk to her about?" McGee asked.

"You know Gibbs. He's probably laying down the law," Tony snorted. "Let's move, people."


	63. Miami

By the time Gideon and the others arrived at the spot where they unsub died, Don and Charlie were alone. "Where are Hotch and Reid?" Gideon asked looking around.

"Reid wasn't feeling that great so Hotch took him back to the hotel," Don replied. "And I'm not sure if this is our unsub or not, but he tried to attack us."

Morgan and David squatted down next to the body. "What happened?" Morgan asked.

"We think he was up there," Don said pointing to the ledge. "He must have slipped. Scared us all when he hit the ground."

"Agent Eppes, may I speak with you alone for a moment?" Gideon asked. "We have more than enough agents to work the crime scene."

Don nodded. "Megan, you're in charge," he said. "David and Colby work with her. Agent Morgan, why don't you check out that ledge? I think you're the most athletic here."

David glanced up and made eye contact with Don. He knew that he had to protect Megan until she was back at the bureau or there would literally be hell to pay. Don nodded his thanks and turned to his brother. Charlie was still standing as close to his dragon as possible. He was shaken by what he had seen in Spencer's eyes when Hotch had rejected him. "Come on, Chuck," Don said softly, putting an arm around his brother's shoulders. "I should've insisted you stay with Larry."

"I needed to be here," Charlie replied. "I just hope Spencer is okay, he really didn't look good."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Don said. "Wait for me in the rig, okay buddy?"

Gideon smiled at the exchange. "I'm sure your parents must be very happy and very proud of you both," he said. "And the fact that you manage to work so well together."

"My mother's dead, Agent Gideon," Don said. "She never got the chance to see us reconnect as brothers. My father is alternately thrilled and terrified at the idea of Charlie working with me. And tonight will be a terrified night because I let Charlie out in the field with me."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Gideon said. "Agent Eppes, what really happened back there? The wounds are wrong to be the result of a fall and Reid wasn't sick prior to the stakeout."

"Hotch warned me about you," Don said. "Look, I don't know what I can and can't tell you. If you go back to your hotel, you'll probably find Dr. Gil Grissom and he can explain things."

"Why was an entomologist with us today?" Gideon asked.

"I asked him to come," Don replied. "To stay with Charlie here in the parking lot while we were on the trail."

"There's something you're not telling me," Gideon said. "Something you're afraid to talk about. Why? Why is that?"

Don smiled. "Because I know you won't believe me," he said. "But I promise that it has absolutely no bearing on our current case."

"I'll take your word, for now," Gideon said. "But I would like a ride back to the field office, please. There's something I want to look up."  
********************

When they got back to the office Charlie vanished into the men's room. Gideon's eyes tracked the younger man and then looked at the elder. "Go make sure he's okay, Agent Eppes. I'll be fine."

"Thank you," Don said. He made his way quickly to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. "Charlie?"

"How could he do it, Don?" Charlie asked as he cuddled in close against his dragon. "How could Agent Hotchner deny the bond with Spencer like that?"

"Hotch is married, Charlie, with a kid," Don replied. "He told me, once, that the first time he saw Hailey he knew that he wanted to marry her. Think what kind of barriers he must have in place."

"But even when we realized what was going on with us we didn't hesitate," Charlie said. "Remember how Ian said it would make us both sick?"

"It was still a little weird to think about sleeping with my kid brother," Don said. "I get the feeling that there's a lot more going on here than we know. I'm glad you sent that email, Charlie. I don't like having another alpha in my city, but I'm glad he's here."

Charlie's phone rang. He pulled away from Don only long enough to get it out of his pocket and then cuddled in close again. "Hello? Gil, how's it going? Yeah, yeah, absolutely. Is there anything we can do to help? Okay, bye."

"What's going on?" Don asked.

"Gil wants me to email that code key I worked out to someone on the web page," Charlie replied. "He sounded really upset, Donnie."

Don kissed the top of Charlie's head. "I think we're just going to have to trust him," he said. "And as bad as I want you, Charlie, we can't risk it with Gideon here. He's got much sharper eyes than anyone I've met. And the team isn't here to run interference."

"Close your case quick and we can go to your apartment before dinner," Charlie said. "And we can make as much noise as we want."

Don moaned, tilted Charlie's head up and kissed him fiercely. "I love you, Charlie."

"Love you too."  
********************

"So we finally managed to ID our unsub," David said later that day when both teams – minus Hotch and Reid – gathered for pizza in one of the conference rooms. "And your guy was right, Agent Gideon. The dude was a cop."

"Which department?" Gideon asked.

"LAPD," David replied. "Colby and I took a look at his apartment and found all sorts of weird stuff. You guys probably should take a look at it."

Gideon smiled. "We'll be happy to, but otherwise I guess that is final."

"When are you flying out?" Don asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Gideon said. "It was a pleasure working with you all."  
********************

Morgan, Elle and JJ tried to convince Gideon to join them for supper but he declined and went back to the hotel after he was finished reviewing the evidence from the unsub's apartment. He still wasn't sure what had happened out in the woods, but he was determined to figure it out.

Gil had just hung up after talking with Don Eppes when someone sat in the chair next to him. "Agent Gideon."

"Dr. Grissom, it's a pleasure to meet you," Gideon said. "And I understand I need to speak with you if I want to learn what happened to Hotch and Reid today."

"Spencer got very sick," Gil said. "So we came back here to get him settled."

"There's something about you, Dr. Grissom, something that won't let me get a read on you," Gideon commented. "And I can't help but get the feeling that you're lying to me. And I wonder why that is."

Gil had to smile. He hadn't realized it before but the very clues that told a hunter who a Changed dragon was prevented profilers from doing their job. It was handy for the communities, but it made Gil wonder what would happen if a Changed dragon ever turned killer.

"Something amusing?" Gideon asked.

"Just a stray thought," Gil replied. "How firmly do you believe in science, Agent Gideon?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"In this case, everything," Gil said. "I should add that it's probably the easiest question I'll ask you too."

"I believe that science can help us in many ways but there are places where it's wrong and should be ignored as completely as possible," Gideon said. "After all, scientists are human and just as prone to human error as anyone else in any field."

"That's one of the healthier opinions I've heard in a long time," Gil said with a small smile. "How do you feel about same sex relationships?"

"I don't see why that matters, but I believe in letting people be who they are as long as they don't hurt anyone else in the process," Gideon sighed. "Why are you dancing around this issue?"

"Because, by rights, I shouldn't even tell you this," Gil said. He rubbed his eyes. "As the more people who know the more danger we're in. But Spencer and Agent Hotchner are going to need someone to help them. If I thought they could do any other job and still be happy, I'd insist they relocate to Miami with me. As that's impossible, I need to do the next best thing."

Gideon leaned forward in his chair. "Dr. Grissom, I'm a patient man, one not prone to violence, but if you don't tell me exactly what's going on with my family I might change my mind."

"And you would lose," Gil said mildly. "Do you believe in dragons, Agent Gideon?"

"What?" 

"Dragons; the large lizards that can breathe fire," Gil said. "The so-called monsters who are supposed to have a virgin fixation, although I don't know where that particular myth comes from."

"What do dragons have to do with anything?"

"Everything. It turns out that Spencer is a dragon, Hotch is his human and for a few hours I thought they were both going to die," Gil said. "And while there is still a chance of that happening, it's not as dire a threat as it was."

"In all my years as a profiler I've heard some very creative stories, but I believe this one take the top spot on my....my...." Gideon trailed off as Gil's eyes started glowing a deep honey gold.

"It has not been a good day, Gideon," Gil snarled. "A young dragon almost died while in my care so do not sit there and tell me I'm lying. I don't expect you to believe me immediately, but I had hoped you would at least ask me questions. Go online and look up The Dragon's Homeland and I'll talk to you when I'm calmer. And don't feel the need to bite you."

Gideon watched the other man storm off and wondered what the hell had just happened. He sighed, rubbed his eyes and went to his room. He felt a little silly but he turned on his laptop, found the page and started reading.  
********************

Gil went outside to sit by the pool. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so irate and figured he just needed to get home to Nick. His phone started him a little when it broke the silence. "What do you need, H?" he asked.

"Gibbs has called for a full meeting," Horatio replied. "And he wants to include the newer communities and dragons as well."

"What's wrong?"

"He won't say, but you know Gibbs."

"Yeah, all right, I'll be bringing three pairs with me," Gil said. "I think I've adopted a newly Changed dragon, Horatio."

"What happened?" Horatio asked.

Gil quickly outlined the events of the day. "I need to go check on them," he said. "And then we're coming home. I need Nicky."


	64. NYDC

"Geez, Sam, are we taking the whole library with us?" Dean asked when he caught sight of Sam bringing out another box.

"This is the last one," Sam replied. "Which is probably a good thing because I don't think we have any more room."

"I still can't believe we haven't come across all this before," Dean said. "Hey Bobby, we're leaving."

Bobby appeared on the front porch. "You two boys keep in touch," he said. "I don't want none of this nonsense happening again. Take care of each other and for gods sake don't strain your bond."

"Y'know, Bobby, sometimes you sound more like Dad then Dad ever did," Sam grinned.

"Idiot," Bobby said affectionately. "I'm serious no. You two got a lot to learn and most of it is important. Treat this like a new hunting exercise, Dean."

"Hey, how come it's just me?" 

"Because I know that Sammy already has good study skills," Bobby replied. "Now go on, get outta here, you got a long drive ahead of ya."

"Thanks again for everything, Bobby," Dean said.

"And then some," Sam added.

"And don't know show up there unannounced," Bobby yelled as the Impala pulled out. "Those two." He shook his head with a fond smile and went back inside.  
********************

"He has a point, Dean, we should call someone and let them know we're coming," Sam said.

"Okay, so who's numbers do you have?" Dean asked. "Because I sure as hell don't want to be shot the second we get to New York."

"I have Mandy and her father," Sam admitted.

Dean snorted softly. "Why do I get the feeling neither of them is a good idea?"

"Let me call Mandy and tell her we have these books for her," Sam insisted. "She'll want to be able to get them, so it'll give us at least half an hour to apologize and get her back on our side. Then her dad will be less likely to kill us."

"Call that lieutenant down in Miami and get directions to the lab in New York," Dean said.

"What?"

"Look, the way I see it is that if anyone in New York knows we're coming then there'll be trouble," Dean said. "But if we can case the lab and catch Mandy as she's leaving then we have the element of surprise on our side."

"And why would a cop in Miami know the way to a lab in New York?" Sam asked. "And what's to stop him calling New York as soon as he's off the phone with me. Not to mention that we're both wanted by the FBI, Dean. We can't exactly just hang out around a crime lab or police station."

"I really hate it when you're right," Dean grumbled. "Okay, fine, call Mandy and let her know our plans. But I still think you should call Miami too."

Sam glanced at his brother. "Is there a reason you're pushing so hard for Miami?"

"Bobby said we need a community and I wouldn't mind being on that beach," Dean grinned as he slipped on his sunglasses. "Especially in the winter."

"You are so shallow," Sam laughed.

"But you still love me."

"Yeah, Dean, I do."  
********************

Mandy and Adam were on their way back to the lab after completing their bond when Adam grabbed Mandy's hand and pulled her into a jewelry shop. "I want to do this right," he said.

"Adam, you don't have to," Mandy said as they walked over to the engagement rings.

"I know, but I want to," Adam replied. "I don't have a lot of money, Mandy, but I want to get you something that shows we're together."

She grinned. "It's not like I'm beating men off with a stick, you know. But thank you."

"So, does anything catch your eye?" Adam asked.

"Actually, yes, that one," Mandy said. She pointed to a white gold band with a small diamond set into the band rather than standing up.

"Simple, classy and beautiful, just like you," Adam said, making Mandy blush. "Now we just have to see if it fits you."

"What about you?" Mandy said. "This goes both ways, you know."

Adam grinned and ducked his head. "I'll just get a plain band to match yours." He watched as Mandy slid her choice on. "Do we need to have it sized?"

She pushed up on it with her thumb and spun it around a couple of times. "It feels okay," she said. "Adam, are you sure you can afford this?"

"Yeah, I just had a couple of articles published and have been holding onto the money," he said. "I'll be back."

Mandy was looking at the rings in the colored gem section when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Mandy, please don't hang up."

"Sam, I didn't think I'd hear from you again," Mandy said. "Congratulations on your bond, that's such wonderful news."

"It doesn't freak you out that it's with Dean?" Sam asked.

"No, but I wouldn't advertise your blood relationship if people know about your bond," she said.

"What about in the communities?" he asked. "We're on our way to New York now and I was hoping to be able to see you without your father killing us on sight."

"Dad's a little busy right now with a serial bomber in the city," Mandy sighed. "I'm expected back at the lab to help out with the evidence and I honestly don't know how long we're going to be."

"The meeting," Adam commented coming up behind Mandy.

"Oh, that's right. Sam, there's a large meeting down in Miami this weekend," Mandy continued. "It's for all Changed dragons and their humans, so why don't you and Dean turn south and we can talk there?"

"We're bringing books for you as well."

"From your friend Bobby? That does complicate things a little, but we can have them shipped to me from Miami. Or you two can meet us here and fly down with the rest of us this weekend."

There was a muted discussion for a minute. "We'll see you in Miami," Sam finally said. "Dean refuses to fly and I don't think that being stuck on an airplane with your father sounds like much fun."

"I don't know why everyone is so scared of him," Mandy sighed. "He's really just a nice guy."

"I have to say he hides it well," Sam said. "We'll see you in Miami, Mandy."

"Call Horatio or Gil and let them know you're attending," Mandy said.

"Sam?" Adam asked as Mandy was tucking away her phone. "Come on, we need to get back to the lab before Mac starts wondering where we are."

"Yeah, he and Dean have bonded and will see us in Miami," Mandy said. "They're both wicked scared of Mac."

"I don't blame them," Adam muttered.  
********************

Sam put his phone down and sighed. "I wonder what this mass meeting is about."

"Maybe we're going to be fighting some common enemy and it's a war council," Dean grinned.

"Is everything about hunting with you?" Sam asked. "Why couldn't it just be possible that it's some kind of social gathering so we can all get to know each other?"

"How did Mandy sound on the phone?"

"Distracted. But she told me there's a bomber running around the city and she was helping her father with the evidence."

"Dude, she's just a kid," Dean said. "How the hell is she doing work like that?"

"She's a college student, Dean; it's probably her internship or something. Now, I have an idea. I'll call Miami while you start looking for a hotel or a good place off the side of the road to save us some money."

"It's the middle of the day, Sammy," Dean said. "Don't tell me you're tired already."

Sam reached over and ran a hand up Dean's leg. "No, Dean, I'm not tired," he said softly. "Not at all." He grinned as the car started moving faster.  
********************

When they were back on the road after a couple of hours Sam took out his phone again and called Miami.

"Horatio."

"Lieutenant, this is Sam Winchester again," Sam said. "I just spoke with Mandy and she's sending us in your direction for a meeting."

"Did she give you any details?" Horatio asked.

"No sir," Sam said. "Just that it was for all Changed dragons and their humans. Is it not something Dean and I should be involved in?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure," Horatio replied. "There are going to be a lot more dragons here than any other meeting we've had before and I'm not even sure why we're meeting at this point."

"Well, Dean and I can always leave it we have to," Sam said. "And I'd kinda like to have a chance to talk with everyone, especially those brothers you told us about."

"They'll be here," Horatio said. "You said you spoke with Mandy, did she say anything about Mac and his feelings?"

"No, she said he's really busy with a bombing case," Sam said. "And I know he might kill us, but Dean and I are going to talk with him and apologize."

Horatio chuckled. "I'll talk with him before then," he said. "Mac might hold a grudge, but he won't kill you guys now. But you're both going to have to work to prove to all of us that you're sorry."

"We know, Lieutenant," Sam said. "We're ready to do whatever we have to."

"See you this weekend then," Horatio said.


	65. Miami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more or less Reid's POV from the moment he Changed back up until he bonds with Hotch. Then it carries on into real time.

The instant his lips touched Hotch's, Reid felt a sense of completeness, warmth and happiness that he had never felt before. And then a wall came crashing down, cutting off every sensation, every feeling but pain. Reid was used to pain, used to everyone leaving him, but this time it seared through his entire being and left a gaping hole in both his heart and his mind.

Reid knew he shouldn't have kissed Hotch. There were so many reasons that it was wrong – Hotch was his boss, Hotch was married, Hotch was male – but Reid had never felt anything so right as the moment they had touched.

And then Hotch had pushed him away and shut him out. Reid curled up in the corner of the Tahoe, as far away from Hotch as he could get. When Hotch touched his hand and then feeling of emptiness only grew, Reid fainted.

When he woke up he was lying in the bathtub surrounded by water. "How'd I get here?" 

"You're sick, Spencer," a kind, rumbling voice said. "And we need to get your fever down. Do you remember me?"

Reid forced his eyes open and focused long enough to make out the face above him. "Dr. Grissom?"

"Good boy. I was getting worried," Grissom said. "You can call me Gil, Spencer. How much do you remember about what happened on the trail?"

"You said I Changed to save Hotch," Reid said. "Then he rejected me and I've been cut off. I can't sense him at all."

Gil sighed. "He shouldn't be able to do this, Spencer," he said. He used a paper cup to slowly poor cool water over the younger dragon's head. "Shhh, I left your boxers on, Spencer. But we've got to get this fever down. I've sent Agent Hotchner to get ice for us, but I'll be honest with you. I have never seen this happen so fast before."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"If you can't complete the bond with your human then you will die," Gil replied. "Come on, young one, let's get you to bed."

"I don't want to force Hotch into anything," Reid said as Gil helped him out of the tub.

"We can't," Gil said. "Dry off as best you can and put on those sleep pants. I'm going to turn on the A/C. Do not try to walk without help."

Reid smiled weakly and picked up a towel. Gil's manner towards him made Reid think of what he had always imagined a father should be like. And Reid liked it; he liked the thought of someone helping and being nice to him without wanting something in return. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he did. "I'm dressed, Gil."

"Okay, let's get you onto the bed then," Gil said. "You need to rest to keep up your strength."

"What's going to happen now?"

"I'll figure out a way to keep you alive, young one," Gil replied as he brushed the damp hair off of Reid's face. "A way where we don't have to force or trick your human into anything. Now hush a moment and let me take your vitals."

Reid opened his mouth to reply and a thermometer was stuck under his tongue. He grumbled a little but stayed still for Gil while the older dragon counted and fussed over him.

When Hotch came into the room his scent only made Reid more aware of the huge hole inside him, but at the same time he wanted more. When a shirt that smelled like his human flew over the bed, Reid grabbed it out of the air and buried his face in it. Hotch smelled so good and Reid wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

He was vaguely aware of the conversation over him and, once he was buried under a mound of blankets, Reid told Gil again that he didn't want to force Hotch into anything. Reid knew how much his boss loved his wife and son and would die before he was the reason Hotch had to leave his family.

Reid growled when the shirt was moved away from his face. "Easy young one," Gil said softly. "I'm not taking the shirt away. I just need you to drink this for me."

The icy water felt wonderful in Reid's mouth and down into his stomach and he tried to gulp it faster than Gil would let him. He had just finished swallowing the last drops when his mind was suddenly flooded by Hotch's presence filling up the void like blood rushing into a limb that had fallen asleep. Reid screamed and fell onto the bed as everything settled down inside him, the only thing standing out was the intense burning need to claim his human. Reid launched himself towards Hotch, knocking his human down onto the other bed, kissing him deeply. Hotch moaned, wrapped his arms around Reid and opened to the almost frantic kiss.

As Reid mapped his human's mouth his hands were busy shredding Hotch's clothes until their bare skin was touching. Hotch didn't know what to do, which way to move to best help Reid, but one thought did stand out – they needed lube of some kind.

"Spencer," Hotch gasped when Reid pulled back for air, "lube, we need something slick."

Reid's eyes were glowing fiercely as he gazed down at his human. "You've done this before?" he growled.

"Years ago in college," Hotch replied. "There should be lotion in the bathroom."

"Do not move," Reid said. He pushed off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Hotch shuddered at the new tone in his young profiler's voice. He could still feel his mental walls dissolving under the pressure of the bond and it was a really strange feeling. Then Reid was back, naked and kneeling between Hotch's legs. Hotch watched Reid's hand spreading lotion over his erection. He moaned softly at the sight and spread his legs more in invitation. It had been a long time since Hotch had felt another person inside his body and he couldn't wait.

Reid grabbed Hotch's hips, pulled them up and plunged home in one smooth thrust before Hotch could even open his mouth to protest. Hotch was stunned when Reid slid into him as smoothly as if he had been stretched and teased for an hour.

"Never going to hurt you, Aaron," Reid said as he started moving. "Let me in, let me feel all of you."

"Spencer," Hotch moaned as he was flooded with warmth and realized that the younger man was still hard.

"Still need you," Reid said as he nuzzled under Hotch's left ear. "Need you now and forever."

Hotch turned his head and initiated the kiss between the new bond pair. It was his turn to learn and map as his tongue moved in and around Reid's mouth. Reid pushed forward – forcing Hotch to wrap his legs around his dragon's waist – so that his forearms were resting on either side of Hotch's head and his fingers could tangle in the always neat black hair. He wanted nothing more than to feel Hotch come apart under him.

Reid started thrusting again; the position creating friction on Hotch's trapped erection, while he held his human's head in place and slowly devourered Hotch's mouth. Hotch's arms wrapped around Reid's back and held him as close as possible as they moved together.

Hotch's climax started first and the strong contractions around his cock milked Reid into his own climax. As Reid collapsed forward, Hotch caught him and held him close.

"I'm sorry, Aaron," Reid whispered, lips ghosting against Hotch's neck.

"What are you sorry about?" Hotch asked. "Spencer, I've never felt anything like that before. It's me who should be apologizing. I'm the reason you got so sick."

"I didn't want to break up your home," Reid said. "Now you've got to leave Hailey and Jack."

"I'm a lawyer, Spencer, I'll still be able to see my son," Hotch said softly. "You didn't do anything worse than save my life. And I think we need to shower and get cleaned up before your new father comes back."

Reid looked down at Hotch in surprise. "Do you really think Gil was serious about that?" he asked.

"Spencer, I've never met a man quite as serious as Dr. Grissom," Hotch said. "I don't know that I'd want to get on his bad side."  
********************

The new bond pair was curled up together asleep in the clean bed when Gil got back to the room. He shut the door quietly behind him, turned and met Hotch's brown eyes. "Don't wake him," Gil whispered. "Spencer needs his sleep."

"I feel totally lost, Dr. Grissom," Hotch said.

"There are other dragons and bonded humans who will teach you what you need to know," Gil said. "But I do need the two of you to come to Miami with me for at least the weekend."

"What's in Miami?" Hotch asked.

"My community, for one," Gil replied. "I'm what's known as an alpha dragon and I've got three other bonded pairs in my care. But we're also having a meeting with all the known bond pairs and I think it'd be good for both of you to come. Don Eppes and his community are coming."

Hotch blinked. "Donnie is a dragon?"

"He is and so is Charlie's mentor, Larry," Gil smiled. "You wouldn't know it just looking at them, would you? That's something you both need to learn; how to identify Changed dragons."

"I'll make it happen so we can join you," Hotch said. "Jason is the only one on the team who will question what's going on. I think I can lie convincingly to him."

"You won't have to," Gil said. "You and Spencer will need someone to help you when you're home, someone who knows the truth. I made a choice and explained everything to Agent Gideon."

"And how did that go?" Hotch asked with a smile.

Gil snorted. "He's lucky I didn't Change to true form and bit him. But I also found out that you can't profile a Changed dragon."

"That's why I couldn't figure you out." Hotch rubbed Reid's back and smiled as the younger man shifted closer and fell into a deeper sleep. "Spencer and I can fix that, but it'll take time and study."

"What in this world doesn't?" Gil asked. "Look, you two sleep and make sure he eats in the morning. I'll be back as soon as I check out of my own hotel. Don is arranging a flight for us tomorrow afternoon."

"Dr. Grissom, I am sorry for everything," Hotch said. "I just didn't understand."

"We'll talk more tomorrow because there are still ways you can make him sick or kill both of you," Gil said. "I'm serious; sleep, you both need the rest."


	66. NYDC

"Hey Ryan, I need you and Lindsay to take this," Mac said as he joined his team in the layout room.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"Adam Changed and the scene was just called in," Mac replied. "I need the two of you to handle this as quickly and quietly as possible. You both know what to do?"

"We won't let you down, Mac," Lindsay said. She took the paper with the address on it. "Ready, Ryan?"

"Right behind you," Ryan said with a grin.

Mac watched the go, still amazed at how much Ryan had grown and opened since his move from Miami to New York. He knew that part of it was the Change to true form and finding Lindsay while part of it was being accepted into both the lab and community. Whatever the rest was, Mac was just happy that Ryan had been able to find himself.

"Hey Mac, I think I got something," Danny said from his spot across the room.

"What is it, Danny?"

"The cell phone is disposable, no big surprise there, but I opened it up to see what made it tick and found that so did our bomber," Danny replied. "I don't know why he opened it up in the first place, but I got two prints."

"Tell me they're usable," Mac said.

Danny grinned – making Mac's pulse speed up – and held up two collectors. "You want to put 'em in the computer, boss?" he asked. "I still got stuff to do here."

*I can think of something else I'd rather input, Danny* Mac sent, delighting in the flush that colored Danny's face. "Good work, Dan," he said aloud.

*I'll get you* Danny grumbled as Mac left the trace lab. *And when you least expect it too. Just you wait*

Mac snickered softly as he walked through the lab to check in with Chad and upload the prints. "Hey you two," he called when he caught sight of Mandy and Adam.

"Where do you need us?" Adam asked.

"Go help Danny with whatever he's got left," Mac said. "Amanda, why don't you come with me?"

Adam kissed Mandy's cheek and left the pair. Mandy glanced up at Mac. "They found his father, didn't they?" she asked softly. "That's why you want him in with Danny, so he won't be near the other case."

"I'll tell him about it as soon as I get you set up in the print lab," Mac said. "Amanda, what's that?"

"A ring," Mandy replied.

"I can see that. Did Adam buy it for you?"

"He did," Mandy said. "And we were in the store for less than ten minutes too. He's nervous enough around you, Mac. Don't add to it."

"I won't," Mac sighed. "I just hope we can get him past all this."

"You're more imposing than you realize at times," Mandy said. She took the evidence envelope. "These need to be loaded into the computer?"

"Please," Mac smiled. "Now I'm going to go take over for Chad so he can get some sleep. I'll be in the trace lab if you need me and I'll check back in a bit."

"How's Stella doing?"

"She and Hawkes are on their way back in," Mac said. "I'll get one of them to bring you the prints from the crime scene along with the elimination prints from the emergency personnel."

"Okay," Mandy grinned. "See you in a bit."

Mac made it exactly three and a half steps down the hall before his phone rang. "Taylor."

"Hello Mac."

"Horatio, what's going on?"

"I need a favor, please," Horatio said. "Now and after the meeting."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" Mac asked with a wry grin.

"Because you're probably not," Horatio replied. "I got a phone call from a newly Changed dragon today and he's coming to the meeting. Mac, I need you to promise you won't kill, hurt or otherwise maim him or his human."

"Okay, who is it?" Mac sighed.

"Sam Winchester. He Changed within the last week to save his brother, Dean."

"Can that happen?"

"Apparently it's pretty common," Horatio said. "You'd have to ask Mandy for details on it though. I'm just glad I didn't Change to save Raymond."

"There is something rather squicky about the thought," Mac agreed.

There was a long pause. "You've been hanging out with Abby, haven't you?" Horatio finally asked.

"I've got Amanda in the lab," Mac snickered. "Should it worry us that we both know the meaning to the word?"

"Greg is nothing if not good for the vocabulary," Horatio said. "I learn new words daily, if not hourly, but I do worry about Ray at times."

"I can see that. Speaking of Amanda, how does she feel about all this?"

"Sam said that she was really distracted by a bombing case you've been working," Horatio said. "I think, ultimately, we're just going to have to follow her lead on this and, if she is willing to forgive them, then we should too."

"I don't know how easy it'll be for me to do that," Mac said. "Hang on a second. Hawkes, go see Danny and Adam with all that. They're in the layout room. Stella, Amanda is working prints, go ahead and help her with that."

"You sound like a traffic director," Horatio commented.

"I feel it in my bones that there's another bomb in my city, H," Mac said. "And we're running out of time to catch the guy responsible."

"You'll get him, Mac," Horatio said. "You and Danny are staying with Greg, Ray and me for the meeting so we can talk more then. Ray is really happy Danny's coming back to visit too."

"I'll let him know," Mac said. "I promise to be on my best behavior too. I'll keep my distance from Sam and Dean for a while too. But I'd never hurt them, H, especially not now."

"I know, Mac, I know," Horatio said. "I'll see you when you guys all get down here. Be careful out there."

"We will be," Mac promised.  
********************

"Hey Danny, what can I do?" Adam asked as he joined his friend.

"All those samples need to be run through the mass-spec," Danny replied. "Nice ring, man."

Adam grinned and ducked his head. "I guess I'm a little old fashioned."

"Nothing wrong with that," Danny said. "Does Mac know?"

"Mandy was going to mention it," Adam said. "We're going to plan out a wedding for next year."

Danny's eyes went a little wistful. "Wish I could do something like that."

"Maybe you could," Adam said. He logged the first sample on the clipboard and set to work. "Like down in Miami or something so you could keep it quiet."

"Yeah, maybe," Danny said.  
********************

"Mac," Stella called an hour later. "Wait up."

"What's wrong, Stella?"

"Mandy got a match between the prints Danny found in the cell phone and one of the elimination samples I took," Stella replied softly. "We found his prints on the vent too, but they were pretty damaged."

Mac took the folder. "He had no reason to be in the building, did he?"

"He's a bomb expert," Stella said. "I met him a couple of years ago at a conference. Once the building was cleared then he would've had a reason to be there, but not before. The prints on the vent had debris and soot on them."

"He was probably counting on the bomb destroying the evidence he left behind," Mac said. "We know he was wearing gloves up to the point he actually planted the bomb, but he would've had to take them off to fine-tune everything. Do we have a location on him?"

"I think he was going back to his place," Stella said chewing on her lip. "He's a native, I think, or is at least stationed here."

"Track him down," Mac said. "I've got some questions I want to ask him."

"You got it," Stella grinned.  
********************

Home turned out to be a basement apartment filled with bomb-making materials, maps, files and a rejection form from the Marine Corps. Next to it was Mac's melted badge and his service record.

"Boss," Danny said softly, turning Mac's badge over in his hands.

"I'm here, Danny, I'm fine," Mac replied. He kissed Danny's temple. "It's hard to be sure because of all the C-4, that stuff stinks, but I don't think anyone has been here in at least a day, if not two."

"So what now?"

"We go through this as quick as we can and try to work out where he is."

"Mac, you won't believe this," Stella said as she walked in. "Wow."

"Stella?"

"Sorry, it seems that our friendly DHS lead agent too exception to your tone and has been working the case on her own," Stella said.

Mac pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do I really want to know?"

"The bottom line is that they're both dead," Stella said.

"Now we do have a mess to clean up," Mac said. "Let's get the bomb squad here to move the rest of the explosives for us and then all this evidence is going back to our lab. I refuse to let the DHS or ATF cover this up. The city needs to know its safe."

"No argument here," Stella said. She smiled at Mac and left to make the calls.

*You okay* Danny asked.

*Things like this always take me back to that day* Mac sighed.

*I know, and I'm here* Danny said. *We need a vacation*

Mac snorted. *Then it's a good thing we're going to Miami, isn't it. Come on, let's get to work before anyone shows up and tries to claim this*

*I'd like to see 'em try* Danny said.


	67. Miami

Hotch woke up the next morning to the feeling of a chin on his chest and eyes studying him. He was confused for a moment because he knew he wasn't in his own bed and it wasn't Hailey next to him. Then everything came flooding back to him. He opened his eyes and smiled at Reid. "Morning."

"What are you going to tell her?" Reid asked softly.

"I don't know," Hotch replied. "But I'll think of something, Spencer. I'm not going to leave you and go running back to her. Don't ever worry about that. I can feel you in my mind and it would hurt both of us to lose that."

"Was I dreaming or did Gil come back last night?"

"He did and we're going to Miami with him for some kind of mass dragon meeting," Hotch said. "In fact we're supposed to meet him for breakfast in half an hour."

Reid grinned. "That's plenty of time," he said and surged up to claim his human's mouth with his own.  
********************

Grissom checked out of his hotel early and made his way back to the Best Western where the BAU was. He really wished he had Nicky, Al, Mandy or Adam along because he just knew there were going to be things he'd forget to mention to the new bond pair that they had to know before they went home.

"Agent Gideon, join me for some coffee?" Gil asked not turning around.

"How did you know I was behind you?"

"I could smell your aftershave," Gil said. "I don't use a scented one myself. I find it blocks my senses at crime scenes."

"You're like Reid, aren't you?"

"I am, but it's not really something we talk about in public. There are people out there who would like nothing more than to kill us."

Gideon nodded. "I saw the article online by Adam Ross and Greg Sanders," he said. "But I'm still not sure how I'm supposed to believe it. The entire web page looked like rules and information for some sort of fantasy game."

"I thought as a profiler you were trained to look beyond surface impressions," Gil sighed. "We couldn't advertise the truth with the hunters out there looking for us, could we?"

"So why risk everything and tell me? How do you know I'm not a hunter?" Gideon asked.

"We're not so stupid that we don't know what to look for," Gil smiled. "It's very obvious you care for Spencer and Agent Hotchner. And, as I told you last night, they're going to need your help."

"What can I do?"

"Believe him, Jason," Hotch said as he and Reid sat down at the table.

Grissom reached over and turned Reid's face towards him. "You look better, young one," he said with a fond smile. "How did you sleep and how do you feel?"

"Fine and better now that Aaron isn't keeping me blocked from his mind. But he said you still had some warnings for us?"

"I do, but you need to eat, Spencer," Gil said. "We can talk on the plane and that way the LA community will hear what I have to say as well."

"Plane?" Gideon asked. 

"Spencer and I are going to Miami, Jason," Hotch said. He sipped his coffee. "We'll be back at the BAU on Monday. I've already made the calls and everything is taken care of."

"How can you believe all of this so easily, Aaron?" Gideon asked. "From what I heard yesterday you weren't so accepting."

Hotch sighed. "It's not that I didn't believe what they were telling me. I saw Spencer in his true form so I had to believe it," he said. "It's that I didn't understand and that's what almost killed both of us."

"I spent the entire night reading and I'm still not sure what to think," Gideon said.

Reid looked up from his coffee, eyes glowing. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Spencer," Gil said softly.

"Sorry," Reid said ducking his head. "Gil, should I still be tired?"

"You had a rough time yesterday, young one," Gil replied. "And your body is still adapting to its new form. Eat your breakfast and we'll find a place for you to nap."

Gideon turned to Hotch. "What about Hailey?" he asked.

"I called her and said I was making a quick, personal side trip and would be back late Sunday night or Monday morning," Hotch replied. "She's not happy about it, but she didn't say anything."

"What about when you get home again?" Gideon pressed.

Hotch reached over and took Reid's hand in his own. "I'm going to ask for a divorce," he said. "She can have everything. All I want is to be able to see Jack when I'm home."

"And if she refuses, then what?" Gideon said.

"I'll go to court," Hotch sighed. "I'm going to cite work as the reason. Hailey hasn't been happy since I took over as unit chief and am gone all the time. This will give her the chance to meet someone who will be home every night."

"I'm impressed, Agent Hotchner," Gil said. "You've come a long way since last night."

"Considering you're basically my father-in-law, you may as well call me Hotch or Aaron," he said. "And up until you left yesterday I couldn't feel Spencer like I do now. I don't ever want to be without this feeling again."

"You lost me," Gideon said.

"Gil adopted me yesterday," Reid grinned.

"He's not officially in my community, but I've taken him under my wing," Gil added with a fond smile.

"So to speak," Hotch said.

"Speaking of wings, what color are you?" Reid asked.

"Black," Gil replied. He paused as the waiter put their dishes on the table. "I'll run you through the basics on the plane, young one. You need to eat."  
********************

"Where are Hotch and Reid?" Morgan asked when Gideon walked onto the BAU's plane alone.

"They're staying here until Monday," Gideon replied. "Reid is running a fever and needs someone to stay with him."

"Why Hotch?" Elle asked.

"Because he's already been exposed to the germs," Gideon said, his tone indicating quite clearly that the topic was closed.

Morgan sighed. "So I guess we're doing paperwork this weekend."

"We're off," Gideon said. "Once your turn in your reports on this last case you're free until Monday morning."

"How'd we swing that?" Morgan asked.

"Hotch made the calls," Gideon said as he turned on his laptop. He had downloaded some of the longer dragon articles to study. "Thank him when he gets home."

Elle leaned over to Morgan. "Does it seem like there's something wrong?" she asked.

"No, it's just Gideon being Gideon," Morgan replied. "Don't worry about it and enjoy the time off while we can."  
********************

Don Eppes and his community picked Gil, Hotch and Reid up at the hotel not long after the rest of the BAU team had left. Larry was obviously looking forward to continuing the discussion he and Gil had been having about Pax Draconis, but Gil asked him to wait until he was done running through basic information with Reid and Hotch. Somehow Don had managed to get one of the FBI's private jets for the trip back to Miami.

"I remembered what you said about talking in public," Don said once they were airborne.

"Very nice," Gil said with a smile. "First I have to point out that there will be four alphas at this meeting, Don. That means not only do we have to be extra aware of our behavior at all times, our humans really need to watch us closely. If there is any sign of a fight you need to get the alphas apart and call for the betas immediately."

"How do we know who is who?" Reid asked.

"We'll introduce everyone at the beginning," Gil replied. "But Larry is Don's beta; my beta dragon is named Horatio and has bright red hair. If all else fails, however, get Mandy Bonnibel. She's our historian and will be able to get us calmed down quickly."

"Do you have any idea why we're all meeting like this?" Don asked. "Other than for everyone to get a chance to meet and talk."

Gil sighed. "Gibbs plays things very close to the chest so he hasn't told us anything yet," he said. "But to get all of us together like this, it has to be important. He knows how dangerous it is to put all the alphas in one room and he wouldn't risk it for nothing."

"What could be so important?" Hotch wondered aloud.

"Most likely the hunters," Gil said. "I'll get to them in a minute, but I want to run through bond problems with you first."

Charlie pulled out a notebook and pen. "I like the idea of keeping journals," he said.

"That's good, because while we can give you copies of the basic journals, every community should have their own journals and notes," Gil said. "And Don, keep after me for copies of my alpha journals. We can ask Gibbs for his as well."

"So who is the other alpha?" Larry asked.

"I haven't met him, he's an Air Force Colonel is all I know," Gil replied. "Okay, so bond problems. Once the dragon has blended, which is about six months after the first Change to true form the bond issues go away except for extremes. Those are detailed out in the basic journals. But in the six month period the bond is still growing and forming so it is moderately easy to not only strain it but cause the bonding sickness that Spencer had yesterday."

"What do we do in that case?" Don asked.

"The bonding sickness only happens when the dragon or the human suppresses the bond in some way," Gil said. "Last time I saw it was when one of my bonded humans decided that he wasn't gay and went on a two day spree to prove it. His dragon almost died before we made him see that the bond was more important than anything else. Luckily the fever hadn't gotten so bad that they were both dead, but it was a close thing."

"Is that the only bond problem we have to worry about?" Hotch asked looking over at Reid. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forget how his young dragon had looked lying in the bed covered up and so sick. "I don't want to do anything that could hurt Spencer."

"That's the primary one. For the most part you can still argue and fight without problems," Gil smiled. "Just make sure never to close off your end of the bond or withhold sex from your partner."

"Why does that matter?" Charlie asked.

Don blushed. "Chuck, remember how frequently we're in the men's room," he said. "I have a feeling that helps to keep the bond healthy."

"It does and there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Gil grinned. "Hotch, Spencer, I'd recommend finding a handy storage closet or bathroom where you can go while you're at work. Somewhere where there are no cameras and you can reconnect. Trust me when I say you're going to need physical contact every four to six hours for the next few months."

"Sex at work?" Reid squeaked. "Morgan will never let me hear the end of it."

"Morgan doesn't have to find out," Hotch said. "How long does that last, Gil?"

"Until Spencer blends. Then it'll settle out into your own pattern, but I believe the longest any of us has been able to last without touching our human in some way is three days," Gil said. "And the deeper the bond, the more frequent the pull to be together. That's the primary reason I said you'd need help and spoke with Gideon."

"How did that go?" Charlie asked. "Agent Gideon didn't strike me as being overly open to ideas like this."

"He's lucky I didn't bite him," Gil grumbled. "I think he's coming around, but it'll just take time. Probably you'll have to show him your true form, Spencer. And you won't be able to do that until you blend."

"What else do I need to know?" Reid asked.

Gil smiled. "Let me tell you about the hunters," he said.


End file.
